My Marble Hornets Story
by Vixin2
Summary: When Jay asked Rebecca to look at some of her older brother's tapes with him, she just thought it would be harmless and would answer questions on why Alex lost contact with the both of them. Looking back, she wonders if she made choice. I don't own anything but my oc Rebecca. Reviews are welcolmed.
1. Entry 1

Well, I noticed there were'nt really that many stories for Marble Hornets with ocs...in otherwords, non. At least from my searching. So I decided to give it a shot. Please let me know what you think if you would'nt mind.

* * *

I'm not too sure why I agreed to do this in the first place really, but he called about my older brother's tapes, saying I might be able to help. I have'nt seen or had contact my brother Alex for the last three years and our parents died(1) just a couple months after he transferred to another collage, so seeing Jay again after three years was a nice thought, it was'nt like I had anything better to do. I had already graduated from High School and I was working some odd jobs to earn some extra money for collage. Mom and dad had saved money for me, but it would'nt hurt to have a little extra just incase anything popped up like sudden rise in costs and-

Oh, excuse me I was just rambling on was'nt I? Well, my name is Rebecca Kralie. Your probably expecting a long, boring description of myself. Well I won't bore you with pointless details so I'll just say I'm nineteen, I'm five feet and three inches tall and that I'm short sighted but I normally only wear my glasses when looking at computer/tv screens and looking or reading something at a distance. Oh, and I have shouldor length, dark and wavy hair. I doubt that interests you though.

Right now I'm outside of Jay's apartment. I took a small breath and rapped on the door before looking at my silver watch. I was only about a minute early, but I prefer to be on schedule. I only had to wait about a minute before the door opened and I saw Jay. He looked the same the last time I saw him when my brother had gone to the same collage as him.

"Hey Rebecca, good to see you", he greeted me with a handshake and smiled at me, both of which I returned before picking up my bag. I did'nt bring too much since I only expected to be here for a couple months. Just some spare clothes, my phone, my laptop, two chargers, my glasses and some money (hey, if I want to buy something I'm not using Jay's money). "So, where to first?"

"Oh, well I don't really have a guest bedroom but you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep on the couch", I said. I honestly did'nt mind. I was sure I'd be comfortable enough...well, that and I was uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in someone else's bed. Hotels were an exception though.

"Are you sure Rebecca? Because I don't mind...".

"Jay, I'm sure. I'll just drop this on the couch and we can get down to why you called me here".

Jay apartment was as oraganized as much as a single guy can be. There was some little things like a shirt carelessly thrown on the couch but it had a nice, casual atmosphere. The two of us were sitting at the kitchen counter, each with a cold can of Coke in our hands, talking about the one thing we had on our minds.

"Okay, so you remember that movie Alex was working on right?", asked Jay before taking a slurp.

"Yeah. What was it called again? Marble...Hornets?"

Jay nodded. "Yep, that's the one".

"Right. You got the tapes right?"

"Yeah. I figured it's been what, three years since either of us have seen him. So I decided to finally look at those tapes".

"And?", I looked up at him, wondering what he had to say, but he looked a little unsure what to say himself.

"Well, I thought that maybe you could help. I'm not too sure what to make of it, but your Alex's sister so I thought maybe you should get in on this too you know?"

"Why? Does something horrible happen?", I started to feel worried. I can't deny that my brother had been acting odd during the summer he was doing his movie. He was a little aggresive towards me when I had visited him after he did'nt return my calls. I put it down to stress over the movie so I did'nt think much of it at the time.

"No. It does'nt look like it anyway. Look just, let me show you", Jay left the counter to pick a laptop off the coffee table and opened it up. While he was clicking I was putting my glasses on and it was'nt long untill a video screen came up.

"The audio's missing. I don't know if the sound was off at the time or if Alex removed it", Jay explained as the video started.

The first thing I noticed was that it was'nt on the set for Alex's movie. It seemed indoors and I was going to assume at least for the moment it was his house. The video seemed a little distorted at the bottom. Alex turned off a lamp and it was dark untill there was faint light to be seen from the window, blocked by curtains. The curtains were opened a little and it seemed Alex was looking out for something. The railings outside confirmed it was Alex's house. But then it landed on a figure outside. It was a little hard to make out since the camera was shaky, but the figure seemed tall and male. Taller then average I think. He was dressed as if he was prepaired for a funeral and he lacked hair. He had been looking away untill he faced the window and Alex moved away.

Jay stoped the tape there and looked at me. "So what do you think?"

"I'm...not too sure. Maybe it was the trick of the light or the camera movements, but...did that guy not have face?", I was hoping he'd say no and that it was just some sort of balaclava, but Jay just frowned.

"To be honest, it looks that way to me to".

"So, what should we do? Go to the police?" Jay snorted in response.

"You really think their going to believe something like this?" Now that I thought about it, Jay made a very good point. What were the odds that they were going to take this seriously? Sides, it would look weird to only be reporting a missing person after three years.

"I guess you have a point. So what should we do?"

"Well", Jay started. "I was thinking of...putting it up on Youtube". I looked at him with a look that I was certain was showing how much of an idiot I thought of him at that moment.

"Are you serious? Youtube? If there are weird stuff like this on the video, why the hell would we publicise it! And did'nt he tell you not to bring it up? A lot of people use Youtube these days and if he finds out-"

"Look just...Just look at it like this", Jay cut me off and I reluctantly stayed quiet to let him talk. "Look, some people might believe this and it might help us. That and if something happens to me, people will know and...", Jay trailed off and gave a small sigh. "Look. I undersand if you don't want to get involved, but I thought you might interested and want to join. It might give us and idea of where Alex is now".

There was silence between us for a moment and I glanced at his laptop and thought about what he said.

"...You know Jay, if this was a horror movie then we would be mocked by the audience for going into the lions den. I know I'm going to regret this sometime in the future and when I do I'll tell you so, but lets do it", the both of us smiled a little and returned focus to the laptop.

I did'nt really think it would really do either of us that much harm. After all, what danger could be done by looking through some tapes and putting them up on Youtube?

* * *

_Date: 06/20/09_

_Time: 19:57_

_I have decided to keep my own written record in this notebook of the research Jay and I are doing, related to my brother Alex's movie, "Marble Hornets"._

_In this first video by Alex we have seen we have seen there is some tiny amount of distortionmissing, lack of sound, and a mysterious figure outside of my brother's house._

_Judging by my brother's actions on tape, he is obviously hiding, but from who?_

_We are going to countinue looking through tapes, and if this figure keeps appearing I'll see what I can find on the internet. For now, we'll just look for anything in the tapes._

_Jay has already made an account on Youtube for this, and Twitter. The accounts being under the same name as Alex's movie._

_I don't know what we may find, but all I know is that I have'nt seen Alex in three years and I want to know what's up._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

(1) I'm sorry if this annoys anyone, but I just feel since there are no mentions of parents by the characters, there might be a chance of this. Maybe I'm wrong and I'm willing to accept that, but there's nothing to disprove it either.


	2. Entry 9 and 'totheark'

I've been here for a couple of weeks now. Looking at some of the tapes I can't help but wonder why Alex never told us about this? Then again I suppose he wanted to act like it never happened, but still. And after me and Jay watched and posted 'Entry #6', I've begun to worry if my brother is okay. Whoever it is that is fallowing Alex does'nt look as if he is going to stop. I'm also worried about his sanity considering what was in the third and eight entries.

Right now I was just lying on the couch with Jay's laptop, uploading 'Entry #9' for him. Aparently he's been having difficulty getting to sleep lately so as soon as we decided to post it I offered to put it up so he could try and get some sleep. Admitably it was pretty early, only around half seven. But he could at least have a nap.

I'm putting the lack of sleep down to what's on the tapes. That person in the black suit that keeps occuring in some of the videos is kinda unsettling, and I can't get him (I'm assuming it's a him do to his body structure, unless it's a transgender) out of my mind. It's like when you watch a horror movie and you can't get the monster out of your mind, or when your a kid and can't go to sleep because you think the boogyman is going to get you!

I remember the first movie I saw that had zombies in it was 'Scooby Doo on Zombie Island'. I was about eight when it came out (Alex would have been about twelve). Even though it was animated I was still scared that zombies were going to suddenly come out of the grave (even if the ones in the movie were actually trying to warn Scooby and co.) and attack. It took about two weeks for me to be convinced zombies did'nt exist.

A quick glance at the screen brought my attention back to Youtube. It was finally uploaded thank goodness. Sometimes Youtube could be kinda slow on occasion, but it was a popular site and so there were no doubt a lot of people online (a good few who would probably be interested in the videos me and Jay upload) so I was'nt going to complain. Then again it was'nt the same since Google bought it.

I checked that the usual settings Jay normally put on these videos was on. I found it a little odd that he would respond to a few people on Twitter but yet he disabled comments on these videos. I guess there is always the threat of there being spam from head to toe saying it's fake or something like that. Pleased that everything seemed to be in order I decided to watch the video again and clicked play, just incase I missed something.

But it was just like the first time me and Jay watched it. No distortion or tearing as far as I could tell. Alex's personality was a lot different then usual. He had'nt seemed stressed or anything about this movie when I talked to him about it a couple times in the beginning, but here the paranoia can be seen. I hope where ever he is now he's normal.

I would have gone on to the Twitter account to announce that the ninth entry was up, but Jay forgot to give me the password for that. Then again, it might have been the same one as the Youtube account, so I quickly opened a new tab and got onto Twitter and typed it in.

No luck.

I sighed in frustration and looked over at Jay's door. I could just go and ask him, but he might be asleep or trying too. In the end I decided it was'nt going to make a difference if the Twitter announcement was a little late so I placed Jay's laptop on the coffee table and went to get my own one from my bag. As I stood up I stumbled slightly but I caught my footing.

I'm not going to lie, I may have been having some difficulty getting to sleep myself lately. True normally it takes me at least an hour and a half to fall asleep, but lately it's been taken nearly twice as long. Hell, sometimes I don't even fall asleep untill six in the morning! And the only other times I've stayed up even close to that time were the last two New Years Eves and last year when I went to Mardi Gras with some friends.

But back to the actual story, I was just spending my time on Youtube listening to some songs, watching some parodies. Anything to take my mind off of the tapes. To be more specific, I was listening to caramelldansen. I don't know why but a smile forced it's way to my face when I listened to it.

_Thump_

I froze in my spot as my head shot up, looking around. I quickly paused the music and listened out, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. It, sounded like it...came from outside. Maybe I was just over reacting. Jay's apartment was very high up so I did'nt need to worry.

Right?

But still, the sudden silence was making me nervous. I was about to return my focus to my laptop when suddenly...

"Hey Rebecca". I jumped a little but seeing it was just Jay I calmed down. He still seemed tired and was rubbing one eye, using the other to look at me. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. You just scared me there", I replied before I took his laptop from the coffee table and handed it to him, still lying on the couch. "Here. I would have updated the Twitter account but you never gave me the password".

"Thanks. Sorry about that", Jay took the laptop and I moved my legs to give him space to sit down. I decided not to mention hearing anything outside. It was probably nothing. Or maybe it was really just Jay getting out of bed and misheard where the noise was comming from.

It's been two or three days since we've uploaded 'Entry #9'. We've actually started to get a lot of views and subscribbers. A lot of them probably don't think this is real, and I'm, willing to accept that. After all, if I was watching these while in their shoes I'd probably think it was fake as well. So why did I believe it? Well for one thing, Alex did show me his script for the movie. We were creative in our own ways (him leaning towards film and I, leaning towards being an author) so he was willing to let me look at his script with him and give him my personal opinion.

It wasn't that great of a movie to be honest. It was a little pretentious, but I think Alex would have had at least some credit for making it.

But anyway there was nothing, and I mean NOTHING, in the script involving some creepy, bald, suit wearing stalker!

Right now however, all me and Jay can do to find out what's going on is countinue watching tapes...at nearly half three in the morning. Neither of us could get to sleep so we decided to just look at more tapes. Right now the ones we were looking at had no use. Why the hell did Alex have to have so many tapes of himself just walking around doing his own thing? Raw footage of his movie I could understand, but what could have made him so paranoid that he would video tape himself and his his actions?

As the current tape we were watching ended, Jay sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm just going to check my email for a second", he mumbled, the tiredness heard clearly in his tone. I just simply nodded as he went to his laptop. I stood up and stretched my arms a little before I went to put the watched tape back in it's original cassette case before I went to look at the pile of tapes we have'nt looked at yet.

"Hey Rebecca. Over here", Jay called me over, just as I was about to pick one.

"What is it?"

"Someone called,'totheark', left a video response to 'Entry #9'". I had to admit that something about that seemed weird. Neither of us actually expected something like this to happen.

"Well, what's it titled?" Jay glanced back at the screen.

"'Regards'". Okay now that was odd. Not to sound like an annoying know it all but 'regards' as a noun mean to bring attention or concern to something. Whoever this 'totheark' was, they wanted us to look at it.

"Well, let's see what it's about", I said as I walked over to Jay and stood next to him. He quickly got onto Youtube and we looked at what totheark had to say.

It was only ten seconds long and did'nt make any sense. There were just flashing rectangles made up of slashes and at the end it simply said, 'CLOSELY'. And the backround sound was just...some sort of disorted audio or something, I have no idea what it was meant to be.

"Well that was...strange", Jay said after we finished watching. "What do you think they meant?"

"I have no friggin' clue", I shuck my head, not too sure either what to make of it.

"Well, it's probably nothing to worry about. For the moment at least", Jay mumbled before looking at the time. "We should head to bed now anyway".

"Right", I mumbled before going over to the couch, saying my goodnight as Jay said his. I wrote in my notebook before I put it away and closed my eyes and waited the time to pass and for me to fall asleep. I don't know what what lies in store, but I need to know if anything has happened to my brother. I just hope for...well, to be honest. I don't know what to hope for.

* * *

_Date: 07/23/09_

_Time: 03:35_

_So far in today's tapes there has been nothing to report. Most of what we looked at is raw footage of 'Marble Hornets'._

_We received a video response from a "totheark". The only thing I can think of is that this might have some religious reference to the one in the bible. Is it just coincidence?_

_Another thought comes to mind. I had stated on 07/19/09 that after uploading 'Entry #9' that I heard a noise outside. It was probably nothing. This too is more then likely a coincidence. At least I want it to be. If it isn't...well, I don't know what to do._

_I doubt it will have any affect on what we're doing so I won't bother mentioning it to Jay. We're already having difficulty getting to sleep at night without having to worry about little noises outside. And to be honest Jay looks a little sick, and whatever he has I think I'm starting to catch it too. It's weird as I normally only feel this sick when I smell any kind of pork. The smell alone makes me want to puke!_

_Hopefully we'll get better soon._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	3. Entry 14

Me and Jay have'nt exactly had the best of luck lately. For one thing we've been having difficulty with sleeping albeit Jay seems to have it worse then me. Also, he's been sick for a while. It started a day or so after totheark posted his first video though whatever I had was'nt as bad and seemed to go away quickly. He got better about three days later before we uploaded 'Entry #10', which once again, totheark responded to. Jay got sick again around the time totheark sent a response to 'Entry #11', and that time I was feeling a bit sick as well but again, Jay had it worse.

He had gone to the doctor a couple days before we uploaded 'Entry #13' and aparently there should'nt be a reason for him to be sick which is needless to say very worrying.

Right now I'm just returning to Jay's place with some Chinese take away. Neither of us really felt like cooking so we decided to just order out. We would have preferred if they delivered but aparently they were short of workers today so I decided to just pick the food up. Jay on the other hand has actually started to get better again but he's taking a small break from the tapes.

"I'm back", I announced as I came in and put the bag carrying the food on the nearest clear surface. The September air was cooler then it was when I first came here in July, but it was'nt that cold so I only needed to wear my grey, skinny zip hoody over my shirt.

"Great, your back. Look, totheark put up another response", Jay called from the couch as he gestured me over. I sighed a little and put my glasses on as I walked over to him.

"Well, might as well see what gibberish he's on about now", I mused.

There was'nt exactly much to say at first. Four words flashed up one after another. 'RAT', 'HE', 'ORE' and 'TOP'. Just as I had imagined it seemed like gibberish. Then it showed something that I have no doubt unsettled Jay more then me.

'Entry #13' had been of Alex, Jay and me. That summer day I did'nt have anything else to do and Alex was okay with me tagging along as long as I did'nt get in the way. Jay had left shortly because Alex left batteries for the camera in the car and he asked for Jay to go get them. I remember that after some walking, I had stayed behind a bit to wait for Jay at some point and Alex countinued onwords. I can't exactly remember what happened after that, but Alex had been running for some reason. At least looking at that entry I now knew why.

In totheark's video, it showed Jay going to Alex's car and getting the batteries! It appears it's not only Alex that had a stalker. For all I know I could have been stalked as well. That thought made me grimance a little.

As the video ended the phrase, 'WHEREIS THEARK', flashed up so quickly we had to do a little rewind and attempt to pause at the right time for a minute. We were both silent for a minute, not entirely sure what to say.

"...What should we do?", I asked, slowly looking at Jay. He was still looking at the screen, thinking over what we had both just seen.

"...Whatever is going on", he eventually said. "We better be carefull. We should lock all doors and windows when we're inside".

"Right", I just nodded as Jay stood up and went to the kitchen area, probably to get some water to drink. My mind wandered back to the day I uploaded 'Entry #10', when I heard the thump outside. It made me wonder again what it was. If Jay had been filmed getting camera batteries out of Alex's car, what would stop me being filmed doing my own thing? I was Alex's sister so it would kinda make sense. Or am I just putting myself in a bad position I was never meant to be in? If so then fu-

"Hey Rebecca, I've the table set now. You got the food?", Jay pulled me from my thoughts. I had almost forgotten about our dinner.

"Yeah. Right here", I quickly grabbed the bag from where I left it, almost tasting my dinner of chicken and fried rice.

For the last few days we've still been having difficulty with getting sleep. It's a bit funny in a way. I remember when I was little I would be up before anyone else around eight in the morning, sometimes even half seven. And now here I am, nineteen and I can't even get out of my warm blanket cacoon on the couch untill at least eleven. Still better then Jay though. He does'nt seem to get up untill quarter to twelve.

We have'nt looked at tapes since 'Entry #13'. I think that's a good thing. Seeing what was freaking Alex out may have just been keeping us up in slight paranoia, so maybe taking at least a small break from the tapes would be good for our health.

I went to the doctor the other day. I know my symptoms are similar to Jay's but it could'nt hurt to go, just incase there is something wrong with me. But just like Jay there is'nt anything that should be wrong with me so whatever it is Jay has, I more then likely have it myself.

We're taking it in shifts to watch the tapes now. It seemed like a pretty good idea, one resting while the other looks through the tapes. Right now Jay is looking through some tapes while sitting on one end of the couch while taking up the rest of the space while trying to have a nap at least. As you can see things are kinda moving slower then it was in the beginning, but it's better then nothing at least.

"Rebecca, I got something", I forced my eyes opened and shuffled next to Jay to see what he had found.

"What is it?", my question came out groggily since my eyes just wanted to close.

"I just finished watching this tape, but I did find something. Watch", Jay hit play and I did my best to focus on the screen.

The camera had been pointing at a door just ajar, the hallway light was on for some reason. It was boring but then I saw it. I'm not sure what the right word for it would be but it looked a bit like...a tentacle maybe? Anyway, this tentacle seemed to push the door opened further and a figure steped inside. You could'nt make anything specific out since the darkness seemed to cover them up, but he was deffinetly a tall person since he had to duck his head down below the door's archway and by the looks of it he was wearing a suit so it was more then likely Alex's stalker. He took slow steps untill he exited the camera to the left. A few seconds later Alex woke up and turned on the light. I would have expected the figure to show up, but instead there was no one there. Alex just got up and pushed the door into its original position before he went back to his bed and turned off the light.

"There's more further on", Jay said and fast foreworded. During this my eye started to close. Maybe I was finally going to get some sleep tonight?

"Hey, don't sleep now", Jay shuck me awake and I opened my eyes. My eyes widened when I saw my brother filming himself looking at something across the room while his head was bleeding!

"What the hell...?", I murmured.

"We need to find Alex", Jay mumbled, still looking at the screen. I thought for a moment before I asked Jay,

"Hey, could you rewind. I think I saw something around the time Alex got out of bed?"

"Sure", Jay did so and I looked carefully before pointing at something.

"Stop there, there"

"What is it?", Jay asked looking where I was pointing as he paused it.

"There, on the side of Alex's head. It looks like blood I think". Jay looked carefully before he saw it.

Maybe it was just the trick of the light, but there it looked like Alex was already bleeding when he got up. Whoever went into his room did it, I know they did! But they were'nt in the room when Alex woke up, but they must have woke Alex up when they gave him thay wound.

Chances were me and Jay were both thinking the same thing. Alex's life was possibly in danger.

* * *

_Date: 09/17/09_

_Time: 12:15_

_What or whoever is stalking Alex really means buisness! I've just watched 'Entry #14', and Alex has a bloody wound on his head!_

_I still have Alex's number on my phone so I tried calling him again. It was a bit weird to do that since I gave up calling him since my eighteenth birthday, but I had to see if he would respond now._

_There was no response._

_I'm going to be optimistic and say that he probably got a new phone after he droped 'Marble Hornets', but that does'nt really ease my worry._

_I'm pretty sure that totheark is going to respond, me and Jay are at a point where we just accept that this creep is'nt going to leave us alone. Well, Jay anyway. I'm not sure about myself, but dear God I hope I'm not going to get stalked._

_Although...there is this weird thing I think I should mention._

_Lately, when I do get some sleep, I have sometimes have dreams of being in a forest, with trees, thin and dark and some completely bare of any leaves._

_There's also a haunting song sometimes. I can't exactly remember it, except for what it was about and a recurring word, 'Operator'._

_There's probably no connection, it's just an over active imagination. Finding Alex is more important then some silly recurring dream. We're going to call a few of the people who worked on 'Marble Hornets' to see if they can give us any leads._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	4. Seeing Tim

Well, it's October now. Jay actually managed to convince Tim, one of the actors, to talk to him under the pretense of wanting to finish Alex's movie and do a screen test. To be honest I'm a little excited to see Tim again because I-...*ahem* I have'nt seen him since Alex dropped his project.

"Okay, so do you remember the story and plan?", Jay asked as he pulled the car into the Community Collage we were meeting Tim at. I nodded as I looked out the window.

"Yeah. You interview him and do the screen test then I'll meet up with him and talk and see what I can get", I said before I unbuckled my seatbelt as the car stopped.

"Right. So I'll go in first. Um, we should be on the first floor, not sure which room though. But he said he had lunch around noon so just keep your eye out for him then. Okay?", Jay asked as we stepped out.

"I got it. I'll just go in a couple minutes after you, right?"

"Yes. Well, wish me luck", he gave a half smile and left, locking the car behind him. I took a small breath and leaned back against the car before checking my watch. It would'nt be noon for twenty minutes, Jay was kinda cutting it close, but then again we were'nt really here for the screen test so it was'nt like it mattered.

For ten minutes I was listening to some songs on my phone. Checking the time, it seemed right to go inside now so I was about to stop my music when it gave a sort of static noise like when you try to find a station on the radio. My phone did have radio but it only worked if the earphones were in and I left them in my bag back at Jay's apartment. I quickly turned off my phone and looked around nervously. It made me think back to what happened to some of Jay's tapes.

Who knows, maybe I'm just being paranoid. But it does'nt hurt to be cautious. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and quickly made my way inside, shifting my eyes, expecting someone or something to pop out at any second.

Inside I gained my calmness and made my way to a water fountain and took a little sip since my throat became a little dry when I was outside, probably because of the weather. I sighed and peered into the nearest class door curiously. I saw a camera so I guessed Jay was talking with Tim and by the looks of it they were doing the screen test.

I contemplated as to whether I should just wait outside here or walk around the building a bit. I decided I would walk around a bit, that way when I bumped into Tim it would seem more natural then me just suddenly being there. That would just look kinda weird. Even when I walked around a bit, I was still bored and ended up looking at a noticeboard, looking at papers showing scheduals, programs, upcoming events and lost and found posters.

Eventually the door of the classroom Jay was in opened, and I looked to see both men walk out. A small grin came to my face when I saw Tim before I gave a small cough and walked over to both of them.

"Hey Tim", I said. Not really the best thing I could think of so I felt a little sheepish when Tim turned his attention to me.

"Oh. Hey, erm..."

"Rebecca", I filled in. "Rebecca Kralie. Alex's sister". I was'nt too surprised he did'nt remember me too well. I was sixteen three years ago too so I probably looked a little different too. However he did seem to have at least some memory of me, judging by the look of recognition on his face.

"Right, Rebecca. How's it um, going?", while Tim was talking Jay walked off. I guess he thought I would be okay on my own with Tim.

"Pretty good, pretty good. Nothing to complain about", I replied casually. Although I was lying a bit since I can't remember the last time I had a good, normal sleep!

"I see. So, should'nt you be in school right now? Your what, a Senior now?"

"Actually I graduated High School last year. I just have'nt really decided what I wanted to do yet. Sooo, I'm just doing some odd jobs, adding extra cash to my Collage fund. Does'nt hurt, right?", I joked lightly. I myself only had one question. Did I seriously look like I was still in High School?

"Guess not. So um, how come your with Jay if your doing odd jobs?", asked Tim. I nearly panicked a little but I remembered my story.

"Oh, well I'm sure Jay told you he's planning on finishing Alex's movie, and he figured since I'm Alexis's sister I would have an idea of how he would do it".

"Really now?"

"Yeah, lets hope he's right", I laughed a little. It was a bit forced but Tim did'nt seem to notice. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. I was actually going to go down for lunch now". I was going to take this as a hint to go.

"Ah, I won't keep you then", I said and I turned to leave.

"Um, you can come with me if you like. And Jay can too come if he wants", Tim said, giving a small shrug.

Yes!

"Um, sure why not? I'll just text Jay and let him know", I said taking my phone out and turning it back on.

"Right, you do that. I just have to put my books here away real quick. I'll meet you by the entrance doors", Tim said as he went in the direction of where his locker probably was. As I walked to the doors I quickly texted to Jay,

'Going with Tim for lunch. Should be back in half an hour at least. I'll bring you back something'.

...What?...I just figured...it would be suspicious if Jay came along is all. Nothing else!

"So is Jay comming?", Tim asked as he walked up to me.

"He already has lunch plans with someone else", I answered. Hopefully it did'nt sound too quickly.

"Oh, okay then. So you ready then?"

"Yep", I more then happily walked out with him, not caring that I technically lied to both Tim and Jay.

We went to a small café. There was a strong smell of coffee in the air. I never cared much for the taste of the stuff but I did like the smell of it.

"So, I heard from Jay, Alex moved away", Tim asked casually, trying to start up a conversation as we sat at our table, a mug of coffee for him and tea for me and a couple of sandwiches between us.

"Yeah. He just transferred to another school. Have'nt heard from him since mom's funeral so it'd be about three years now".

"So your pretty much estranged?"

"Um, I would'nt like to say that exactly, but I suppose if he is'nt going to return my calls or make an attempt to contact me I might as. I have tried calling him but I gave up last year. But I did try calling him again a little while ago".

"Because of Jay wanting to finish the movie?", he asked after taking a drink from his mug. I looked confused before I remembered what me and Jay told him.

"Y-yeah. I don't think he would have a problem with Jay finishing it, but I wanted to see what his own opinion was first". I hoped Tim did'nt notice my slight slip up. He did'nt show any signs of noticing thank God. I decided to try and change the subject.

"So um, how exactly did you know my brother?", I asked as I helped myself to a sandwich. I never actually knew the relationship between the pair, so I figured he might be able to give a clue as to where Alex may have gone.

"I never really knew him personally. I just knew him through Brian and he asked me to be in the movie out of convenience", Tim responded simply. That sounded about right. Alex did sometimes try to go for convenience if he saw the chance.

"Right. So how's Brian then? I have'nt heard from him since...well, around the same time as Alex I think".

"It's weird, I have'nt actually heard from him in a while". I don't know why but that seemed a little strange to me too. Maybe it was nothing. Tim looked at his watch before he stood up.

"Sorry, I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you around Rebecca".

"Right. Hope to see you again", I said before he left, waving a little bit. He actually smiled a little much to my joy.

"What took you so long?", Jay asked as I got back into the car. He did'nt sound mad or anything, just a little annoyed.

"I told you in the text. Tim invited me to lunch with him", I replied simply before holding up a small bag. "Here are some sandwiches". Jay did take the bag, said thanks and picked a random one out and started eatting.

"So, he just invited you and not me?", he questioned, a bit of suspicion in his tone.

"Well, I thought if there was anything you could'nt get from him maybe I got it", was all I said before asking. "So what now? We return to your place, look at the tape once more and see if I can add anything to it?"

"Might as well", was all Jay said as he finished the sandwich he was eatting and put the bag with the others away for later, and started the car. I looked out the window to the Community Collage. I really did hope to see Tim again.

* * *

_Date: 10/02/09_

_Time: 15: 45_

_Today Jay managed to interview Tim (one of the actors for 'Marble Hornets') and I managed to to have lunch with ~Tim~. He seems the same as I had known him three years ago. If only we had a better chance to know eachother._

_But anyway we'll be posting the interview soon. I'm a bit hesitant about it, since there's a chance Tim might see it, but Jay says that there's nothing to worry about. He better be right._

_There is'nt really much to say or do now. I guess all me and Jay can do is look through the remaining tapes and see if we can find anymore leads._

_I'm still having that weird dream. I have'nt heard that song in a while, only every couple of dreams, but the forest is the same. I remember that it seems to be autumn in the dreams. I can only assume this since there are leaves on the ground._

_I've been looking up dream meanings of forests. I know it's silly, but it's worth a shot._

_According to one site, forests can be either a peacefull, benevolent or dangerous settings. In another says something about looking through your own subconscious and another was along the lines of chaos and confusion._

_I also looked up dream meanings of singing, out of curiousity. One site said it meant spiritual and emotional enlightenment. On another site seemed to be a bit specific on music and singing. Aparently the fact that someone was singing in general means I'll get news related to love. However the meaning for a male singing does trouble me slightly. It said that you will be in a mess with the people you love. But it's just a dream, right? Nothing bad will happen between me and Alex, right?_

_Nevermind, not like any of the nonsense is real._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	5. Going to the House

Last night, for a couple of hours at least. I had been soundly asleep. I don't know if this should be considered a good thing or not, especially since I still dream of that forest, but it's better then nothing. Besides, the dream is only strange, not a nightmare.

Anyway, right now I was on the couch with my laptop doing some browsing. I needed to take my mind off of everything. Jay was on the phone to someone who rang. I was'nt paying attention to what it was about though. I don't know how or why but the name totheark popped into my mind.

What did he want? Was he gaining anything from what he was doing? Did he know anything about Alex?

Totheark. To. The. Ark.

It's strange. When I first read that name the first thing that came to mind was shark teeth. But I wonder if there is meant to be a religious connection?

I went onto Google and typed in, 'the ark symbolism' and I was about to click on a page when Jay interrupted me.

"We got a lead", said sitting down next to me.

"We do? Well, what is it? Is it about Alex?", I looked at him expectantly and hopefully.

"Well, not exactly", he started off. "But we got some information where Brian might be. Who knows, Alex could be there too".

I sighed and leaned my head against Jay's shouldor. Over the months we've worked together, we've actually become pretty good friends. Any closer and heck, I could say he's like a brother to me. I heard Jay say before I felt him put an arm around me,

"Look, Rebecca. I can understand your worried for your brother". Jay paused for a second before countinuing. "Well, I can't exactly say I understand completely. But don't worry. I'm sure Alex is okay".

"Thanks Jay", I murmured, giving a small smile.

"Soo, whatcha doing anyway?", Jay asked, looking at my laptop.

"Oh this? I was wondering if totheark's name had any meaning somewhere so I thought I would look symbolic meanings of Noah's Ark".

"Can't hurt to try I guess", Jay said as he stood up. "I'm just going to look at more tapes".

"'Kay. By the way, what are we gunna do about the information on where Brian could be?"

"I was thinking we could go there in a couple days and see what we can find out", Jay responded as he started shifting through the box we kept the tapes in.

"Hmm", I responded as I returned my focus to my laptop, trying to see if there were any symbolic meanings of Noah's Ark had any other meanings I might not know.

'Preservation of the righteous from all dangers'. 'God's salvation'. 'Wrath against sinners'. Basically what I already knew more or less. I have doubt that any of this is connected with totheark. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes.

Why could'nt stuff like this be more simple to understand?

* * *

"So who called about this tip anyway?", I asked Jay as we drove down the road. Today was the day we were going to the house where Brian might be at. I was'nt going to deny, with the quickly setting sun I was a bit nervous about this happening in the dark.

"It was anonymous", Jay responded bluntly as I slowly turned my head to look at him with an expression that showed my disbelief.

"And your only telling me this now and just deciding we should go?"

"Well you did'nt ask". Okay I can't deny he kinda had me there. "Besides, it's all we got so far so we might as well accept it", Jay countinued. I could'nt tell exactly how he felt about this, but I think he was a little nervous about this as well. I guess all we could reall do was just go to this house and hope everything would go okay.

By the time we drove into the estate where we were suppose to go, it was dark.

"I kinda wish we went during the daytime instead", Jay mumbled, just loud enough for me to make out.

"Then why did'nt we?"

"I guess I thought if Brian or Alex were hiding, the darkness would be a good cover".

"I guess", I looked outside, trying to make out the house with the car lights as best as I could. They all looked the same more or less. Two story and detached with red brick, the only thing really seperating them was whether or not they had cars parked outside. The houses looked big enough for maybe a small family of three or four. Maybe even five.

"So do you know which house we have to go to Jay?"

"It should be around here somewhere. Oh, there it is". As soon as the car was parked Jay handed me a flashlight before taking his own and the camera. I was a bit hesitant as to whether it's a good idea to bring the camera or not, but Jay insisted on bringing it with him.

"You sure this is the right place?", I asked as we walked to the front door with our flashlights on.

"Positive", Jay answered. "But should'nt you know? I mean, Alex did let you help him sometimes, so would'nt you have been here? At least...once?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I was'nt there every single time. Um, I might remember this place when wer're inside". By now we were outside the door.

"Right. Well let's just do this", Jay knocked on the screen door and we waited for a few seconds, but there was no sound of any approaching footsteps.

"Maybe we have to knock on the actual door?", Jay suggested, mostly to himself, while I let my eyes glance to the windows to see any source of life.

"He could be asleep", I said, as Jay opened the screen door and knocked on the actual front door. There was still no response, even when Jay tried to open the door.

"Maybe no one's home?". So far that made the most sense. After all, with the noise Jay was making it would wake anyone up.

"...Let's check the back", me and Jay made our way around the house. Luckilly the gate to the back garden was unlocked so we did'nt have that worry in the way. The blinds behind the sliding glass door were almost completely shut except for a small opening, but it was just as dark inside as it was out here. Jay knocked on it but just like at the front door there was no response, so he pulled on the handle, which surprisingly opened the door. Naturally I was confused as to why the door was left open, but I did'nt have long to think about it because Jay made a move to step inside.

"What are you doing?", I hissed, grabbing his arm and looked around, afraid that someone was going to show up or was watching us.

"There's a reason the door is opened and we have to see why".

"Don't you think this is suspicious? Think about it. An anonymous tip, locked front door, open back door? They want us inside and I don't think it's for good reasons! Not to mention that this is breaking and entering!"

"Well we just have to take the chance", was all Jay said before he stepped inside. I gave a small sigh. As much as I was reluctant I followed Jay.

Inside it was a mess. It looked as if some had just been squatting here for who knows how long and there were papers scattered everywhere on the floor.

"Well...I'm guessing by the condition of the place, that who ever lives here is a butler?", I mused shinning my flashlight around the floor.

"Alex? Brian?", Jay called, flashing the light around.

"Brian? Are you here? Alex? It's me, Rebecca", I called out as well, before kneeling down to look through the papers as Jay shun his light into the hall.

"You find anything in those papers?"

"Just some coupons", I told him, standing back up and walking over to him, only to jump when I heard some sort of loud noise. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just the house? I mean, it does look kinda old...that's to be expected with places like this, right?"

"I guess". I then spotted a light switch and flicked the switch, but even after giving three more go's it would'nt work.

"Guess the power's out", Jay noted before he broke into some coughing.

"You o-", but I cut myself off with my own coughing, joining him in a coughing fit which brought Jay to his knees and me leaning most of my weight on the wall.

"I-it's probably, ju-just the dust in th-the air", Jay manged to get out inbetween the coughing. I just nodded, not being able to get anything out. Jay seemed to recover first and unlocked the front door.

"Wh-what are yo-you doing", I choked out before coughing again.

"Might as well, it'll be quicker to get out and to the car then", Jay explained before his eyes looked to the stairs. "I'll check upstairs, you check the kitchen, okay?"

"R-right", I mumbled as I more then happily walked into the kitchen, so I could drink from the kitchen sink, as Jay made his way upstairs. After taking my sip from the tap, I looked around untill I saw a bin and opened the lid, expecting to see something shocking, but there was nothing.

"You find anything Jay?", I called up as I countinued to flash my light around.

"I found some blood stains in the bathroom. There's a lot more in the sink! Like some just...puked it up or something". That mental made me feel a little ill and I tried to distract myself from it and looked through the cupboards. There was'nt much. Just some canned food, a couple boxes of cereal. Nothing too extraordinary. Even in the fridge there was only two cartons of milk and some orange juice. It was only when I closed the fridge door I saw something. I don't know how I missed it but there was something scratched onto the fridge. It was a circle, but with an 'X' through it. It looked like the one Alex had been drawing in one of the tapes.

I quickly took out my phone to get a picture of it. It might not be usefull but at least I could say I found something.

"Rebecca! I found some stuff, so we should go now", I heard Jay yell, just as I took the picture.

"Great, let's get going", I called, putting my phone away just as I heard Jay coughing. "Jay? Is something-", but I once again joined Jay in his coughing so I quickly made my way to the tap and took a big drink of water to ease my cough.

"L-let's go", Jay coughed as he made pratically ran down the stairs and outside. I had no objections and without saying anything I ran outside after Jay.

I don't know what it is with that house, but I only hope we won't have to go back anytime soon.

* * *

_Date: 10/16/09_

_Time: 00:31_

_Me and Jay went to the house today where we were told we might find Brian. I'll go straight to the point and say we did not find Brian, OR Alex. We did find some papers (done by Alex?), a bullet casing, a scratch mark on the fridge I took a picture of and a coughing fit (though it's now passed). So far the only conection is the scratch mark appearing in a couple drawings Alex did and on the paper. Jay says we might go back to the house soon, hopefully not too soon._

_There's nothing else to say. All I can do now is try to go to sleep while Jay tries to upload what we taped on Youtube. _

_Rebecca Kralie_


	6. Surprise Attack

Have you seen totheark's response to 'Entry #16'? Then I'm sure you can understand why Jay believe's that totheark is mocking us. Me? I'm actually more scared if anything. I was closer to the person who was filming our coughing fit. He (or she) could have easilly grabbed me and done who knows what! I'm almost scared to think what would have happened if Jay had gone on his own?

As much as it frightened me, I could'nt help watch the video over and over again. I only muted the sound after the third time because it was getting to me. All it sounded like was a slowed down version of me and Jay calling for Alex.

So here I am, sitting on the couch again. Watching this response for the...who knows what time. I think I do have to agree on Jay on the fact that totheark is mocking us. Why is he filming us coughing? Is it his way of saying he has a power over life and death and he chose to let us live, and is showing this as some sort of warning to us? Have we become of something? Oh God I hope not, but then again when I consider what we're doing, we probably are.

"Rebecca?" I gave a small shriek, but I calmed once I saw it was only Jay.

"Damn it man, you almost gave me a heart attack", I muttered as I took my glasses off.

"You, what about me? I thought you were going to scream bloody murder there for a second. Anyway I think you should stop watching that. It's probably just what he wants", Jay said closing my laptop. As much as I hated to admit it, Jay was right. It was'nt that healthy either anyway.

"So, more tapes?", I asked, changing the subject.

"Actually I found something. It's kinda disturbing", Jay sat next to me and opened up his own laptop and went to put the video up for us to watch.

"Why? Does something happen?", I asked, feeling anxious about what could could happen.

"Well...maybe disturbing is not the right word. But basically, I'm in it, but I don't even remember any of this happening".

"You sure?"

"I'm sure I would at least recognise it if I did but I don't", Jay said as the video started. It was some footage of the movie somewhere indoors. There was some distortion but it was a little hard to notice at first glance. But what I did'nt have difficulty seeing was that figure in the suit outside the window. The video began to distort and froze after Tim took a sip of water and ended.

"Okay, there is something really, really weird going on", I rubbed my eyes a little as Jay gave a small nod.

"I know what you mean. I don't remember any of that happening, and apparently I found it cold not to mention that guy in the suit is right out there and we don't even see him. You'd think at least one of us would notice".

"Well, might as well put it up and see what totheark has to say", I mused before I stood up to get a drink of water.

"I guess", Jay said as he went to add some of his notes to the video before putting it up on Youtube.

"So what are we going to do now?", I asked when I came back into the room.

"...I think we need to return to the house", Jay did'nt look at me as he said that, still focused on the screen.

"Are you kidding me? Did'nt you remember what happened last time? Someone was there! They did'nt do anything last time we were there, but who's to say that it'll be the same this time?"

"Who's to say that it won't?"

"Common sense!", I snapped. Did Jay honestly think that we had to go back there? "Besides, what reason would you have for us going there again?"

"Just incase we missed something!", Jay snapped. It was silent for a moment before I sighed.

"I guess. We're just agitated from lack of sleep. Let's try and sget some shut eye when we have this video up", I mumbled. Jay just nodded and went onto Youtube as I leaned back on the couch. Well, who knows. Maybe there was nothing to worry about?

"Night time again?", I questioned with a raised eyebrow as we walked to the front door, flashlights at hand along with the camera Jay was holding.

"I know, but if we have to break in again I don't want anyone seeing us", he said before he tried to open the door but it was locked again. "I guess it's not surprising that it's locked again", Jay muttered before knocking on the door again. And just like last time, there was no answer.

"Let me guess. Breaking and entering again?", I smiled a little at my attempt of humour. I knew we were going to do it anyway even if I protested, so I might as well have a silent laugh at it.

"Guess so, come on", Jay started walking ahead with me just behind him. When we made it to the back garden Jay stoped. "That's odd".

"What is?", I asked.

"The door's off it's hinges", Jay shun his light on the door frame. You could see the door resting against the glass while the blinds were still closed. I got a feeling in my stomach and it was'nt a good one.

"Maybe we should go back, and come back again tommorow, when the sun's up", I suggested. "I don't think it's a good idea to come inside. What if whoever filmed us here last time is here again?"

"Look, just stay calm okay? I brought a knife with me anyway and it does'nt look like anyone is in anyway so come on", Jay made his way through the blinds. I looked around hesitantly, but the fear of being in the dark outside overcame my fear of what could be inside so I followed too.

Shinning our lights around, we could see the couch was upturned, and that there were papers scattered all over the floor.

"Hello? Who's here?", Jay called out. A part of me wondered what Jay was thinking. One minute he's it does'nt look as if anyone's here, and now he's acting like he's expecting someone.

"Um, how about I check upstairs?", I murmured, looking into the hall.

"Okay, but any trouble just yell okay?", Jay said, looking at some of the papers.

I made my way through the hallway, my runners giving a slight tapping sound for each step untill I took my steps to the carpeted stairs. I shun my light into every crevice so not to be surprised by anything. The only other sound I heard was Jay stepping into the hallway.

Only three doors were opened. Two of them were probably bedrooms, the other room which I went into was the bathroom. I wanted to see if there was still blood here like when Jay was here and sure enough there was, but it did'nt look as Jay had described to me. It looked more like it had recently been spit into the sink, very recently guessing by the smell. Whatever blood was here last had been washed away before this new blood arrived.

"Alex?"

My heart nearly stopped when Jay spoke my brother's name. Was Alex really here? Why did'nt we seem him at first?

"Alex!" My heart nearly jumped in joy and I quickly walked out of the bathroom, but before I could go down the stairs to join Jay, I heard running and before I knew it Jay had been pushed to the door by some unknown figure. I was frozen to the spot, too scared to do anything. I tried to think of something to do to help Jay. Maybe I could hit him with the flashlight?

But then I heard the man collapse and snapping out of it I moved down the stairs, stopping just as I made it to the floor and looked around the corner.

"Sorry", I said quickly to Jay as I saw him get up. "I saw it but I just froze and-"

"It's okay", Jay interrupted and shun his light on his attacker. He seemed around Jay's height, and had dark hair. What really stuck out was that he was wearing a white mask, with black effeminate lips, and rimmed black around the nostrails, eyes mask's edge. Unless Alex dyed his hair, I highly doubted this person was him. But I was more concerned about him acting like he was having a seizure. At least, till he stopped moving.

"Is-is he okay?", I asked, my voice a little shaky from the fear of us somehow being responsible for this. What if the police found out! With us breaking and entering it would all look bad.

"I don't know. I'll just remove his mask and-", Jay went to remove his assailant's mask but then,

"NO!", the man's voice seemed either gruff or muffled. It was too brief for me to tell, but the man shoved Jay into the living room before slowly following himself. I could hear Jay coughing and I panicked before I glanced at the front door. If I could escape through there, maybe I could get some help? It was a bit of a long shot and we could end up getting in trouble in the end but I doubted I would be able to take this crazy guy on.

I rushed to the door and pulled the door chains open and any other thing that was keeping that door locked and pulled on the handle, only to feel as if colour was drained from my face. Because of last time, I did'nt expect the most basic of door security.

The door was actually locked.

I heard a faint step on the wooden floor I turned around sharply to see the masked figure step into the hallway. I knew I was trapped, but I had an idea. I just hopped to God it would work. I quickly ran up the stairs as fast as I could, the masked man quickly on my trail. I ran into one of the bedrooms and slammed door shut and locked it.

I had little doubt the door would be forced open eventually, especially when the attacker rammed into the door. I looked around and decided to hide in a dark corner and covered myself with a blanket before turning my flashlight off. Hopefully, when the attacker came in, he would go to the furthest part of the room, and I would have a chance to make it out through the back door and escape and get help for Jay, whatever happened to him.

I was did'nt count how long, but the man forced the door open and slowly stepped inside, almost as if to taunt me. I did'nt even know if I was breathing or not. I could'nt tell where exactly he was looking since he was only turning his head, not moving it up or down.

It felt like it was almost forever before he made it at least half way across the room. I just needed him to go further and I would hopefully escape. My heart was pounding so hard I was almost afraid of having a heart attack or that this person would hear my heart.

By the time he made it to the window, I almost felt relief, but I could'nt rest here. I had to run.

I darted out of the room, pounding footsteps just behind me. I was'nt thinking, I was just acting. Trying to survive.

When I was in the living room though I was tackled to the floor from behind. I gave a shriek of terror and struggled as my attacker moved me onto my back. What made this even more terrifying was that my fallen flashlight shun on his mask, making it the only thing I could see in the darkness. Before I knew it, he wrapped his strong hands around my neck. I took in small gasps as air as I tried to pull at his wrists which would'nt budge. I did'nt want to die! Then again who did?

I was still struggling, not wanting to loose. Seeing no other option and being desperate, I resorted to one of the dirtiest tricks in the book.

I kneed him in the family jewels, and I have to say. Even if he acts as if he is'nt human, he still reacted the same way as any other guy.

He gave a groan of pain and his grip on my neck loosened and I pushed him off me. I grabbed my flashlight and scrambled away, only to bump into a body. I shun my light on it. What for a moment eased my worry was that it was Jay, seemingly unharmed. What raised it again was that he was unconscious. I heard the masked man slowly standing up, and I knew he was more then likely pissed at me.

I quickly felt around Jay's pocket for a knife and once I felt it I pulled it out and stood up, my legs shaking as the attacker slowly regained himself and looked at me.

"St-stay back! I have a knife, and I'm not afraid to use it!", I said, my voice having a slight quiver in it. He just tilted his head. It seemed almost child like, in a horror movie sort of way. He probably doubted I would use the knife, and to be frank, I kinda doubted it too.

I did'nt have any longer to think as he then charged at me. What happened then was a blur untill I found myself pushed onto the floor and my wrist sore. I looked up at Masky (I think it's a suitable enough nickname for him) and he was holding the knife, which now had blood on it. I soon spotted what look like a cut into the side of the jacket he was wearing, which also showed blood starting to come which made me grimace. I guess when he charged at me I must have stabbed his side accidently and in retaliation he grabbed my wrist and twisted it just enough just to make me let go of the knife.

But that only meant three things of which I was certain of. One, I had just lost me and Jay's only real weapon. Two, I had more then likely made Masky very angry and three, I was deeply fucked.

He took slowly steps towards me and I scrabled backwords untill my back hit the wall. There was nowhere for me to escape. I could only took short, quick breaths in fear as he came ever closer. My limbs felt shaky and I just felt that this was the end. I gulped and said in a shaky voice,

"I-I-I'm so sorry about that! I-I did'nt mean too!" He did'nt stop moving and was soon right in front of me and got on one knee, looking me right in the eyes. "Please don't hurt me", I whimpered. I was probably going to die, more then likely by being stabbed but more fatally then what I did to him. All I could do was hope he was'nt a sadist and would'nt draw it out. When you watch shows like 'Criminal Minds' and 'CSI:Las Vegas', you kinda can't help but have a bit of a fear of having a gruesome death like in those shows.

He tilted his head to the side, in a way which I could only guess was him thinking of how to kill and/or dispose of me. Then again, I might just be over reacting since Jay was still alive. But that could just mean he was after me!

He held the knife up. Not necessarily up to my face but inbetween the both of us. He slowly moved his hand the blade where his blood was and moved the tips of two of his fingers along. What was he doing? He removed his fingers from the bloody knife after some moments. Maybe it was all meant to be some sort of taunting.

My eyes went wide when I saw him raise the knife. This was it, he was finally going to kill me! I shut my eyes tightly and waited for what I guessed was going to be pain. Instead, I heard something hit the ground. I opened one eye and glanced down to my side and saw he instead stabbed the knife into the floor. What was his game?

I did'nt have much time to mull this over as soon Masky grabbed onto my jaw, and pressed his thumb and finger down so hard it forced my mouth to open. Oh God, what was he planning on doing?

I forced my eyes shut once again, not sure what he was planning on doing to me. Then I felt his fingers on my tongue, and I instantly got the unmistakable metallic, somewhat salty taste of blood. More specifically his blood that he was forcing me to taste. I could also faintly taste the leather of his gloved hand. This was probably some sort of sick punishment for something I had'nt even meant to do. All I could do was keep my eyes closed and let the tears of fear seep from the corner of my eyes.

Thankfully he finally removed his fingers and I slowly half opened my eyes, almost afraid of what might happen. Was he going to kill me? Was he going to rape me? Or was he by some slim chance going to let me live. As soon as I felt hands around my throat, I think I knew my answer.

"Rebecca! Wake up!"

"Wh-wha...?", I was confused. What happened? Was'nt I about to be choked to death by a crazy man who made me taste his own blood? I opened my eyes but only saw darkness. Then I felt a hands on the side of my face and I froze, but I felt a dark fabric being removed from my face and flinched as I saw the light. I realised I was back in the passenger seat of Jay's car and I looked to my side and saw Jay, looking as if nothing had happened to him. "Jay? What happened?", I asked, blinking as I tried to get use to the light.

"I was hopping you would tell me. I just woke up and you were sitting there with this over your eyes", Jay said holding the fabric up.

"Um", I thought back, trying to remember as much as I could. "I remember I hid for a bit before I tried to run out, but then I got into a struggle with him, and I got your knife and I accidently stabbed his side...um", I wondered if I should tell Jay about what what their attacker did to me, but I did'nt really want to talk about it at the moment. "And I think he started strangling me. I don't know why my eyes were covered", I said.

"Right. Well...we might as well go back and see what I recorded on this just to make sure", Jay mumbled as he looked at his camera. By the looks of it, there did'nt seem to be any damage.

"Yeah, sure", I simply said as I looked out of the window to see the forested area we were near.

"So, do you think that was totheark?", Jay asked as he got the car started. Huh, funny how that thought did'nt come to mind.

"Could be. Either that or he's just working with him", I shrugged, still looking outside. There was only one thing I wanted to do when we got back to Jay's apartment. And that was, even if I could not taste the blood anymore) to rinse my mouth with mouth wash.

* * *

_Date: 11/10.09_

_Time: 10:51_

_Jay and me went back to the house today, although I really wish we could have gone during the day this time._

_We were attacked by a masked assailent whom I shall refer to as Masky since we can not say for certain at the moment if he is totheark. I'm not sure what happened with him and Jay at first, but he attacked Jay while I was upstairs, then he seemed to have a seizure or something before he attacked Jay again. I tried to escape the front door but it was locked._

_I tried to hide for a few minutes before making an escape, but he caught me and a struggle started. Long story short, I accidently stabed his side a little, and then that lunatic made dabbed two of his fingers on the blood on the knife and made me taste it! I feel a bit violated by it and I'm not sure whether I should mention it to Jay or not. Well, I have to be thankfull that nothing else happened, but still..._

_Anyway after that he choked me. I'm not sure what happened after that but Jay woke me up in the car which was off the road and I had fabric around my eyes. Does this mean that I was awake when we were brought here? Or was it just something Masky did so I would'nt know what was going on if I woke up in the middle of whatever he was doing._

_I'm going to try and get some more sleep now. I can only pray I'll sleep peacefully._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	7. Vanishing Jay

"We're nearly through with these damn tapes and so far none of them are actually helping us find out where Alex might be", I mumbled as I rubbed the sides of my head, getting a bit of a headache from doing nothing but watch tapes all day.

"Well we're nearly done so one of them has to give some sort of idea, or a clue that will lead us to something", Jay yawned as the last tape finished. Jay did have a point, but this was just aggrivating! I'm really starting to wonder if agreeing to help Jay was a good idea, but then there's the fact that I'm his voice of reason at the moment so maybe it was a good thing I was here.

"Look, I'm going to bed now. You can watch the others if you want", Jay said getting up and going to his room.

"Kay, night", I said half heartedly as I stretched my arms, a slight sound of bones cracking being heard. I decided not to watch anymore tapes and just go onto Youtube and see if totheark has put up a video response yet. We have'nt heard from him in a while and I'm not sure if that should be considered a good thing or a bad thing.

Still, no new video's from him.

"Maybe he's run out of things to try and scare us?", I mused to myself before shutting my laptop. Might as well try and get some sleep myself so I laid back on the couch and pulled a blanket over myself and closed my eyes. Maybe tonight I would sleep easier?

I'm not sure how long I stayed there like that. Maybe about two hours? I was deffinetly still awake when I thought I heard a door opening and closing. I sat up and looked around myself. I could only see so much in the dark, but from what I could tell, there was no one here...I hope.

I slowly got up and went to turn on the light. My heart was starting to beat faster in fear of what I could see once the light was on. Once I felt the light switch I flicked it on and turned around, prepaired to see who or whatever was here.

There was no one here.

I felt little relief from that and looked around me. At first I thought maybe it was just Jay going to the bathroom, but I would have probably seen him if he had, and he probably would have said something.

Then a thought occured to me. What if someone had just come into the apartment? I hesitantly walked to the door and tried opening it, but it was still locked, and so were the windows when I checked them. I was feeling anxious as I looked around a slowly made my way to the kitchen, expecting something to jump out at me at any minute. I returned to the living room with the best weapon I could find that would'nt risk anyone fatal injury. A frying pan. Deciding I should tell Jay about hearing something, I walked to his bedroom door. I was about to knock on it, but I broke into a small fit of coughing.

Strange. Last time I coughed that much was the first time we were at that house.

I tried to force the coughing down as best as I could and knocked on the door lightly.

"Jay, it's me. Are you still up?", I asked but there was no response so I knocked again but still nothing. "I'm comming in", I said before stepping inside, only to see something shocking.

Jay was'nt here.

"Jay?", I asked looking around the bedroom. I've never actually been in his bedroom but from what I could tell everything seemed to be in it's proper place. "Jay are you here? Say something, your starting to freak me out here". I looked around the room but there did'nt seem to be any sign that he left since his jacket was still here. It almost seemed like he just...vanished in thin air.

But, that could'nt be possible. I mean, I did hear I door, but it could'nt have Jay. Then again, maybe he left but I only heard the front door.

I went to check if the keys were still in the kitchen. There were only two pairs and they were still in the bowel where they usually where. Which meant someone had managed to get in and out, even with all points of entry locked. I rubbed my head and tried to think.

"Jay", I called again, looking around me, still clutching the frying pan tightly and slowly made my way to the window to see if Jay's car was outside which it was. I tried to think of some sort of explanation. If I was'nt trying to be rational, I would have thought that this was something supernatural. But that can't be! It's just...there is'nt any such thing as the supernatural. There just is'nt.

I looked away from the window and tried to think of what to do. I highly doubted anyone else would be up at this time so asking the neighbors if they've seen Jay was not likely to work. I doubted I could go to the police. A man dissapearing from a locked apartment was not a story likely to be believed. But then a thought occured to me. The reason I was up to begin with was because I heard an intruder. What if he was still here and had Jay?

I held my frying pan over my head, ready to strike. For a second I could'nt help but think that this would be funny someday, or at least it would be if the situation was'nt so terrifying.

For at least half an hour I wandered around the apartment, looking in ever possible place for two people to hide in. In the end, I could have sworn I nearly gave myself a heart attack. Then a place I did'nt think of occured to me. It was a long shot, but it was something to consider. After all, since it's where Jay vanished from, I would'nt expect to look there again.

I went back to Jay's room, and once again when I was in a coughing fit when I was at the door. It was worse then before and I doubled over because of it but forced myself to walk through. Strangely when I was away from the door, I was better again. Probably just a coincidence though, I decided to myself and looked around, but it was empty just like the first time. I sighed and sat on the bed and rubbed my head.

I thought out my options. Jay had set up small security camera's, (which just worries me because it's kind of what Alex had been doing) so maybe I could look at some of them plus the camera here in his bedroom and see what happend? I'll just wait untill the tape needs to be changed. It would probably be what he wanted anyway, and something might happen so it would probably not be a good idea to mess with it. Other then that I did'nt know what else to do. I coughed a little and decided to get a drink of water, but just as I was going through the door, I fell on my knees, dropping the frying pan and began coughing even harder then ever. What the hell was going on tonight!

And...what was this taste in my mouth? It seemed...a little familiar.

I coughed into my hand and something horrifying caught my eyes. Was...was that blood!

"Wh-what the...what the fucking hell...", I coughed into my hands again but strangely when I looked at them there did'nt seem to be as much as I thought there should have been at this point. Ah, now my throat is dry? What's going on?

I forced myself despite my cough and staggered into the kitchen and spit into the sink as much blood as I could, but only spit came out. Well, there was SOME blood mixed in it. Probably left over in my mouth from when it first came up but still. My dry throat was starting to feel sore so I turned on the tap and began to greedily drink from it untill my throat felt better.

After that I made myself cough to see if any more blood would come out to see if I was okay now. There was'nt even a taste of it now so I could only presume I was alright for the moment at least.

This is one, fucking, weird, night.

After washing the blood off my hands, I wandered back to near where I had dropped the frying pan and wandered bacl to the couch and sat down as I thought of what to do now. I suppose all I could do for the moment was try and go to sleep and hope nothing would happen to me. I was tired, and after everthing that happened I just want to pretend that this was just a messed up dream or hallucination or whatever and go to sleep. I'll have to think of where Jay might be tomorrow, when the sun is up, and things are normal.

I gave a deep sigh and put the frying pan on the floor next to me within arms reach, laid on the couch and closed my eyes.

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up, but when I opened one eye just a crack it was still dark and I had probably been moving around alot because some of my hair was over. I just closed my eyes as I prepaired to go to sleep again and I was about to move my hand to move the hair away.

But I was beaten to it.

I froze as I felt a hand lift hair up and I sensed staring. My best guess was that someone was seeing if I was still asleep or not. All I could do was stay still and hope that they would'nt see I was awake, otherwise who knows what could happen? I did have the frying pan, but I would wait untill they let go of my hair before using it.

At first I was mostly tensed and scared at being caught out, but gradual I became creeped out. Whoever it was holding my hair was still staring, longer then I would think necessary and it was creeping me the hell out. What made me tense even more however was a tug at my hair. It seemed gentle, but then there was another tug, which was much sharper. Was he on to me? What do I do? Should I countinue feighing sleep or should I react just enough to convince him I was asleep.

OW! That ass pratically tried to pull my hair out this time! I tried my best to surpress the pain and gave a sound to show that I had sensed it and pulled by blanket around me while I tried to pull my head away, trying to look as if I was just simply trying to snuggle into my sheets while still asleep, and I thought for a moment that it worked.

But then, the hand grabbed my shouldor roughly and turned me onto my back and I felt a hand grab my jaw. I felt what seemed to be leather and instantly I had an idea of who it was. My lower lip started to tremble a little and I asked only that he would not notice.

I think he did however as his thumb and index finger moved up untill they were just under my eye sockets and pressed down on the skin of my cheeks and pulled down forcing my eyes to half open and in shock, and to my annoyance, a rough gasp escaped my throat when I could make out that familiar white and black mask.

He stared down at me and all I could do was stare back. Had he kidnapped Jay just hours ago and had come for me now? Or did he want to enact true revenge on me for accidently stabbing him. I could have sworn that during all this I forgot how to breath. I had to say something. Maybe if I tried to say sorry again, it would lesson the pain of whatever he was planning on doing.

"I-", I had just barely choked the words out of my throat and he let go of my face and covered my mouth. Somehow, this did'nt surprise me too much. I just swallowed and shut my eyes tightly, too afraid to see what he was going to do after he removed his hand. It must have been ten minutes before I heard a door open and shut. I opened one eye and Masky was finally gone. I gave a small sigh of relief and took small gasps of much needed air. I had'nt realised I had been holding my breath for so long. Tomorrow, I would look in Jay's room for clues. For now, I'll try and sleep.

* * *

_Date: 11/21/09_

_Time: 11:07_

_Last night there were really strange occurances. For starters, I first heard doors open and close. The only door into the apartment was locked, as were the windows, and it did'nt seem as if Jay had gotten up for the bathroom._

_But then I went to check on Jay, and he was'nt in his room. It was as if he vanished out of no where. I had decided I would wait untill morning before I would do anything._

_I also started coughing and blood came out. It stoped after the first two minutes but I'm thinking of going to the doctor just to be sure._

_But of course for me the night got even fucking weirder._

_But then later that night, I woke up a little and someone pulled on my hair a little. I tried to act like anyone else would in their sleep, but then he pulled me onto my back and made my eyes open and I saw it was Masky._

_I was afraid he was going to pay me back for the time I accidently stabbed him, so I tried to apologise but he silenced me. I closed my eyes for several minutes and when I opened them he was gone._

_But then this morning, I went to see what I could find in Jay's room, and Jay was there! I was beginning to wonder if the whole night had in fact been some sort of hallucination, but I noticed that the tape in the camera Jay had in his room was nearly empty so I changed tapes and watched the one from last night._

_Apparently, I was'nt the only one who got a visit from our masked friend._

_He just stood there for a couple of minutes watching Jay, then looked directly at the camera, as if acknowledging it! Then Jay just...vanishes for three hours. I did hear a door opening and closing when Masky was with me so maybe that was Jay...some how._

_I also checked the other camera's and what happened to me really happened_

_Right now, all I can say is that I am really wishing I had not said yes to helping Jay._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	8. I Did'nt Write That!

I swear that there have better be a good explanation for all that's happened, and if it turns out that it's because of something trivial because of...oh I don't know, um, Alex owing someone twenty dollars, I am going to kick his ass!

I was walking home from the doctor now, in the cold December weather. I told him that I had been coughing up blood and been having difficulty sleeping and had to do some tests, and guess what? Despite my symptoms, I apparently don't have any problems with me so yipee-dee-friggin'-doo.

Oh, and remember when Jay went missing for like three hours more or less and I was alone in the apartment, scared and coughing up blood? Yeah, well totheark actually put up a video response to our nineteenth entry and Jay's in it. Yep, you heard me. Not only that, but so is Alex's bald, suit wearing stalker!

"Hey, Rebecca!", I turned around and to my surprise saw Tim.

"T-Tim? Oh, I did'nt really expect to see you", I said, flabbergasted. But I was'nt going to complain.

"Well, me neither. But I saw you so I thought I say hi", Tim said. "Also I meant to ask Jay last time but I forgot. Do you have any idea, when he's actually going to get started on that movie?"

"Movie?", I nearly questioned but then I remembered the lie we told him. "Oh, the movie right um. We're not too sure exactly. We're still getting some, um, things together, trying to contact some of the other people involved and Alex. For all we know it might take...I don't know a year, or two before we can even get started".

"Oh, right. I was just wondering. Hey are you okay you look like um..."

"Shit?", I guessed, half joking a little.

"No, just um...you just look like you need more sleep, or something", Tim cringed a little. I probably picked the right word to desribe how I looked but Tim was being polite.

"Well, I've actually have'nt had much sleep lately. Well, at all really. I was just at the doctor for it. That and the fact that I was really, REALLY, sick a couple nights ago".

"Really?", Tim asked and I thought back to when I started coughing up blood.

"Yeah, really", I replied.

"Well, are you okay, or...?"

"Um, they're still testing but it's probably just a winter bug or something", I said before I noticed something odd about Tim.

"Hey, you okay? You look like your...not all there". Tim looked a little taken aback.

"Oh, no I'm fine. It's nothing. Really".

"Right. Well, erm...You probably have to do something else so I'll just be going now. Don't want to keep you up", I was going to leave but then Tim said,

"Wait a sec. Are you busy later? Because I was thinking maybe we could go hang out somewhere and maybe talk about the movie and stuff"...Any other time, I would have had no trouble at all saying yes. BUT, with everything that's going on...

"Yeah, I am, and I'm not sure when I'm going to be un-busy", I reluctantly answered.

"Oh, well...How about this then. Next time we meet and I ask, you can't say no?", Tim smiled a little as he said this, almost jokenly but it still brought a small smile to my face.

"Okay then. Next time we meet, we'll get something to eat. No matter what".

"Then I hope we meet again tomorrow", Tim joked.

"Right, well...Bye", I smiled as I countinued on my way. I did'nt think I would actually get to fulfill that promise, but the fact that it was there made me smile for the first time in ages.

"I'm back", I called when I came back home, locking the door behind me be hanging my coat up. Jay was on his laptop. He probably found another clip to post as 'Entry #20' and was uploading it now.

"Hey Rebecca. What did the doctor say", he asked looking up at me.

"Just the same as last time. Apparently nothing is wrong with me", I snorted a little as I sat next to Jay.

"And sorry if I'm a little late. I bumped into Tim and he was asking about the 'movie'".

"What did you say?",

"I just said it might take us time to get it up and running", I replied bluntly.

"Right. Well, anyway this is pretty much the last tape of Alex's that has anything on it".

"Even if it does'nt give us an idea where Alex is I'm still happy to hear those words", I joked lightly as Jay smiled slightly. "So what's on it?"

"It's just some, behind the scenes sort of stuff. Nothing too special, although Tim seems to act a little odd in it and at it looks like it's filmed at the house...only it looks nice and tidy", Jay mused.

"Right. So, what do we do now then? I mean we have some of that stuff you took from the house-".

"Except the bullet casing. It's either misplaced or stolen", Jay corrected.

"Yeah, sure. But what do we do now?" It was quiet for a moment before Jay said,

"Well, one of the papers mentioned something about a tower".

"A...tower?", I asked and thought about it. What tower could they mean? There were'nt any...wait. "Do you think it's that tower in 'Entry #5'?"

"It can't hurt to look. We'll check in a couple of days". I nodded and grabbed my notebook. Might as well make a note of it now. However I would soon be even more disturbed then I was before.

"What the hell...?", I murmured as I looked at two pages after my last entry.

"What is it?", Jay asked and looked in as well.

The first page had doodles a lot like the ones Alex had done bordering around the paper while the second page was completely covered in the same type of drawings. In the space on the first page there were some words written.

_Operator, Operator,  
All the children try to run.  
Operator, Operator,  
To him it's part of the fun._

_Operator, Operator,_  
_Dressed in darkest suit and tie._  
_Operator, Operator,_  
_You most certainly will die._

_Operator, Operator,_  
_His branching arms are for collecting._  
_Operator, Operator,_  
_His face is empty of expressing._

_Operator, Operator,_  
_He won't let you say goodbye._  
_Operator, Operator,_  
_You most certainly will die._

_You most certainly will die.  
You most certainly will die.  
You most certainly will die.  
You most certainly will die._

_Operator, Operator,  
Sometimes hums a lowly drone.  
Operator, Operator,  
He will wander 'round your home._

_Operator, Operator,_  
_Blends in well within the trees._  
_Operator, Operator,_  
_In the fog he's hard to see._

_Operator, Operator,_  
_Dressed in darkest suit and tie._  
_Operator, Operator,_  
_You most certainly will die._

What made this even worse was that it was in my small handwritting, but I don't even remember writing this. Hell I don't even have a reason to write this!

"I-I did'nt write this. I swear I did'nt-"

"It's okay, calm down", Jay cut me off. "It... might just be something similar that happened to me a couple nights ago".

"Gee. Is'nt that great", I muttered bitterly.

"Look, I know that is'nt the most helpfull thing in the world to say, but it's better then nothing, right?"

"I guess", I muttered and rubbed my forehead.

Yeah, if it turned out Alex only owed someone twenty dollars to cause all of this, I was SO going to kick his ass!

* * *

_Date: 12/15/09_

_Time: 20:30_

_Okay, I know that there is some song or poem or whatever on one of the previous pages in my handwritting, but I did'nt do it!_

_At least, I did'nt remember doing it._

_Me and Jay looked at a tape of one of the security cameras and it showed me getting up from the couch last night and looking awake and spending at least twenty five minutes doodling and writing in my notebook before going back to sleep, like nothing ever happened._

_It's like what happened with on 11/20/09_

_And I went to the doctor and aparently there should'nt be anything wrong with me but I know there is! Well, at least Jay is suffering with me. Well, I'm not sure if he's coughed up blood or anything like that but still..._

_I bumped into Tim today on my way back from the doctor. We talked for a bit and promised next time we meet we'll go get something to eat together. I hope it's soon, and that when it is all this craziness will be over._

_Rebecca Kralie_

* * *

The lyrics are slightly altered but not mine. They belong to TheIllusoryGentleman on Youtube. Here is a link to the song: watch?v=eMgbfFpXZu0


	9. The Red Tower

"Almost there", Jay said to me as we neared the area where the red tower was seen in 'Entry #5'. We were driving there and it was nearly an hour since we set off in his car. I was leaning against the car door, staring out the window as other cars drove by and the amount of trees grew thicker. I wonder what it is we'll find at the tower?

Eventually we got to the trail though but we had to stop because it was fenced off.

"So, I guess we're walking?", I asked, though the answer was pretty obvious for the both of us. If there was something at the red tower, we had to find it.

"Guess so", Jay said before he moved the car back a bit and turned to park it a little off the road.

"So, do you remember the trail route?", I questioned as we got out of the car and started walking.

"Yeah, we should'nt have anything to worry about or any difficulty", Jay replied as we went under the fence pole and began our trip to the tower. Thankfully we did'nt go during the night. Even with the sun up the forest felt a little eerie. Maybe it was because they reminded me of the trees I sometimes saw in my dreams, only those trees seemed, very dark. Maybe even black, while the trees here were a light brown. I could'nt deny though, despite the daunting feelings the forest gave me, it also felt somewhat calming. Maybe even Relaxful.

"So, how do we know when we're close?", I asked casually as I tried to listen out for any creatures that might not be hibernating or have migrated, but it was just silence. Well, silence except for the sound of crunching leaves we were making.

"When we get to a creek, then we'll start filming".

The walk went on. Neither of us said anything except once or twice. Eventually, after crossing the creek we could see the red tower. It looked taller then it did on the tape.

"Well...there it is", I murmured. "Let's see if there's anything to be found". Jay nodded and we began to walk faster over to it.

When we got to it we could see some of the leaves growing around it, and some of the signs of age on it as well as a couple of marking people graffitied onto it. There were even some small holes around the bottom of it, kinda like bullets went through it. Jay gave it a little kick.

"Seems like it's still sturdy", Jay commented as we walked around it, only pausing when we saw a markking of a circle with an 'X' through it. The same kind Alex drew, and for that mattered kept cropping up.

"I guess we're at the right place", I said as Jay nodded.

"What do you think it means?"

"Well, you know that guy that's following Alex? We never see his face, if he has one, so maybe this is meant to represent his lack of one?"

"Makes sense", Jay agreed and we countinued walking around again and found and opening.

"You know, in some cultures it's polite for the man to go through first. Incase there's danger", I said jokingly.

"Are you some sort of manners expert?", Jay lightly joked back,

"No, I just know a lot of trivia", I replied as Jay went in first followed by me. There was enough space for the both of us to walk around in, maybe even enough room for a third person. It seemed very damp inside and there was one or two bits of trash on the floor.

Jay gripped some of the wood of the structure and it seemed sturdy on the inside as well. He then looked up before he started to climb, the camera still being held by him.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"There might be something up there. I have to check".

"At least give me the camera you dolt! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. This has to be filmed, and I don't want to fall on you incase I fall. Just go outside and keep a look out or something".

I rolled my eyes but I decided that if Jay did fall, I did not want to become a Rebecca Kralie pancake so I did as he said.

I walked around the structure till I was in front of it and leaned against it, my hands in the pockets of my jacket. Well, at least I did'nt have to risk breaking my neck, of course I did'nt want Jay to break his either.

I was still kind of bored though so I just looked around. Maybe I would be lucky to hear a little tune from a tiny bird, or even just spotting a crow.

But then I spotted a figure in the distance. They was so far away that I could block this person from my view perfectly using my thumb. I squinted as I tried to make them out. I really wish I had brought my glasses with me. But I could make out a pure white colour on his face and my heart stopped.

It was him, Masky! Or totheark if they were the same. He just stood there, watching. Why? Did he expect us to come here? It does'nt make any sense. He could probably see me so there was'nt any point in trying to hide. Besides, if there was some chance (an extremely slim one) that he did'nt see me, then a sudden movement to hide would only draw his attention to me.

He stood there, staring. I think his head was tilted to the side a little. I swallowed nervously and stared back, almost as if I was afraid to blink or look away. Like if I did either, he would suddenly be in front of me.

"Rebecca? You okay out there?", I instantly turned my head and looked at the tower behind me before glancing back at Masky...well, where he should have been, because now he was gone, or hiding behind a tree.

"Rebecca?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Jay. You spot anything yet?", I called back, nervously glancing out for Masky.

"Yeah, I found a tin case!".

"That's great! Just get down before you hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine!" I just shuck my head a little but the small peace I had was broken when I heard what sounded like a tin pencil case being dropped.

"Jay?" A crashing sound made my heart stop. "JAY!"

I ran back to the tower's entrance and found Jay pushing himself up. I ran over to help him up.

"Th-thanks", he grunted a little, gasping for breath a little once he was standing up

"Dear God, I told you to be carefull dangit!", I scolded as I grabbed the camera and picked up a small tin case and handed it to Jay.

"Let's just get out and see what's in this", Jay said as he walked out. I followed him and glanced around incase Masky was around again, which he was'nt.

"Get the camera on this", Jay told me as he knelt down and began to open the case. I did as he said and inside of the case was a tape.

"Well, let's get going. Now!", Jay said as he fumbled a little to put the tape back in the case and put it in his pocket before we began to walk off quickly together.

I looked around nervously as we moved, but it was just us here. However, if I've learned anything from what we've experienced, there's always a chance that we are never truely alone.

* * *

_Date: 12/21/09_

_Time: 02:23_

_I meant to write up todays...well, yesterday's events when we came back home, but I just wanted to wait untill we watched the tape we found at the red tower today to do so._

_As I said, we found a tape at the tower, and I swear Jay is pratically trying to get himself killed! He climbed the damn thing and fell to the ground! Sometimes I really do worry about him._

_But that is'nt all. I saw Masky while I was outside of the tower. He did'nt do anything, he just stood there, staring. I have no idea what he was up to, but once I looked away, he was gone._

_As for what we saw on the tape..._

_I'm not sure how to describe it. It appeared to be my brother and Seth going through some old building I think. Then there's a lot of static, near the end of it before it cuts to Alex saying he's going to burn the tapes._

_After all I've seen, I don't blame him. I do however wonder how Jay manged to convince Alex to give him the tapes. He can be pretty stubborn at times._

_I don't know what to do, or what other questions to ask._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	10. A Scar for a Scar

"Jay...after what's happened the last two times we were here, why for the love of God are we comming back HERE?", I asked Jay, a bit of a bitter tone in my voice as we left the car and walked to the house's front door.

I knew it was pointless to just complain, it was'nt as if I HAD to come. But Jay...well, I'm not saying he's a complete idiot. He can be pretty smart from time to time. But some of the things he's done kind make him a sort of boarderline idiot at times. But he was smart enough to go during the daytime so I had to give him credit for that.

"Look, I don't really want to comeback either Rebecca. But after those last two videos from totheark I think it's pretty clear we have to come back here", Jay replied. "Besides, we're going during the daytime so there should'nt be any trouble this time".

"Guess so", I murmured as we got to the screen door. We noticed that while the screen door was shut the front door was'nt. "You can't say that this is'nt suspicious Jay".

"I know, but we don't really have any other leads to go by", Jay said as he opened the screen door and entered first.

It seemed messier then last time we were here. There was more paper scattered across the hallway floor and the sliding door that was broken off last time we were here was leaned against the wall. Even though it was daytime, we turned on our flashlights since it was still sort of dim and chances were the light switch was still broken.

I went ahead of Jay into the living room as he checked a closet, and it was more or less the same as it was last time we were here. Well, except that our masked friend was'nt here.

"Let's check upstairs", I heard Jay say and I just nodded a little, still glancing around the room before walking backwords a bit and turning around to follow Jay.

As we got to the stairs, Jay rushed up ahead followed by me. At the top of the stairs was some sort of doll. It was a white-grey doll with a small torso, but long legs and arms, and lacked a face. While I was looking at it, Jay was trying to open some of the doors but they would'nt budge.

"I think we have to go to the bathroom", I said. "This doll seems to be pointing in that direction.

"Well, it's open so we might as well", Jay mumbled before we both went inside. Jay shun his light into the sink and it was surprisingly clean, as opposed to the blood that had been staining it the last two times we were here.

"Well, at least they're making a small attempt at proper house keeping", I mused. I don't know why, but I could'nt shake the feeling we were being watched. I was going to ignore it, but then the corner of my eyes caught someone peaking in on us. Jay probably sensed it too because he shun the light on the figure revealing it to be Masky!

But just as the light shun on him he ran, and I don't know why but me and Jay followed after him. Maybe it was the desire in us to know what the hell was going on, and if he knew where Alex was. He ran into a room and shut the door just as we got there but Jay forced the door open, but the masked man was no where to be seen.

I'm not sure if this was the room I hid in last time we were here. It was messy, and the mattress was on it's side.

"How did he...", I trailed off as me and Jay looked around, only to jump when we heard a slam and saw that the door shut behind us.

"Oh, that son of a...", I muttered as the both of us rushed to the door. Jay flung it open, only to reveal instead of the hall we entered from another messy bedroom. "What...the...".

"How did we...", Jay trailed off as he glanced around.

"Um, let's try going out through that door", I suggested as I walked over to another door and opened it. I briefly noticed a whiteboard with the same cicle and 'X' we've been constantly seeing, but that was the least of my worries right now.

I opened the door, only to reveal we we're on the other side of the hall.

"What the...I don't even...", I trailed off as I stepped into the hall followed by Jay.

"What the hell", Jay muttered.

I knelt down to look at the doll. It had changed it's position but was still pointing to the bathroom. Did it mean anything? I jumped once I heard a faint slamming and turned around to look and saw Jay going into the first bedroom we ran into. I was about to go in but the door closed before I could enter.

I managed to force the door open but there was no one inside. I decided that since me and Jay had eventually made it back here, Jay would make it back again so I decided it would probably be best just to wait here. I walked over to the stairs and looked down, and there was still light so all I had to do was hope Jay would'nt take too long.

I heard a creek and before I could look around, I was tackled against the wall and pushed to the ground. I was a little dazed, and I felt weight sitting on my legs.

"Wh-wha...", I mumbled as I tried to make sense of what was happening. I blinked my eyes and tried to focus on what was on my legs. On finding my answer, I saw it was more of a who.

My breath hitched when I saw Masky and damn, I never realised untill now how creepy the mask really was. I mean, I knew it was creepy, but looking at it now really showed it.

He grabbed the edge of his jacket and lifted it up, showing a scar on his side. It was thin, and it looked like it was done by a knife. Wait, was he showing me the wound I gave him? Why was he showing it now? Could'nt he have shown it back at the apartment when Jay went missing? Then again, it might not have fully healed then.

But why was he showing me anyway? Did'nt he already make me taste his blood from the wound when I accidently gave it to him? Then a horrible thought hit me. What if that was just a taste of the punishment (no pun intended) and he was going to punish me now? I could kinda understand him not doing it last time I saw him but why not when Jay was missing? Did he want to do it when the wound had healed fully?

If so, what was he planning on doing. I swallowed nervously as I tried to think of something but then I realised something. My hands were free! I could just push this creep off of me and run! I glared as he was about to get something from his pocket and quickly sat up and tried to push him off me but he just grabbed my shouldors and shoved me back down on the ground hard. It was a good thing the floor was carpeted otherwise it probably would have hurt a lot more then it did.

I felt my wrists grabbed tightly and put over my head. He had both of my wrists in a one hand, gripped so tightly I could have sworn that the circulation in them would be cut off.

"Let go of me you bastard!", I pratically screamed as I struggled violently against his hold. He then gripped my throat in a choking hold which forced me to stop. When he finally removed his hand, I took small gasps for air.

I could only lay there, trying to keep my breathes even as Masky reached into his pocket for something. I felt my blood become cold when I saw the same knife Jay had brought with him last time we came here. The same one I accidently stabbed Masky with. By the looks of the knife it had just been washed. I tried to get out of his death grip on my wrists once again but he would'nt let go.

I felt some tears come out of my eyes. Maybe they were from the fear I was feeling or the sad idea of dying before I could even go to collage or the idea of never seeing my older brother again. I was'nt going to sob though, that would probably be what he wanted me to do. I swallowed and said in the most non trembling voice I could,

"Pl-please don't kill me. I'm sorry I hurt you it was an accident!" He just ignored me and started to push my hoodie and shirt up. Suddenly, the anger I had a few minutes ago returned.

"What the hell are you doing you pervert? Let go of me!"

I trashed around as much as I could with the none held down part of my body. I would'nt have been too surprised if he had turned out to roll his eyes at my useless action. The only thing that made me stop was when he pressed the knife against my throat so close that I'm sure any sudden movement from me would cut it.

After he was sure I was going to do any more movement, he took the knife away from my throat and then pressed the flat part of the blade on my side. Felt around the same area where Masky had his scar...

I felt pale when I realised what he was planning on doing. Maybe I was wrong, but I was pretty sure he was going to give me a matching scar like his!

"W-wait!", I cried. "I-I know your pissed on all, but you already made me taste your blood! Is'nt that enough for payback?" I would have struggled, but I was afraid of getting stabbed somewhere vital. Those black eyes of his mask looked into mine, and for the first time he actually responded to something I said.

He shuck his head.

I felt the cold blade leave my skin only to stab into my side, which although was'nt too deep did give a terrible pain. A small cry left my throat and I felt some of my blood seep out and slowly dribble onto the floor as I wondered where the hell Jay was when you needed him?

Masky slowly pulled the blade out and when he let go of my wrists I instantlyput my hands to my bleeding wound. Well, he only wanted to do to me what I did to him (even if it WAS accidental), so I was slightly eased by the thought of knowing he was'nt going to stab me again. At least I hoped that was the case.

Masky held a hand to the jaw of his...mask? What was he planning on doing? He slowly moved the mask up a bit, up to around his mouth I think. But his hand holding the mask obstructed the view and the the hallway we were in was extremely dim up here so I probably would'nt be able to even guess what their skin tone was.

He held the knife in his other hand up to his mouth and if I had not been cringing in pain I would have had a disgusted face. He was tasting my blood that sick son of a bitch! My eyes looked down to my wound. It was still bleeding but it probably was'nt going to kill me if it was around the same spot Masky got stabbed.

My focus returned to Masky when I heard him pull his mask back on fully and held the knife out for me to see, now clear of blood. He stood up, knife still in hand pointed at me before pointing at the ground and then walking to the bathroom. I was guessing he was telling me to stay where I was lying. If I had not just been stabbed by this fucking sadist then I would have just ran, but I did'nt want to risk dying. Besides, Jay had the keys to the car and walking probably would'nt be a good idea.

Masky came back and knelt down beside me, a first aid box in hand. Anyone else might have considered this to be genuine help. I however believed there was something else in there and made an attempt to move away, but he grabbed my arm and forced me to sit against the wall before opening the box, showing it was pretty much like any other first aid box.

What? He stabs me and now he's suddenly helping me? What the fuck?

He took out a bottle of water from his pocket and poured some over the wound. He pulled his mask up, again, his hand covering the view of his face and drank some of the water. When he was finished, he offered the rest to me, and although I was reluctant to I was getting thirsty so I hesitantly nodded and took the bottle and drank what was left.

After he gave me the bottle he took out some type of ointment and instantly pressed it against my bleeding wound, making me hiss as at the sudden stinging pain as I tried to hold in a string of loud swear words as he took his time dabbing the wound. After a minute or two he stopped and then pressed what felt like cotten against it and stuck it on to me with surgical tape.

He grabbed my hoodie and shirt and pulled it up a bit more and forced my hands to hold it up while he tied some medical gauze around me, a little below my midsection untill he seemed satisfied with the amount and stopped. I was still a little confused by his actions, but I figured I had to thank him, even if he was the one who gave me the wound.

"Um...thank you?"

He just looked me straight in the eyes. I was uncomfortable with it, but maybe not as much as before. As much as I hated to admit, I prefered him just staring. At least he could'nt hurt me doing that.

Of course I just had to let my guard down because then he started choking me! What was with him and choking? I grabbed onto his arms and tried to pull his hands off me, but his grip was tight, and I was slowly loosing oxyegen. I choked out as I slowly lost consciousness.

"Rebecca!"

I groaned in pain as I slowly came to. When I opened my eyes it was dark so I had to squint slightly even with the flashlight held by Jay and-

Jay!

"J-Jay!". I shakily stood up, with some help from Jay before he picked up his camera again.

"Wh-what the hell happened?"!, Jay asked, looking confused.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. You were gone for ages!"

"But, it was only a minute at least! I went in through that door", Jay pointed to the door he went through. "And I just came out on the other side of the hall and I saw you passed out against the wall and there was blood on the floor!" I gave a quick look down and with the flashlight I could see some of my blood on the carpet, probably dry by now. I then realised the flashlight I'd been using was gone now so I would have to depend on Jay's.

"I don't get it. It's like these doors are making us travel through space and time or something", I muttered.

"Yeah, but you have'nt said what happened to you", Jay said, sounding worried and scared for the both of us.

"Well, that masked guy friggin' stabbed me!...But, he bandaged it up", I trailed off and pulled my top up just enough for Jay to see, who I think grimanced.

"Well, I think we have to go into that bathroom. So lets just see what's in there and get out!" I just nodded, not feeling up to having an argument.

We went into the bathroom, and everything seemed normal as could be, but then there was a thud and blackness.

"Hold on, I'll turn on my light", Jay mumbled and quickly shun his flashlight...into my eyes.

"AH!"

"Sor-", I wondered what cut Jay off and I looked around and saw we were in the closet...the one that should be downstairs!

"Okay, this is just ridiculous now!", I muttered. "Let's go".

Jay nodded and turned his back to me to open the door. I then heard a door close and I followed Jay out and saw the same kind of mask Masky wore. Without thinking Jay rushed and opened the door.

"Damn it Jay we should just go!", I snapped as I followed him to drag him back, but somehow we were now in a different building. "Okay NOW, it's rediculous!", I muttered as I looked around. It seemed farmiliar somehow for some reason.

"Let's...let's just try and find a way out", Jay mumbled as he shun his light around and we both began walking through this building, which was old, and probably abandoned.

"Hey, is'nt this the same place the Alexa and Seth were in? In that video we found?", Jay asked.

"It...does. Probably is the same place", I mumured. A part of me was glad that there was a reason I remembered this place, another part was worried because of what happened in that video.

"Let's go this way", Jay said, motioning to some stairs.

"Ah, my head", I groaned as I sat up on the couch. And looked around. I felt a little dazed. Did last night...really happen? I shuck my head a little. No, it could'nt have. Stuff like that does'nt happen in normal-

But then I felt some on my side and lifted up my shirt, going wide eyed when I saw the gauze wrapped around me.

* * *

_Date: 01/29/10_

_Time: 00:15_

_Our third and last trip to the house, was by far, the most messed up trip we've had. I think we somehow broke the laws of time and space since the we kept exiting rooms from the opposite side of the hall then we should have, and Jay was missing for what for me was hours, but him just a couple of minutes._

_I also got a scar to match the one I accidently gave Masky, said person having been the one who gave it to me, but yet he bandaged it up for me._

_Why?_

_I have a blurry memory after me and Jay reunited, but according to the tape, we somehow ended up in the same building as the one Alex and Seth went to in 'Entry #22'._

_Jay's thinking of stopping and giving up on this. I'm not too sure what to do but I convinced Jay that we should at least think this through before making a final decission._

_I just hope whatever that decission is, it will be the right one._

_But I still can't but think of one thing when it comes to Masky._

_Why?_

_Rebecca Kralie._


	11. Insanity?

Me and Jay have just been staying in his apartment these days. The only time I've gone out in the past couple of weeks was to go to the doctor about the stab wound Masky gave me, just to make sure it was okay for sure. Which it was. It was odd. I would have thought me and Jay would have gotten into an argument by now because of the tense stress, but we were just quiet.

Jay's mostly been watching some of the security footage from the security cameras, and I'm really worried about this. But I can't deny I might have looked at one, once or twice. But I did'nt really get the same security from it as Jay might have. Instead for my security, I leave the lights on when I go to sleep. Because in the light nothing can hurt you. The light is my friend. My precious friend.

I'm kinda starting to wonder if I should go back home. Maybe I can pretend none of this ever happened and that it was just a horrible nightmare?

I was just on the couch, with my knees to my chin. Jay was just finishing something up on his laptop before closing it and standing up.

"I'm going to bed now. Night", he said half heartedly, while I just mumbled my goodnight back at him.

I just looked around myself. Even with the light on, I still felt a little scared. I sighed and mumbled to myself,

"The light is my friend, the light is my friend, the light is my friend".

I kept mumbling this to myself as I laid back on the couch amd closed my eyes, trying to force myself to sleep so I could go through another miserable day. I'm not sure why it was I was staying. It was like I was compelled to stay by my mind...at least I hoped it was my mind.

I laid there for several minutes. It was peacefully silent, and the light I could see from beneath my eyelids gave my a bit of a soothing feeling.

But then the lights went out. My eyes shot open and I sat up. Why did the lights go out? My breath became heavy and my eyes glanced around me. I felt my hands tremble, the room seemed colder all of a sudden. How could that even happen? There had to be a reason, a logical, scientific reason!

I heard a door open and close. That would have made me extremely nervous, but it was the fact I could'nt tell which door it was that made me worry. I started to cough heavily to the point it almost felt as if there was a pain in my chest. I then felt a presence behind me. A cold one. It felt...familiar somehow. Was it Masky? Against my better judgement, I slowly turned my head around to see who it was.

I coughed as I slowly opened my eyes. My head and arms were resting on a table. Wh-what happened? I remember turning my head, but it's completely blank after that. It was still dark, but I tell I was still in the apartment, in the kitchen. I slowly moved my arms and head off the table, hearing the rustling of paper as I did so. What had I been doing here?

I slowly stood up and made my way a press and took out a frying pan, just incase someone was still in the apartment. I slowly walked to the living room. Dear God, the darkness was scaring me! I need to put on the light! The light will protect me!

I made my way to where the light switch was and prayed that the lights were'nt blown. True I could just light candles if the lights were'nt going to work, but it did'nt give the same type of comfort.

Thankfully they were still working, which gave me a sigh of relief. I walked around the room, looking in possible places to hide incase someone was here. I looked up to Jay's door. I should check on him. Just incase.

"Jay? You up?", I asked, knocking on his door, but I did'nt get a response. "Jay? I'm opening the door", I said as I opened the door and walked inside. Coughing a little as I did. But Jay was not in his room.

"Oh God damn it!", I nearly yelled, frustrated as hell. Seriously this was what, the third time he's gone missing on me now? This was just pissing me off now. I quickly decided to get out of that room. Last time I was here when Jay went missing, I started coughing up blood. An experience I'd rather not repeat.

But I was just a few feet away from Jay's door when my throat started becoming dry rapidly. I quickly walked back into the kitchen, turning on the light as I had forgot to when I went into the living room. I did'nt look at anything else as I walked to the sink. Even though I had been passed out for who knows how long, I was still feeling tired. The tiredness forced me to close my eyes as I turned on the tap and bent over to sip some of the water.

It soothed my throat but when I open my eyes, I nearly screamed in shock and stepped back, dropping the frying pan and holding my hands to my mouth.

Comming out of the tap was blood! But...it tasted normal when I...

I looked at my hands. What should have been droplets of water from what stayed on my lips on chin was just as red. I felt nausea come over me.

"Wh-wha...oh God...oh God...", I mumbled before forcing myself to look at the sink again, only to be shocked by what I saw.

Water.

But, was'nt there blood there? I looked at my shaky hands and there were only droplets of water, and a little bit of my sweat.

I gulped and slowly bent down to pick up the frying pan and walked over to the table to see what was on the papers I had felt there when I woke up.

"Wh-what the...", I picked up one of the sheets of paper. They were like the ones Alex had drawn, and the ones from the house. Drawn in charcoal. But, I did'nt have any charcoal, and there was'nt any on the table. But I apparently did these because there were random words written like 'death' and 'faceless' and 'operator', in my handwritting!

There was also blood on them. Like it had been spit up on them or something which only gave me more reason to be worried.

I walked backwords slowly untill my back hit the wall. This...this was just a dream...but the papers...

I then slapped myself hard against my cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself God damn it", I muttered to myself. "Your over reacting to stupid paper". I then took deep breaths before I realised something.

"Jay! Are you here? Please come out because I am really fucking scared right now!", I yelled out. But I got no response. As much as I hated to say it and as uncaring as it might sound, a part of me had to assume that this was just like last time, and all I could do really was wait untill morning and hope that Jay would be back.

Oh God I hoped he would be back okay.

But then I realised I could check one more place for Jay, and possibly and intruder. The bathroom.

With some reluctance, I made my way to the bathroom and gripped the handle. I was mostly expecting an intruder then Jay, and if someone was in there, I wanted to have a surprise attack on them. I quickly flung the door open and held the frying pan high, ready to strike!

But there was no one here.

I looked around carefully, no signs of a guest or a place to hide unseen here. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

My skin was pale, and there were shadows under my eyes which almost seemed almost lifeless. Hell I think I've even started to loose weight, and I was already kinda slim before. Now I just looked skinny almost. I pressed a hand against it's reflection in the mirror.

"Your loosing it Rebecca", I muttered to my reflection. After a few minutes, I gave an uneasy giggle, giving a ghost of a grin. "And talking to yourself is the first sign of madness".

Then, I saw someone else in the reflection. Masky!

"You son of a bitch!", I yelled and turned around to hit him. I don't know what came over me. It just sort of...happened. But I did'nt hit anyone. Because no one was there.

I stared at the space where I could have sworn Masky was. I began to stagger out of the bathroom, and grabbed the blanket from the couch and my notebook and went to the archway to the kitchen and sat down with my back to one half of the archway, and my feet touching the other end. If I'm not in either room technically, I can't be hurt. Right? Hehe.

I wrapped the blanket around me tightly, and laid my saucpen next to me. I would write in my journal now. When I finished, I would hold onto the frying pan as a weapon, and stay awake as long as possible.

With the light on, and as my only guardian at this time.

"Rebecca. Rebecca!"

My body froze and my eyes shot open. I saw Jay but I did'nt say a word. The fear and possible insanity from last night might have made me too scared to talk for the moment. Jay looked at me with a worried look a said,

"Are you okay? I just woke up and saw you here. Do you need anything?"

I just stared at him, somewhat dazed before I choked out,

"W-water".

* * *

_Date: 02/16/17_

_Time: 12:52_

_I think...I might quit this. After last night...but...I need to know if Alex is okay. I'm just going to have to try and put what happened behind me. But then again, it's written here, so how can I?_

_Jay's already looked at the tape in his room, though there seems to be some sort of glitch on it. The camera's around the house apparently stoped working for a while after I heard a door open and close. When they did come back on I was in the kitchen, drawing and scribbling on the papers, but they seem to go out some time before I came to._

_I'm scared, but for all I know, Alex could be in a worse situation, or dead even. With this in mind, I might be able to force myself to countinue onwords._

_I only hope it will not be the death of me. But if it is,_

_I want the light to be with me._

_The light with keep me safe._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	12. A New Tape

I have to say, ever since me and Jay have started up our little investigation, things have gotten weirder and weirder and just plain disturbing. If I give up now, I highly doubt I'll ever forget what I have witnessed. It will all probably follow me to my grave and beyond.

Me and Jay were staying in a hotel out of town, seperate rooms obviously. A little while after what happened in 'Entry #24', totheark hacked into the account and uploaded a video. I'm not going into detail about what it was exactly, but it was just...plain weird. Anyway, both Jay and I are seriously considering just dropping everything and pretending it did'nt happen.

I was laying on the bed in my room, staring up at the ceiling. I was wondering where my brother might be. I can't really blame him for just dissapearing on me like that, but he's my brother. He could have at least returned one of my calls, or written me a letter or something to keep in contact at least!

I don't know why but while I was thinking, my thoughts somehow wandered onto Masky. My hand went to the scar on my side, given to me by said masked man. What was up with him? Does he have some sort of grudge against me because of how I accidently stabbed him? If so, he was being completely ridiculous about it.

But, he did sort of help me by putting ointment and gauze on my wound, so what did that mean?

I guess I could only assume that he wanted me to feel as if my life was in his hands, or some sort of God like thing or whatever.

Tch, why was I even thinking of that creep anyway?

I nearly jumped when I heard a knock on my door. It was loud and rapid. I just sat there on the bed, still as a statue. There was more knocking, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Rebecca, it's me. It's important. Open the door".

It sounded like Jay, but a part of me was still nervous to open the door that it might not be him. Still I would have to open the door eventually, so there was'nt much point prolonging it.

I got up and slowly opened my door, and saw Jay with camera at hand.

"What is it Jay?", I asked as I opened the door wider to let Jay inside.

"A friend of mine called a while ago and told me to look at the news. I recorded it and I want to show it to you before I put it up on Youtube", Jay said as he walked to and sat on my bed.

"Well, let's see then", I sat next to Jay and looked and the camera screen.

The anchorwoman announced that there had been an apartment fire, and I instantly already had a very good idea of what this was about. Seeing what had survived of the apartment that me and Jay had only left weeks ago.

"Do you think it was on purpose?", I asked Jay, looking up at him.

"It would'nt be surprising. I'd be more surprised if it was'nt", Jay mumbled. "This means either two things. That masked and whoever the hell he's working with either tried to kill us, thinking we were still there. Or, they did it to make us move".

"So, what should we do?", I asked Jay nervously. He sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry I dragged you into this".

"Jay-"

"No, I have to say this", Jay interrupted. "I got you into this mess. We'll travel around a little bit, try to loose whatever is on our trail, and as soon as we get to a train station or something, I'll pay for your ticket home, or somewhere out of state even".

I thought of Jay's offer, which was pretty tempting. But, something was compelling me to stay for some reason.

"Jay, um...I'll think about it, and when we find a station I'll make up my mind", I mumbled as I looked down at the floor. Jay was silent for a couple of minutes but slowly nodded his head.

"We'll leave as soon as we wake up. Night", Jay mumbled before he left, but not before adding, "don't forget to lock your door".

When I heard my door close, I immediately went to lock and leaned my back against the door. After a few minutes of silence I took a quick look in my bathroom and made sure the windows were locked. There was no way anyone should be able to get in.

...Unless they were already inside.

I took a quick look under the bed and in the closet, but only to assure myself that I was alone and that I was being paranoid.

I plopped down on the bed, only moving to get under the covers. I might as well try to get some sleep before tomorrow. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and made sure it was on before turning off my bedside lamp. I pulled the covers close to my head and closed my eyes, just making out the faint light of my phone. I don't know why but the light from that gave me some comfort. Maybe it was the fact that not only did it give light, if something were to happen I would be able to call for help.

True, the police were not likely to be of any help, but the idea alone gave some sort of feeling that eased my stressed mind.

That and with my bedside light being off, it was less likely anyone would be able to make their way through my room without me hearing. Basically I was hoping that with that threat in mind no one would come in.

But I still felt like I was being watched in my sleep. For the past couple of days actually. Maybe it was just the paranoia nibbling at my mind, but I still can't shake this feeling. I don't dare to open my eyes incase there is actually someone there, and they're waiting for me to awaken just so that they can kill me. The way I looked at it, as long as I at least looked asleep, I was safe.

For now at least.

Though my dreams were not that much better. That night I dreamt I was in some woods like in previous dreams, except it was daytime now. But it was different. The trees actually had leaves for one thing. In fact, I think I've been in these woods before. It was a big contrast compared to the woods I have been dreaming of for months. There was even a faint chirping of a bird or two I think.

There was a boy too. He seemed pretty young. I felt he was about twelve, but he was a bit tall for that, maybe nearly looking around thirteen and fourteen. The funny thing was is that he actually did have a very slim resemblance to Alex when he was fourteen. It was'nt a complete, identical resemblance, but their hair and build was similar, and they both had glasses. I don't know why, but I felt his name began with an...'M', I think?

For the following weeks, Jay and I had been traveling from hotel to hotel. Since then, I've actually had better sleep. I don't seem to be getting any of of the symptoms that I had when the investigation. I've still been thinking if maybe I should go back home. I still feel like I need to know what became of Alex, and with that dream of the boy who looked a little like Alex, it drives my curiousity on. But, maybe I should just ignore it? But, I feel as if there's some thing I-

"Rebecca", I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked to the door of my room. I could tell it was Jay so I went to open it. I presumed he was finished filming his goodbye and was ready to go but when I saw him he had a tape in his hand and by now, tapes were evil in my mind.

"Hey Jay. What's with the tape?", I asked hesitantly.

"This was posted to me. I think we have to watch it", Jay answered. For the past few days, we had been able to relax, but I could hear the worried tone in his voice.

"Well, what makes you so sure?"

"I got this text", Jay took out his phone and held the text for me to see. It said, 41810.

"I don't-"

"It's today's date", Jay cut me off. I looked again at the digets and saw he was right.

"Well...I guess we might as well watch it", I mumbled as I sat down and let Jay put to the tape into the tv's vcr.

There was some distortion. First it seemed to be Alex sitting at a desk, then someone wearing a skull mask, then Alex wandering down an ally. After that, it seemed normal enough. Someone was filming outside of a kitchen. While whoever was holding the camera was walking down a hall, there was a brief glimpse of her face as she walked. She was deffinetly blonde. I could tell much since she held the camera towards her face very briefly.

But what did catch my attention was Alex! He was just lying on the couch, typing on his laptop. Oh my God, he was okay! ...And he did'nt return any of my calls, that basterd!

"When did we get a camera?", was what the woman asked Alex. Wait, we? Did that mean they were dating or something? Well if he never returned my calls or kept any contact with me, I bet he did'nt even mention me to her, that double basterd! I know it's not THAT important, but still. He's gone for three and a half years nearly, and then I only find out he's okay through this? That's just-

But the appearance of the man in the suit made my thoughts stop, and I could only sit there next to Jay and listen to the blonde girl scream while Alex tried to get her to safety, untill the tape froze, leaving Jay and I in the dark of what might have happened.

Me and Jay sat there in silence. We should have been happy to know Alex had been alive for all these years, but seeing this I can only say that I'm feel as if Alex might not be alive for much longer if we don't find him.

* * *

_Date: 04/18/10_

_Time: 20:34_

_My brother is alive, at least I still hope he is. We got a tape today, dated from about two weeks ago and Alex was alive on it._

_However, the man in the suit seemed to have found him and a blonde girl he was dating. The video froze at the end so we're not too sure what happened._

_There's a return address on the package the video came in, so me and Jay are going to go and check that location for any clues._

_I believe that by doing this, all the illnesses me and Jay had weeks ago may return. Including that recuring dream I would have._

_I'm curious about the kid I saw in the last dream of the forest, he seemed familiar. And not because he had a slight resemblance to Alex. I think I knew him when I was a kid, maybe around eleven? I think that's right, and I think he left some time around my biking accident, when I was knocked out for a couple weeks._

_I wonder if this dream is just a coincidence? If it keeps recurring I might ask someone about it. Not too sure who though. Mom and dad are dead, Alex is possibly out of the question, and our closest relative at the time Aunt Edna might not know much, and she's the only relative who's number I remember, and she's a relative on my mom's side so she would'nt have any numbers for my dad's side._

_It's probably nothing though. I'm just thinking too far ahead._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	13. Seven Month Blank

I was in those woods again. The ones that actually had leaves on them unlike the ones in the dreams before. But even with foliage, there still seemed to be an uneasiness here. I still questioned why it seemed familiar, but then I thought that it might have been the woods near where me and Alex had grown up. I can't remember the last time I had been there. I just seemed to never go there anymore since I was ten I think. Even when I moved in with Aunt Edna on the other side of town about four years ago, I still never went near the woods. I'm not sure why.

Then, I saw him. The little boy who had the slight resemblance to Alex. He just stood in a clearing, staring at me. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. Somewhere in my childhood. But it hurt to think back so far.

"It's your fault", he said bluntly, and I blinked in surprise at both his sudden ability to talk and at what he had to say.

"Excuse me? What do you-".

"You were with me. I looked like him. To HIM, that was enough to think I was Alex".

"What are you on about?", I demanded, trying to keep my cool. I was'nt going to get mad over some kid's words, but I can't deny what he said did spook me a little.

The boy did'nt respond and tilted his head.

"The bikes are outside the woods. Then you woke up".

"What are you even talking about? Are you just saying random stuff to tick me off?" Okay, now I was really starting to get pissed off. But the boy just walked away like nothing happened, and I began to hear a ringing. A very loud and annoying, ringing.

My eyes slowly opened up. It was completely dark. The only sources of light were comming from a open laptop, and a tv that was really acting strangely, but considering there was not one but two sources of some light, I was'nt going to complain. I froze when I began to hear a groan, but I quickly realized who it was.

"Jay? You okay?", I asked as I sat up from the bed I was on.

"Re-Rebecca? Where the heck are we?"

"I...was kinda hoping you would know".

Jay gave a small sigh and he moved off of his bed, stumbling a bit. I got off my bed and made my way to the curtains, shuffling my feet incase I stepped on something and opened them up. The area looked deffinetly new to me, and I have deffinetly no memory of comming here, and I can guess the same is for Jay.

"Jay, do you have any idea how we got here?", I asked, still looking outside the window.

"No. I remember um...we were driving to that address on the package we got that tape in. It's a blank after that. But I'm also wondering where this chest-cam came from", I turned around to see Jay gesturing to a chest cam straped to him.

"What the...how long have we be gone for?", I asked outloud before I went to the laptop, which was Jay's, and looked at the date.

"What the fuck...", I mumbled. "It's November. IT's flippin' November!"

"What?", Jay was by my side in a second and looked at the screen. "But, that means we've been gone for seven months. But I don't even remember anything, do you?" I shuck my head.

"N-no. I don't remember anything at all".

"Well...let's look around the hotel room a bit. We might find something that might help us", Jay suggested.

"Oh, how about I look in my notebook. That might help", Jay nodded.

"Yeah, you do that".

Jay began to look around the room while I went through my bag, but I had some difficulty finding my notebook. I furrowed my eyebrows as I kept rummaging through everything, untill I just emptied everything on the bed and began shoving my stuff around, still no sign of my notebook.

"Where the hell is it?"

"What's wrong?", Jay asked.

"My damn notebook is missing!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty damn sure!", I snapped. I took a deep breah to calm down and mumbled, "I'm sorry. It's just that I also wrote some personal stuff in there as well and well...I'm sure you can understand".

"Well, look at it like this. If anyone does find it, they may or may not know about the Marble Hornets account so chances are if they do, they might let us know and we'll get it delivered to us somehow. Or if they don't, chances are they'll ignore it", Jay pointed out, and I had to admit he was pretty much right.

"I guess your right. Sorry again about that small outburst. I just have some stuff on my mind", I mumbled as I stuffed my stuff into my bag.

"You want to talk about it later?"

"Maybe tonight. Right now we should looked around a bit more", I replied, and began to help Jay look around. Needless to say there was'nt really anything worthwhile in here. Well, untill we found the locked safe.

"What do you think could be in there?", I asked Jay, as he yapped the top of it while thinking.

"I'm not sure. But presuming this is our room, we might have put something really important in there. Who knows, you might have thrown your notebook in there as well".

"Ah, your probably right", I groaned in frustration and rubbed my face. "So, should we look around the area and see what we can find?"

"Might as well. Whether or not we've been here before, we should get familiar with the area a small bit", Jay said as he stood up. "Then we might lay low here for a while, and try and open the safe in the meantime".

By the looks of it this place was a small town, we only drove and walked around for for about an hour and a half. There were a few people around, and the weather was appropriate for November, albeit a bit sunny.

We checked the front desk and apparently we booked our room for the night. We're going to stay longer though, and try and see if we can figure anything out, or remember anything. Plus we're going to try and open the safe...somehow.

"Well, at least we don't have to sleep in the car", I mumbled as I tried another combination on the safe as Jay was looking through his bag. "Fuck!", I slammed my hand on the damn machine, after it decided after this attempt to go on a timeout.

"What is it?", Jay looked at what I was doing.

"The damn thing has some sort of lock out system if you fail to give the correct password four times for fifteen minute", I muttered before looking to Jay. "Anything usefull there?"

"Just some clothes, two flashlights, some painkillers and a key".

"Well, is'nt this a fun day".

* * *

_Date: 11/28/10_

_Time: 19:45_

_My notebook has gone missing. Possibly in the hotel safe, so untill I get it back I'll have to use this stationary paper from the front desk to write down these notes either untill I find my notebook or buy a new one. Though I have to admit, the old one might have been full after seven months, so there is the possibility that I would have had to have gotten one anyway, or there are two notebooks missing._

_Jay and I woke up in a hotel bedroom a couple days ago. So far the only real lead we have is the safe I mentioned. But after every four guesses it times out which is really frustrating since we don't have any idea of what the password is._

_Seven months are missing from our memories, and I don't know why._

_This reminds me of that biking accident I had, when I was ten. It put me in a month long coma._

_But, for some reason I can't help but wonder if there really had been an accident. It's just that I keep dreaming of that kid. I think his name's...Michael? That sounds right I think._

_But, none of this is connected to the current situation...is'nt it._

_Never mind. This is hopefully just a dream and nothing more._

_Just a dream._

_Rebecca Kralie._

_P.S_

_I really do hope to God that the notebook is in the hotel safe. If not, somewhere where no one can get it, because I did write one or two personal things in there, including what happened to me during my first encounter with Masky._


	14. Happy Late Birthday

It's the beginning of December now. Me and Jay are still trying to figure out what might have happened that could have led us to checking into this hotel. I was sure there was a fifty-fifty chance that we may have seen Alex, but if he is'nt here then I almost feel like I don't want that to have happened, possibly from the fear that something may have happened to him.

I think we've gotten the winter-bug because me and Jay have been having headaches and been slightly feverish. But it was'nt too bad to stop us from trying to find out what's going on.

Right now Jay has gone off, looking around town for clues or something that could be of some help. Just incase we missed something the first time around. I decided to stay in the hotel room and try and open the safe. At this stage, I was just typing random numbers and hoping that one of them would work.

"Come on you piece of junk", I muttered as the damn safe timed out again. This was really just pissing me off now. I sat on my bed and took a sip of the tea I asked for from one of the hotel staff. One thing I had noticed during our stay here was that there did'nt seem to be any other guests. Just the staff and a girl. I think her name's Jessica.

I looked outside the window, hesitant about what could potentially be outside. Even in broad daylight I felt like I was being watched. I considered using the chest camera Jay had on him, but I did'nt want to end up like him and Jay and constantly be taping my surroundings. Besides, the light is on, and nothing bad ever happens on your own when the light is least, that was what I told myself.

What snapped me from my thoughts was a knocking at the door. I did'nt ask anything else from staff, the room had already been tidied and Jay brought the room's key with him so there should'nt be a need for anyone to knock at the door.

"Um, who's there?", I called out, but I did'nt get a response. I know that they had to have still been there, because I did'nt hear any footsteps leaving. Gathering my courage I stood up, constantly telling myself that nothing bad ever happens when the sun is up.

I opened the door just a crack and looked out, but no one was there. I opened the door further and looked down either side of the hallway. It almost seemed like there had been no one there to begin with.

"Dear God. I really am loosing in", I muttered and pinched the bridge of my noes, annoyed that I was letting myelf loose my mind like this. But then I saw it.

It was a package, about shoebox sized. It was wrapped in brown paper and tapped, though it was also tied in string for some reason. Under the string there had been paper tucked under it. I knelt down and slowly took out the paper and opened to read what it had to say.

'Happy (Late) Twentieth Birthday'

Had the current situation been different, I would have thought this as coincidence and brought it to the front desk. But my birthday was late May, and I was twenty now...I'm twenty...I hope that I at least did one normal thing that day.

But back to the actual situation, this box had to have been for me It was too much of a coincidence. I did consider that there may be a trap or something unpleasant inside of it so I shuck it. I heard a thump, along with some rattling. I figured it might be important and so I went back into the room and sat down with the box on the floor.

I thought about what to do with the box. Obviously I was going to open it at some point, but should I wait for Jay, or just do it now? There might be some stuff inside of it that is of importance. I looked at the time and it would be another half hour untill Jay came back so I figured I could wait untill then. For now, I'll just try and open that damn safe. It will at least give me something to do.

Slightly more then half an hour later, Jay did comeback and let himself in with the room key.

"Sorry I'm late. Any luck with the safe?"

"No, but this came for me today", I held up the package for him to see. Jay put his camera down on the dresser and took the box and examined it. "I already looked. There's no return adress or anything".

"Well, are you sure it's for you?", Jay asked and I nodded my head before holding up the note that came with it for him to read.

"This was under the string. It has to be for me since your older and my birthday was in May".

"...Well um...let's see what's inside of it then", Jay kneeled down beside me and handed the box back to me before reaching for his camera.

The string came off fairly easily. The tape was a bit more difficult to get off and Jay and I had to take turns getting the tape off untill it and the brown paper was off. Just as I suspected, it was a show box. I braced myself for the worse and gave Jay a nervous look before I removed the lid and looked inside along with Jay and his camera.

"Well, let's see what we have", I mumbled and started to take things out.

There was a small, purple, hardback diary inside of the box. The only thing that kept it from being open was a very cheap and almost toy like lock. Then I pulled out a somewhat crumbled sheet of paper with a child's drawing on it of a bald, faceless man with a suit. I was going to assume the drawing was old since the paper seemed yellow with age. After that I took out an old newspaper clipping. According to the date it was from ten years ago during July. I put it down, deciding to look through it properly later. There was also a tape...oh joy, a tape. They've brought me nothing but happiness. I scowled a little as I handed it to Jay before I took out the last item. It was a silver chain necklace. The pendant looked like a small, silver magnifying glass.

"Well, what do you think this stuff is suppose to mean?", Jay asked as he looked over at the child's drawing.

"This is mine", I said absent mindedly, still holding the necklace.

"What?"

"This necklace. It belonged to my grandma before she died and she gave it to me. But...I lost it after a biking accident...", I trailed off as something came to mind. "At least, I think so".

"You think so?"

"Well, I'm not too sure. There's a big gap of memory and...look. Let's just look at that tape", I mumbled as I took the tape from Jay. I only noticed then that it looked as if at one point there had been a sticker on the front of it, probably detailing what the tape was exactly before it was ripped off. I was'nt too sure what was going on, but I might as well look at the tape.

The tv in the room had a vcr so we were lucky in that area, so all me and Jay could do now was just see what the tape had to show.

The camera was pointing towards an worn, leather couch with a mother and ten year old child sitting on it.

"Th-that's me, and mom", I mumbled. It was mostly to myself, but Jay probably heard me anyway.

A police officer then appeared from off screen and kneeled down looking at my ten year old self. I only realised now that I looked incredibly pale then, and my hair looked tangled and messy. My hands also seemed to tremble as my mom rubbed my back, trying to soothe me.

"Rebecca...you were the last person with Michael before you both went missing. Do you know who took him?", the police officer asked, but I did'nt answer, not looking anyone in the eye just the ground.

"Rebecca sweetie, this is really important", my mom said, trying to get me to say anything.

"Has she said anything since we found her?", the officer quietly questioned my mom.

"No. She's been quiet since you found her".

"Except for the screaming?"

"Well, yes". The officer sighed a little. I guess he was annoyed with me for being difficult.

"What did the doctor's say? Was she hurt?"

"They said she might have been given a cuncussion, but that she did'nt show severe symptoms", my mom answered, a hand on my shouldor. She looked down at me and asked,

"Sweet heart, do we know the person who did this?" Surprisingly, I actually responded and shuck my head in a no response. What surprised me more was when the child me actually spoke.

"I did a picture of him. I brought it with me". Both of the adults looked down at me and the officer said,

"Well, let's see it then".

The child me took a picture out from her pocket a crumbled sheet of paper and handed it to the officer. He opened it up and looked at it and asked me,

"Where's his face?"

"He does'nt have a fave".

"Was he wearing a mask?", the officer questioned.

"No. He just does'nt have a face".

"Rebecca, what do you mean 'he does'nt have a face'?", mom looked very concerned as she looked at me.

"He does'nt have a face". The officer gave an annoyed sigh and looked to my mom who said to him,

"I don't think she's in the right state of mind right now. She might not have even seen his face, or simply does'nt remember". There was some distortion in the tape at this point, and I wanted to believe it was simply because of age.

"I can understand that. But a boy is still missing and there's a chance he may have been taken by accident".

"Why would you assume that?" At this point the video tearing seemed worse then earlier

"Because he-", but the officer had been cut off by my shirll screaming. During the adults conversation, the ten year old me had slowly looked up, as if sensing something and looked somewhere over the camera and my eyes had lit up with pure fear and started screaming, trying to get into my mom's protective hold.

"HE'S HERE! HE'S THERE, HE'S THERE! RIGHT THERE! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AGAIN!"

Both of the adults looked where I looked and by the looks on their faces, they probably did'nt see what I did. The tape ended just as my mom tried to comfort and calm me down.

"I...I...I don't even...I don't remember this. At all!", I could only stare at the blank screen, still trying to process what I have just watched with Jay.

"Look, just...just try to keep calm Rebecca. We'll think this out", Jay reasoned, putting a comforting hand on my shouldor.

"I know it's just that...this and what's happening now it's just so...so...", I sighed as I held my face in my hands. "I guess that biking accident story did seem a little off somehow", I mumbled.

"Biking accident?"

"Well", I started. "When I was ten, around the time of this tape I think, I had been in a biking accident. At least that's what my parents and the doctor said. Apparently the brakes on my bike somehow broke and in trying to avoid being hit by a car, I hit a pothole and hit the ground so hard it gave me a cuncussion which put me in a coma".

"But you don't think that's the real story?", Jay asked, obviously concerned.

"...I'm not sure...maybe...maybe I should go back to me and Alex's home town for a week or two and see what I can find out".

"You want me to come with?"

"No, I should do this on my own. Besides, there might be something important in that safe", I mumbled.

"Well, just sleep on it some more before you make a final decission", Jay suggested, and to be honest, it was probably for the best.

* * *

_Date: 12/4/10_

_Time: 21:20_

_I got a package today. Inside of it was a diary I had from when I was ten, a necklace I had lost when I was ten, a child's drawing, presumably from me when I was ten and a tape, of ten year old me being questioned by an officer about a missing boy, and then sceaming that something was behind the camera even though no one else seemed to see it._

_I all of this deeply disturbing, especially since there was a note on the box wishing me a happy (late) twentieth birthday._

_I'm think I might take a break from me and Jay's little 'adventure' for a week or two and go back to my hometown and look into all this. The story of me having a biking accident was clearly a coverup for something else and I want to know what really happened, and who Michael is._

_I just hope it's done before Christmas. It may be a somewhat miserable Christmas for me and Jay, but at least we'd have eachother's company._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	15. Back Home Part 1

_I thought about it thoroughly the night I got that box._

_When me and Jay read the newspaper clipping, it just sealed the deal for me._

_According to it, ten years previous in my hometown, two children went missing. I feel like it's connected to the tape we watched where an officer was questioning me. I assuming I had been one of the two missing children, because I had apparently screamed to not be taken away again._

_I can't say this is definite, I'll have to ask around for more proof, especially since there had only been so much information._

_There's a train station in a closeby town, I'm taking a train to a place closeby to me and Alex's hometown. I'm taking a precaution or two to make sure I don't have any sort of trouble. _

_For my investigation, I bought this camera._

_I don't want to end up like my brother and Jay, filming myself constantly. But I want to show that I'm doing okay, and in posting this on the Marble Hornets account, I hope it might give be of help somehow._

_I'll be posting my findings as, 'Rebecca's Log'. _

_I'll look around and find whatever clue is possible. I don't plan to be gone long, I expect to be back with Jay in time for Christmas._

* * *

I sat in the train and watched the scenery of trees go buy, doing nothing but play a little with the silver, magnify glass necklace. I was planning on wearing it from now on every day since I got it back. The compartment I was in was surprisingly empty, then again it was only early December. It would probably be busier by the time I get on the train back to Jay.

I looked into my shouldor bag to check to check on the camera. I did'nt plan on turning it on untill I officially began my investigation. There was also the small, purple diary that I got in the box. The tiny, cheap padlock on it kept it from being opened fully but from what I could tell the some of the pages were damaged.

"Excuse me?", I gave a small yelp and and turned my head sharply to the direction of a startled, man pushing a trolly with small snacks and beverages.

"Oh, sorry miss. I did'nt mean to scare you. I was just wondering if you wanted something from the trolly".

"O-oh, no. It's okay. Just startled a little. I'll just have some water please".

I was just a half an hour away from my stop. I was'nt too sure how to feel. I guess I was kinda excited to come back home after two years, but I'd rather it be under better circumstances. I had an idea of who to talk to first, my Aunt Edna. She lived in the town, although not too close to where me and Alex lived. But she had to have known something. But, I think I'll visit my parents graves first. It was only right.

My eyes wandered around untill I noticed something. The doors between the train carriages had a glass window on each of them, which showed a faint reflection of a certain area of the room based off of my reflection. I thought I saw someone sitting behind me several seats, on the opposite side of the aisle.

It was a bit hard to make out, but a bit of paranoia came over me since it was only the two of us. I took out my camera and turned it on and held it up discretely as possibly and moved it around a little bit, just for a few seconds before lowering it down again.

I flipped the side screen of the camera out and rewound the footage to see who was there, but shockingly there was no one there. Just rows of seats. Deciding to take a risk, I leaned my head over my seat a little to look back, but the carpartment was just as empty as it was when I entered.

I leaned back in my seat and took a deep breath, trying to relax. I needed to keep my mind calm. I might pick up some medicine if I get any worse.

I was more then happy to get off the train when it finally arrived at my stop. I made my way through the small crowds with nothing but the contents of my shouldor bag and backpack. The town I was in was your everyday, average Joe sort of place. It was about a half hour drive from my home town, and about fourty minutes by walking. There was a short cut of sorts through the forest. It shorted the walk to half an hour I think, but I did'nt want to go there. At least not till later.

I had some money with me (some of which I reluctantly borrowed from Jay) so I did'nt have to worry about accomodation. True I could have just stay with my aunt, but I was afraid of getting her caught up in my mess so I booked a room in a hotel in this town.

The hotel I booked into had three floors, and seemed a little similar in style to the one me and Jay had woke up in weeks ago. The bed of my room was'nt the most comfortable though, and the tv was just static. Neither really mattered that much to me though. I probably was'nt going to sleep better here then anywhere else, and there's nothing good on tv now a days. Well, there was the odd show that was actually good, but for some reason, they were'nt as popular as the crap that people think is good like the Kardashians.

When I saw it was already quarter to three, I decided I might as well go and and begin what I came to do.

So, armed with nothing but the shouldor bag, and my camera (now turned on and hung around my neck by a strap), I began the long walk along the road was quiet except for maybe the few cars that drove past. I would have hired a taxi, but I did'nt want to risk running out of money at an unconvienet time. Besides, a walk would be good for me. During the walk my eyes would glance over to the trees, a familiar feeling of uneasiness washing over me.

It was odd, being back in my town again. It looked the same as it had when I left. I was'nt expecting to bump in any old friends since they were most likely in collage or elsewhere. There were'nt too many people outside, but I could'nt blame them since it was cold outside.

I had to resist the urge to look over my shouldor. I was safe was'nt I? Those feelings of being watched is...is just all in my head!

Spotting a flourist I stopped inside, wanting to buy something before I go to my first stop.

I remember comming here with my dad and brother whenever we bought flowers for mom on her birthday, or Mother's Day or even mom and dad's anniversary. It still looked the same more or less from my memories. Flowers, flowers everywhere. Then again what do you expect?

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?", the shopkeeper asked with a smile. She was an elderly woman with a kind smile and blonde hair that was clearly dyed. I smiled back politely at her.

"Hi um, I was wondering if you had any roses? And maybe some lillies?"

"Yes we have lovely roses over here, and some beautifull lillies over there", the shopkeeper gestured towards both sets of flowers. "How many would you like?"

"Two red roses and a bouquet of lillies".

After paying for my flowers, I began walking to the first places I wanted to visit. The walk felt lonelier as I neared the cemetary. I don't remember the last time I visited mom and dad. Probably just before I decided to help Jay with those damn tapes.

I got to mom and dad's graves and stood silent, just staring and the pieces of stone before I spoke.

"Hi mom, dad. How's it going? You can...probably already see what's going on with me...I'm sorry I did'nt come home to just see you two", I sighed a little and looked up to the sky.

"I wish you told me about whatever happened ten years ago. It might be relevent now. But then again, if I did'nt get into this mess I bet it would'nt have mattered. Right?

"It does'nt matter now though, I'll just have to try and figure it all out myself. Hopefully I'll get back to Jay before Christmas".

I stayed quiet after that. I was'nt too sure what to say after that. What else could I say.

"I have to go now", I murmured and put the roses on their graves. "I'll try and make sure Alex is okay. I love you".

I began to walk away and down the path leading out of the cemetary. But, I sensed as if something was behind me. I looked behind and went wide eyed and started to run out. I don't know why or how but Masky was here. He had been stalking several feet behind me untill I turned around. After that he started running. He was faster so I had to rely on luck. The walls of the cemetary were pretty low so I ran to them and pulled myself over them and started running. I did'nt stop untill I came to an area of town that had at least some people around. He would'nt attack me if there were people around, would he?

I looked behind me to see any sign of him, but I did'nt see anything unusual. Maybe, it was just another hallucination? If so, why did it seem to be mostly of Masky? I should remember to make of this in the new notebook I bought earlier that day when I write in it tonight. But now, I have to pay a visit to my Aunt Edna.


	16. Back Home Part 2

I walked by the houses, keeping an eye out for my aunt's place. The only sound was that of the crisp, fallen leaves beinh curshed under my tennis shoes. I did'nt hear any birds, no surprise there. There was a small breeze but it still felt icy cold, which made me glad I decided to bring gloves as I was still holding onto the bouquet of lillies and holding my camera up.

"Well, this is the street my aunt lives on", I spoke to the audience throught the camera. I felt a little silly admitably since it kinda felt like I was talking to myself outside, but the subscribbers for Marble Hornets would hear me so I kept that in mind. "The house me and Alex lived in is on the other side of town. I decided, since she lived here and all, that my Aunt Edna might at the very least know what might have happened ten years ago. I just hope that's she's willing to talk", I mused.

When I did see my aunt's home I quickened my pace, almost jogging actually. The house had a Victorian charm to it. Well, so did most of the houses along this street, but they each had their own characteristics. My Aunt Edna's house was painted a sort of yellowish colour that was fading, and the window shutters were a dull white. The garden just had some shrubs. There were'nt any flowers unless you counted all the daisies that littered the grass.

As I stood at the front door, I did a small sigh and knocked on the door. I hope my aunt is home. I don't think any of my other family members would have any answers...well, maybe Alex. But hell if I know where he is.

Thankfully my aunt did open the door. I obviously held the camera low to not show her face. My aunt was shorter then me by a couple inches, maybe two or three. Her hair was a light brown, styled into a finger wave bob like you would see back in the 1920's and being in her late fourties her age was starting to show slightly, but there was a grey hair yet to be seen.

"Oh Rebecca your back", my aunt smiled brightly and brought me into a hug. I smiled a little and hugged back, getting such a strong smell of my aunt's perfume that it was a miracle I had not fainted there and then.

"Hi auntie. Brought these for you. Lillies are your favourite, right?", I held the lillies out and my aunt took the flowers and took in the scent.

"Yes, they are. These are lovely Rebecca. Well come in, don't stand in the cold", my aunt took me by the hand and I let her lead me to the kitchen. "I'll just put these in some water and then make some tea".

"Oh, I'll make the tea", but Aunt Edna sat me down on a wooden chair at the table.

"No, I'll do it". She put the flowers away before she started making the tea, during which she asked,

"So how have you been? I have'nt heard from you in a while". I cringed a little as I thought of all that has happened, feeling lucky my aunt's back was to me.

"Um...So-so. Some day's better then others", I answered in a casual manner. Well, technically it was'nt a lie as such. Some days really were better then others. "And what about you auntie? Have you been good?"

"Yes, I've been fine", my aunt placed a warm cup of tea in front of me. "By the way, I have your birthday and last Christmas presents here".

"Oh, um...thanks, for that I-".

"I really wish you gave me the address of where you were. I swear you would have had me worried sick if you had'nt been sending me emails now and then", my aunt sighed. That caught my attention. So I was still responding to my aunt during the seven month blank?

"Um this is probably going to sound odd to you, but did I ever mention any thing about a notebook in my emails? It's just that I've been busy...with stuff, and I can't really remember".

"No, why?", Aunt Edna questioned, raising a quesitoning brow.

"Um, no reason...just, no reason". Aunt Edna did'nt say anything, but just nodded and sat down before she asked,

"Since when did you have that camera?"

"Oh, this? Um, just bought it recently", I replied, but I decided to change the subject. "And how's the relative's on dad's side? They okay?"

"From last time I spoke to them yes. You remember your cousin Rachel don't you?"

"Erm, yeah I remember her. How is she?"

"Well, she got a scholarship for medical school in New York".

"That's...that's great", I said. I felt a little envious of my cousin. She got to go to collage while I was currently trapped in bull-

"Are you okay Rebecca? Your mind seems somewhere else?", my aunt brought me out of my thoughts and I decided to get down to why I was here.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, look auntie. Do you remember ten years ago? In July?"

"...No, nothing that I can recall", I noticed Aunt Edna seemed a little hesitant and I opened my coat a little and pulled the magnify glass pendant of my necklace out for her to see.

"Do you remember this?"

"Y-yes. You got that from your mother and I's mother. I did'nt think we would ever see it again after your bike accident", Aunt Edna was smiling, but it seemed nervous and she was'nt looking away from my necklace, almost giving it a questioning look. I resisted narrowing my eyes and decided to press on.

"Well, do you remember the case of the two children who went missing in the woods?" My aunt froze. That seemed to get her attention.

"I...I don't know-"

"Aunt Edna. I saw some stuff that's telling me there was no bike accident", I said in a stern tone. "Since you live here you have to know something, anything. Your my only real lead right now since I don't know where Alex is so please don't try and push this away".

My aunt sat across from me, an almost dazed look in her eyes. She was probably processing what I had said.

"I don't know the full story. Only about a week's worth and one or two little things", Aunt Edna eventually said. "Your parents said you were so much better after you woke up, that we decided it was best you did'nt know what happened and told you that you were in a bike accident".

Now we were getting places.

"Well, what happened then?", I edged her on. My aunt sighed and stared out the window.

"From what I know, it started when you and your friend Michael Gallis went out to the woods. Looking for wilds animals I think. Do you remember Michael?"

"I've been remembering him more and more lately", I admitted.

"He was a nice boy if I remember", I aunt sighed. "He was a bit of a look alike of Alex in build and hair in a way. Well, you went to the woods, but you were'nt back by the time you said you would be back at your parents home, so naturally we called the police.

"They went to look in the woods first since it was the place the both of you were going. It was evening by then so they wanted to search around as much as possible before dark. When they got to the woods they saw your bikes just outside of it, so they wanted to guess that the both of you might have simply gotten lost.

"But they found some fabric from your shirt snagged on a tree branch so they decided that there might have been a kidnapping. All that week we searched all over town, and even some neighboring towns but we found no signs of either of you. At the end of the week a few of the police did one last search of the forest while most went to do searches in nearby counties.

"But one of them found you in a clearing. You were just laying down on your back. Not moving an inch and eyes closed, right in the middle. When one of the offices knelt down by you just shot your eyes open and started screaming like you were being murdered. You would'nt stop screaming. They had to forcibly give you a sedative or something in the ambulance to the hospital".

I sat there listened as my Aunt Edna told the story. It was more or less as I thought, though I kinda thought that I had actually meant to have been a third child to be kidnapped but just got lucky.

"And how exactly do you know all this".

"Your mother, the medics and the officer that found you. He said you were screaming as if you were trying to be a banshee. I'm not too sure what that is though".

I thought for a moment. If I remembered correctly, banshees were mythological creatures from Ireland, usually depicted as woman of any age that could be beautiful or ugly, that were said to scream when death was close for someone. Some stories even said that certain families had their own banshees that cried out death for those in their family.

I don't know why but knowing all this gives me an ill feeling. But nack to the main point...

"Well, was Michael ever found?", I asked. If he was still around, it would be a major help. He would possibly be in collage now, but I'm sure I could find his parents and get them to give me his contact information.

"No. In fact he was declared legally dead sometime ago". I felt as if a stone had dropped to the bottom of my stomach. What if it had been him that returned and not me. I was'nt going to ask why Michael was declared dead. Not yet anyway.

"I see", I mumbled. "So I was missing for a week then? What about the other three?"

"I don't know", Aunt Edna admitted. "I only know from your mother that you were possibly suffering from a concussion and were still in shock and that you had to make regular trips to the hospital".

"Do you know which hospital?"

"Rebecca...I don't know everything, but I think you should stop while you-"

"Aunt Edna, I love you but I need to know", I cut off my aunt. I did it politely as possible, not wanting to mess everything up".

"...Let me write it down for you".

Well, today was a pretty good start if I do say so myself. I was currently in my hotel bedroom uploading my log on my laptop, not before texting Jay to let him know of course. The presents I got from Aunt Edna, a wooly scarf and a copy of a book was resting on my bedside locker.

As the video uploaded I took the purple diary from my bag and looked over it. I did'nt notice untill now but it seemed pretty old. I guess this might have been mine as well. I tugged a little at the lock that was keeping the two small hatches together and glared. For something so cheap looking, it did'nt look as breakable as I thought. Why did'nt it come with the key?

I thought for a minute or two and felt the diary. It was a hardback, but the hard cover was thin, so maybe I could use a knife to cut the hinges off? I did ask for breakfast to be delivered to my room so I could try it tomorrow.

Soon my mind began to wonder onto my missing notebook. Or notebooks if I got a second one during the seven missing months. True I got a another one to write in, but I guess I was a little freaked out about what someone might read in that.

My hand slowly wandered down to the scar on my side I had gotten from Masky when me and Jay went back to the house a third time. I still remember the pain he gave me, and yet the strange I got as he put bandages around it. I was'nt really embarresed about anyone knowing he stabbed me, but the fact that he licked all the blood off the knife and then bandaged me up before strangling me was something that made me wonder what the subscribbers would think if they found out.

Then I was worried about anyone finding out what Masky did the first time I met him. Making me taste some of his blood when I accidently stabbed his side in a attempt to escape after finding Jay knocked out.

"Stop thinking about that psyco! You'll drive yourself crazy!", I snapped at myself and punched the floor...I hoped no one heard me. I don't want to look crazy.

I looked at my laptop and saw the video was finally up. I was tired so I got off the internet, but I did'nt turn off my laptop. I just turned off the ceiling light and got into bed, getting comfort from the faint light of the laptop. I'll write in my notebook later. I just want to sleep. I don't know why but it did help me get to sleep better. I'm not sure how long it was, but I eventually found myself asleep.

I felt myself waking up, but it felt too early to wake up. I also noticed that I felt more comfortable and...wait. Since when did my hotel bed feel this comfortable? And...was someone stroking my hair?

My eyes shot open as my body tensed. Hopefully this creep did'nt notice. It was still dark, but I could make out my current situation. I was still in my hotel room, with some wierdo sitting me on his lap. Admitably it was warm and cozy ilike this but still...hold on, I recognise that jacket...oh fuck no. I moved my eyes to look up, tilting my head slightly back with as little movement as possible.

It was Masky! How the hell does he keep breaking into places without getting caught? Well, I suppose the same way Jay vanished from the apartment twice, but that was besides the point. What was he doing in my room touching my hair!

I gently moved my head back into it's original position. I could only hope he would notice I was awake and that he would'nt hurt me.

My heart felt like stopping when I suddenly felt his hand grip my chin and forcing me to like up at him. I could'nt look away and could only sit there and stare into the masked man's eyes...or well, his masks eyes. But it was strange. I did'nt feel as uneasy as I would have thought. Just curious. I'm not sure whether this was a good thing or not.

This feeling made me wonder what exactly happened in the last seven months. Stuff like this does'nt just happen over night. The staring however did make me a tiny bit nervous so gathering my courage I asked,

"I-is there a reason your here?"

He did'nt respond. He just stared at me, which made me wonder two things now. What his expression was under the mask, and if he did'nt have the ability to talk.

Oh wait. He did. He said, 'NO' when Jay tried to remove his mask after he had what seemed to be like a seizure.

The silence was getting to me and I glared at Masky and said,

"Look buddy, your starting to piss me off so why don't you just-"

I was cut off by the feeling of cool plastic on my lips. Was...was he kissing me? I mean I know he could'nt actually kiss me, with the mask and all. But seriously? Well, oddly enough it did seem ni-NO! What the hell was I thinking? This basterd stabbed me and now he's acting like...this?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the feeling of a hand on the back of my neck. Ass must have been trying to distract me so he could choke me. But no, he just sort of pushed me into his kiss. Did he seriously think this was going to make me respond to his kiss? It's not like he would feel it anyway...would he?

Eventually he pulled away and pulled me against his chest,like he was cradeling me. All I could do was just sit there, mixed between confussion and pissed off as he started stroking my hair again. When I eventually fell asleep again, I had to admit to myself that this was actually not that bad.

The next morning I woke up laying in bed. Masky was'nt here.

"...Must've been a dream. A really weird dream", I gave low chuckle. It's not like any of that actually happened. And even if it did happen, which it did'nt, I could at least say he did'nt steal my first kiss. I did have a boyfriend during Freshman year, and a summer fling before Senior Year. There was never any sex but...

Why the fuck am I telling you all this?

I then notice my camera on the dresser and saw the light flashing. I looked at it and saw it was low on battery. I guess I forgot to turn it off last night.

A thought came to mind and deciding to humour myself, as soon as I changed the batteries I rewound the footage to see if I really did have any visitors. When the tape was back at the start I watched the footage on the camera's side screen. It was just me sleeping so I fast foreword a bit.

But then I noticed something like static so I rewound the tape a few seconds before there is static. After the static I nearly dropped the camera when I saw Masky walk into the shot, take the covers off me, sit in the bed and put me on his lap. The same position as the dream.

Or rather, last night.

* * *

_Date: 12/06/10_

_Time: 09:35_

_I would have written yesterday's events in here...well, yesterday. ButI was tired, and what harm can writing an entry a day late do? I still miss my old notebook. I'm sure I left it in that safe back in the hotel Jay and me woke up in, I highly doubt I'd drop it without reason._

_Dear God I hope no one reads it. Like I may have mentioned before I wrote personal things in there._

_Well, at least I bought this notebook, so I can still make my own notes._

_Well, it turns out that I had been kidnapped the first week of July, along with a boy named Michael. It's funny how he's starting to come back to my memory only now._

_Aparently I had to repeatedly go to the hospital after I had returned. I plan to go to the hospital tomorrow and see if I can find the doctor that treated me._

_I was going to go today, but I've been having some hallucinations yesterday. At least, I hope they're illusions. Maybe when I go to the doctor tomorrow, I'll ask for medicine. Today, I'll focus on two things. One, trying to relax and two, getting that damn diary open! Stupid padlock looks cheap but it's harder then it looks._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	17. The Hospital

"Come on...son of a bitch how hard can this be-AGH", I let go of the knife and diary and clutched my bleeding thumb. In my attempt to cut around the hinges to break it open I accidently cut my thumb. It did'nt seem deep, but it was still bleeding a lot. I muttered some more curses as I went into my bathroom and put my thumb under cold, running water. It stung, but it would stop any infections.

As I stood at the sink, I thought about what happened last night. Why the hell was Masky holding me like that? And why the hell did he kiss me?...If, putting the lips of his mask on mine can even count as kissing. But honestly what the hell happened over the missing seven months? It had to have been something if it led to last night.

Damn it what am I thinking of? It had to have been my mind messing with me! I don't care what the camera says, it was'nt real! I tried to focus on the cool water on my bleeding thumb, but then something struck me. If these were hallucinations, why the hell were most of them of Masky?

What the hell happened those seven months?

I left the bathroom after putting a bandage on my thumb and went back to the diary and knife I dropped on the floor. Some of the blood had dripped off the knife and onto the diary and floor. I considered it lucky that the drips were tiny and that the carpet was dark. If the cleaners saw the blood she was'nt sure how I would explain it if questions were asked.

I began to think if there was perhaps a better way to open the diary. There had to have been. Maybe if I hit it with a rock or a...a lamp.

I quickly unplugged and grabbed the lamp from the nightstand, removed the lampshade so it would'nt hit me in the face by accident while I used it for my intentions to break the lock. I can't believe I had to resort to this for something that on it's own was pratically worthless.

I raised the lamp up in the air and brought it down hard so the base of the lamp hit the lock. I kept doing this for I don't know how many minutes, I just sort of lost track of time. Eventually however, my work paid off when I was rewarded with the sound of the lock breaking. I could have sworn for at least a split second, it sounded like music.

I nearly laughed out in joy. Finally, I would see what the hell was in this fucking diary!

I dropped the lamp on the ground and snatched the notebook from the floor and started on the first page.

Well, this was...well, had been my diary from ten years ago. It had my (then) shaky, handwritten signature on the top of the otherwise blank page, saying it was mine. I flipped foreword through the pages a couple months. It was the month of July I was interested in. I came to a page dated, '07/03/00'. It was the first page dated in July so might as well start there. My eyes skimmed the page. There was'nt anything to really point out any clues here. Although it did mention that me and Michael were going to the woods the next day. Just to hang out and maybe find some small animals.

Well, I had a solid reason as to why I went there now.

The next page was dated, '07/13/00'. That would have been about a week and a half. I know I had been missing for a week. I guess for those extra three days I was in hospital. Either that or I had just ignored the diary for those days.

But it was different. There was only one phrase being repeated over and over.

_'All the children try to run'._

Those were the only words on thise page. They felt familiar for some reason. Wait, I remember. I woke up and for a song written in my notebook, and I think I've been hearing that song sometimes in my dreams!

I looked at the next page, which was dated the next day. There was a landscape doodle of a forest, a tacky and abandoned looking cabin, a half moon and...what I think were meant to be...dead animals on the ground. It was all done in black pencil. Except for the red, representing the blood. I felt a little disturbed that a ten year old me drew this. This is just...this is just...not right. There were some words written around the picture. There was'nt a space between some of the words, and one one or two other words were written over one another making it hard to make out. But I did read some of the words such as,

_'RUN'. 'NOHIDE'. 'FIND'. 'DEATH'. 'HIDEANDSEEK'. 'NEVERWIN'._

The pages following that were more or less the same. Doodles, ramblings about stuff. As I went further on, I saw that some pages or parts of pages were missing, torn out by the looks of it. What disturbed me slightly was that some marks of tearing looked more like they were torn out with teeth. I had to assume that this had all been my doing, no matter how...unnatural it was.

The next day I had gone to the hospital. It was'nt too hard to find, although I did have to get a taxi there since it was further away. I think the drive was about an hour. Too long for my taste since the driver would occaisionally give me weird looks. I understand that I might having looked a bit odd with the toll everything was having on me, but he did'nt have to be so rude as to mutter that it was'nt a surprise I wanted to go to the hospital.

I can confidently say that he got no tip from me!

As I got to the hospital, I made sure the camera in my bag was on and that the lens was out as much as possible without being noticed. I did'nt want to be asked questions. Stepping into the entrance room of the hospital I could see that it was'nt really very today. There were some people sitting down, and one or two children with parents. The line in front of the front desk was'nt that long either so I joined the queue.

Although there were'nt that many people before me, I had to admit that there was a bit of a wait. I think about fifteen minutes altogether. Finally however, it was my turn to speak to the nurse at the desk. She seemed to be around her late twenties, or maybe early thirties and had short red hair tied back into a stubby ponytail.

"Hello, how can I help you", she asked polietely. Although she tried to put on a kind, caring tone, it seemed somewhat robotic. Well, I suppose it was to be expected when you said the same phrase over and over.

"Hi. Um, I know this might sound kinda weird to you. But I think I was a patient here several years ago, and I was wondering if I could talk with the doctor who treated me, and maybe have a look at a copy of my medical records?", I asked.

"Well, I can get get you access to your medical records. As to whether we can get you the doctor that treated you might be another case depending on circumstances", the nurse explained as she clicked on a few things on her computer.

"Right, okay", I simply nodded. This was actually easier then I thought it would be.

"Can I have your name and date of birth please?"

"Rebecca Kralie, the 29th of May, 1990", I quickly answered.

"Alright, and do you remember what year you were here?", the nurse asked, quickly typing what I was saying.

"The year 2000, around July I think".

"So, you would have been ten at the time?"

"Yes".

"Okay, and why do you need these files?"

"Um, well you see I think I got a concussion ten years ago, and I kinda need to check my files. I want to see how bad it was, before I decide if I should go to a doctor, because I've been a little light headed lately", I lied, spitting out the first lie I could think of that I could only hope that the nurse would buy.

"Well, we can book you an appointment here-"

"No! N-no thank you. I just want to look at my files and then speak to my original doctor", I said.

"Well, okay. If you could wait in one of those seats over there I'll be back to you shortly", the nurse said. I did'nt bother to see what she was going to do and just sat in chair on my own.

It felt like ages waiting there untill the nurse called me up again.

"Well, here's a copy of your medical records", she handed the papers over to me. "You can read them here but you can't leave with them".

"Okay, but can I take notes down from them at least?", I asked.

"If you think their important you can", the nurse answered. "Also, the doctor listed on the form does'nt work here any more. He retired two years ago, but he did'nt move away. If you really want to talk to him, I can give you his address and phone number".

"Thank you. I'll get those I bring these back up", I said with a brief smile of thanks and went back to my seat and took out my notebook and pen and began reading, prepaired to take notes.

The first page was just basic information that they would ask every patient so I ignored it, for now at least. As I finally found what I was looking for, I realised that whatever had happened to me during that week I was missing, it must have had a terrible affect on me.

The first time I was here after being found I aparently woke up from the sedatives given to me in the car and had to be given more when I started screaming again. Whenever someone came near me I would slap or hit them away, and I kept mumbling about trees. They had checked if I had been sexually abused but I was'nt, thank God. Apart from sthat though, I was physically alright. Though mentally, it had been suggested that I be reffered to a psychologist if I got any worse.

I also made multiple trips back to the hospital because of terrible coughing, vomiting, noes bleeds and occaisionally passing out randomly. At one point I had aparently tried to scratch something into my arms with my fingers nails and although they were'nt listed there were mental problems.

My last trip was around the end of July. It said that I had been hiding up in a tree in the back garden with a camera to take a picture of something, and accidently fell out onto the ground, knocking myself out. When I woke up, I had amnesia and did'nt remember the enitire month of July.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I can kinda understand why mom and dad would'nt have wanted me to know this, but it feels weird reading what had happened. Well I did hit my head on the ground, at least they told the truth there.

I looked up at the name of the doctor, Dr. Bart Alexiel. The name rang a bell a little. I read a little more and saw a note saying I had been brought to a pyschologist named Dr. Eliza Wormbrine. Funny, Aunt Edna did'nt mention her. I guess mom and dad did'nt tell her, or she just did'nt mention it. It does'nt matter now. I wondered if I could get her number too.

I took down everything I saw as important and went back up to the front desk and handed back the records, and took the address and number of Dr. Alexiel and waited a extra minutes for Dr. Wormbrine's. It was great I got not one but two leads today. Everything seemed to be going easy.

Almost too easy...

* * *

_Date: 12/08/10_

_Time: 23:17_

_I've manged to get more information about what happened to me in July, 2000._

_I was suffering symptoms similar to those me and Jay have expeirenced, but I also had mental problems, thought they are not mentioned in much detail. But I do know that there was a p pyschologist and I plan to speak to her, as well as the doctor who treated me._

_I think I can understand why I was lied to, but I need to know. It might be of use to me and Jay's predicament._

_I've called the doctor and he's agreed to meet me at a diner in the town I'm staying in._

_...I still feel like I'm being watched..._

_Maybe I'm just over reacting. The Masky incident had to have been a hallucination._

_At least I hope so._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	18. Dr Alexiel

Well, I had to wait two days since calling, but today was the day I was going to meet up with at the diner. As I was walking there I took my time since I still had fifteen minutes. As I walked I was thinking of what to get Jay for Christmas. Last Christmas the paranoia of someone following us kept the both of us from going outside too much, so we did'nt bother with presents. But it could'nt hurt to get Jay something later while I was here.

The route I was taking was near several trees of the forest. I felt a bit uneasy walking by them but I figured as long as I did'nt look at them I would be safe enough (That and having the camera around my neck felt a tiny bit comforting...somehow). But then I stopped. I'm not sure why I did, or why I turned my gaze to the forest. I felt as if something was there, but I don't know what. It felt as if my body had a mind of it's own and I felt I was about to take a few steps towards the trees, untill I heard a voice call my name.

"Rebecca? Rebecca Kralie?", I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a curly, blonde haired smiling boy, with a small goatee.

"Hi, um...", I was'nt too sure who he was. I was sure I knew him but I could'nt put my finger on it.

"Remember? It's me, Seth. We went to Senior Prom together", he prompted, while I tried hard to remember.

"Seth...Seth Delaney?"

"Yeah", Seth grinned, happy that I finally remembered him.

"Wow, um. Good to see you, Seth. I have'nt seen you since graduation. So how's life treating you?", I asked.

"Pretty okay. Working at my dad's electronic store. You?"

"I'm...I'm okay. Some days have been better, some worser", I replied.

"Well, I just saw you, and I thought I'd say hi. Are you okay though? You were looking at the trees?", Seth asked and I glanced back at the woods. There was'nt anything that looked out of place so I just ignored the feeling I had earlier and said,

"I'm okay. Nothing to worry about", I mumbled before coughing a little.

"So um, how long you here for?", Seth asked, putting his hands in his pockets, trying to act casual.

"Um, I gunna be gone before Christmas, that's for sure", I answered, which seemed to make Seth frown a little.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I was just wondering if maybe you want to hang out before then? Maybe get some drinks-"

"I-I really can't. I'm just here on buisness, I can't really, but thanks anyway", I said quickly before adding, "look, I have to talk to someone now, so I have to go".

"Right, well er...see you 'round, I guess", Seth mumbled as I walked past quickly.

The diner was old, and by the looks of it has been around since the fifties. I looked around and did'nt see anyone who looked like they were waiting for me so I just sat down at a empty booth and waited. I just hoped would see me.

"Do you want anything?", asked a waitress, who looked about as excited to be here as a kid in school. Then again, I'm sure that could be said for most people in jobs they don't like.

"Just a glass of water please".

I kept my eyes on the door, tapping my nails in a non repetative rhythm, and when the waitress came back with my water I just handed her five dollars and told her to keep the change, which seemed to surprise her but brought a crooked grin to her face. I did'nt plan to be here long, and I hopped I would'nt have to be here so long I would have to buy a second.

It was only while I was taking a sip of water that I heard someone say,

"Rebecca Kralie?", I looked up and saw a doctor who I had to guess had at least just turned sixty, and had a few flecks of blonsish brown in his hair. Wrinkles were clear accross his face, even as he smiled.

"Yes, are you Dr. Alexiel?"

"Indeed I am", he answered as he sat down accross from me. "It's good to see your...doing fine, you look pale though", he noted.

"I-it's nothing, doctor. Look, I already told you why I asked you here", I said and the old man nodded his head solemnly.

"Yes, about ten years ago. What I'm curious about however is how you found out?"

"Um, a memory came up. Not going to say what it was though", I quickly told the first lie I could think of. I did'nt think it would be a good idea to give the real reason.

"Well, what do you want to know?", Dr. Alexiel asked.

"Well, I already read my medical reports and I was wondering if there was anything else that happened that was'nt mentioned?" The doctor held his hands together and looked like he was thinking, trying to remember anything at all.

"Well, I remember that we did do tests but they all came back negative for what we thought you might have had. In fact physically you were healthy as any ten year old. Well, except for maybe a possible slight concussion".

"Physically?"

"Well, mentally speaking you seemed a bit...disturbed. We first thought that you had been sexually assaulted but there was no signs of anything having been done". paused before adding, "I remember the times when you were kept over night, you kept insisting that there be a light on at all times, and that you once bit one of the nurses hands when she tried to take a flashlight away from you and get you in a MRI machine".

I bit my lower lip a little and let everything sink in.

"Right, I see. Um, I found out there was a psychologist named, . Do you know anything about her?", I asked.

"I think your parents mentioned her once or twice. I don't really know anything about her".

I just nodded my head a little before giving into a loud cough, gulping some of my water down when I had finished. frowned, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay? That sounds like a nasty cough".

"I-it's nothing", I muttered.

"Are you sure? I can take a lo-"

"No! No, I'm fine, thank you", I cut off before clearing my throat. I decided to ask one last question before I left. "Was there ever a guy in a suit nearby that was tall and bald?"

"Well, I don't recall anyone like that, although you did mumble about him once or twice. The police thought that it was the man who kidnapped you, but there were'nt any other leads", he answered.

"Right. Well, that's all I need to ask. Thanks for your time", I said as I stood up.

"Do you want to know where is? I'm sure the hospital might tell you where she is?"

"No, it's okay. I already got her number, but thank you anyway"

"Well, goodbye then", shuck my hand before we left the diner and went our seperate ways.

I decided to avoid the route near the trees this time. I tried to convince myself that I was'nt being paranoid and that I just felt like going a different route back to the hotel. While I walked, I felt as if I had forgotten something, but I was'nt sure what it was.

When I got back to the hotel I began the work of uploading my video footage to my laptop, making a slight edit with adding narration and removing footage that was'nt necessary, like Seth and only leaving in the talking with . When I was finished and waited for it to upload onto Youtube, I sat on my bed and began to think. What was it I could have forgotten?

I groaned when I finally realised what I had forgotten and quickly grabbed my phone and dialed my Aunt Edna's number and waited less then a minutes for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aunt Edna. It's me, Rebecca. Look there was something I forgot to ask you when I was over".

"What do you want to know?", Aunt Edna asked.

"During the time I was missing, or somewhere before and after July, was there ever a tall guy in a suit that was bald?"

"I...don't know. Um, there were some drawing you did though. I don't remember anything else though".

"Right, thanks".

"Are you okay?" My aunt sounded like she was a little worried. Did I seem to emit my anxiety or something?

"Yeah, why?"

"...No reason. Talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, talk to you soon", I hung up and laid back on my bed. It was only now I was wondering if any of this was a good idea? Nothing bad had happened to me. Except for maybe a couple of hallucinations, and Masky breaking into my hotel. But I was still going to note that down as my mind fucking with me.

I checked my laptop and saw that the video was finally uploaded. I looked out the window as I planned on what to do next. I would deffinetly go and talk to . I just had to be lucky that she will talk to me, and meet with me if she was close enough.

I looked outside the window, making out the trees over the horizon of the building accross the street. I felt that it might be a good idea to look there. During the day of course. Nothing bad could possibly happen to me during the day. It was only at night, that monsters and fiends could come out, guarded by the darkness.

* * *

_Date: 12/10/10_

_Time: 19:27_

_I talked with today. Some of the symptoms I had in July of 2000 are very similar to what I have now. I'm not sure what I can do about it though._

_It might sound crazy, and Jay's ability to decide without thinking of going to creepy places may have rubbed off on me, because I'm thinking of going to the forest tommorow. In the diary there was a drawing of a cabin, and if I'm correct, there was an old one there a couple years ago. Maybe it's still there?_

_I only hope I'll make through my remaing time here before it's time to head back to Jay._

_...But should I go? I got into this mess because I wanted to find Alex. Then again, Alex tried to run, and aparently that did'nt seem to work for him, so it probably won't work for me._

_...I am so screwed..._

_Rebecca Kralie._

_P.S. _

_I have'nt seen Masky in the last couple of days. Maybe it really all was a hallucination?_


	19. Into the Woods we go

**First of all I would like to thank the people who've reviewed. Your words mean a lot to me, especially since I want to be a writer someday. I'm sorry this chapter was so long to make, but I want to try and make it better then the previous chapter, which I think I rushed a little. That, and I decided to start my own Slenderblog series, Analyst's Diary on Blogger, using the same name as my oc Rebecca. So, you know if you want to check it out...I can give a link if you want...I've even put up a YouTube channel which you can find by typing up 'analyst's diary introduction' in the search...Yay for selfless self promotion =D XD But seriously I hope you like this chapter and I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow or the next day.**

* * *

That morning I packed what I would need in my shouldor bag. Two bottles of water, my camera and a flashlight just incase I found a cave or even that cabin in my drawings. Though I did'nt plan on staying any longer then I needed to. Deffinetly not before nightfall.

I jilted a little when my phone rang and I grabbed it and quickly answered.

"H-hello?"

"Rebecca, it's Jay".

"Oh, Jay", I gave a small sigh. "You scared me there. How are you doing? Any luck with the safe?"

"No. Hey, when's your birthday again?", Jay asked.

"The 29th of May, 1990", I replied, already guessing that he thought that might have been the combination to the safe. I already tried it but I decided it could'nt hurt to not tell him as I faintly heard him press the buttons of the safe.

"Well, that was'nt it. I thought it could have been one of our birthday's", Jay grumbled it a bit, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Well, it'll have to crack eventually", I pointed out.

"I guess. So what are you going to do now? I already saw your logs".

"I'm going to walk around the woods a bit. See if I can find any clues or something".

"And you say I'm reckless?". I felt a half smile on my face, and I was pretty sure Jay had one too.

"I guess you rubbed off on me then Jay", I mused before giving a light chuckle.

"Well in all seriousness, please be carefull", Jay said.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. In fact I was just going to go now during the day".

"I won't keep you then. Just call me when your out. Okay?"

"Sure. Bye Jay".

"Bye Rebecca". Jay hung up after that and I shoved my phone into my pocket.

The woods were tall and bare, all of the leaves having fallen to the ground giving it varies shades of browns, reds and yellows. I had not exactly entered yet, just barely outside of it. I guess a part of me was getting cold feet about going in by myself, but if there was by any chance something of interest inside, I had to find it.

I swallowed some breath, turned my camera on and slowly made my way inside, staying cautious incase anything popped out. That seemed to be happening a lot to me and Jay these days, so I think I'd be more surprised if it did'nt happen.

I kept on walking for a few minutes, looking around. The part of the forest I was in felt...familiar, sort of. Then again I have'nt been here for ten years. I'm not sure how I felt. It was an odd mixture of anxiousness and somehow ease. Maybe a part of me that had enjoyed comming here as a kid enjoyed being back. I certainly felt a slight adrenline rush in my body. Whether or not it was from fear of something bad happening or excitement from a sort of adventure was not easy to tell.

Eventually I came to a clearing. They said I was found in a clearing, was this the one? I walked around it a little bit, hoping to find something. At first I thought I had been walking around in circles for nothing, but then I saw something on a tree.

I squinted a little and quickly put my glasses on as I moved closer to take a look. When I got a clear sight of it, I felt a chill down my neck and spine.

It was a circle with an X through it. The same symbol that has been seen again and again by me and Jay. I looked around anxiously. I gripped my camera a little and decided to keep on moving further in. I might as well cover more ground while the sun is still up. They do say monsters like the night.

I countinued walking for what felt like more then half an hour. I had'nt come across anything that looked of importance yet, unless you count crossing a small stream over some rocks. But eventually, I saw it.

It was a cabin. I could make it out clearly since I forgot to take my glasses off. It was pretty old looking, the wood seemed a mixture of light, faded brown and grey. It had two floors but seemed small in a cozy sort of way. Well, if you forget about the fact that it was God knows how old. Now that I think about it, the cabin kinda reminded me of the one from the Evil Dead Trilogy I watched with Alex about two summers before he started his movie project.

I smiled a little at the memory. We did'nt exactly have the typical brother-sister relationship in which we would always fight. It was more like we were the type of friends who would tease and occaisionally poke fun at one another.

I remember when we watched the movie how we both agreed Scott was being an idiot to go out in the woods alone to find a path out after having to kill his possessed girlfriend Shelly in the first movie, how the scene of Ash laughing along with the Evil that was laughing through inanimate objects like a deer's head and books et cetera in the second movie and how we laughed at the funny moments in the third movie like Ash talking about his 'boom stick' and shooting Evil Asj in the face with said boom stick.

I wonder if me and Alex can have those moments again when we meet up again. I would really like that.

By the time I snapped out of my trip down memory lane, I was just a few feet away from the door. I swallowed nervously. What should I do? Should I know, or should I just barge in. I mean, it's not like anyone would live here, right?

I reached my hand out to test the knob, but something caught my eye on top of the door and felt as if my soul left my body.

It was that symbol. That same, fucking symbol. I stepped back a little, having some seconds thoughts. But then I thought I heard something and looking as best I could through the grimy windows, I felt my mouth drop a little.

"M-Michael...", I breathed. He looked the same from my dreams...the exact same, but how? He looked the same age, but he should be about twenty two now! How is this possible!

He just stared, his face empty of expressing and the moment I blinked, he was gone. I felt my breath become heavy. Dear God what was wrong with my mind?

I then thought I heard something behind me and turned around sharply. There was no one. I walked away from the cabin several feet, trying to see if I could see the source of the noise. I did'nt say anything because if I learned anything from horror movies, calling out only leads to trouble. It's silly I know, but I can't help but feel like I'm in a horror movie these days.

I coughed lightly as my eyes glanced around, but they became heavier. Why was that?

I turned around to face the cabin but felt myself freeze in terror.

It was...'Him'.

That same...thing stalking my brother, kidnapped me as a kid, the one me and Jay keep seeing in all the tapes but never in person...or at least, not that I remember.

But he was there. Tall, slender and pale. Dressed in darkest suit and tie and oh God he was truely, completely faceless. There did'nt even seem to be any indication of where his eyes or noes or mouth should be, at least none that I could tell.

My coughing got worse and it took all my strength not to fall on my knees, and all he did was tilt his head to the side.

It took some force, but I forced my legs to move away and run as best as I could. I was already feeling slightly faint and there is no question at all what the source of it was.

I ran inbetween trees, not looking back and forcing myself not to stop. I had to run. I had to!

It was a slight blur of what exactly happened between running from the cabin and then (it was pretty much running without thinking), but I made it to the clearing I was at earlier. I stopped briefly, doubling over with my hands on my knees and sweat comming down my neck. This had deffinetly not been part of the plan.

I coughed a little as I thought back to yesterday when I went to the diner to meet . That moment when it seemed I was going to go to the woods before Seth came along, was that Him causing it? If so Seth may have unknowingly saved my life.

I stood up fully and took a couple steps back. He was at the other end. I quickly turned around to run, but then He was suddenly at the side of the clearing!

My breath was panicked and mixed in with small coughs as I turned around frantically, looking for an opening, but He would be there. How was this even fucking possible?

I lost count of how many times I turned untill eventually it seemed to stop. I did'nt see him. I looked around nervously, my lower lip quivering. Unconsciously I took a few steps backwords and turned around, and gave a small shriek as I saw Him suddenly standing there. I'm sure if he had a mouth at least he would be smirking.

Ignoring my own heavy coughs I turn around quickly and ran, not caring if I was going the wrong way just as long as I was away from THAT!

I kept running and running, occaisionally slipping and forcing myself back up as quickly as possible. I was mortified at the thought of what might happen if He caught me. Hell, what He used me as some sort of bait for Alex?

It was'nt long till I was coughing up a little blood into my bathroom sink. I had manged to make it out alive and back to the hotel, but I still seemed affected by it.

After rinsing my mouth out with water to remove the metalic taste, I went to my hotel bed and just dropped on it, exhausted. I stared up at the ceiling, and not for exactly the first time since I came here felt lonely. Maybe it was because I had talked to Jay today. I had'nt really expected to hear his voice again untill after I was done here, but hearing it now made me realise how much he meant to me as a friend.

We have been through a lot together. True, he was the one who went missing the most and I may have been the one who actually got a scar, but we always had company from one another. Even back at his apartment even when we slept in different rooms there was still that slight comfort knowing the other was there.

Even though I wish this was all just a bad dream I was in, I think I'm glad to be with Jay on this. Who knows how he would have handled this alone? That and this recent truth of what really happened instead of my 'bike accident' was pretty important too.

I closed my eyes, planning on dozing off for little while before sorting through the camera footage and getting something to eat.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually kind of wish Masky does break into my room. I'd have company again, even if it's a silent one.

* * *

_Date: 12/11/10_

_Time: 18:21_

_Today was...eventfull._

_I went to the woods, and just as I found the cabin, Alex's stalker found me. I managed to get out alive, then again I suppose I would'nt be writing here if I did'nt._

_Tomorrow I'm going to be looking for a Christmas present for Jay. Well, two actually. We did'nt really have a Christmas last year so an extra present seems in order._

_I'll be talking to in a couple days. After that, there's only one place I can go really._

_Back to that cabin._

_It stupid I know. It's reckless I get it._

_But after I don't really have any other leads. I do plan to meet up with Michael's parents at some point if they still live here and see if I can find anything else, but that cabin seems important, and I need to know why._

_...My mind is fucking with me and made me think Michael is in the cabin and young..._

_...Then again...with all that's happened, could it actually be true?..._

_...What if Michael actually is alive and has been kept young?..._

_I mean, if me and Jay can somehow travel between doors in a Scooby Doo esque fashion and have come this far without loosing a limb let alone dying it would'nt be too surprisng, woudl'nt it?_

_As soon as I can, I'm going back to that cabin, in hopes of rescuing Michael._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	20. Dr Wormbrine

**Okay, last night I actually dreamt that I was watching a movie, that was a sequel to Marble Hornets and it opened up with Jay tied up with tape in a junkyard, and a monster which I think was the Rake was going to kill him, but Jay got out of the mess and back to his apartment to upload the entire event while narrating the movie. I just thought you might be interested XD If it was real the movie would no doubt be awesome!**

* * *

I don't really think I've believed too much in psychology. I'm not too sure why exactly. I think maybe it was back when I was almost twelve and I read 'Goodnight Mister Tom'. The psychologist that wanted to put Willie in a home after he was rescued from his mother's home by Tom Oakly was kind of a jerk for wanting to do that when Tom clearly wanted to take care of the boy himself.

The fact that was a child and teen's psychologist did'nt really help too much now that I think of it, mainly cause I felt thought I would get odd looks. Then again, if Tim could have thought I was still in high school when I last saw him, maybe I still looked young enough to come here no questions asked.

But none of that mattered now. I was in the waiting room, alone. I did'nt bring my camera with. I would just take notes down when I left and share what I was willing to share later. I have no idea why I had to wait here. I was almost positive that there was no one in the doctor's office. Hell I even came early and there was no one here, but I 'have to wait my turn'.

Typical.

So all I could do really was sit in one of the waiting chairs and look through the out of date magazines. I think they were five years out of date actually. Why can't they ever keep a fresh supply of reading material in waiting rooms? They can't seriously be that cheap. Just once a week would do actually.

"Rebecca Kralie?" I looked up from reading my out of date star sign to see a woman in her late thirties, maybe early fourties with sandy coloured hair and wearing spectacles.

"Yeah. Are you ?"

"Yes, it's good to see you. Shall we step into my office?", she asked after shaking my hand.

I nodded as I stood up and stepped inside after her. It was pretty much what you would expect of a psychologist's office. Bookshelves, a desk and chairs. Nothing else really worth mentioning except maybe some of the toys for kids to play with.

"I was surprised to hear from you actually", admitted as we both sat down in our respected places. "After you got amnesia of the entire month of July your parents said that you were'nt likely to come back unless something came up".

"Well, the thing is that I was wondering if you could tell me anything that may have happened during July. I already know of my physical state and I was wondering if you had anything to share", I asked, leaning foreword a bit and resting my elbows on my legs.

"Well, actually there are a few things", as she said this she took out a folder from a drawer. And flipped through it. "You kept having night terrors, and you insisted on the light being on at all times. You felt safer from the monster with some light".

Wanting the light on? Just like I did now a days? Great, I'm reverting to fears that I had when I was ten.

"Right", I mumbled. "Anything else?"

"Well, your parents told me that on one occaision, you were found in the closet holding a knife and when you were asked why you said that you thought you saw 'him'".

"Did I ever describe 'him'?", I asked, a little quickly.

"Well, you did actually. You said he was taller then average, thin and pale and that he wore a suit. You also said that he did'nt have a face. The only explanation I could think of was that your mind was repressing the memories of your kidnapper".

I pursed my lips a little, not entirely sure whether to be amused by her statement or not. 'Maybe you should go into the woods yourself and see if you can think the same', I thought to myself, a little bitterly.

"I also tried to get you to say what happened to Michael, but you never said anything. You even had a slightly violent tendancy of trying to throw one of the wooden block toys at me whenever I tried to talk to you about Michael. One time you even scratched my face".

"Sorry", I grimanced a little, a tiny bit of guilt in my stomach from knowing what I did. It was a bit pointless seeing as how that was ten years ago though.

"Don't worry, it's one of the things I was prepaired for when I studied to be a psychologist", gave a soft smile. "I just did'nt expect it to ever happen. Anyway, your parents mentioned that you were drawing and writing some disturbing things in your diary. I did have it, but it seems to have gone missing".

I bit my lower lip a little. I wondered if I should tell her I had it now, but I decided not to. It was mine anyway, and it was given to me so it was'nt like I was stealing it.

"But I remembered that the drawings were of the woods I think, and your parents mentioned that you actually ate some of the pages".

...Huh...I just thought I tore out pages with my teeth, but eatting them...

"I had suggested to your parents you may have been suffering from schizophrenia".

"Schizophrenia? You thought my symptoms were similar to that? Did I have any hallucinations?" took a quick look in the folder.

"Well, you kept seeing this faceless man aparently, and you would'nt drink water most of the time, thinking it was blood and you would sometimes say it was your brother Alex's fault of what happened to Michael". This peaked my interest.

"Really?"

"Yes. But you seemed mentally well after you forgot everything so I suggested to your parents that it might be best if you were just told you were in a biking accident that put you in a small coma".

"I see", I murmured, thinking about all of this information.

"Is there anything else you need Rebeca?", asked, looking at me with gentle eyes.

"...Yeah. Um, thanks for your time. I'll be going now", I said as I stood up.

"Oh, Rebecca, one more thing", handed me a card with a number on it.

"If you want to talk to someone, this man is a good colleague of mine. Just tell him I referred you to him".

"Yeah, sure", I politely took the card and put it in my pocket. In truth I had no intent on calling any time soon.

The walk back to the hotel was uneventfull. I thought a little of the presents I had just bought Jay for Christmas. A Stephen King book (Christine) and a wooly scarf. Not the best presents in the world, but it was better then nothing I suppose.

I could'nt help but try and imagine what Masky and Him would be up to during Christmas. The image I got was of Masky tackling Santa and Him taking Santa's place and kidnapping kids. It made me giggle a little actually, for the first time in ages.

* * *

_Date: 12/15/10_

_Time: 19:23_

_Well, I've talked with today. I was just as ill mentally as physically to the point where they thought I was a schizophrenic._

_I plan to go back to the cabin tomorrow._

_I'm a bit nervous after what happened in the woods the previous day, but it has to be done._

_For one thing my curiousity won't be settled and I'll probably end up doing it anyway, so might as well do it now._

_Not too sure what I'll do after that. I'll try and talk with Michael's parents but other then that there is'nt much I can do._

_...I'm still wondering if I really saw Michael in that window, or if I've just lost it..._

_I also have this major headache. I'd take pills but I think I've become a bit weary of them with all the empty pill bottles me and Jay have found._

_Rebecca Kralie._

_P.S I could have sworn I smelt a faint smell of cigarette smoke this morning. The ashtray in my room has been used but I don't smoke. Was Masky here last night?_


	21. Back to the Woods we go

"Can't believe I'm doing this again", I muttered to myself as I stood at the edge of the forest I stood a few days ago. The sun was up still, and I was here a little earlier then last time. I put my glasses on to save time incase something comes up. My hands felt a little shakey but I had to go onwords. I swallowed and turned my camera on, letting it hang from the strap around my neck and began to walk.

The forest and weather still seemed the same as it was the last time I was here. Almost the exact same now that I think about it. I shoved my hands into my pockets, the only sounds I could hear were my feet crunching the leaves and my shouldor bag lightly hitting my side as I walked.

As I came close to the clearing I stopped for a few seconds, feeling hesitant but I slowly moved foreword , looking left and right as I expected to be jumped on at any minute.

But there was nothing but me, the trees and leaves and maybe one or two animals that were'nt hibernating or had'nt migrated. If there were any I did'nt see them.

But I could'nt stay here. I had to keep moving and investigate the cabin. There had to be a clue there. Anything would do really...though there would be bonus points if it was very usefull.

The walk gave me mixed feelings. The air seemed different. It felt like I was able to actually relax a little, but my mind was making my body tense that I was going to be attacked at any minute. But still, the area seemed peacefull, and I was even starting to hear the occaisional tweet from a robin.

I eventually saw the cabin though. It looked the exact same as it did last time. I looked around and after reasuring myself that there was nothing to worry about, I started to walk to the cabin door. It was only now I started to notice how some parts of the roof seemed dilapidated, missing a few shingles here and there.

As I stood in front of the door I swallowed nervously and slowly put my hand on the handle, taking a quick glance over my shouldor, only to see nothing but the forest. Looking back at the cabin door I turned the knob and tried to force the door open. It was stiff, the hinges being somewhat rusted with age and weather.

I clicked my tounge a few times as I decided what to do. I clenched my fists a little and stood back from the door a little. Prepaired to do one of the many things I've always wanted to do.

Narrowing my eyes, I raised my leg and with all the force I could muster I kicked the door down. It had been a stiff door, but it was old.

I stepped inside, and was glad I had my glasses on as the light was a little dim here. Probably because there was a lot of grime on the windows. Hell, I probably brought more light in here by kicking the damn door down!

The room was small and the furniture that had yet to fall to the ages was covered in at least an inch of dust. The was a stone fireplace with a riffle above it and I could'nt help but wonder if it worked or if it was just decoration. I looked around the room some more, only seeing some empty bookshelves and blank pieces of paper.

The only other room I could see was the kitchen through an archway. The cupboards were wooden, and I had rotten luck when I saw that there was one or two pieces of clearly expired food in them (the pun not intended). The table had a red and white squared table cloth, which was also covered in dust and a small cracked vase, perfect for putting a single small flower into, like a daffodil.

So far there was nothing of real interest to look for here. I was going to go upstairs when I heard the sound of metal beneath my footh on a rug. I looked down and kicked the rug up a bit and saw what seemed to be a basement hatch. I looked around a little, not too sure whether to go in or not. I was already breaking the horror movie rule of going to a cabin and the woods, let alone a cabin in the woods, but basements were just as bad.

Then again, I've already come this far. I might as well. Besides, I hate making double trips. It's tedious.

I took a flashlight out of my bag, prepaired to turn it on before I pulled the hatch open. It was a bit stiff, but I managed without any real difficulty otherwise. Taking a deep breath, I turned on my light and shun it down the basement. It seemed safe enough so I decided to go down the steps, but slowly, prepaired for the worse.

There was lot's of junk in the basement. Loads of boxes filled with who knows what. The ground felt hard, but occaisionally there was some softness and after deciding to look down at what it was, I saw sawdust. I looked around, hoping to find a light bulb to brighten things up in here.

"Rebecca?" My breath hitched and I shun my light straight in front of me and saw,

"Michael...", I breathed. He looked like he did in my dreams, only he seemed a little pale. He was smiling slightly though as he stood underneath an unlit light bulb.

"Hey Becky", he chirped. I could'nt help myself and ran to him, dropping down on my knees and bringing him into a hug to my chest.

"Michael. I'm sorry about everything! I swear it! I'm going to take you home to your parents. It'll be like none of this ever happened Michael", I murmured.

"That would be nice", I did'nt notice the somewhat cynical tone Michael had.

"Come on. I'll just turn the light on and look around a bit more before we go. Okay?", I said and leaned up to turn on the light. But it was when the light was on I was in for a shock.

All that was in my arms was a t-shirt fit for a twelve year old boy, with old dry blood stains on it. I felt a little faint and looking to the floor I saw an even bigger stain of dried blood.

The clothing dropped from my hands as I staggered backwords a little untill I hit into an old table. My breathing became rapid as my hands shuck. He was...Michael was just...a hallucination? But I...but he...

My hands tried to steady themselves by moving onto the table, where on of them bumbed into a small box. I looked at the table behind me and saw one of my hands had hit a box of bullets. I guess that riffle upstairs does work.

Then I got a feeling there was someone else here. I thought I heard steps, from upstairs. My fists clenched in anger. I had a bloody good idea of who it was, and damn it I was sick of this shit!

My hand grabbed the box of bullets and I slowly made my way out of the basement. I coughed a little as I stepped out and looked around. I looked up the top of the stairs and saw a shadow, but it was moving away. Had I been thinking straight I would have gotten the hell out of there, but instead I just chuckled and slowly made my way to the fireplace.

"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time", I sang to myself as I stepped in front of the fireplace and took down the rifle. I countinued singing, even when I took some bullets out of the box and put the rest in my pocket and got the firearm ready.

I'm not too sure why I was singing Queen. I guess a part of me believed this 'adventure' was going to be the death of me at some point, and if I was going to die, I wanted to go down as a bad ass motherfucker.

"I feel alive. And the world it's turning inside out, yeah. I'm floating around in ecstasy. So don't stop me now", as I said those words I cocked the rifle and looked up the stairs. "Don't stop me, 'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!", I said those words a little louder and pratically ran up the stairs, riffle in hand.

I was at the top of the stairs and looked down the hall. I grinned and aimed the rifle.

"Your going down town~", I laughed a little as I shot twice. They should have hit him, but they did'nt.

"Wha-"

What happened next was a blur, but I think I screamed.

I fluttered my eyes open slowly and took my surroundings in, which was a little difficult since for the first few seconds everything was a little blurry. Eventually my sight returned to normal and I was able to make everything out. It was dark, and I was in the woods in a pile of leaves in a clearing, feeling sore, disorientated and tasting some blood in my mouth.

...How did I get here?...

I stood up, feeling a pain in my legs and looked down. From what I could tell it looked as if some ripped at my jeans from knees down which would explain why my legs were bleeding. I guess I went through a thorn bush or something. I stumbled around in confussion, trying to get my mind straight. I tried to say something to myself but all I could get out were confused mumbles.

I heard something shifting through the leaves and turned around quickly, though in my confused state I caused myself to fall down. I looked and tried to make out anything at all in the trees. I thought I felt something around around the side of my neck but I felt a pressure point being squeezed and I went out again.

I grumbled as I opened my eyes...again. I did'nt feel disorientated this time and I weekly sat up. I was back in my hotel room. I looked around the room and saw that my coat and bag had been dropped onto a chair, and that my glasses (with a now cracked lens, which was made more annoying by the fact that I left my spare pair back at the hotel Jay was in) and my camera were on the bedside locker. My shoes were already off and on the floor next to the bed.

My legs were still sore, but I think they stopped bleeding. In fact, there was only the cuts, no blood. I furrowed my eyebrows when I finally realised the legs of my jeans had been pulled up to my knees. How did I not notice that first? I touched my leg and it felt slightly damp, like someone had just washed it or something.

I heard the door of my bathroom open and I looked up with a look of a deer in headlights. True, this person was more then likely my saviour, but that did'nt mean I was'nt going to be on gaurd.

I was still frozen when I saw it was Masky. He was holding a first aid box and a part of me found this slightly amusing because last time I saw him with a first aid box he had been the one that wounded me. True the wound was nothing but a scar now but still.

He walked up to my bed, almost silent except for the faint sound of his shoes tapping. When he got to my bed I stood as still as a statue as he put the box down down next to my camera and opened it. I glanced at the box as he pulled out some ointment.

"I guess your going to bandage my legs up?", I asked slowly, almost afraid I would say the wrong word. He just responded with a nod. No surprise there, I should'nt expect him to at this stage.

What did surprise me was when he removed his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket. Why did he do that? I was going to shift away but he held his hands up. Was he trying to say he was'nt going to hurt me? Against my better judgement I decided to just stay put.

Masky sat on the edge of the bed and poured some of the oinment on one hand before he gently grabbed one of my ankles and began rubbing the ointment into my legs with his bare hands. I was a little stuned by this. The ointment did sting a little, but I did'nt really notice it too much. Maybe it was because the wounds were'nt as fresh, or maybe it was because his hand...

...Would it be wrong of me to say that his hand actually felt good on my leg? So much I actually felt a small shiver, one that was'nt from fear?

His hand were'nt soft, but they still felt comfortable enough on my skin, and warm. I was actually feeling relaxed and just laid back. But when his hand went under my knee I could'nt control my leg jerking a little as I surpressed a small laugh.

"S-sorry. I'm ticklish there", I admitted, feeling a little embaressed when I felt the eyes of his mask on me. He just nodded and went onto the other leg.

Once again I just ignored the light sting and relaxed as his hand rubbed the ointment in. Funny thing though was that even when he rubbed the ointment in just as long as with the first leg, he seemed to take a little extra time and was moving his hand a little slower.

Before I could say anything his hand was gone and he began bandaging my legs.

It took several minutes but both of my legs from the ankles to my knees were bandaged.

"Th-thank you", I said, just loud enough for him to hear. He looked up at me and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He put a hand on the back of my head and pressed the lips of his mask against my forehead. I bit my lip a little as he started to move away from me. My heart started to pick up speed since I knew he was going to leave now. I did'nt want to be alone tonight.

"W-wait! Don't go! I-I don't want to be alone tonight", I hugged myself a little as Masky stopped where he was. To be honest I would'nt have been surprised if he just kept on walking but technically he did know what I was going through, at least to some extent and I guess I just wanted some company of someone who would understand.

But he did'nt go. Instead he walked back to my bed and sat on the edge of it, carefull not to sit on my legs and placed the first aid box on the night stand and took his own shoes off. He leaned against the headboard and pulled me onto his lap.

"Thank you", I murmured, looking up at him. I'd probably be called crazy for be comfortable with this, but I did'nt care really. I just wanted company. My eyes glanced down at the black lips of his mask. How is it that feeling the lips of that mask on mine felt...interesting?

"Um Masky, did...did something happen between us between April and November?", I asked, wondering if it was a good thing to ask. Masky did'nt respond at first, but he nodded his head slowly. My heart was beating a little faster.

"Your not going to say what though. Are you?" He shuck his head.

"Well, if me and Jay get the safe open will I find out how exactly?" He nodded his head.

"Right", I murmured and looked at the lips again. 'What the hell', were the last words I thought before I pressed my lips onto his Mask's plastic ones in a brief kiss before leaning my head against his shouldor. I'm not sure what took over me just then, but heck, I'm possibly going to die anyway. Not like a kiss can do harm.

* * *

_Date: 12/17/10_

_Time: 10:34_

_Just woke up. Went to the cabin. Michael was'nt alive. It was just my mind playing a cruel joke on me._

_I think I also went temporally insane and tried to shoot Him with a rifle. Did'nt work and after that is a blank. Woke up disorientated in woods before being knocked out again._

_Woke up in hotel room with Masky who bandaged my cut legs. He also stayed the night and held me on his lap. I don't think I can deny this as a hallucination._

_He was'nt hear when I woke up,but there was a faint smell of cigarette smoke again, so I'm guessing he was'nt long gone when I woke up._

_I'm going to talk with Michael's parents before I go back to Jay. I miss his humour and company._

_...I miss Michael..._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	22. Leaving Home

"...So I'll just talk to Michael's parents and then I'll pack and get my train back so you'll be there, right?", I asked Jay, talking to him on my phone as I walked down the street, looking out for the house Michael had lived in. It felt a little weird to walk with the bandages around my legs, but it was'nt sore so I could'nt really complain.

"Sure. I'm glad your comming back actually. I was getting lonely", Jay admitted, which brought a small smile to my face.

"Yeah, I'm missing you too", I said before slowly my walk to a stop when I saw the house I was looking for...I think. "Look I'm at the house now, so I'll call you when I'm on the train, 'kay?"

"Okay, see you soon".

"Yeah, bye", I turned my phone off and slowly walked up the steps to the front door. There was'nt anything particualry interesting or note worthy about it, except that it looked like it was freshly painted a faded blue colour at least a few months ago.

I took a small breath as I stepped in front of the door. After a few seconds I knocked on the door lightly. I did'nt see a car, so I could'nt be certain if anyone was here or not. However the door did open eventually.

There was a woman in her late fourties, with streaks of grey in her pale, mousy brown hair. She seemed exhausted but had a forced smile on her face. There was a smell of flour on her and she was holding a rolling pin so I guess she had been baking.

"Yes, can I help you?", she asked, her voice seemed to be dry.

"Um, are you ?"

"Yes".

"Right. You probably don't remember me. I'm Rebecca. I was a friend of your son, Michael". I noticed her smile dissapear. In fact her jaw seemed to clench a little.

"Well what can I do for you, Rebecca?", she asked, though there was a certain type of tone she was using that I could'nt figure out exactly what the tone was. I guess the fact that Michael was declared dead and seeing me was'nt a good combination.

"Um, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions? About July of 2000?" Her jaw seemed to clench more, and I swear I could have felt her teeth grinding against one another.

"What do you want to know?" I noticed she did'nt invite me inside. It was probably nothing but I still felt it should be noted.

"Well, first off did Michael ever mention seeing a tall guy. Very tall, bald and wearing a suit?"

"Not that I recall", she replied bluntly, but there was enough motion in her voice she wanted me to leave as soon as possible.

"Well, did anything seem odd about Michael before July?"

"No. He was a good boy. Gifted, smart. You could tell he was going to have a good career", the way she said it seemed a bit condescending. Why was that?

"Uh huh, right well-", I was interrupted by my own coughing. I had forgotten to drink some water earlier. "Sorry, just a dry throat", I mumbled, though Mrs. Gallis did'nt seem affected.

Would it be selfish of me to think that she was being rude by not at least offering something to drink?

"Anyway, um. Did anything odd happen before July?", I questioned.

"Odd how?", narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't know. Basically anything that does'nt usually happen". 'You idiot', I mentally added.

"No. There was'nt anything odd", replied. I nodded a little. There was only one more question I had.

"I...heard Michael was declared...dead. I was wondering how...?"

"They never found his body, and there was a blood spattered jacket found", said this a little coldy, and she even glared at me a little which made me wince a little.

"Right, well-"

"How's Alex?"

"Alex?" I was a little taken back that she was suddenly asking about Alex.

"Um, I have'nt talked to him in a while. Why?", I asked, a little unsure whether that was a good idea or not.

"Well, Michael did look similar to Alex a little. Did'nt he?"

"Well, I guess-"

"And with you with him, it could be an easy mistake to make if they knew you were Alex's sister", cut me off again. Where was she going with this exactly?

"Err..."

"Why?"

"Why, what?", I asked slowly, feeling a little uneasy when I noticed her grip tighten on the rolling pin.

"Why did you come back? Why did my son have to die?" was raising her voice now, and I was beginning to question whether I made the right choice comming here.

" , I-", but before I could finish my sentance I felt something hard hit the side of my head making me stmble to the side a little. The crazy bitch hit me with the rolling pin!

"You led my son to his death!"

She tried to hit me again but I quickly got out of the way and ran down the steps, stumbling slightly and countinued running down the street. She only went down the steps and no further, yelling at me to never come back into her life again. I still could'nt get the fact she hit me with a bloody rolling pin out of my head.

I never thought I would be as glad to pack my things as I did now. I did'nt pack this morning because I never expected to be staying there long anyway. I packed everything away with ease, including the wrapped Christmas presents for Jay. I checked my watch and saw I still had twenty minutes untill check out, and my train was'nt leaving for another hour, so I thought I might as well relax a little.

I flopped down onto my bed. It was'nt the most comfortable bed in the world, but it was still a bed. I closed my eyes. I was'nt planning on going to sleep, I just wanted to close them. I was'nt paying too much attention to my surroundings as I thought about what's happened the past two weeks. I deffinetly did'nt want to be on my own again. Well, I suppose I technically was'nt that alone.

I then felt a weight on my bed and I shot up and looked to my side, seeing Masky sit next to me. I guess if you really do say the devil's name he comes.

"Oh, I was'nt expecting you", I said, and I truely did'nt. I thought last night was the last night I'd see him before he would go and tackle Jay again. As usual he did'nt respond, but he took something out of his pocket. A black sash?

"Wh-what's that for?", I asked, feeling a little nervous but he just stretched it out and then tied it around my eyes. I was a little scared and tried to take it off but Masky grabbed my wrists and held them in one hand. Okay I was getting scared now, but did I have a reason to be scared? After what happened the last couple of days, would he really just kill me now?

While I was trying to calm myself down I almost failed to notice the feel of his hand on the back of my neck and I felt my lips pushed onto his. The only difference was that it was'nt plastic ones.

They were real lips.

A tiny part of me argued that Jay, and possibly Alex, would freak out if this was ever found out, but a bigger part actually liked it. The last time I kissed a guy was my senior prom with Seth, but it did'nt really mean anything to me, so that might have a part in how I felt about this kiss but God damn Masky was a good kisser!

A small sigh of delight left my lips and with my lips parted Masky used that opportuinity to deepen the kiss. Not that I was unhappy with it. Hell I'm not ashamed to say I kissed back with only some hesitation and even though I don't ever plan to smoke, I found the scent of it on him rather nice. The kiss felt familiar too. I guess something similar happened over the seven months I had forgotten.

Eventually though the kiss had to end and I felt half of a broken string of saliva drip onto my chin. I felt him stroke my wrists before feeling his lips on my forehead, as my lower lip quivered.

I waited about two minutes before I slowly brought a hand to the sash and took it off, to see Masky was'nt here. I brought my fingers to my lips that still felt that tingling sensation. I gripped the sash and held it close to my heart.

I'm not too sure what my feelings for Masky were exactly, but I don't think I could ever really fear him and if any I felt attatched to him in a way.

The trip back to Jay was uneventfull, and if anything I was actually able to relax on this trip. Maybe it was because there were more people in the carrige this time. I still felt a bit alone, even with people around but I guess the fact there were people here in general made me feel better.

When I got off the train there were several crowds to get through, and being 5'5 there were a lot of people at least my height or more which made it difficult to find my way through.

Thankfully I spotted Jay, looking over the crowds for me. I smiled as I forced my way through two men, not really caring if I seemed rude and lightly jogged over to Jay.

"Hey Jay", I chirped and gave him a hug. I guess I startled him a little since his body jilted a little but he hugged back before we both let go.

"Hey Rebecca. Good to see your okay", Jay smiled. He seemed a bit tired. I guess he did'nt get too much sleep last night, but other then that he seemed fine.

"You too. So do you want to get something to eat first before we get back to the hotel?", I asked as we started walking outside.

"Yeah, food sounds good", Jay answered, absent mindedly. "So what did Michael's parents say?"

"Well...", I started. "I was talking with his mom. She started yelling at me and saying it was my fault Michael's dead and hit me in the head with a rolling pin!"

* * *

_Date: 12/19/10_

_Time: 21:03_

_Finally back with Jay. Good to be here with him again, maybe I'll sleep easier at night now._

_We don't really have too much planned. We're mostly just going to relax as much as we can while we figure out what to do. Jay want's to look for the location of 'Entry #29' which he posted on 12/16/10 sometime after Christmas. It's better then going up a rotting tower that looks ready to collapse from the inside._

_Michael's mom threw a fit and went crazy on me but I managed to get some information out of her, though I'm not too sure how usefull it will be. I'll think about all the evidence I have gathered before putting down a theory._

_I met Masky before I left the hotel, and after blindfolding me he kissed me with his actual lips. It was...was...it felt so, right. Man, if Jay or Alex knew..._

_But you know what? I don't think I really care that much, and I still have the sash to remember the kiss by.~_

_Rebecca Kralie._

_P.S _

_Oh God. I just realised how girly I sounded up above. May my tomboyness forgive me for that moment of girliness._

* * *

**I would first like to say a thank you to those that have reviewed. The fact you enjoy this story makes me feel good =D And a special thanks to AlbinoAwesome for all your lovely compliments! A God? Me? Hardly, but thanks anyway.**

**I also want to say, I'm sorry if the kissing scene sucked. And basically all the romantic-ish moments with Masky. I try to keep him in charecter and I've never considered myself a romantic person, in fact I don't really like the romance genre too much. But there are exceptions. Like fanfiction! XD**

**But again, thanks to everyone with your support. Admitably when the story comes to a point when it's fully up to date with the current Marble Hornets storyline, it will probably only be as updated as much as the series itself is as I would like to keep this story as close to the plot as possible...Unless they try to kill off Tim, then I'll use my author powers to keep him alive...and maybe Alex if he either redeems himself, shows remorse, prove everything he did was under Slenderman's influence or if I'm in a good mood or all three! XD**

**...I'm also sorry for taking up so much space here...**


	23. Merry Christmas

It's been two days since I've come back to Jay and to be honest it helps me sleep better at night knowing he's in the same room. It was lonely being by myself, but I was afraid something might have happened if I stayed with Aunt Edna. Me and Jay are still trying to break the damn code for the safe but so far no joy.

For now though, we'll just try and enjoy Christmas as best as we can when it comes. Not too sure what we'll actually do but I guess we'll spend the day listening to songs and maybe watch some movies on the tv. They usually had good movies on around Christmas anyway.

But right now me and Jay were just sleeping in our room and seperate beds. I actually fell asleep a lot quicker now. Well, maybe not compared to normal standerds but in our situation it felt quick for me.

Then something woke me up. It sounded like thumps. I froze, almost afraid to get up and move. The light turned on and I slowly rolled over a little to see Jay get out of his bed.

"You heard it too". I stated it more then questioned as I sat up, about to pull the bed sheets off of myself.

"Yeah, you stay there. I think it's comming from next door", Jay went to grab his camera, for a reason I'll probably never fully understand. He opened our half of the pass through door and knocked on our next door neighbor's Jessica's half. I just laid back in bed and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep while listening in on the conversation when Jessica opened her door.

"What is it?". It was a little hard to make out exactly what she was saying, but Jessica sounded a little tired.

"Umm, are you okay in there?", Jay asked

"Yeah", Jessica replied. I think from her tone she sounded a little confused. If she had actually just been sleeping, I guess her confusion would be understandable.

"I just heard some… uh noises. I thought they were coming from your room".

"I just woke up".

"Really?" Jay was probably getting a little embarrassed now, and I could'nt blame him. I was glad that he told me to stay in bed now.

"Why's there a camera in my face?" I wondered how Jay was going to respond to that.

"Oh, I just, shooting some stuff in here, and thought that I heard these noises coming from your room". I may have forgotten to mention this earlier, but Jay told Jessica that we were shooting a documentry on hotels, or something like that. ...Yeah, I know. I'm more shocked that she still believes it.

"While your girlfriend is asleep?", Jessica asked, and I was sure I sensed her raising an eyebrow at Jay. To be honest I stifled a laugh at that question.

"N-no. Rebecca's just a friend, we just share a room because, well err...we did'nt have enough money with us for seperate rooms", Jay corrected, a little quickly. Deciding to save him I sat up and said,

"Jay, stop annoying Jessica and go to bed. We can countinue the project in the morning".

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed now anyway", Jessica said before closing her door. Jay sighed a little and went back to his bed after putting the camera back in it's original place.

"I think she's hiding something", Jay said as he sat on the edge of his bed. I sat up on my knees and looked at him.

"You think?"

"Just...just trust me on this", Jay sighed. "Besides, the noises clearly came from her room and she's acting like nothing was happening".

"Maybe that is the case. Something may have been happening and she was'nt aware of it", I suggested and Jay seemed to think about it.

"Maybe", he admitted. He then gave a small smile. "It was kinda funny that she thought we were dating though". I smiled back a little.

"It was actually. I guess you can't blame her too much though. Two people of the opposite sex sharing a room? The first thing to think of is that their dating", I joked a little.

"Yeah. No offense to you Rebecca, but I would'nt ever see us dating", Jay said with a sheepish look.

"Same here", I agreed as I laid back in my bed. "So, what now? We still sticking to the original plan and waiting till after Christmas to look for that place in 'Entry #29'?"

"Yeah. It's all we can do at the moment", Jay mumbled as he laid back in his own bed. "Then we'll enjoy another year of this".

"Well. Night then Jay".

The couple of days leading up to Christmas were nothing special imparticular. The only difference between this Christmas and last was that we were cooped up in his apartment, afraid something was going to come out for us every few seconds. We also wanted to at least have some Christmas cheer so we bought a couple of two litre bottles of pepsi (I don't really like the taste of alcohol too much and Jay was'nt much of a drinker), some snacks and popcorn. Ready to spend Christmas Day watching Christmas movies and specials and just being thankfull we had company in each other.

"Well, happy Christmas", I said with a half smile to Jay when we woke up on Christmas Day.

"You too Rebecca", Jay said as he sat up.

"Sooo...breakfast first then watch Christmas movies while eatting snacks and drinking soda?", I asked as I picked up a tv guide to see what would be on.

"Pretty much. It'd be better then last year for sure", Jay replied half jokenly as he went to the bags we had our food in and took out what we usually had for breakfast. A couple of bread rolls each.

"True that", I murmured before I remembered something and got out of bed and went to rummage through my bag. "Now where are-OH! Here, they are", I smiled as I took out the wrapped presents and handed them to Jay who was already sitting at the small table we shared. Jay looked surprised by this.

"Wow. Rebecca I did'nt expect-"

"I felt it was only right. You've been a great friend to me and it's only right you get something", I said as I put them in his hands and sat down to eat my share of the rolls. "You don't have to worry about getting me anything. I just hope I did'nt pick crappy presents for you", I said with a half grin.

"Well, thanks anyway. But I actually did get you something", Jay said as he pulled his bag over and took out a present for me. Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Well, at least we have somewhat of a proper Christmas", I mused as I accepted my present and began to open it.

Inside there was a small, wooden picture frame with a stand on the back of it. There was a picture in it of my brother Alex with Brian and Jay, no doubt taken some time before the movie project. The picutre had a marking down the middle, like it had at one point been bent in half.

"I know it's not much. But I found the picture in my wallet and I figured it would mean more to you then me", Jay said. I however smiled happily and gave Jay a big hug. "Thanks", I murmured. "This really means a lot Jay. You have no idea how happy I am".

However I did worry that my presents would seem like I was trying to show off or something like that. I ate my rolls, having placed the picture frame on the table, feeling a little nervous as Jay opened my presents to him. I guess this was some sort of surprise someone with a hug contest or something because next thing I knew Jay gave me a one arm hug.

"Thanks Rebecca. These are pretty great", Jay said with a small grin.

After breakfast decided we might as well start watching movies. To decide who got to pick the first movie, we did rock, paper, scissors which I won so the first movie we watched was the live action version of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas', after that was over Jay picked 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'.

"Hey Jay? I know this is kinda weird to ask, but how exactly did you meet Alex in college?", I had never asked Jay, and Alex never mentioned it but I was a little curious. Jay looked like he was thinking back and smiled a little.

"We met in class. I can't remember which one exactly but the seat next to Alex was the closest spare seat I could see so I sat there, and when class was finished we started talking a bit. I guess we officially became friends after about a week and a half".

I smiled a little at the story. I myself met Jay when Alex dropped by to visit me, mom and dad and brought Jay and Brian with him.

"Did he ever mention me before you met me?", I asked.

"He said you were his geeky little sister who tried to act smarter then him", Jay laughed a little, and to be honest I could'nt help but laugh along too. It did seem like something Alex would say.

"But, he did care for you", Jay said with a smile, clearly serious about that. I smiled back but frowned after a few seconds. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think things will ever be normal?" I knew it was a difficult question, but I wanted an answer, any answer. Jay was silent for a couple seconds before saying,

"I'm not too sure to be honest. But, we might as well enjoy now, right?"

"Yeah, your right. Sorry if I nearly made things awkward"

"Nah", Jay said before he grinned and grabbed a nearby pillow and hit me with it.

"Hey! I was going to do that!", I half laughed before grabbing another pillow to hit Jay back with. True we were both acting childish now, but I did'nt really care. We were having fun, and who knows when we were going to have another chance to have fun like this?

Needless to say, this was a pretty good Christmas.

* * *

_Date: 12/25/10_

_Time: 21:57_

_Me and Jay had a pretty good Christmas this time. I guess it helps when you have company._

_Jay liked the presents I gave him, and he gave me a picture frame with a picture of my brother in it. It's kinda comforting to see my brother's face again. Even if it is only a picture. It's good to see him smiling without a care._

_Soon, we'll be looking for the location of 'Entry #29', but right now I'll be going to sleep. Might as well have a pleasent sleep, right?_

_Rebecca Kralie._

_P.S_

_I really wish it could snow more often in Alabama. Not enough to stop traffic but just enough to call it a white Christmas._


	24. On the Road with Guilt

"C'mon, c'mon. Stupid machine", I grumbled as I lightly slapped on the soda machine. I was thirsty and I felt like some soda, and there was one in the hotel so I went to get one but right now it's just trying to eat my money. "Son of a bitch!" I was'nt afraid of anyone hearing me. It was'nt like I was yelling it out for the whole world to hear.

After Christmas had passed me and Jay looked for the place in 'Entry #29', and by the looks of it it's this place called Rosswood Park, made up of two areas. One being an actual park and the other made up of unmaintained trails.

Jay had also tried to talk to Jessica to see if she knew anything about either of the , he's pretty much only succeeded in pissing her off. For one thing he keeps changing our story and the fact he keeps bothering her is'nt helping to say the least.

"Did the machine eat your money?" I turned around and saw Jessica with a faint smile that looked forced. She looked tired and there were shadows under her eyes.

"Um, yeah I think so", I answered before slapping the damn thing again, only this time I finally got my can of coke. "Oh, never mind then", I chuckled a little before taking it and turning to Jessica.

"Oh and er, sorry about Jay by the way. He was um, dropped on his head as a baby so sometimes he's a little weird". I'll admit it's a terrible excuse, but can you think of anything better.

"A-about that. There's something I need to ask you?" Jessica's smile dropped and she briefly looked over her shouldor. "D-did you know Jay before comming to this hotel?" I was a little unsure whether to answer or not but I decided to answer at least some questions.

"Yeah. I met him through my brother"

"Well, do you remember booking a room with him?", Jessica asked. She seemed nervous as she looked at me.

"Err, well we were doing a trip together because I was staying at his apartment because of...family matters, so we booked into the hotel" I could help but feel my statement sounded more like a question and I hoped Jessica did'nt notice it too.

"Then why do we have adjoining rooms?"

"M-maybe there was a shortage of rooms?", I suggested, feeling a little nervous now.

"But I've only seen you, Jay and staff here!", Jessica persisted, and I could clearly notice that her fists were clenched and shaking a little.

"Are you okay? You seem stressed", I asked, trying to change the subject. Jessica sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"I-I have'nt really had that much great sleep for a while. I keep having this dream, where I'm a kid, and-and something's watching me".

"In or near the woods?" I did'nt mean for those words to slip, they just...did. Jessica gave me a look which seemed like she was surprised, but also somehow relieved.

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"I-I...I have to go now! I'm sorry", I said quickly and walked around Jessica. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was just acting out of instinct, or maybe a was afraid of what would happen if I said yes to her.

I swear, if I had known better, I would have said yes. I would have.

That night Jay was looking through some stuff on his laptop at the desk while I was looking out the window. It was more or less silent untill a knocking came from the door leading to Jessica's room.

"Do you want me to get it?", I asked Jay, looking over my shouldor.

"I'll get it", Jay grabbed his camera and went to answer the door. I was'nt too sure if I should go behind Jay or not, considering my earlier encounter with Jessica but I stood up anyway and peered over at the door, making sure to stay out of Jessica's sight if she was there.

"What are you doing?", I heard Jessica ask.

"Well… just… um… just seeing who's at the door", Jay responded back.

"With a camera?"

"Well, I mean I had it in my hand already and I was just filming-", but Jessica cut Jay off.

"Look Jay", she paused for a second before countinuing. "I know you and Rebecca are lying! First you tell me some stupid hotel documenty, then you tell me your house is being renovated? But then you told me your job was being located? What's going on!" Jessica's tone seemed to get angrier by the sentence. I slowly moved beside Jay as he said,

"It's...it's complicated".

"Your not acting like a normal person, either of you..."

"Well...what's it matter to you? Your just some old stranger?", I said back, keeping a poker face on. Jesica gave a quick look into her room, almost as if she was afraid of something in there before she said in a scared tone,

"I think something's going on. I know there's something going on".

"Like what?", Jay asked softly, obviously trying to calm Jessica down. She gave another terrified glance into her room before saying,

"I don't know how I got here! You two are the only other people I've seen in this hotel other than the staff, and we have adjoining rooms! I don't even know either of you! You said it yourself Rebecca; I'm a stranger! Have either of you had any kind of memory loss at all?"

When I saw Jessica fighting back tears I felt guilty for walking away from her earlier. Hell, I felt like a jerk! When I was scared Jay would comfort me and here I am just leaving this poor girl alone when she clearly needed help! Not to sound selfish but what she had to add was'nt helping my conscience.

"I think I'm going crazy! I'm losing hugh chunks of time! Having pounding headaches and coughing fits and I can't sleep and when I do sleep I think I'm sleep walking! And I keep having these dreams where I'm a little kid… and someone is watchingme-"

"Stop", Jessica was cut off by Jay. Jay looked like he was trying to think things through.

"What?", Jessica demanded, and I could'nt blame her for being stressed like this.

"Look, Jessica, um… we'll tell you everything, but… just… just give me a few minutes, to get it all straight in my head. I'll, be in there soon. You should probably start packing some things, 'cause, I'm pretty sure we're all gonna have to leave here tonight".

Jessica gave a half hearted smile as she nodded and was about to close her door when Jay added,

"Leave your door open". Jessica left the door ajar.

"Okay so you want me to put the bags in the car?", I asked Jay, who nodded in response.

"You can put your bags in if you want. Oh, and one more thing, if it's okay with you. Could you upload this onto YouTube for me? Just incase...incase something happens. Not that it will but still".

"Sure, no problem", I nodded as I grabbed my bags and took the bag holdings Jay's laptop. It was'nt that hard since one of my bags was a shouldor bag and the bag with Jay's laptop had a shoulder strap.

"Will you be okay?", Jay asked as he gave me the keys to his car.

"Sure. Do you want me to wait in the car or do you want me to help you explain to Jessica?"

"Erm...you wait in the car. Keep the key in the ignition. If me and Jessica are'nt back in a little more then a hour, call me and if I don't respond...well, do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah...".

"Well then just drive. Forget about us", was all Jay said. I mentally snorted. Right now he was the closest thing I had to my actual brother and he thinks I'll just abandone him? Fat chance.

The booth of Jay's car was big enough for me to sit in with no difficulty. Heck, Jay and Jessica could probably fit in here too. Then again, maybe one of us would have to sit in the back seats. Now that I thought of it actually, the both is probably where me and Jay had been sleeping in for seven months before the hotel.

When the video started to upload onto YouTube I checked the time. Just twenty minutes have gone by. So there was still some time to kill. True, I was a little nervous about being in the unlocked car while the keys were in the ignition, but I guess if we had to make a quick getaway...

I twiddled on the chain of my necklace as I tried to think some stuff through. Jessica's dream. Was it really just a dream, or a memory? Was 'He' after her as well? How exactly does she fit into all this?

I looked outside the back window. The only source of light besides the laptop was the orange from the street lights.

Ah, finally the video uploaded. Out of cuiousity I looked to see how many page views and subscribbers we had and to be frank I was shocked. So many people were watching these videos! I was'nt too sure how to feel to be honest. On one hand they were watching me and Jay's misery, but on Twitter they showed great concern and worry. They were sort of my back ups of voices of reason whenever Jay announced he was going to do something irresponsible and they did seem to sympathise with my role in this situation.

Amusingly enough some people have done fanfiction and drawings of us, and humourously enough they've even done pairings of us. Me and Jay? I can see why they think it, but not going to happen. Me and Tim? Well, that is one I agree with, but right now my feelings are kinda torn between him and Masky so I can't really say. Me and Masky? Same as Tim. Me and...Alex? That's just sick and Alex would agree! I really hope that I'm not put in a bad light because of this.

But the other parings? Jay and Masky? Interesting and kinda hot, but not likely to ever happen. Jay and Alex? Bitch please. I think I would know if my brother was gay. 'Side's, did'nt he have a girlfriend? Jay and Jessica? Well, I'm not too sure what to say about this one exactly. If I could be shown more solid evidence of why then I may be more inclined to believe it possible. I saw one of Masky with Him and one where He rapes Alex!

I shuck my head a little and peered over the back seat to look out the front window, trying to make out if Jay and Jessica were comming out yet. Eventually, I saw Jay, but he was on his own and running to the car while carrying his bag.

He nearly pulled the drivers seat door off it's hinges and slammed it shut before he immeadietly started the ignition.

"Wait, where's Jessica?", I asked as Jay started the car.

"She's gone, don't know where he is but that masked guy attacked me!" Jay pulled out of the car park so quickly it made me fall on the booths floor.

"Sorry", Jay said sheepishly.

"It's okay", I mumbled as I sat up. "So you sure Jessica is missing?"

"She was'nt in her room. I did however unlock the safe". I wanted to grin a little but the news of Jessica being missing kept that from happening.

"Well, what was inside?"

"Tapes, and external hardrive and two notebooks". I gave a sigh of relief. I was reunited with my notebooks...well, I will once Jay gives them to me. Whatever happened over the seven months was probably in the second notebook, and it would help me know what happened over the seven month blank and between me and Masky.

I still had a feeling of guilt about Jessica though. What would have happened if I had just said yes this morning? Why did I have to be a fucking idiot? For all I know she could be going through worser shit then before and it would be at least partially my fault.

Well, at least I can take solace in the fact that the tapes may tell me where Alex is. Who knows? He's probably doing a-okay.

* * *

_Date: 01/12/11_

_Time: 22:29_

_Me and Jay had to leave the hotel tonight. Jay got attacked by Masky. Jay however managed to get the safe open and in it were tapes, an external hardrive and my two notebooks. Assuming all that happened in the missing seven months is in it, it should give me a small break from writing for some time unless something interesting and new pops up._

_Earlier today Jessica was talking to me. She mentioned something about dreaming of being a kid and being watched and my mouth slipped and I mentioned the woods. She asked me if I knew what she was talking about but I just ran._

_She's missing now. _

_She came to us and we were going to take her with us but she vanished when Jay went to get her._

_Is this somehow my fault?_

_If someone says it is'nt, I still feel I should have some blame at least._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

**PLEASE READ: first, I want to say that I did the pairings because frankly we've all seen the types of pairings there can be, and if Rebecca was an actual charecter in the series, it would'nt be too surprising if someone wrote an incest fic of Rebecca and Alex, or paired her with anyone really. SECONDLY, the next few chapters covering the missing seven months will be written in the usual point of view, basically as if it was the present, to make it easier and also in Italics so you'll remember it's the past. Not that I'm saying your stupid or anything, just want to make sure things are clear.**


	25. April 21st 2010

___I was starting to wake up from my nap. It's been three days since me and Jay got the tape of Alex and his girlfriend. I hope they're okay. We've been driving non stop to the return adress of the tape, only stopping to switch turns at driving and napping and once having to refill the gas tank._

___Being next to the drivers seat I could hear Jay talking to the camera. I wish he would stop with the camera thing, it was really unnerving me a little. Then again, the fact I was holding it for him probably was'nt helping so I was being a bit of a hypocrite._

_"__I have no idea what's gonna be there, when I get there. So… it's looking a little rainy… and… I don't know why I'm still talking", I heard Jay admit to the camera, which was resting on my lap and I decided to respond._

_"__Because you missed talking to me while I was napping?", I joked as I opened my eyes and looked at Jay._

_"__I guess". Jay gave a half smile, keeping his eyes on the road. "Hey, we're nearly there. Could you turn the camera off for me for me? Till we get there?"_

_"__Sure". I nodded my head and pressed the off switch for it before looking outside. It was raining though it was'nt heavy. Just a light shower._

___We soon made it to the return adres. It was a small, red bricked building that was missing doors and windows and the front was covered in graffiti. I could'nt tell if it was (at one point) just a small building or house._

_"__You sure this is the right place?", I asked as we got out of the car while turning the camera back on._

_"__Pretty sure it is. Give me the camera". I handed Jay the camera and we made our way quickly up the pathway to the front door...or at least where the front door should be. The grass was brown. If it was still barely alive the rain would have some relief for it. There were also some trees nearby, but no other buildings._

___The room we entered into was large and was covered in debris, both big and small and there was more graffiti inside. Perhaps there was a fire here at some point? We could make out some of the debris being metal and wood._

___As I went to look at some burnt shelves trying to see if there was anything usefull, Jay went to the other side of the room where most of the inside graffiti was. If this had been a house, was this a breakfast nook area? The only sounds were our footsteps and the rain hitting either the roof, or the floor from entering the windows._

___A sudden sound made me and Jay turn sharply in the direction of the source, only to see that the window had only sucked out a tarp covering a window. We ignored it then and countinued to look around._

_"__I'm just gonna look in here", Jay said to me as he went into a smaller, darker room. I nodded and countinued to look around. But just a couple of seconds after Jay went in there, I heard a large bang behind me which startled me and made me give a sharp gasp as I turned around and Jay came out of the room._

___It was just some metal blown over by the wind._

___I could faintly hear from Jay's breathing he was just as startled as I was. The rain seemed to get heavier and the air a little colder then before._

_"__M-maybe we should go now. Come back tomorrow. The rain should have stopped by then", I suggested, looking around nervously._

_"__Y-yeah. Let's go", Jay mumbled before we started to walk to the doorless entrance. From there we ran to the car and once inside drove off._

_"__So, what do we do now?", I asked as I looked out the window on my side._

_"__...Well if it's okay with you, I was thinking we could sleep in the booth for tonight, untill we know what to do. There's blankets and it should be big enough for the both of us"._

_"__Sure", I simply responded, still looking out the window. "So, do you think Alex sent the tape? He could have used this adress simply because it was safer then his own place"._

_"__Makes sense. Gives us a reason to look back tomorrow"._

___Admitably it was a little awkward sharing a sleeping space with Jay, but it was safer then sleeping in the back seats and it was comforting a little. I did'nt have that dream of being in a forest again._

_"__So, do you think we'll find something this time?", I asked as Jay drove us back to the red bricked building. The weather was much better today compared to yesterday. The sky was bright blue with very few clouds in the air and it even looked as if it had'nt been raining at all._

_"__Maybe. There'll deffinetly be more light so that should help, and if someone is there they should be there today", Jay answered, nearing the building._

_"__I guess"._

___Getting to the building was more or less a repeat of yesterday. We parked, looked around us before walking up the pathway to the empty doorframe. Except the weather seemed to try and make things more cheerfull._

___We went inside. It seemed a little damp here and there, but otherwise it was dry from yesterday. Jay gave a small sigh._

_"__Hello?", he said out loud, but as expected by me got no response. I helped him lift some wood up since one of his hands was holding the camera only for him to let go and kick some debris away in frustration. I let the wood drop to the ground and walk after Jay as he said,_

_"__There's nothing here". I was'nt too sure if he was talking to me or if he thought someone else was here. "What are you wanting me to see? I'm not seeing anything"._

___I noticed a green notebook on a shelf. I don't recall seeing it yesterday. I was going to walk over and get but then I heard a voice I had'nt heard in three, nearly four years._

_"__Jay? Rebecca?"_

___We turned around and saw Alex. He was'nt showing any specific emotion but I did'nt care. It was my brother! After all this time! Before me or Jay could say anything though, Alex put a finger to his lips and pointed to the room behind Jay._

_"__Okay, hold on", Jay whispered and me and him moved towards the room. There was a doorway in the backroom and out of curiousity I walked over to it, though what happened next almost made my heart stop._

___Masky ran out of the doorway, knife in hand. For that split second I thought he was going to stab me again like he did three months ago! But no, he shoved me out of his way and ran past Jay to Alex!_

___I of course acted imeadietly and ran after him and grabbed onto the back of his jacket and the arm holding the knife, trying to pull him away from try to stab Alex. That did'ntstop him from grabbing Alex's throat. Around the same time I heard the camera drop to the ground and Jay ran over to help by trying to pull the masked man's grip off of Alex. Jay was successful but Masky then shoved Jay away._

_"__Ah, God", I think this came from Alex. The struggle was a bit of a blur blur, but I remember I managed to force the knife away from Masky's hand so I was now holding it. After that Alex shoved me away (I'm guessing for my safety) and pushed Masky to the ground, face down, before pinning him down, with some help from Jay._

_"__Get the cord!", I heard Alex order Jay, and seeing some cord nearby I grabbed it and threw it over to Jay before picking up the camera, the sounds of Masky struggling and making muffled noises, trying to get out of Alex's hold echoing throughout the small building. While Alex was tying the Masky up, I handed the camera back to Jay but I still had the knife in hand. I guess I felt safer holding the same knife that stabbed me a few months ago then with anyone else. I could have sworn just thinking about the incident was making my scar hurt a little._

___I walked over beside Jay as he went over to join Alex. Masky was still struggling a little. This was deffinetly not how I imagined my reunion with Alex._

_"__Keep him still", Jay said to Alex as he bent down to grab the mask. I felt anxiety as the identity of our assailent would finally be known, but I was not prepaired for this._

_"__Tim...", I could'nt believe. It was him? All this time? I...I don't know how to exlpain my shock. Whenever I talked to him he seemed nice, normal...but, he was the same guy who made me taste his own blood! The same guy who stabbed me and taste his own blood! The same guy who choked me..._

___Tim started to cough and I heard Alex say,_

_"__Rebecca"._

_"__Hm?", I looked at him and saw him gesturing to my left side. "What?",I said looking at the knife, still in my hand._

_"__Give me the knife", Alex demanded._

_"__No, I'm not giving you the knife!" I hardly doubted I could trust Alex with the knife while he had ____Tim tied up and not really able to defend himself so I handed it to Jay who I think was thinking the same as me since he took a tight grip of the knife and held it out of Alex's reach._

_"__Jay, turn off the camera", Alex said as he got off of Tim and grabbed a rock. I felt horrified when I realisied what he was planning._

_"__What the hell do you think your doing?"_

_"__What? No! Hey, hey, hey, hey!", Jay tried to reason with Alex but it seemed useless. I felt frozen as he walked over to Tim and raised the rock. Tim himself was now on his back and trying to crawl away from my brother who now seemed to have a murderous streak in him. And I thought my current sanity issues were bad._

_"__He's not gonna follow us!", were the last words I heard from Alex before I snapped into action and ran behind Alex and grabbed him from behind and tried to pull him away from Tim. Jay dropped the camera and was going to help, but before he could Alex brought down the rock on Tim's leg, which brought a loud scream of pain to my ears._

___I guess Tim crawling away combined with me pulling at Alex may have just been what saved Tim's life. His leg however was deffinetly broken, and I could even see some blood. Tim was still giving some cries of pain which made me feel as if my heart dropped into my stomach. I was too stunned to even yell at Alex_

_"__What the hell man!", Jay yelled at Alex. He just scowled and broke out of the grip I had on him. He gave a brief glare at me, though I did'nt notice, before he walked out._

_"__Hey! What do you think your doing?", Jay yelled before following after Alex. I could hear them starting an argument and I could even make out what they were saying but right now I was just trying to think of some way to help Tim. I mean, yeah he's hurt me in the past, but that does'nt mean he deserves to have his head bashed in. Not to mention his leg needed medical attention somehow._

___I looked around, trying to think quick before Jay and Alex realised I was'nt with them. I spotted a pipe about leg length and quickly grabbed it before putting it next to Tim and knealing beside him and making him sit up. I cringed as he still cried out in pain. I hope I was'nt making it worse by making him sit up._

_"__I'm sorry about all this", I mumbled quickly as I tried to loosen the cord tied around his wrist. It was a little difficult, especially with the very limited time I had, but I had to do something! I managed to loosen it enough so that Tim would have no problem getting out of it._

_"__I loosened the chords. Wait a little bit after were gone and try and use the pipe as a walking stick and get to a hospital", I said quickly. I was'nt too sure if he could understand me with the unimaginable amount of pain he was in, but I could at least do something to help him._

_"__Rebecca? Where the hell are you?", I heard Alex yell._

_"__I'm sorry", I murmured before quickly standing up and running to the doorway just a few seconds before Alex got there._

_"__C'mon. Just forget about him", Alex roughly grabbed my wrist and dragged me out walking at a ____pace that almost made me stumble._

_"__H-hey!" But Alex did'nt listen to me and only let go of me at the car and took the seat next to Alex, but not before he ordered me to get in. I did so reluctantly as Jay pulled away from the house. The rest of the car trip had a tense silence as I looked out the window, wondering if Tim would get out okay._

___I'm did'nt keep track of the time, but eventually we drove into a parking lot. There was only one other car there which I recognised as Alex's. When we stepped outside, Jay was the first to break the silnce._

_"__Why did you do that? What were you thinking?", Jay yelled at Alex._

_"__Are you trying to make this whole thing even worser by trying to kill him?", I joined in. Just yesterday I was hoping to see my brother, but now I was wondering if that had been a wise thing to wish for._

_"__I did what I had to do. He stabbed my sister", Alex yelled at Jay._

_"__You broke his leg with a block of cement!", Jay stressed. I put my face in my hands while mumbling, 'oh God', over and over again. For the moment I was going to assume he had seen the videos since he seemed to know about the whole stab thing._

_"__I could've done worse and I probably should have!", Alex retorted as he paced away from the car a little. I took my mind off of the conversation a little bit. I did'nt want to listen to Alex for a couple of minutes, and I also started to feel a pounding headache. What the hell was wrong with Alex? The Alex I knew would never do something like that, ever! When I finally returned my focus to the conversation Alex was saying to Jay,_

_"…__hotel you were at, what room you were at and then get a package delivered to your door. Your not exactly hard to find". It was silent for a little while untill Jay asked,_

_"__What do you want us to do between now and whenever you decide to call us?"_

_"__Lay low", Alex answered. He glanced at me and mumbled, "talk to ya later sis", before he went off to his own car and drove away from Jay and I._

_"__Yeah, we're doing great at that. Laying Low", Jay mumbed._

* * *

_Date: 04/22/10_

_Time: 20:23_

_We went back to the red bricked house today._

_...We saw Alex.._

_He's...He's not the same._

_Masky is Tim._

_Alex tried to kill Tim with a block of cement, but I pulled Alex away enough for only Tim's leg to be broken._

_Alex left several hours ago, told me and Jay to lay low._

_always imagined I'd be hugging Alex when I would be reunited with him, but now..._

_...Then again with all the shit that's been happening lately, I guess I should have known better..._

_I loosened Tim's bonds, and left a pipe for him to use as a walking stick. Hopefully he's get medical attention._

_...I feel like I can only really trust Jay right now..._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	26. A Crutch

___I still could'nt get what happened a few days ago out of my mind. I still can't believe that Alex tried to kill Tim. What would have happened if I had not been there? Would Jay have been able to stop Alex on his own? I shuddered at the thought of Alex actually succeeding in what he wanted to do. I could only pray that Tim used the pipe I left beside him and made it to the hospital. I'm not doctor but there is no way that leg could heal without trouble._

_"__Rebecca?", I heard Jay ask from the booth. It was evening and we were in the car. Jay was in the booth and I was laying accross the back seat. There was'nt really much either of us could do except just wait for Alex to call. I could only assume Alex was going to contact me at some point since he said he would talk to me later._

_"__Yeah Jay?"_

_"__What do you think...happened to Tim, after we left I mean"._

_"__...Who knows. Maybe he found a way out", I said. I was'nt too sure if I should tell Jay the truth or not. I deffinetly could'nt tell Alex if I see him again. God knows what would happen._

_"__Right", Jay mumbled a bit before asking, "was Alex like...that, before he went missing?" I thought back a little, trying to remember before I responded,_

_"__The last time I saw him was the day after mom's funeral. He did'nt say much, but he was there for me and dad on the day. When we were outside, or near a window he would look a little nervous"._

___We did'nt say anything else after that. It was more or less silence as the evening sky gave away to night. How long has it been since I ate? I don't think I actually ate much this morning, and that was made certain once I began to feel a small pain of hunger in my stomach. I think I saw a take away place about fifteen minutes away, and I needed fresh air anyway._

___I sat up and looked over the back seat into the booth down at Jay._

_"__Hey Jay, I'm just gonna go out for a bit. Feeling kinda hungry and I need some fresh air. Do you want to come with or do you want me to pick you up something?"_

_"__No, I'm good. Do you want me to come with you anyway?", Jay asked._

_"__No, I'll be okay. I'll have my phone with me", I said._

_"__Well, stay safe then"._

_"__Will do. Be back as soon as I can", I said before I got out of the car and started to make my way down the street. I was a little nervous to be on my own, but I figured that since there were other people about their buisness I would be okay._

___About half an hour later I was sitting on a bench in a small park, and warm plastic container with fried rice and beef on my lap and a can of pepsi at my side. There was no one else out as far as I could tell and I guessed that there was'nt really anything for me to worry about._

___Untill I felt and hand cover my mouth. I went wide eyed in shock, giving a small, muffled shriek before I went to pull the hand off of me._

___'Please be Alex, please be Alex, please be Alex", I was begging in my mind. He may not have been the best person to wish for, but Jay would'nt surprise me like this and Alex was better then some mugger or rapist._

_"__Take it easy will ya, I already have a busted leg without my arm being broke too"._

___I froze my movements for a few seconds in shock as I recognised the voice, which was enough for the hand to let go of my mouth. If the voice did'nt give it away the sentence did. I would have turned my head around to look at him but Tim had already made his way to sit next to me._

___He was wearing the same jeans and jacket from the last time I saw him. The only difference was that his damaged leg was heavilly bandaged and that he was carrying a crutch. I guess he did get medical attention no problem, though I could'nt help but feel he should be in a hospital still._

___There was just silence for a while, and it was making me uncomfortable. What are you suppose to say to a guy when you just saw your own brother bash his leg with a rock? The fact Tim was just looking straight ahead of him made it a little easier though I think._

_"__Soo, I see you were able to get to a hospital...", I started off. Not really one of my greatest conversation starters._

_"__Yeah. Thanks for untying me, and leaving the pipe for me. Probably would've used it anyway, but I guess you saved me have to crawl to it", Tim said before asking,_

_"__So, you have any idea where Alex might be?"_

_"__Even if I did I don't think I would say". Well, Alex is my brother. And I'm sure he would do the same for me and not reveal my location. Tim's fists seemed to clench a little and I tried to take the subject off of Alex._

_"__Sh-should'nt you be in a hospital for another few days at least?"_

_"__Rather not. As long as my pain medication does'nt run out too soon I should be fine for a while", Tim shrugged his shouldors. "But here's a question for you. Why'd you untie me and leave a pipe for me to get out?"_

_"__Well, I had to do something. And I highly doubt I could convince Alex to get you to a hospital. Maybe Jay but Alex is too stubborn", I simply replied. A tiny chuckle came from Tim, though it sounded slightly bitter. Probably mostly because of Alex._

_"__True I guess"._

_"__So, I guess I'm not going to get a answer if I ask how you...got involved in this?"_

_"__Nope", Tim said bluntly,_

_"__Well, why are you here anyway?"_

_"__Well, we did say the next time we meet we would hang out", Tim said, and I could have sworn I saw a slight smirk._

_"__Actually, I think it was a bite to eat and unless you like chinese take away-", I mumbled before ____Tim cut me off._

_"__You mind sharing a fork"._

___...God damn it..._

___I handed the plastic fork to Tim to let him have some bites of my dinner._

_"__So, how come Jay is'nt out with you?", Tim asked inbetween bites._

_"__He was'nt hungry. I did'nt really eat much today and the hunger got to me I guess", I mumbled before taking a sip of my drink. "You want a sip too?"_

_"__Sure", Tim handed the fork back to me and took a couple sips from the can while ate some the delicious rice and beef. I knew what I was going to ask next was a bit of a dangerous question to ask, but I had to._

_"__Why did you stab me? I only stabbed you by accident". Tim tensed a little and I was having second thoughts about asking in the first place._

_"__...I'm sorry, I just...I just...it's complicated okay. You would'nt understand"._

_"__Why you stabbed me?"_

_"__NO! My...my mind it's...", Tim calmed from his sudden outburst and said, "look, I'm...I'm sorry about it. I regret it okay?"_

___I did'nt say anything back. The rest of the time was silent, with me and Tim taking turns with the fork and drink untill we were finished with them. This was certainly not how I imagined a date with him...n-not that I'm calling it that!_

_"__So, Rebecca...how have you and Jay been getting along?", Tim asked casually._

_"__Him? We're doing okay I guess. So far he's been a better brother in a year then Alex in three", I mused before I looked at my watch. "I should get going before Jay gets worried"._

___Tim grumbled a bit but grabbed his crutch and prepaired to pull himself up._

_"__Um, do you want help?", I offered, but Tim shuck his head._

_"__Nah, I'm good", Tim said before pulling himself up. "Good to know you care for me though". I gave a brief smile._

_"__One more thing, before I go. Your not dating anyone, are you?" I was surprised at Tim's question but answered with,_

_"__My last date was at senior prom. Why?" Tim grabbed my arm and mumbled,_

_"__Just want to make sure you don't have more then one reason to yell at me for this"._

_"__Wha-", but I was cut off when I felt Tim's lips pressed onto mine. They felt warm, and a tiny bit dry but I did'nt have much time to note anything else because just as quickly as he kissed me Tim pulled away._

_"__I'll see you later, Rebecca", Tim said, given a very tiny and brief grin before limping away. _

___I could only stand there in shock, trying to process what had just happened in the last few minutes. I brought a hand to my lips. My first kiss with Tim. Not exactly how I imagined it, but it still felt as nice._

_"__Hey Rebecca. You okay?", Jay asked when I made it back to the car._

_"__Yeah. Sorry if I'm late, there was a line at the place and I forgot I had my phone with me", I said, having prepaired the lie while comming back here._

_"__No, your okay"._

_"__Right. Any call from Alex?" Jay sighed and shuck his head._

___I just nodded and laid back in the backseat. I planned to stay awake as long as possible, or at least untill Jay felt we should go to sleep. I could go either way._

___I have to say though, a kiss from Tim was deffinetly one of the best things I've experienced in days._

* * *

_Date: 04/25/10_

_Time: 22:31_

_Still no word from Alex._

_Forgot to eat much today so I went out to get some take away and ran into Tim. He's on a crutch and his leg is bandaged, otherwise he's okay._

_We were talking a little bit, though he did'nt explain his exact role in all this to me or why he stabbed me. Before he left,_

_He kissed me._

_It was brief but I still loved it._

_Should'nt be a surprise that I'm not gonna tell Jay or Alex._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	27. Rosswood Park

___Alex called Jay yesterday. We're meeting him at a place called Rosswood Park today. I wondered if Alex was actually going to say anything to me today? It was only when Jay drove into the carpark that I realised something._

_"__Hey Jay?"_

_"__Hm?"_

_"__Do you have any idea what time Alex is going to actually come here at?", I asked as we got out of his car._

_"__I'll just call him now. Let him know we're here". Jay put the camera on the car, took out his phone and started pacing as he tried to call my brother. I just leaned against the side of the car. I could faintly hear my brother's voice mail message playing, though I could'nt make out the exact words._

_"__Alex. Um. You didn't actually tell me what time you were going to meet us here, so, uh, We're here. Whenever you decide to come". Jay turned his phone off before he told me, "only got his voice mail"._

_"__Typical", I muttered and looked around my surroundings, not finding anything of particular interest. We waited there for about...ten, fifteen minutes maybe before Jay took the camera and said,_

_"__Look, I'm just going to go on ahead. You wait here incase Alex shows"._

_"__Why? What makes you think it's a good idea to go in there if neither of us have been there before?", I questioned. Sometimes I can't help but think that Jay had a thing of sorts for wanting to put himself or the both of us in danger. "Besides, Alex probably knows the woods better. Since he called us here and all"._

_"__I'll be fine. I won't be too long. Just fifteen minutes". After that Jay walked off. He could be a bit stubborn at times so I knew I would'nt be able to change his mind, even if I spent a lifetime trying to be the voice of reason. I would have gone after him, but someone had to stay here incase Alex showed up._

___So for a little more then fifteen minutes I waited by the car, bored out of my friggin' mind. I drummed the tips of my finger nails on the car lightly, trying to keep myself preoccupied. I almost did'nt hear another car park so when I heard the sound of a door slam I nearly jumped and looked around quickly to see Alex with a chest cam strapped on._

_"__Alex..."_

_"__Please tell me he's back"Alex cut me off before I could say another word._

_"__N-no. I was gonna go and see what was taking him so long. It's been fifteen minutes", I said._

_"__And you just let him go in there?", Alex snapped, making me feel like flinching a little._

_"__I-I told him to wait, and I would have gone with him but I figured someone should wait here for you". Alex sighed in annoyance._

_"__At least you have more common sense. C'mon, lets find the idiot before he gets himself into ____trouble", Alex began walking and I followed after him._

___The walk in the woods felt a bit tense for me, and Alex was keeping silent though it looked like he was thinking about something. However Alex did break the silence after some time._

_"__So Rebecca...How have you been in the last couple of years?"_

_"__Three, and I've been alright", I mumbled._

_"__Till Jay dragged you into this"._

_"__I feel like it would have happened anyway", I replied back and Alex snorted._

_"__How's Aunt Edna?", Alex asked and I shrugged a little._

_"__She's seemed fine last time I talked to her"._

_"__Right...You know, I was going to get you back in my life eventually". Now it was my time to snort._

_"__Yes, of course you were. You were just going to mention to your girlfriend that I existed", I said with heavy sarcasm._

_"__I mentioned you to Amy, and she thought you were nice"._

_"__Amy? Is that her name?", I questioned._

_"__Were'nt you paying attention to me a few days ago?"_

_"__I...had a bit of a headache. Could'nt concentrate much", I mumbled. I felt Alex roll his eyes a little before saying,_

_"__Well, yeah. Her name's Amy. I think you two would get along good together"._

_"__Where's she now?"_

_"__Missing", Alex replied, and I could see his jaw clench a little. He probably did'nt like to think about it._

_"__I see", I murmured. "And I'm guessing, since you sent the tape to me and Jay that you want us to help find her?"_

_"__That was pretty much the plan. Better chance of finding her working together", Alex answered. _

_"__Well, I don't know about Jay but, if I guess I can help...somehow", I said. I was a little hesitant to say so but Alex seemed serious about finding Amy, and I could'nt help but pity him. He was under so much stress, it was no wonder he went crazy and tried to kill Tim. _

_"__Thanks". I planned to change the subject to something else but Alex beat me to it._

_"__I saw you with Tim the other night". I bit my lip a little. Alex was probably pissed, not that I really cared of his opinion of my love life but after seeing what Alex was capable of a few days ago I was a little nervous._

_"__I did'nt know he'd be there, he just appeared". I chose my words carefully, not wanting to say the ____wrong thing._

_"__Well, you did'nt seem to have any problems with him kissing you", Alex turned around to face me and I stopped._

_"__Look Alex, I-"_

_"__Why are you acting like an idiot!", Alex snapped. "He hurt you, and he tried to attack me and you just let him go and let him kiss you!"_

___I was a little surprised by that. I was sure Alex had not looked back into the house after he came back for me. The surprise must have shown on my face because Alex added,_

_"__Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid Becky. Though at the moment I can't say the same for you"._

_"__Why should I listen to you?", I snapped back. "You left when I was sixteen, and if anything Jay's been way better to me in less then a year then you've been in three years!" Another thought occured to me and I added, "And what the hell were you doing spying on me and Tim for?"_

_"__Before he showed up I was going to talk to you", Alex muttered. "I swear you're acting like you want to be killed"._

_"__Why don't you keep your noes out of my personal life? I'm nineteen. Damn it I'll be twenty next month so buzz off of my love life", I said._

_"__Well sorry for trying to keep my sister safe"._

_"__Yeah, you're doing a great job and-", but I was cut off by the sound of running and we saw Jay running across from us several feet away._

_"__Jay?"_

_"__Jay, what the hell are you doing out here?", Alex yelled at him and Jay responded,_

_"__Hey, we gotta get out of here. Come on!"_

_"__What?", I called over over but Jay just repeated himself._

_"__Jesus Christ", I heard Alex say before he followed after Jay, but not before grabbing my arm to make me follow. We eventually found Jay sitting against a tree with his arms around his legs._

_"__What was that all about? What are you running from?", Alex asked as we got closer to Jay, he seemed to be calming down slowly from whatever it was that freake him out._

_"__That thing"._

_"__That thing is in there?", Alex asked. I looked over at the woods nervously, knowing who they were talking about._

_"__A couple of miles in, but yeah", Jay responded back. Alex started to berate Jay a little about going into the woods by himself. Deciding to try and change the subject slightly I asked,_

_"__Where's the camera?"_

_"__I dropped it back there", Jay admitted after sighing lightly._

_"__Well, let's go", Alex said and started walking back to the parking lot. I helped Jay up and we followed after Alex._

_"__You have no clue where Amy is?", Jay asked Alex after he asked if we saw what was on the tape and as we neared the cars._

_"__No", Alex responded point blank._

_"__Well, what do you want me to do about it?", Jay asked._

_"__Help me, Jay! Both of you! Alright? Look, we have a better chance of finding her together", Alex raised his voice a little while he said this. Jay was standing inbetween both cars and I was just standing in front of Jay's car._

_"__Yeah, I'll—I'll help you, but today… done", Jay said._

_"__Why?" Jay just shrugged his shouldors, but I think I knew why._

_"__Fine then. Look I'll get in my car and I'll lead you guys to a hotel you can book into", Alex offered as he went to his car._

_"__No where near here", Jay seemed to nearly demand this._

_"__Fine, fine", Alex grunted. As Jay was about to unlock his car I noticed something on the dashboard._

_"__Hey Jay. Ain't that the camera?", I gestured to said camera on dashboard. Jay looked at where I was pointing and quickly unlocked his car and took it out._

_"__Anything on it?", Alex asked as he walked over to us a bit._

_"__I don't know. Guess the battery's dead"._

_"__We'll check it out when we get to the hotel". Alex got into his car and me and Jay got into his. As I looked over at the woods before we left and I could have sworn I saw something in the woods. That thing._

* * *

_Date: 04/30/10_

_Time: 19:23_

_We went to Rosswood park today. Jay went into the woods alone (even though I told him we should just wait) and he ran into that thing that's been following Alex. He's okay though._

_Alex apparently saw me with Tim. And I was right, he was pissed about it._

_Alex wants us to help him find his girlfriend Amy. I actually pity my brother. He seems so serious in finding her. He must have cared for her a lot, maybe even loved._

_I wonder when I'll see Tim again. He did say he'll see me later._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

**Me: *looking at chapter at hitting face* I'm so sorry this chapter is terrible. So, so sorry. But the next chapter will be better, I swear!**


	28. Another Visit

___I sat down at my desk, my chin resting on my folded arms. Doing nothing but stare at the wall. I was my room next to Jay's since we had adjoining rooms. I have'nt heard from Alex since we were at Rosswood Park. I don't know when we'll hear from him again. Apart of me wondered if he would call me on my birthday at least. Even a text would suffice. Then again he has'nt for three years so what would stop that record now?_

___I was also thinking of what we saw on the tape from the camera Jay nearly lost in the forest. A guy wearing a hoodie and wearing a black mask with two red dots for eyes and a red frown had returned the camera. But why? Was he working with...that thing? With Mas-...Tim?_

___I looked at my watch and saw that it was about eleven at night. Jay was probably in bed asleep, or trying to sleep by now. I might as well hit the sack as well. I went to bed after turning off all of the lights, but I left my laptop on. The light fom it made me feel safe._

___I was asleep for some time, but later that night I woke up with a start. I turned on the lamp beside my bed and looked around. I thought I had heard something in my room. Well, there was'nt anything on the side of the room I was looking at. I then turned my head to look at the other side of my bed, only to be greeted with a slap over my mouth, muffling my cry of shock._

___Tim was there. How the hell he managed to break ino rooms especially with a busted leg was beyond me. It probably had something to do with working with Him. Whether consensual or not I may never know or will take forever to find out._

___He pressed a finger to his lips in a shush motion before murmuring,_

_"__I'm going to remove my hand now. When I do, you're not going to scream, or shout, or fight or anything negative or that could wake Jay up. Okay?" I was too shocked (and maybe a bit scared) to really put too much thought into it and just nodded my head quickly._

_"__Good girl", Tim murmured as he removed his hand from my mouth. "You should consider getting your eyes tested. I know your eyesight is'nt the best but you may as well wear your glasses all the time if you did'nt notice me immeadietly". My eyes narrowed into a glare._

_"__How the hell did you get into my room? Why are you here anyway?" Tim just shrugged._

_"__It's fun watching you sleep?"_

_"__I swear if you got that from that Twilight shit I'm gonna choke you", I muttered._

_"__Well, what if I said I was planning on waking you up anyway?"_

_"__I would say you better have a damn good reason". Tim's lips twitched a bit. I could'nt tell if it was going to be a smile or a smirk._

_"__It's fun to mess with you for one thing", he said before he sat on the bed on one knee. Probably since his other leg was still bandaged. I scooted away a bit. Thank God me and Jay each got double beds._

_"__If that's one thing I'd hate to see the other things", I mumbled. This was deffinetly an unexpected visit, but I felt there was one question I needed to ask._

_"__Tim. Why did you kiss me?"_

_"__Do you want the main reason or the lesser reason first?", Tim asked, crawling over to me. I saw that he was mostly trying to keep most of his weight on his uninjured leg and feeling a little guilty about making him crawl I scooted back to him a bit._

_"__Urm, the lesser...I guess"._

_"__Well, I saw your brother so I figured it would piss him off". Tim gave a small grin as he said this. I had mixed feelings since I had to admit it was a pretty good way to piss him off._

_"__Kinda figured that. Last I saw Alex he said he saw you with me", I told him and I think it made him grin a little more, though it was a little hard to tell exactly._

_"__Was he pissed?"_

_"__He said I was acting like an idiot and that I wanted to die", I replied, a smile twitching at the corners of my lips. I know it's wrong to find my own brother being stressed funny but...well it was sort of. "Wait so if you knew Alex was near, was that another reason why you came over to me that night?"_

_"__Well, yeah"._

_"__So, what was the main reason for that kiss?", I asked._

_"__Well, to be honest Rebecca...I sort of like you. A lot", Tim murmured as he slowly brought a hand up to my cheek. I did'nt do anything to stop it. "I guess since around the middle of production of Alex's movie, but well...you WERE still in highschool", Tim with a slightly sheepish grin and I could'nt help but give a small chuckle._

_"__Besides, I know you like me"._

_"__What would give you that idea?", I asked. Okay I did, but that did'nt mean I had to just say, 'yeah, I do like you!'_

_"__Well, you did'nt seem to have too much of a problem when I did this"._

___Before I could do anything I felt Tim's lips on mine, and I don't have any shame in saying that I kissed back after getting over the brief shock of surprise. The kiss felt right. Maybe even perfect. I even was even willing to deepen it when I licked on his lip a little, getting a small smell and taste of ciggarette smoke. Nothing could spoil the moment._

___Knock, knock, knock._

_"__Rebecca?"_

___God damn it Jay!_

_"__Shit!" I pushed Tim off of me which resulted in me accidently pushing him to the ground. "Sorry", I grimanced a little as Tim held in a swear. I briefly noticed his crutch was lying on the ground._

_"__Rebecca?", Jay called again._

_"__C-comming", I quickly got offf my bed and to the door connecting our rooms, Tim staying out of sight behind the side of my bed._

_"__Hey Jay. What's up?", I asked casually._

_"__Are you okay? I thought I heard something", Jay asked, looking concerned and glancing into my room. Luckilly he did'nt seem Tim._

_"__Yeah, fine. I thought I heard something so I looked around my room a bit but it was probably just a dream", I said._

_"__I...did you fall out of bed? Because I thought I heard..."_

_"__Oh, yeah. I slipped out of bed while going to answer the door". Jay looked a little embaressed._

_"__Oh, sorry about that"._

_"__It's okay, you were just being a good friend". I smiled reasuringly at Jay who just nodded._

_"__Right, well...I'll just go back to bed then. Night"._

_"__Night"._

___I closed the door and gave a small sigh of relief before walking back to my bed and sat back down on it._

_"__Well, that was close", I murmured to Tim as he got back on the bed behind me, leaning against the headboard._

_"__He's not all too bright, is he?"_

_"__I would'nt say that. He just...does'nt think things a hundred percent through sometimes", I said._

_"__Uh huh". I then felt Tim hug me from behind. It was...nice, and he felt warm too. I leaned back a little into his hold. It gace a sense of comfort to me, which in my current situation I really needed. Don't get me wrong, me and Jay comforted eachother when we needed it, it's just that this was different._

___I felt Tim brush some of my hair to the side so the back of my neck was bare and I felt some colour rise to my cheeks when I felt him place light pecks on the back of my neck._

_"__What are you doing?", I asked nervously._

_"__I just wanna kiss your neck. Nothing more", Tim said bluntly as he moved his kisses to the side of my neck where my hair was'nt resting and kissed from my jaw down to where it met my shouldor. I shuddered slightly as he did this. I willingly let him turn me around so I was sitting on my knees just next to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug as he kissed up my neck, along my jaw and across my cheek untill he came back to my lips._

___After a minute or two Tim pushed me onto the bed gently, carefull about not moving his injured lef too much. I tensed a little but relaxed when he just held his arms around my waist._

___When we had to break away for air, Tim leaned back agaisnt the headboard before hugging me ____against his chest._

_"__Would it be weird for me to say that right here and now I feel better despite all the shit that's going on?", Tim asked and I shuck my head._

_"__To be honest you're the only good thing I've got out of this since it started"._

_"__What about Alex?"_

_"__That's...a mixed bag". Tim chuckled lightly._

_"__And, I do like you a lot. Since that stupid movie", I murmured and Tim stroked my hair gently._

_"__I know Becky, I know", he murmured before kissing my head. "Just go to sleep now, okay?"_

___The next morning I woke up in bed, under the sheets. I almost thought what had happened was a dream, but I found a note on my nightstand._

___'Nope. It was'nt a dream'._

* * *

_Date: 05/04/10_

_Time: 10:54_

_Last night Tim came into my room. Don't know how he got in, especially since he's still on a crutch._

_We kissed, made out a little, and he even said that he liked me!_

_He was'nt here this morning though, but he left a note saying it was'nt a dream._

_This has truely been one of my happier days._

_Rebecca Kralie._

_P.S_

_Just realised I forgot to ask him if he knew the person who returned Jaay's camera. Maybe next time._


	29. Amy's House

_"__So, did he say what he expected to find at Amy's apartment?", I asked as me and Jay left his room and walked down the hotel hall._

_"__He said he was hoping to find her roommate Jessica there"._

_"__You think she is?"_

_"__Well, we did'nt see her in the tape Alex sent us so I guess she was'nt there when...it happened", Jay said. As we walked down a flight of stairs Jay grimanced as we could faintly hear the rain hitting the windows. "I hope Alex parked close enough. I don't really feel like having to walk around in the rain because he had to park a distance away"._

_"__He probably did. Y'know, wanting to get there faster and all", I mused as we neared the exit._

_"__Good point"._

___As we stepped outside, we stayed close to the front doors under the awing for shelter from the rain untill we saw Alex waving at us._

_"__C'mon there he is", Jay said as he jogged ahead followed by me. The seating order was the same as last time we drove with Alex. Him and Jay in the front seats and me in the back._

___The car ride over to the house was silent, except for the last five minutes when Jay asked how far away it was. The house looked fairly pleasant. It was yellow with green shutters and tilled roof and had white railings and support beams. To be honest I saw it more as a home for a family or elderly couple rather then people around collage age or a little above._

_"__Is this it?", Jay asked as we pulled in to the driveway._

_"__Yeah", Alex responded as he turned the engine off and then pointed up to a window on the scond floor which stuck foreword from the roof. "That window there is the one we jumped out of._

_"__Where'd you go after that?", I asked Alex._

_"__I don't know. The next thing I know I was waking up in my apartment with the camera"._

_"__Is there anyone home? Can you tell?", Jay questioned after giving a 'pshh' sound. Alex looked around a bit like he was searching for something or someone._

_"__I don't think so. I don't see her roommate's car"._

_"__Then who's car is that?", I asked, pointing to a grey car parked further up ahead of us._

_"__It's a divided house", Alex explained. "So these cars belong to her neighbors. They live on the right side there"._

_"__And Amy lives on the left?"_

_"__Yep"._

_"__Okay. Well, I mean, why don't we just go knock on the door? Can't hurt, we're here", Jay interjected. Alex did'nt say anything to either of us but he left the car and went to knock on the front door._

_"__...What do you think happened to Amy?", I asked Jay as we waited for Alex, watching him through the window._

_"__...I don't know. I mean, whatever's after Alex could just be holding her hostage", Jay responded. It was silent for the rest of the time we waited. Alex eventually came back holding his cellphone to his ear._

_"__Who're you calling?"_

_"__Roommate", Alex responded blandly to Jay, not paying to much attention._

_"__Hey Jessica, it's Alex". The roommate probably had he phone off or something. "Uh, I was just calling to see if you had heard from Amy recently. Uh, just give me a call back whenever you get a chance. Thanks", Alex then hung up his phone._

_"__So what do we do now?", I questioned Alex._

_"__...Let's just drive", he mumbled as he put his seatbelt back on._

_"__So where are we going now?", Jay asked as we drove down a road._

_"__We're going to take you back to the hotel, then I'm heading back to my place", Alex replied._

_"__Want us to follow after you?"_

_"__No. I think it's best if you don't know where I live right now", Alex said, and to be honest I felt a little insulted by that._

_"__Why not? I think I've a right to know at least, 'brother-dearest'", my last words said with heavy sarcasm._

___Alex just grumbled a bit in annoyance and I sighed, knowing that he was'nt going to bother answering. Does'nt he deserve the award for best brother in the world?_

___After we pulled in to the parking lot of the hotel me and Jay had just unbuckled out seat belts when Alex asked,_

_"__Rebecca. Can you stay a sec?"._

___Me and Jay looked at eachother before I nodded at Jay to let him know it was okay._

_"__Sure", I said. Alex waited untill Jay left the car and then sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel. I gave a quick look out the window and saw Jay waiting under the awing. Probably to make sure nothing bad happened._

_"__I'm sorry"._

___I was startled but I'm not too sure by what. Alex speaking suddenly or his words._

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__I got you in this mess", Alex mumbled as he took his head off the wheel and leaned it back in his seat with his eyes closed, looking as if he was trying to calm himself._

_"__How did you get me into this mess? I wanted to find you-"_

_"__Exactly, because I severed contacts with you and dad after mom's funeral", Alex cut me off. Alex eventually opened his eyes and looked like he was thinking of something._

_"__...How exactly did dad die again?"_

_"__...Car crash. I'm not too sure what happened exactly but dad was found with his car crashed into a tree. His airbag did'nt work", I murmured gently and Alex nodded his head, looking as if he was piecing something together in his mind._

_"__And, what was it mom had again exactly? I don't remember too much of it except mom got sick about a month before I started my movie I think. Maybe two months". I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to think._

_"__...I think the doctors said it was...some type of cancer? But non of the treatment seemed to have the same affect on as normal"._

___Alex was quiet again for a moment. This time I wanted to asked something._

_"__Alex, did we know a boy named Michael". Alex tensed a bit and asked,_

_"__Why do you ask?"_

_"__I...I keep having this recurring dream. I'm in a forest. Sometimes it's just...dead, thin, black tress with no leaves, and I sometimes hear singing. Other times, it looks like, the woods back home. In those dreams, I keep seeing this kid. He looks like a younger version of you, but different. I get the feeling his name is Michael. Soo, did we know him? Because he seems familiar". Alex stayed silent for a moment but nodded his head._

_"__Yeah", he mumbled._

_"__What happened to him exactly?", I asked, eager to know._

_"__...Rebecca, do you remember that biking accident? When you were ten?"_

___What was he getting at?_

_"__Er, yeah...well, I don't remember it actually happening but I remember faintly waking up in hospital and mom, dad and the doctor saying the breaks on my bike failed or something and I ended up hitting the ground so hard I got a concussion and went into a month long coma. Why?" Alex sighed and rubbed his face._

_"__Rebecca...you did'nt wake up from a coma, you woke up with a month's worth of amnesia". I was confused by this._

_"__Wh-what do you mean?", I asked._

_"__This...is'nt the first time we've had an encounter with...it. I don't know how long it's been after me, but I got a email and it had a couple of clips from my fifth birthday party and on it when I blew out the candles...he was there. And when you were seen on the camera briefly it looked like you were looking at something imperticular even though it was just the wall". My heart was pounding by the ____second. This...this th-thing has been around, after my brother even when I was hardly one! Hell maybe even before I was born! I swallowed nervously and tried to keep my breaths even._

_"__Wh-what does he want from us?"_

_"__...I don't know", Alex admitted glumly._

_"__So, whatever really happened to me during the 'biking incident' was because of..."_

_"__Yeah"._

_"__...So, what happened exactly?" Alex gave a deep sigh._

_"__It's...long, and kinda hard to explain. Look, once we get the chance and we find Amy we'll go and look into it, I promise"._

_"__...Okay", I agreed, a little unsure. It was quiet for a minute or two untill Alex broke the silence._

_"__Have you seen Tim lately?"_

_"__No", I lied. "Have'nt seen him since..."_

_"__Since you let him kiss you", Alex finished, leaving it easy for me to tell that he was still not happy about it. "Seriously Rebecca, I would think you had better taste anyway". I scoffed a little._

_"__Gee, you never seemed to care about my boyfriend Scott when I was a freshman"._

_"__Well, yeah but that was-"_

_"__I wonder how you would have reacted to James, or Seth-"_

_"__Wait, when did my sister become a femme fatale?", Alex asked. His tone sounded joking but his exspression was unreadable so I could'nt be certain if he was joking or not._

_"__Well, I only really dated Scott and James. Seth was really just a date at Senior Prom", I shrugged my shouldors a little._

_"__Geez, dad did say you would grow up to be heartbreaker but I always thought he was joking to make you think you were pretty", Alex joked lightly._

_"__Idiot", I mumbled and lightly slapped his head although I could'nt suppress a smile._

_"__And to think when we were younger you use to call me the smartest person you knew"._

_"__Yeah, when I was what, eight? I eventually realised I'm smarter then you", I gave a teasing smirk at my brother who scowled a little._

_"__Just 'cause you got better grades in history and science does'nt really mean much. I got better grades in math and we were equals in English"._

_"__Yeah, but neither of us are gonna be using maths in our future careers and occaisionally English tipped in my favour". Alex rolled his eyes a little but then gave a small smirk._

_"__Well, if it was'nt for this bullshit I could have possibly made a name for myself by now and you ____would be using my name to help get your stories published"._

_"__Keep telling yourself that Alex", I mumbled._

_"__...I should go now. I'll...call you on your birthday or something", Alex mumbled._

_"__...Right. Bye", I mumbled as I opened the car door to get out._

_"__And Rebecca?"_

_"__Yeah?" I turned around again._

_"__...Y'know I love you sis. Right?", he asked._

_"__...I love you too big bro", I mumbled and leaned in to peck him on the cheek before stepping outside and closing the door behind me. Alex drove away, not saying anything else to me._

* * *

_Date: 05/18/10_

_Time: 14:23_

_Me and Jay went with Alex to his girlfriend's house. Her roommate Jessica was'nt there._

_After Alex drove us back to the hotel me and him talked for a bit._

_He said he was sorry for getting me in this mess, though I'm not sure why he thinks that._

_We talked about mom and dad._

_I asked about Michael, and all Alex said was that the biking accident I had when  
I was ten was fake. I had not woken up from a month long coma but with no memory of the entire month. He did'nt say much but that though._

_He asked me about Tim but I lied about not having seen him since I saw him after his leg was crushed._

_We joked around a little bit too before he had to go._

_Maybe there's still hope for our sibling relationship._

_Rebecca Kralie._

_P.S_

_Alex said he'll call on my birthday next week. I hope he will. It would be for the first time in ages._


	30. Happy Twentieth

___May 29____th____. My twentieth birthday. Today when I woke up, that was one of the first thoughts that came to my mind. I'm not sure why actually, it was hardly important considering the current situation. I know I mentioned it to Jay at one point...I think. But if I did I doubt he would have remembered._

___But I could'nt help but think that I should at least treat myself to something. It's not everyday you turn twenty. I'm not talking exspensive dinners or that crap, just something I have'nt done in a while like go to the movies or anything really. I've never really liked birthday parties. Regular parties, as long as they don't get out of hand sure. Wedding parties, they can be pretty nice and I always feel good going to them, but birthday parties? Well, I never minded going to parties for other, but I prefer to celebrate aging with my family._

___...God. I feel like that made me out to be a stuck up bitch._

___A knock came to my door which brought me out of my thoughts. It was comming from the hallway. I glanced at the time on my phone and then stood up and answered it. I was'nt going to let paranoia get the best of me. Jay was next door so if something did happen I would make sure to make enough noise to alert him._

___I opened the door just enough to reveal a young, male member of the hotel staff._

_"__Um, hi?"_

_"__ Kralie?"_

_"__Yeah, that's me", I nodded, opening the door a little wider._

_"__This came for you", the man handed me a white envelope and I took it before he walked away to do whatever duties he had next. I could have sworn I heard him whistle, 'I Will Survive'._

___I closed the door of my room and looked at the envelope and a smile twitched when I saw the handwritting. It was Alex's. It might not have been a call but it was something. Admitably his handwritting was a bit messy but I did'nt care._

___I opened it up and pulled out a birthday card. It was'nt anything fancy, just plain white with multi-coloured balloons on the front of it say, 'Happy Twentieth Birthday'. On the inside Alex had just wrote, 'Happy Birthday Sis. When all this is over I'll buy you a drink. Love Alex'. I could'nt stop my smile from spreading as I read it._

___A faint knock came from the door leading to Jay's room._

_"__Hey Rebecca, who was at the door?", I heard from the otherside as I went to unlocked the door and opened it._

_"__Just staff. Alex actually remembered my birthday", I said with a faint smile._

_"__Oh, well...Happy Birthday then Rebecca", Jay said with a half smile._

_"__Thanks. So what are the plans for today? Stalk Alex again?", I asked. Ever since we went to Amy's house, Jay and I have been stalking Alex a bit. Well, mostly Jay. I stay behind and hope Jay does'nt do anything stupid. He's actually not the best at stalking._

___Come to think of it as a detective he...well, he's not THE worst, I mean he did manage to find my phone number when he called me to look at my brother's tapes with him. It's just he's not too good at being stealthy._

_"__Well, yeah. I'll just go on my own after breakfast"._

_"__Are you sure that's a good idea? If he spots you he'll be pissed if he spots you", I pointed out to him._

_"__True, but I'm a faster runner then you so if I have to I'll have a better chance out running him", Jay responded back. "Besides, I know one route Alex goes along. So I think I'm close to figuring out where he lives"._

_"__Really?". I was surprised to hear this from Jay, but I was'nt going to complain._

___I ate breakfast with Jay in his room, only going back to mine after he was finished and went to go stalk Alex._

___...Alex seems to be stalked a lot. Does'nt he?_

___Anywho, when I came back to my room I saw an envelope near my door. By the looks of it, it had been pushed under it. More then likely during breakfast since I'm sure I would have noticed before then. I picked it up and opened it, surprised to see another birthday card. It was a pale blue one, and showed a cartoon person holding a bottle of champaign. It said on the front of it in a gold colour, 'Another year older, so let's have a drink...'. I opened it and read the rest of the message. '...one for every year so let's make it twenty'._

___I could'nt deny that it was kinda funny. I looked to see who it was and was surprised to see it was from Tim. I furrowed my brows a bit and thought. How did he know my birthday? I doubt I ever mentioned it to him. Though thinking about it now, chances were he may have been routing through my stuff when I was asleep and I did have my birthday set on my phone's calender._

___Well, ignoring how weird it was it was still a nice gesture from Tim. I put it inside Alex's card and put them in my notebook. It would keep them both perfectly safe, which was good because I considered them birthday presents._

___I looked outside the window and saw that the weather looked pretty good, and I might as well do something on my birthday. Right?_

___So I grabbed some cash and left a note for Jay incase he came back before I did and left. I just wrote down that I would be gone for a while and if he came back before me to ring me._

___So, for the rest of the day I walked around town. I was surprised I did'nt run into Alex or Jay. Perhaps Alex went to Rosswood Park? I hope not. The thought mademe cringe a little. I did'nt really do too much that day other then walking. I just bought a slice of cake for some lunch (well, what's a birthday without a cake? Well, still a birthday but you know you want the cake!). I also treated myself and bought a book. It was a fantasy adventure, involving the seven deadly sins. The main character setting out on a quest to free herself from one of the patron demons of sin. _

___It was a better adventure then my one that's for certain._

___It was about evening when I came near the bench I had met Tim at and where we had our first kiss. I looked around a bit before I sat down on it._

___To be honest I was hoping Tim would show up, Jay had to follow Alex so I could'nt really wish for my brother here but I figured I could wish for Tim. I sat there for at least half an hour before I decided to just leave. But before I could sit up I heard,_

_"__Is the birthday girl happy?"_

___I turned my head around and saw Tim. He was'nt using a crutch now but I could clearly see he was limping still as he moved to sit down on the bench._

_"__Yeah. Thanks", I said with a smile. "How did you know it was my birthday anyway?"_

_"__I have my ways", Tim answered with a faint smirk._

_"__Right", I said rolling my eyes a little, but my smile did'nt vanish. "So how's your leg. It seems better then last time I saw you"._

_"__It's getting kinda better. I don't have to use a crutch at least, but I'll be limping for a while. I would'nt have thought Alex could be strong enough to actually hold up that rock". I chuckled a little but frowned a little when I thought of something._

_"__Hey Tim. Not to spoil the moment, but what are you going to do when you find Alex?" Tim tensed a little and his fists clenched a little before he said,_

_"__Look I know he's your brother Rebecca, but you can't trust him"._

_"__What do you-"_

_"__I can't explain but you can't trust Alex. He's...let's change the subject", Tim muttered. I clenched my jaw shut a little, surpressing the urge to press on. I probably should have but I did'nt want to make the moment awkward._

_"__Okay, um...There's something I've been meaning to ask actually. There's this guy with a black mask, and a red frowny face on it. Do you know him...or her?" Tim nodded._

_"__Yeah, I know him and before you ask I'm not saying who it is"._

_"__Fine", I sighed a little and leaned my forehead on Tim's shouldor. "Thanks for the card by the way. Made me smile"._

_"__No problem. Thought I should get you something", Tim the shouldor my head was'nt on. "Did you get anything from Alex?"_

_"__Card too", I responded and Tim nodded._

___We just stayed like that for the rest of the evening. It was peacefull, and warm. It felt good to have these moments with Tim. I just wish it was'nt happening with all of this crazyness. Y'know, just us in college, studyin'. That sort of thing._

___It was getting pretty dark by the time the moment was ruined by Jay ringing me. After I answered ____the call and told Jay I'd be back in a couple of minutes, I sighed and said,_

_"__I got to get going now"._

_"__Right, just one thing first". Tim put a hand on my shouldor and pulled me in for a small kiss which lasted a little more then a minute I think before he pulled away. "Remember what I said about Alex", he murmured before standing up. _

_"__And again, happy birthday"._

* * *

_Date: 05/29/10_

_Time: 22:44_

_Well, today was my twentieth birthday today._

_I got a card from Alex, and Tim too. After Jay came back from following Alex he gave me one too. He even brought a slice of cake for each of us. I told him he did'nt have to but he said it was only fair since I did the same for his birthday a while back._

_I ran into Tim today too. He does'nt need his crutch anymore but he's still limping. _

_I asked about the man whom I shall refer to as Hoodie. Tim does know him but won't say his name. Could he be someone I already know?_

_Also, Tim said I should'nt trust Alex but he would'nt give a reason._

_After that we just stayed in each other's company untill I had to go, but Tim did give me a kiss goodbye._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

**Today, I listened to a new Vocaloid song by Mothy (look up his songs, they're great!), Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer. Even though the actual story of the song has nothing in common really with Rebecca, when I listen to it I can't help but imagine Rebecca is singing her own version of the song about running for her life and the trauma as a child she does'nt remember and how everything is messed up. Maybe I'll do it someday? Here's the link the song with English subtitles if you want to listen.**

**watch?v=ww4w8gdeJKc**


	31. A Fight

___I couldn't believe we were doing this but we were. Since May Jay has been stalking Alex trying to find out where he lives now. Well, we know where he lives now, and Jay wants to break into his house tonight._

___I know what your thinking, yes I told him it wouldn't be like the times we broke into the house and that Alex would possibly call the cops on us._

___Is it a surprise to hear he didn't listen?_

_"__Jay, I swear one of these days your going to get us in very serious trouble", I grumbled quietly as we hid in some bushes, and watched as Alex left through the front door and walk down some steps from the house's deck._

_"__Look, we just have to be quick okay? If we do have to take anything he'll probably just assume it was because of what's been following us", Jay whispered back and I thought about what he said. I had to admit he had a point. Alex probably wouldn't expect Jay to be sneaky enough to go into his house and take something without being noticed._

_"__Wait, what about me? Won't he suspect me?", I questioned._

_"__Nah, your too sensible", Jay replied, giving a cheeky smile...I think. It was kinda hard to tell in the dark._

___We heard a faint click and saw Alex turn on a flashlight and looking around some trees. We took that as a chance to move quickly across the street, only stopping to make sure Alex didn't spot us before quickly running up the wooden stairs. The front door was unlocked, which gave me mixed feelings as it was a lucky thing for us but rather suspicious. Maybe Alex didn't expect to be gone for long?_

_"__We better be quick. Alex might have only left for a few minutes", Jay mumbled as he turned on his flashlight and started to move down a hallway._

_"__This is like the first time we broke into the house, 'in it?", I mused humourously._

_"__It kinda is I guess", Jay replied as he opened a closet and looked inside quickly before closing it again. We stepped into what I could only assume was Alex's room. The light was still on so Jay turned off the flashlight and left it on the chair._

___On the desk were drawings, and my attention was caught by one that said, 'Help Me'. It made me feel like my insides were chilled and made me worried about Alex. Why Would he write it and not just ask us?_

___But then we heard something. It was faint, and I wouldn't be too surprised if the camera Jay was carrying didn't pick it up but there was a noise. Jay grabbed my arm and ran to the closet he previously looked in and made the both of us duck down._

___We stayed still, trying to keep our breathing from being loud. We could see from the slats in the door Jay walk by and into his room. The hallway light was turned off and a few seconds after that I heard a faint buzzing. I felt my heart race when I realized it was coming from Jay's phone and I think the same could be said for Jay. But relief came when I heard Alex say,_

_"__Jay. Whenever you decide to look at your phone, call me back". Shortly after we heard a door close and assumed Alex closed his door._

_"__Quick, let's go", Jay hissed before quickly opening the door and going out followed by me. We glanced out the window and saw the oh so familiar suited fiend._

_"__No, no, no, no, no, no", Jay said under his breath rapidly before grabbing my wrist and moved quickly through the hallway, only to stop when we saw Alex coming from his room with the flashlight! _

___Damn it! I knew I should have taken it!_

_"__Hey Jay, Rebecca. You forgot your flashlight", Alex said, the pissed off tone could be heard in his voice. "What are you two doing here?"_

___'It was Jay's idea!', I thought in my mind, not wanting to say it out loud incase it made me sound childish. That and I didn't want to give Jay the wrong idea._

_"__And what is this?", Alex asked, snatching a tape from Jay's hand. I was surprised I didn't notice it before. I guess he took it from Alex's room before we hid._

_"__Just slush, just shut up!", Jay whispered, forcing the flashlight Jay was holding to turn off. "Look out the window"._

_"__You led it here!"_

_"__We didn't do anything!", I hissed at Alex._

_"__You broke into my house!", Alex retorted, trying to keep his voice low but the anger could be heard. "I was taking out my trash. What could you have possibly have hoped to find in that amount of time?"_

_"__I don't know", Jay responded._

_"__I told you specifically not to follow me home. What now?"_

_"__Don't know", Jay said. "Give me the flashlight"._

___After Alex gave him back the flashlight Jay shun it to the window and saw nothing._

_"__It's not out there anymore", I said, feeling a little less stressed untill Jay shun it down the hall where it appeared out of nowhere! Me and Jay didn't waste anytime and ran out as quickly as possible. It was only as I nearly stumbled down the stairs after Jay did I realise something._

___Alex hadn't followed after us._

___About an hour later, we were in Jay's car in a empty parking lot. Jay was asleep, his head resting on the steering wheel. I was still awake, though just barely. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened_

___I nearly jumped when I heard a tap on Jay's window and saw Alex and grimaced. This was going to turn out well. The tap seemed enough to wake Jay up and I murmured,_

_"__Alex is at your window". Jay looked like he was preparing himself and said to me,_

_"__You wait here"._

___He opened his door and stepped out as I stepped out of my door. It didn't take long for Alex to shove Jay and bit and start off what would no doubt be a big fight._

_"__What's wrong with you huh? Breaking into my apartment? What are you thinking?"_

_"__Just calm down. I had a good reason", Jay sighed._

_"__And what would that be huh?"_

_"__I-I had a hunch", Jay admitted. Don't ask me why I went along with this knowing Jay just had a hunch._

_"__Oh, a hunch", Alex said sarcastically. "What did you expect to find huh? This?", Alex said holding up the tape he snatched from Jay. "You thought some tape, laying on my desk, was going to be the answer to all of your questions?"_

_"__Well, maybe", Jay said. He sounded like he was still a little tired._

_"__...You don't even know what's on this tape. Do you?" Jay stayed silent and Alex just walked away. All I could do was sit in the car and stare, not sure what to do. Jay however took the camera and I got out of the car with the intention to follow after him but Jay motioned me to stay. I decided that it may have been for the best so I stayed by the side of the car, the door still open._

___I couldn't hear all the words of the fight they were having, but Alex was kinda freaking me out a little. When Alex began walking to his car again I faintly heard Jay ask for Jessica's number, but it didn't seem like he was going to give it. What happened next was something I did'nt expect, but Jay grabbed Alex's keys and ran back to the car and through them in and shut the door. I stepped back a bit as Alex tried to pry the door open._

_"__Sorry, it's locked. Guess you can't get your keys", Jay said with some smugness. I have to say, I was actually impressed. "Unless you, give me the phone number", Jay said as he handed the camera to me and folded his arms. Alex looked really angry but took out his phone and read the number out for Jay._

___Jay took out his own phone and tapped in the number Alex called out._

_"__What are you doing?", Jay asked._

_"__Making sure you gave me the right number", Jay replied casually. "I'm not just going to take that and leave. I'm not that stupid". Jay only got the voicemail but it was Jessica. "Alright. Move", Jay said as he unlocked his car and threw the keys on the ground. "There's your keys". Alex just stared at him and took his keys and began walking off._

_"__I need to talk to him. Be right back", I mumbled to Jay and followed after Alex. "Alex, wait. We need to talk", I called as I jogged over to him, still holding the camera Jay gave to me. Alex threw his head back a little, clearly annoyed and turned around._

_"__What! What do you want? You have'nt been too much help either", Alex snapped. I felt a little taken back but I was'nt going to back down._

_"__Where am I in this. If your finished helping Jay, where am I in this?", I asked._

_"__It depends. As long as your with Jay I may as well severe things with you again"._

_"__NO!", I snapped. "Not again! I only found you after three years and no way am I letting you leave again!"_

_"__Look here Re-", but I cut Alex off._

_"__NO! You listen here! Do you know what it felt like? Do you? Three years Alex. Three. Fucking. Years. No call. No response. No sign you still existed"._

_"__Don't try to turn this on me", Alex said._

_"__I very will fucking turn this on you!", I said, the both of us starting our very own yelling contest. "Do you have ANY idea how dad felt when you vanished? Huh, do you? It was bad enough he lost mom without you going missing and not even saying where you were going! We thought you might have died!" I began pacing a little. "Dad even tried to file a missing person's report, but guess what? Since you CLEARLY left voluntarily and transferred to another college, there was no legal reason to look for you? DAD WAS HURT DAMN IT!", I almost shrieked this line. Even Alex seemed briefly taken back but that annoyed look returned to his face._

_"__Look, I was trying to keep you safe!", Alex yelled. "What was I suppose to say huh? 'Hey dad, sis. I'm moving away and not talking to you again for a long time because some tall, faceless thing is after me'?", Alex mocked._

_"__You could have come to his funeral! Damn it you should have!", I yelled back. "How do you think dad feels, not knowing he would never see you again and not even at his own funeral!"_

_"__You think I don't care?"_

_"__I KNOW you don't care! Apparently when your hiding from a creature it's okay to severe ties with your family, but when some pretty blonde arrives in the picture-"_

_"__DON'T, you even THINK of talking about Amy like that!", Alex snapped._

_"__So you do care about Amy? I was under the impression that you would have called us more to give us an idea how to fucking help!"_

_"__Do you have any damn idea that I'm stressed because my girlfriend is missing and my sister is running around with a damn idiot, getting herself hurt because of his bullshit?"_

_"__Well maybe I wouldn't be here if you had kept in contact with me!", I retorted. We were quiet for a few minutes before Alex said,_

_"__You know what Rebecca? You are being nothing but a hypocrite. I know you want to get out of this situation as much as me and Jay, but at every chance that shows itself YOU ignore it. What do you really want huh? Because from what I'm seeing your acting like a damsel in distress who thinks ____someone will always be there to save her! Jay's not always going to be nearby, and all those time you could have been hurt but weren't were flukes! Tim is'nt some, 'prince charming' Rebecca! Sooner or later, he's going . To. Kill. YOU! To hurt. ME! And your letting him lower your guard!"_

_"__SHUT UP! Just, shut up! You had your chance at making everything up to me and so far your holding it over a fire pit!", I yelled, my fists clenched so tightly I was surprised they weren't bleeding._

_"__...Rebecca, listen to me, and listen very closely", Alex said before grabbing my arms just under my shoulders very tightly I was sure it would leave bruises. That combined with the look in Alex's eyes started to scare me. "The next time you get a chance. Whether it's a hotel your in going on fire, Jay's car getting stolen or whatever. I want you to leave this mess and never look back at it. Forget about me, Jay, Tim. Everyone and Everything. I don't care where you go. You could leave the country for all I care. promise me"._

___I stayed silent. A part of me wanted to say yes because Alex was kinda scary now, but another part wanted to stand up to him. Alex narrowed his eyes and shuck me a little._

_"__Promise me damn it!", he yelled._

_"__Let go of me you ass!", I shouted and pushed him from me. "Let me know when your actually going to be a brother again", I muttered and walked back to the car, Jay running over to me._

_"__Are you okay?", he asked, looking concerned. "Yeah, let's just go", I replied, trying to hold back some tears welling up in my eyes, the handle of the camera clenched tightly in my hand._

* * *

_Date: 08/02/10_

_Time: 14:44_

_Jay just called Jessica. By the looks of it, Alex lied to her and said he had found Amy. Or is he lying to us? I believe the former since he seemed so determined for us to help him look for her, even though he didn't even give us an idea of what to do._

_I'm still thinking of that fight we two nights ago. I'm worried that I'm losing my brother. I know he's acting like an annoying bastard, but he's my annoying bastard brother and damn it I love him!_

_Tim's words of not trusting Alex are coming back to me. Should I heed them?_

_I can't deny there have been chances I could have left this investigation, but what's to say it won't simply follow me if I leave? It did for Alex._

_...When did things turn so bad?..._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

**Well guys, in just two months I have written a story of 31 chapters, under 70000 words and is apparently very popular :D Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially my recurring reviews ;) you know who you are.**


	32. How Can I Forget?

___It had been about two months since we last heard from Alex. It was October now, and my feelings were still and mixture of hurt and sadness and that did'nt change the pounding headache I was feeling right now or the fact I was feeling sick as a dog...more then usual I mean._

___I was in my room sitting at the desk with my pillow on it to rest my head, as I did not want to lie in bed. I heard a faint knock at the pass through door before it opened._

_"__Feeling any better?", Jay asked as he stepped into my room._

_"__I feel like shit", I mumbled my response. Jay walked over to me and touched my forehead._

_"__You feel kinda hot. Want some water?"_

_"__Sure", I replied half heartedly as Jay left the room briefly and came back with a bottle of water._

_"__Here", he said, handing the bottle to me. I looked at the bottle and took it half heartedly._

_"__Are...you okay? You look kinda pale", Jay said and not wanting to worry him I said,_

_"__I'm...fine. You sure you don't want me to come with you to see Alex? I don't mind, honestly". Well, okay I was'nt really in the mood to talk to Alex but if Jay wanted me there I would be willing to force myself to go with him._

_"__No, I'll be fine. Besides, your sicker then we usually get so your should just stay here". Jay then moved to his room. I'm not sure why I said the next thing next, but I did._

_"__...Jay, I just want to say I'm sorry if I've been a burden",I mumbled. I know you're probably going to berate me for this, but what Alex said about me being a damsel in distress kinda got to me a little. Jay stopped and turned back to look at me._

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__Well, sometimes I feel like I'm just lying back while you're doing more work then me", I grumbled._

_"__Rebecca, I think that sickess is getting to your head a little. You've helped. You're more or less the voice of reason for one thing. Besides, just knowing there's someone else with me helps me sleep better at night...sort of", Jay said with a small smile. "So, do you want me to pick up some medicine when I'm done with Alex?"_

_"__Um, call when you're done with Alex and we'll see", I replied with a faint smile._

_"__Okay. I'll call you later then". Jay left after that and I returned to laying my face down on the pillow. Ifell hlaf asleep for a short time untill something woke me up. The sound of the spare chair in this room being pulled up next to me. I looked and I saw it was Tim._

_"__Tim?"_

_"__Can't make this visit too long, I have... stuff to do at Rosswood Park", Tim mumbled as he sat down._

_"__Where Alex and Jay are?" It was more of a statement then a question. Tim sighed a little._

_"__Yeah. Where Alex and Jay are", he repeated before taking the bottle of water Jay gave me and ____opened it. "You need to drink", he mumbled before he held the open bottle to me._

_"__Fine", I grumbled as I took the bottle from Tim and drank from it._

_"__Need some medicine? I've got some with me for headaches",Tim offered._

_"__Sure". I shruged my shoulders as Tim took out a small container with pills and handed two to me which I took. "Thanks", I sighed as I laid my head back on it's side so I could look at Tim._

_"__No problem", Tim murmured as he patted my head a little. "You should be okay. This is about as bad as the sickness goes. You're probably letting the stress get to you if your this bad"._

_"__Right. ____So, when do you need to go?"_

_"__A couple minutes"._

_"__Are you...going to hurt them?"_

_"__No, just watching", Tim responded before he asked me, "are you okay? I know your sick but you look like you have something on your mind"._

_"__It's...I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later", I mumbled, not in the mood to talk about Alex._

_"__...Does it have to do with Alex?"_

_"__...Yeah", I sighed. Tim sighed and put a arm around my shoulders._

_"__Look, I have to go now, but I'll come back as soon I can. Okay?"_

_"__Sure",I said._

_"__Okay. See you later then". Tim stood up and kissed my forehead before he left through the unlocked door joining my room to Jay's._

_"__Later...", I murmured. I yawned a little and shifted my head enough for me to gaze out the window. I thought about what Tim and Alex said to me that I should'nt trust either of them. I think irony is the proper term here, if not well then I can't think of anything better. Either way, as much as I care for Alex (despite how much of a jack ass he's become), I find myself wanting to trust Tim more. It's just that Alex really scared me last time I saw him, and the fact that he did'nt run from that thing when we were at his apartment does'nt really help my faith in him._

___The next day I was better. More so then yesterday at least. I only had a headache and even then it felt faint compared to yesterday so I decided to go with Jay on another breaking and entering. At this point I've nearly given up on reasoning with Jay about not doing it, we end up doing so anyway._

_"__Okay so as soon as he leaves, we're gonna run inside, look for the tape, grab it and get out", Jay explained the plan as we waited for Alex to leave his house._

_"__Okay, but try and not move too much stuff around. We don't want Alex to realise we were here", I said back._

_"__Don't you think he'll think us when he realises the tape is missing?", Jay asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"__Well, I guess...but if we don't find it it's better safe then sorry", I replied. _

_"__I guess. Oh, here he come, get down!"_

___Me and Jay crouched down further in the bushes we were hiding in and waited for Alex to leave. He looked around from the deck before locking the door and going down the steps, entering his car and driving off. Using this chance, me and Jay quickly ran up to his house and up the steps. Luckilly Jay had stolen a key for the front door last time we were here so we got in no problem. When we did, Jay locked the door behind us and we made our way to Alex's room._

___Alex's room did'nt seem any different from last time we were here, although to be honest from the fear I experienced that night I had forgotten what exactly the room was like. I was looking throught the shelves, searching behind and in every book incase the tape was behind one or if one had a certain number of squars cut from the center with the purpose of hiding something...well, it's not like it's too far off._

_"__Damn it. Where is it?", I mumbled as I replaced yet another book on the shelf. Heck for all we knew Alex may have had the tape with._

_"__Anything yet Jay?", I asked._

_"__No I...wait". I looked over and saw Jay tug something under the desk and pulled out a secret drawer and took something out. "It's the tape"._

_"__Well, let's take it and go before something unwanted comes along", I said before we began to leave. There was nothing else here we needed and Alex could have returned at any time so we could'nt stay any longer then we needed to._

___I don't know why but when we got to the car my knees nearly gave way but I managed to put my hands on the car to keep myself from falling._

_"__You okay?", I heard Jay asked._

_"__Y-yeah. Don't know what happened there. Let's just go", I mumbled._

_"__I told you you should have stayed at the hotel", Jay said as he unlocked the car and got in. I did'nt really care though. We got what we needed and that's all that mattered._

___I noticed Jay take the tape out and grab a piece of paper and pen when we got in and then writing something on it._

_"__What are you doing?", I questioned curiously._

_"__Just writing on this to mark it as important", Jay answered before putting the tape back and showing it briefly to the camera before handing it to me to hold._

_"__So, back to the hotel?" That was what I assumed we were doing as I took the tape. It made the most sense in my opinion._

_"__Yeah, we'll watch it later", Jay said as he put on his seatbelt._

___That evening was more or less quiet. Neither of us were actually feeling hungry so we did'nt eat. I was feeling a bit off again so I just decided to go to bed early. It was mostly the headache though. It got bad again shortly after we left Jay's apartment but I just decided to sleep it off._

___When I woke up it was about a quarter to midnight. I saw that there was no light comming from Jay's room so he was probably asleep._

_"__Feeling any better?" Already recognising the voice I sat up and looked at Tim who was sitting on the edge of my bed._

_"__I...think so. I was feeling a little off earlier so I went to bed early", I replied softly. "So Jay said you led him to a tunnel Alex has been spotted at. Can I know why?"_

_"__...Maybe some time in the future. Not now", Tim responded before he asked me, "do you want to talk to me about Alex?" I sighed and pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them as I rested my head on them._

_"__I don't know it's just...me and Alex were close y'know. Not in a brother and sister way, but more like friends who lived in the same house", I started off. "We would have small fights, but most of the time, we just teased eachother and would joke off sometimes. We always always helped eachother too. I helped Alex as much as I could with his scripts, and whenever I wrote a story he would be my critique". I chuckled a little, not paying attention to the tears comming to my eyes. "And up untill I was twelve he would take me trick or treating, and even then we always watched Halloween movies or specials. Our favourite one to watch together was the Halloween Tree", by now more tears were comming into my eyes and it was a wonder I was'nt sobbing yet. I felt Tim's hand on my back as I countinued. "I-I can kinda remember, when I was fourteen...I let Alex read the first actual story I ever wrote that was'nt for school and...and"._

___I began to slowly break down and had no problems with Tim wrapping his arms around me in a comforting hug as I began to let out quiet sobs, tears comming down from my eyes._

_"__An-and because of...of...that THING, those moments are gone and we'll never have 'em back", I cried, clinging my shaky hands onto Tim's jacket._

_"__Rebecca...I'm not too sure what to say exactly but...you still have the memories, right? Besides, as much as I hate Alex it ain't over 'till the fat lady sings, right?", Tim said as he tried to cheer me up, rubbing my back soothingly along my spine. I sniffled a little and shivered a little. Wheter it was from the slight cold of the autumn season or Tim's touches on my back I'm not too sure._

_"__I-I guess...", I sniffeled, starting to calm down now. I felt Tim's hand leave my back and tilt my face up so I was looking into his dark eyes. He began to wipe the tears off of my right cheek and murmured,_

_"__You should'nt cry Rebecca. Your a lot prettier when you smile"._

_"__You think I'm pretty?" I could'nt help but smile a little. "Between the two boys I had dated your the only one that actually called me pretty to my face. Don't get me wrong I know I'm pretty but it feels good to be called that now and then", I weakly laughed a little at that as Tim chuckled._

_"__Well, I guess I had the guts to say it then", Tim joked before kissing the tears off of my left cheek. I hugged Tim, leaning my head on his shoulder._

_"__Do you think we can ever be together, without having to go behind peoples backs?", I asked. I felt Tim tense a little and fearing I ruined the moment I quickly said, "I-I'm sorry I did'nt mean to-"_

_"__No, it's okay it's just...I'm not sure when this will be over exactly", Tim admitted. "But, I know I care for you a lot and that I want to keep you safe. Don't ever forget that", he murmured before he started to place mixtures of ghost and butterfly kisses on the side of my neck._

_"__How can I?", I sighed lightly, shuddering slightly since the side of my neck seemed a bit more sensitive where it meets my shoulder. Tim seemed to notice since he placed a few more kisses there before giving a light suck before he trailed up to my lips, to which I responded by kissing back._

___When we did break away for air Tim tightened his grip around me and laid down, holding me to his chest._

_"__Sleep. You need it", Tim murmured as he stroked my hair gently. I just nodded my head against his body and let my eyes close, letting Tim sooth me into one of the most peacefull sleeps I've ever had since this madness started._

* * *

_Date: 10/16/10_

_Time: 11:14_

_Woke up last night and found Tim in my room._

_I confessed to him I was worried that me and Alex would never have the same bound we use to have, and he tried to cheer me up, which did work._

_He also told me he cared for me a lot, and he wanted me safe and to never forget it._

_I doubt I ever wil._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	33. End of the Seven Months

_"__We're here at Rosswood Park again", Jay said to the camera as we waited in his car outside of the park._

_"__Waiting for Alex, again", I added in with a dull tone. I was still thinking about what we had watched on the tape we took from Alex's apartment. How could Alex actually do that? Was it out of free or force even?_

_"__Last night we watched the tape we took from his apartment. And it is abundently clear we should not be trsuting him, at all right now", Jay countinued. "Neither of us know exactly what happened to Brian, but I probably don't want to know what exactly happened to Brian. All we do know, at least what we think we know, was that Alex knew something was going to happen when he brought him there. He did'nt care about shooting Marble hornets, for all we know he wanted Brian out of the way", Jay mumbled before he looked out the window. I decided to countinue from here._

_"__Erm, Jessica's on the way here, to meet the two of us and Alex". I paused a little before I went on. "She knew, whatever Alex has to show has something to do with Amy. So aparently to her it's a good idea, in her mind, to follow a stranger into the woods". 'She and Jay would be perfect for each other', I mused to myself in my mind before I thought of something and added, "though in retrospect, judging from what's happened in the last few months, following Alex is a bad idea in general". Jay then added in, looking away from the window,_

_"__But we're not going to tell her that. We don't want to scare her or anything. It might be nothing, he might actually show us something. But, if he does try anything...I'm going to make sure, Jessica and Rebecca get out"._

_"__Jay, you don't-"._

_"__Whatever it is I have to do, to make sure of I don't care", Jay said. "So I guess that's my...confession or whatever. About what happened, if anything does happen to me". After that Jay turned off the camera._

_"__Jay, I understand wanting to get Jessica out but you don't have to worry 'bout me. He's yelled at me yeah, but I don't think he would actually hurt me", I sighed. _

_"__I'd rather not take that chance", was all Jay replied with. I rolled my eyes a little before looking outside and squinting my eyes as a silver car drove into the car park._

_"__Hey, I think that's her"._

_"__Let's go meet her then", Jay said, already stepping outside._

_"__Are you Jay and Rebecca?", the young woman whom I could only guess was Jessica asked as she got out of her own car. She seemed around Jay's age, and her hair was long and about the same shade of brown then my own._

_"__Yeah", Jay nodded as we shuck hands with her._

_"__Nice to meet you", I said with a small smile._

_"__You too. So, do either of you know when Alex will get here?"_

_"__No idea", Jay mumbled, looking around for any sign of Alex._

_"__Oh. So, how exactly do you two know him?"_

_"__Me and him met in college and Rebecca's his little sister", Jay explained._

_"__I'm only four years younger then him", I grumbled._

___The rest of the waiting for Alex was silent. We just stood by Jessica'scar as time past. Soon however Alex arrived, parking next to Jessica's car._

_"__What took you so long?", I asked as I folded my arms._

_"__Follow me, it's this way", was all Alex said as he was walking past us, and tugged on my arm so I was deffinetly forced to follow him._

_"__How far away is it?", I heard Jessica ask from behind us. Alex did'nt say anything and kept walking, using his spare hand to gesture Jay and Jessica to follow. If Jay had meant what he said earlier, then I guess he would follow after us even if he did'nt want to._

_"__How much further is it?", Jay questioned this time as we went through the woods. The only sound besides Jay's voice and maybe our faint footsteps I heard was the wind blowing through the leaves._

_"__Right up here. Not much longer". Alex pointed up ahead. I wish I had taking my glasses with me, then I'd be able to make out properly what exactly Jay was pointing to._

_"__Alex why don't you just tell us where we're going your not doing a very good job at putting any of us at ease"._

_"__Look, it's a little bit difficult to put into words. Your just going to have to see it for yourself", Alex responded to Jay before he walked up ahead a little further, dragging me along with him._

_"__Rebecca, when I brought Jay here a while ago did he tell you what I told him of this place?" I nearly jumped at Alex's sudden attention on me._

_"__Um, I think so but it was a bit hard to concentrate, being sick and all. Why?"_

_"__Back in the 1800's people thought that this place was blessed, since everything would grow so fast", Alex began. "Because of this, they took their worst criminals like murderers and child molesters and tie them to a tree, putting them on a trial before God. The idea was that they would get stretched out"._

_"__Like a rack?"_

_"__Yeah. But they were'nt given food or water so they died of dehydration. The bodies were never cut down though. They would just burn the tree while they were still on them. ...They stopped when a kid went missing, and showed up here where they held the trials"._

_"__Why are you telling me this?", I asked hesitantly. Alex did'nt respond to my question but he did with,_

_"__You have a chance now. To leave"._

_"__What are you-"_

_"__Listen, I'm only giving you this chance once, and only once. When we get there pretend you forgot something from your car and steal it and pretend this never happened. You can still get out of this". I did'nt know what creeped me out more. What Alex was saying or the way he was saying it. They were about equal at the moment. I thought about what he said before I replied,_

_"__Running away is'nt going to do me any good. It did'nt work for Alex, why would it work for me? Besides, all the crap I've been through would be for nothing if I backed out now". Alex's grip on my arm tightened a lot more then necessary. "Ah, Alex your hurting me"._

_"__Just come on. We're nearly there"._

___It was another five minutes untill we came to what looked like an old mill. I could'nt tell if it was abandoned or not. There was some machinery but it seemed to quiet here._

_"__It's up here", Alex said as he began to walk up the stairs, though he pushed me ahead of him with his hand on my shoulder so I was the first upstairs._

_"__It's over there", Alex said and shoved me further in. I looked around and furrowed my eyesbrows in confussion as Jay and Jessica joined me._

_"__What is it we're looking for?", Jay asked._

_"__You wanted your answers it's over there". Alex said this louder as he pointed over to some wood. "I don't want to see it again"._

___The three of us walked over a bit just to see what Alex was talking about. If I was to be honest, I was expecting to see something that would explain everything. Either or Amy..or her body._

___But there was nothing._

_"__Alex just tell us wha-", Jay was saying as he turned around but jumped back a bit and when me and Jessica turned around to see what had startled Jay my blood ran cold and Jessica shrieked as Alex held a gun at us. _

_"__I know you stole the tape Jay. The one with Brian on it, I know you've been following me too and I know about you and Tim, Rebecca"_

_"__What?", Jay questioned as he protectively held out one arm in front of me and Jessica, the other he was using to hold the camera. Whether Jay's 'what' question was to the statements made towards him or the one made to me was something I was hardly thinking about._

_"__I've had plenty of chances to do this"._

_"__So your going to kill us?!", Jessica cried._

_"__Including your sister?!", I yelled, trying to sound like I was'nt terrified even though I was. The fear probably seeped out a bit in cracks. This could'nt be happening, this had to be a nightmare. Just let me wake up._

_"__I did'nt want to get Jessica involved!", Alex started yelling, though most of the anger seemed ____directed towards Jay. "That's why I said I found Amy! It's bad enough you dragged Rebecca into this without pulling another person in!"_

___As Alex still yelled at Jay, who pushed me and Jessica further back, I noticed another figure comming silently up behind Alex. It was Tim, wearing that creepy white and black mask. Well, I assumed it was him anyway. I did'nt have a reason not to think so. He grabbed Alex by surprise and began struggling with him as Jay pushed me and Jessica to run._

_"__Go, go!", Jay said. As much as I did'nt want to leave without Tim I knew I did'nt really have much of a choice so I just ran with Jay and Jessica down the stairs. Just as we were a few feet away I heard a gun shot and I felt a lump in my throat. What had happened? Did someone get shot, or did the bullet just hit a wall? If it hit someone who? Tim? Alex? And did the bullet...hit somewhere vital?_

___Running through the woods was just a blur for me. I just remember running into the car park just behind Jay and Jessica, the both of them being kinda faster then me._

_"__Where are we going what do we do now?", Jessica asked as we made it to the cars._

_"__Uh, go back to your place. Pack something, pack lightly and meet me at the hotel on...", my mind trailed off from their conversation as I leaned against Jay's car to catch my breath and try and get my thoughts in order. Had Alex just tried to kill us? Why? I also thought back to what he said shortly before. Did he seriously expect me to steal Jay's car and never return to any of this again? What the hell is going on?_

_"__Rebecca", I looked and saw Jay sit down next to me, holding a chest cam and a small bag._

_"__Where did you get those?"_

_"__Alex left the back door of his car open. They were in the front seat", Jay explained and I nodded my head,_

_"__Right. Well, should'nt we get to the hotel then?"_

_"__Jessica won't be there for another hour, and I think we can spare a few minutes to collect ourselves"._

_"__...Your upset about...Me and Tim, are'nt you", I mumbled._

_"__...No I'm not upset I'm...Why did'nt you tell me?", Jay questioned me._

_"__I don't know I guess...after everything that had happened, I did'nt want you to think you could'nt trust me", I explained, hanging my head low. Jay sighed and put an arm around me._

_"__Well, I guess I can see your point. ...When did this start?"_

_"__A couple days after Alex broke his leg I guess", I shruged. "I was sitting at a bench and he just appeared. We talked a bit, and he kissed me"._

_"__Right. ...Did you try asking him questions?"_

_"__I did, but he would'nt say"._

_"__Well, at least you tried", Jay sighed. "Did he ever hurt you?"_

_"__No, if anything I felt comfortable with him", I replied with a small smile. "Alex was'nt pleased 'bout it though. He kinda saw me and Tim when he kissed me"._

___How mad was he?", Jay asked._

_"__He said I was acting like an idiot", I answered, a smile twitching at my lips. "Would I be a bad person if I said I was more worried about Tim then Alex now?"_

_"__After what's happened I highly doubt it", Jay said as he shuck his head. "Did he say anything to you when me and Jessica were trailing behind?"_

_"__He...He told me that I had a chance to escape from all this and that when we got there I should pretend to have forgotten something in the car and just steal it and never come back"._

_"__Well, the fact you did'nt proves I can trust you", Jay said to me as he got off the sidewalk and helped me up. "Look, we'll talk about this later. We got to meet Jessica at the hotel and plan out what we should do next"._

_"__Right", I nodded and went into the car with Jay and as we did I asked,_

_"__Hey Jay, is it okay if I sleep in your room with you tonight? I know there's a second bed in there. It's just that I'd feel safer staying in a room with someone I've known longer then someone I've just met. Not that I don't trust Jessica"._

_"__Sure, no problem"._

___We were soon back at our hotel and did'nt have to wait too long for Jessica._

_"__You got everything you need?", Jay asked._

_"__Yeah", Jessica replied._

_"__Okay um, we should probably stay in our hotel rooms for most of the day, then we'll figure out where we're going tomorrow". Jay then went over showed us the bag with the tapes and what he stole from Alex's car. "Um before you check in, these right here. These are all the tapes I've been shooting on my camera. All my interactions with Alex and everything are all on these tapes". Jay then pulled out the tape we stole. "This one right here is important. It's the one we stole from Alex's apartment, the one he did'nt want us to see. And there's this hard drive which I just took from him", Jay said pulling out said hard drive. "I don't know what's on it but we'll see. Pretty sure it's important. So, I'll put all this in the safe that's in my room. I need a four diget combination that the three of us can remember, incase we need to get in for any reason"._

_"__Just use 1, 2, 3, 4", Jessica suggested to Jay._

_"__No, that's too easy. It's the first thing I'd try", I said. "How about one of our birthday's, or birth year?", I suggested._

_"__No, if Alex shows up he'll obviously know your birthday and he knows mine and he probably would'nt have too much of a hard time to find out Jessica's since she was Amy's roommate", Jay ____sighed._

_"__Well, how about the last four digets of my phone number that's an easy one to remember" Jessica said._

_"__Well, what is it?"_

_"__It's 1, 1, 0, 2"._

_"__It is pretty easy", I shruged._

_"__Er, yeah I can remember that", Jay nodded. "It's fine"._

_"__Okay, I'm going to go check in. My head's killing me", Jessica said._

_"__Oh, Jessica. Me and Jay were sharing adjoined rooms. I can check out of my one and move in with Jay and you can check into it. So we're not too far away", I suggested._

_"__Well, I guess it would'nt be a bad idea", Jessica replied, nodding in agreement. I nodded back._

_"__'Kay, so you just wait in the lobby for me, I'll just get my stuff and put it into Jay's room and I'll check out so you can check in"._

_"__Thanks again for letting me put my notebooks in the safe with the tapes", I said that night as I laid down in bed, prepaired to sleep._

_"__It's not problem Rebecca. But you did'nt have to", Jay said as went to go to his own bed._

_"Yeah, but I don't really feel like writing up todays events tonight, or anything else for a while, so might as well keep them somewhere safe. __Oh, do you mind if you leave your laptop on? The light helps me sleep better"._

_"__I was going to anyway", Jay said as he turned off the lamp next to him. "Goodnight Rebecca"._

_"__Night Jay", I said before I closed my eyes, prepaired to have another night of trying to go to sleep._

___It had to have been two or three hours at least when me and Jay heard a scream. Jessica's scream. It woke the both of us up._

_"__Shit!", I muttered as I got out of bed, prepaired for the worst as Jay quickly grabbed his camera and ran to the door joining our rooms. I followed after him and tried to force the door open, but it would'nt budge._

_"__Jessica!", Jay started ponding on the door. I turned away from the door and saw to my horror Him! That thing that's been tormenting all of us. After that, everything is black._

_I was in those woods again. The ones that actually had leaves on them unlike the ones in the dreams before. But even with foliage, there still seemed to be an uneasiness here. I still questioned why it seemed familiar, but then I thought that it might have been the woods near where me and Alex had grown up. I can't remember the last time I had been there. I just seemed to never go there anymore since I was ten I think. Even when I moved in with Aunt Edna on the other side of town about four years ago, I still never went near the woods. I'm not sure why._

_Then, I saw him. The little boy who had the slight resemblance to Alex. He just stood in a clearing, staring at me. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. Somewhere in my childhood. But it hurt to think back so far._

_"It's your fault", he said bluntly, and I blinked in surprise at both his sudden ability to talk and at what he had to say._

_"Excuse me? What do you-"._

_"You were with me. I looked like him. To HIM, that was enough to think I was Alex"._

_"What are you on about?", I demanded, trying to keep my cool. I was'nt going to get mad over some kid's words, but I can't deny what he said did spook me a little._

_The boy did'nt respond and tilted his head._

_"The bikes are outside the woods. Then you woke up"._

_"What are you even talking about? Are you just saying random stuff to tick me off?" Okay, now I was really starting to get pissed off. But the boy just walked away like nothing happened, and I began to hear a ringing. A very loud and annoying, ringing._

_My eyes slowly opened up. It was completely dark. The only sources of light were comming from a open laptop, and a tv that was really acting strangely, but considering there was not one but two sources of some light, I was'nt going to complain. I froze when I began to hear a groan, but I quickly realized who it was._

_"Jay? You okay?", I asked as I sat up from the bed I was on._

_"Re-Rebecca? Where the heck are we?"_

_"I...was kinda hoping you would know"._

_Date: / / _

_Time: :_

_Rebecca Kralie._


	34. Thoughts

I put my notebook back down on the table of the room me and Jay were sharing. I have already watched the tapes with Jay and read through my notes, but now I just feel terrible. I knew that whatever happened during those missing months was serious, but I never realised how messed up it would be.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to the window and looked outside. Jay had gone out to get some supplies, so I was on my own at the moment. I was'nt scared of being alone. It was daytime and nothing truely bad happens then. At least, I use to tell myself that. But either way it gave me time to think.

Alex according to one entry Alex mentioned the biking incident being a lie. Was he going to help me find out what had really happened? Or did he have something else in mind? Either way, I was going to find out what happened so does it truely matter now? The only thing I can think of that's worth mentioning about this matter is that Alex may know something about the incident that no one else mentioned.

I also have to consider Alex's behaviour. He was secrative, distant, angry. The list goes on. He seemed like a completely different person almost in all of the tapes and notes. But, why? I walked away from the window and sat back in my chair and looked down at my notebook.

Before we saw what had happened, I had wanted nothing more then to find my brother, but now I'm not so sure I even want to see him again. He broke Tim's leg with a rock, he led most of the Marble Hornets crew to who knows what sort of faith, he tried to kill me, Jay and Jessica and he killed an innocent man trying to help him which is made worse since he may have done it thinking he was Jay.

But, was it his free will? As much as I hate to say it by the way things have been looking, that thing that has been following Alex may have some sort of control over him, or perhaps Amy was being used to make Alex do these things, though I think the former is more fitting.

But then another thought comes to mind. Was Alex intending on helping us truely, or was he planing on tying up loose ends. With Jay at least. Alex seemed to want me to leave all of this, but the fact that he seemed willing to shoot us makes me question if he still sees me as a sister, or something to be gotten rid of.

Jay says that we can't let Alex get away with this, and although I'm reluctant to go after Alex again I know it must but done. That's why we've come back to this town. It does'nt seem like Alex left at any point so he might still be here.

I then thought of 'enntry 37'. Is'nt it comforting to know your older brother has been stalked since you were a baby, maybe even before? I still remember that tape. Aunt Edna holding a baby version of me, just a month away from being a year old with some brown hair showing on my head and wearing a white and pink dress. I only appeared on the camera for only a split second, but I think I was looking at something over my aunt's shoulders. Had I seen Him then? And had Michael's death been meerly a cause of mistaken identity?

My thoughts then moved on to Jessica and I held my face on my hands. All I felt was guilt. If I had'nt ask Jay to sleep in his room, then maybe Jessica would still be with us because I would have woken up in her room and after we would get over the awkward confussion of who the other was we would find Jay and realised sooner we could trust her. That and combined with the fact that I did'nt acknowledge I had similar nightmares as her made me think it was my fault that she was missing.

Then last, but certainly not least, I thought of Tim. Well, at least I don't have to worry about there being a love triangle, eh? But, that did'nt make me feel any better from the pain I felt at the thought of him.

I've read all the moments. The hugs, the holding...the first kiss...but, I can't remember them myself. I have to depend on my notes to know all of this, but...it feels like it was a different Rebecca had those moments with Tim. It feels like she had those moments, and then she died the night before I woke up with Jay in the hotel, with me taking her place.

And that's not all that makes my heart feel heavy.

Yesterday when we came back we saw Tim, acting normal. This should make me happy but then I think of a simple fact. It's November now (ironically, it's almost the aniversary of the day me and Jay woke up from the missing seven months) and we have'nt seen Masky since January. That's about ten months. Is it selfish of me to think he would have made some sort of contact with me? At least once?

Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, but I would'nt be too surprised if he did'nt remember any tof the events that had happened.

I brought a hand to my lips, and thought back to when shortly before Christmas when I was leaving from my investigation into my dissapearance when I was ten. The time I woke up to find him holding me, the time my legs were hurt and he bandaged them up (touching one leg a little more then he needed to I should add), and the day I was prepaired to rejoin Jay, when he came into my room, blindfolded me and kissed me with his real lips. All Tim. Would I ever have those moments again?

I thought about everything. I can't deny that I've noticed my feelings for Tim being strong when I've thought of him lately. I don't think I've fallen in love with him exactly, but I think it's close to that.

I took a deep sigh and stood up again and laid down on my bed. So here I am now. I'm twenty one now, and still scared of how all of this will end. If I can have a wish, it's that I will be able to be with Tim when all of this is over.

I don't think I'll be writing in my notebook for a while. I'll probably wait till we talk to Tim, or something close to that.

Right now, I just want to lie here and wait for Jay to come back.


	35. Meeting up Again

It has been about two months since me and Jay spotted Tim in town. We've been looking around for any sort of sign of him, but so far we did'nt have any luck. Maybe we just saw him by coincidence? I hope not. There's no sign of Alex either. I still have his number on my phone but I don't want to call him.

We've looked at the store (which appears to be an antique store) that we saw Tim come out of, but it's closed most of the time since it's going out of buisness, and the hours are'nt posted either which does'nt help in anyway. The most we can do unless we find Tim or another way to find him is just wait for the store to open and ask who ever works there if they've seen Tim.

Well, we did ask a delivery driver two weeks ago for the store but he is'nt behind the counter that often. When he did leave we noticed that the door was unlocked and Jay once again made us commit breaking and entering...well, it was unlocked so I guess it was more entering but still. I'm not sure what he was thinking. I guess he was curious or something. There was'nt much to see. Some creepy dolls and a couple paintings and other stuff. Humourously enough we ended up having to hide in a closet because the delievery guy returned but he went upstairs so we took that chance and left.

It was March now. We were here yesterday but there was a sale so we did'nt really get a chance to get an actual response to our question when we asked the shopkeeper, so we came back today. It's quieter now and there's only about three other people here so that's something.

"Excuse me", Jay asked the shopkeeper, a woman who I think was probably in her late fifties.

"Yes, can I help you?", she asked.

"We were just wondering if you have seen a guy comming here. He's probably about my age. He's got...dark hair and sideburns. Have you seen anyone recently here like that?"

"Yeah, I see a guy who comes in here like that. Sometimes he comes in here when he's looking for his...says he has a doctor's appointment".

"Okay, um...do you know where he might be going?", I asked her.

"Well, there's a doctor's office right down the street so he might be going there".

"Well okay. Thank you", Jay said before we walked out. We did'nt have to walk to far to find the only doctor's office down the street. Though seeing it was a mental health clinic of some sort sort. It was something to be curious about as to why Tim would be going there.

"So, what now?", I asked as we stood just a few feet away.

"Well, we can't just walk in and ask when Tim will be here, because of doctor patient confidentiality. So, I guess all we can do now is just wait here and hope sooner or later Tim shows up", Tim said.

"...Do you think we should be concerned at least if Tim is comming here?"

"...I don't know...hopefully not".

So, all me and Jay can do now is sit here outside the clinic and wait patiently. It was'nt really something either of us wanted to do, but no way were we going to Rosswood Park just yet.

"Hey Jay, I was just thinking of something", I said.

"What?"

"Well if we do find Tim, what are we gonna say? I mean, chances are he might not remember anything that's happened", I said. Jay was quiet as he thought about it before saying,

"I'm not too sure really. I guess if he does'nt remember what happened we'll stick to the story of wanting to finish Alex's movie".

"But, won't it seem odd? We told him that three years ago nearly".

"Well, it's the only excuse we have", Jay said.

"True I guess", I mumbled, staring blankly at the street across from us, with the occaisional sound of a bird or car driving by. "Jay, I know that we're doing something serious but...do you think will remember me?" By which I mean the time we had together.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think you should get your hopes up", Jay said. "And, I don't think you should mention it to him either".

"I guess it would sound far fetched a bit if I was to just tell him", I said.

"Well, that and you would look like one of those crazy ladies that want to get married after a first date", Jay joked and I slapped his arm playfully.

"Shut up".

We waited there for about three days I think. We were here earlier then usual today, and it was around eleven in the morning when the both of us heard a cough and looking we saw it was Tim, walking by us to the clinic.

"Hey, hey Tim. Tim", Jay grabbed the camera quickly before we walked over to Tim, who seemed puzzled judging from his expression. "It's Jay, and Rebecca. Do you remember us?"

"Uhh, no", Tim said. I kinda felt my heart sink a little hearing that but I did'nt show it.

"Okay well, um do you remember we helped a student, Alex Kralie with his student movie 'Marble Hornets' like a few years ago?", Jay asked.

"Uh, yeah kind of. That was a long time ago was'nt it? What are you doing around here?", Tim asked.

"Well, I'm glad we ran into you because I told you a while back that I wanted to finish it for him because I did'nt want all his work go to waste. So if your still interested...".

"Um, yeah sure", Tim said. "But can we talk about this some other time because I'm really late for my doctor's appointment".

"Uh, yeah I'll talk to you some other time", Jay said as Tim walked inside. "We should probably wait here, incase we lose him again", Jay said to me.

"But, won't that look kinda odd?", I pointed out. "Y'know, the both of us being here, waiting for him. I know I'd find it weird". Jay seemed to think about this before nodding.

"You have a point. Um, how about I wait here and you wait back at the hotel? Unless you want to-?"

"No, no that's fine. I want to get some stuff in my head straightened out anyway", I mumbled before adding, "look I saw a wooden bridge nearbye. I'm just gonna go there. Call me when your done with Tim and let me know if your going back to the hotel or not". I walked away then. I know it was pointless to be upset over the whole lack of memory thing, but it just...hurt, deeply. More then I would have thought actually.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Maybe in the future things would turn out okay, maybe. I could try praying, but God does'nt give anything away easy. If he did then who knows what the world would be like?

It was pretty peacefull at the bridge, deffinetly what I needed. I leaned against a railing and leaned my head back to look at the sky. It was clear and bright and as far as I could see there were no clouds in the sky. Maybe the weather and meeting back up with Tim could be taken as a good sign?

I closed my eyes as I felt a light breeze. I thought back to happier times, before all of this started. Sometimes I wondered where I would be right now if I had'nt taken up Jay's offer to watch the tapes with him. Maybe in a way it was for the best. If Alex's girlfriend could missing, could the same have had happened to me if I had remained oblivious to all this? But then another question crossed my mind.

How would Alex end up in the end?

Would he be alive? Would he be dead? Would we be forever estranged?

"Alex...What happened?", I murmured to myself.

"Why do you care?" The voice made me snap my eyes open and turning to my side I jumped back seeing the source of the voice.

"A-Alex?!", I gasped. "But...how did...your okay?" Alex just glared straight at me. I flinched since I could have sworn even my soul felt it.

"Oh? You do care about me?", Alex said, the sarcasm clear as day. "And I thought you cared more about Tim".

"N-no it's not...", I tried to find the right words, but being in front of my older brother, the same older brother who was going to kill me nearly a year ago was making it a little difficult to think properly. "Y-you tried to kill me! And Jay and Jessica! I-"

"He's not going to care you know", Alex said calmly.

"Wh-what are you on about?"

"Are you becoming dense like Jay? You know who I'm talking about. Even if Tim did remember anything he would'nt care. He clearly wants to be normal judging by the looks of things. For all you know he might even have a girlfriend now".

"Well...good for him then", I mumbled as I faced the railings and gripped my hands on to them, trying to keep calm.

"But I thought you cared for the bastard. You seemed to when you let him go after I broke his leg".

"Well I could'nt just leave him there without some sort of help!", I snapped, my grip tightening enough for my knuckles to go white.

"Uh huh, then why did'nt you stay when you heard the gun shot?", Alex taunted.

"I...I...", I did'nt really have an answer to that one.

"You claim you care for your loved ones and friends but your just failing. Think about it. After mom died you were always worried about dad starting nightly drives but did nothing, and he died. Maybe if you had convinced Jay to stop watching the tapes me and Amy would be okay, heck I probably would have introduced the two of you. If you had'nt been selfish and stupid Jessica would be with you now and if you had'nt led Michael to the woods he might still be alive".

I my hands to my ears and shut my eyes tight, trying to block out Alex's voice but it seemed to echo in my mind.

"Shut up. Just, shut the fuck. Up", I muttered.

"And you know what else sis?", I heard Alex say, and I don't know why but I turned to face him again.

"What?", I snapped. Alex narrowed his and before I fully knew what was happening, I was on the ground, and Alex had his hands around my throat.

"If you won't leave willingly I'll make you leave!", Alex spat before his grip on my throat tightened. I gasped and started kicking my legs desperately, trying to pull his hands off of me but Alex was stronger then me so all I could do was struggle and hope Alex would stop eventually.

"I'm sorry! Please don't do this, please!", I begged, tears seeping out of my closed eyes, but when I opened them Alex was gone. I still felt hands around my throat and afer a few seconds I realised they were my own hands.

"A...hallucination...?", I mumbled, somewhat dazed by the whole experiance. It felt so real, but...

"Not again!", I groaned. I have'nt had any hallucinations since back at Jay's apartment before it burnt down. Are they comming back?

"Rebecca?" I looked behind my shouldor and saw Jay jogging over to me. "Are you okay?", he asked as he help me stand up.

"Yeah, I just...so how'd it go with Tim?", I asked, changing the subject.

"Um, it went pretty good. In fact he called me back just before I saw you and said he had some tapes that he never gave back to Alex and that he's willing to give them to us".

"That's good", I nodded. "So do you want to look around here a bit more?"

"Yeah...are you sure your okay you...what happened to your neck?", Jay asked, looking worried.

"What do you mean?", I asked, feigning ignorance.

"There are marks on your neck!"

"I...had a hallucination is all. Don't want to talk about it", I grumbled, looking away.

"But-"

"Jay, please... I don't want to talk about it", I mumbled. "Let's just go back to the hotel shall we?"

* * *

_Date: 03/09/12_

_Time: 20:25_

_We met up with Tim today at the clinic. He does'nt really seem to remember us except for that interview Jay did with him in 'Entry #15'._

_I hallucinated Alex. I thought he was strangling me but when I snapped out of it I was doing it to myself._

_Jay says Tim might have some tapes and he'll give them to us when he finds them._

_I can't help but feel something is off. I don't know what though._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	36. More Tapes

"You sure you want to Rebecca?", Jay asked me with a raised eyebrow. Tim called the other day saying that he found those tapes he did'nt return to Alex, and said he'd give them to us during his break from work in the downtown area.

"Yes dad", I replied, rolling my eyes a little. "Besides, you said you wanted to look around the area a bit more to see if you can spot Alex so why not do that while I get the tapes?" Jay sighed a little and I smirked in my mind, knowing that I won.

"Fine. Just try to ask questions without raising suspician", Jay told me.

"I will. You just stay out of trouble", I said before I made my way outside to the downtown area where Tim said it would be. The weather was still sunny and bright as it had been for the last couple of days, but as I walked I could'nt help but wonder about Tim. Did he seriously not remember Jay and I?

I soon spotted Tim sitting on a bench and smoking next to a store.

"Hey, Tim", I said as I went over to him.

"Hey Rebecca. Here are those tapes I was telling Jay about", he said as he handed over a plstic bag to me.

"Thanks".

"So where is Jay anyway? I would have thought he would have come over".

"Well er he had to, well, he wanted to look around the area a bit more", I explained. Okay so far I did'nt have to technically lie. That's good.

"Right, right", Tim nodded. "So, what's with Jay and the camera thing?"

"Oh, well Jay sort of wants to document, getting Alex's movie together and stuff", I said. So much for not having to lie. "Like a...behind the sceens feature, or something. I don't really know I'm more of a writer then a director".

"Okay", Tim said. Guess he bought that then.

"So, erm...what are on the tapes?", I asked. Might as well have an idea of what I'm going to watch before actually playing them.

"I don't know, I was'nt able to watch them. I'm not the movie guy so I don't have a camera to play those kind of tapes".

"Then, what did you shoot them on?", I questioned.

"Er, Alex lent me one of his camera's to keep me out of his hair I guess", Tim explained. "I gave the camera back but not the tapes for some reason, but I guess they're Jay's now".

"Right. Well, I'm sure Jay would be very thankfull to you for helping him finish this project", I said with a thankfull nod as Tim stood up.

"Well, just tell Jay I'll help as much as I can but, as you can tell my work schedule is kinda packed. But, if he really thinks this movie is worth finishing, then yeah I guess. Just give me a call or something".

"Sure, I'll be sure to tell Jay that", I said. "Well,erm...I'm sure you have to get back to work, so I won't keep any longer".

"Well actually, before you go I have a question", Tim said before I could start walking.

"Okay um, what is it?"

"Are you doing anything later?", Tim asked. I was a little surprised but if this was going where I think it was, no way was I letting it pass!

"Well, nothing really besides maybe watch these tapes with Jay. Why?" Please let this be what I think it is.

"Well, if your not doing anything later maybe you want to hang out and talk or something?", Tim asked.

YES!

"Sure, I'd-I'd like to um...there's a bench in the park I sometimes hangout at in the evenings, maybe I'll see you there?"

"Sure", Tim said. "Look I actually have to get going now so..."

"Oh no that's okay. I'll see you later then", I said, giving a small wave as Tim walked away before I took out my phone and called Jay. I did'nt have to wait long for Jay to pick up.

"Rebecca?"

"Yeah it's me, and I have the tapes", I told Jay as I sat on the bench Tim had been sitting on a few moments ago.

"Great. So, did he say what exactly was on those tapes?", Jay asked me.

"He does'nt have a camera to play these kind of tapes. He only recorded them on a camera Alex lent him", I said. "Also, he asked about you and the camera so I just said to him you wanted to document getting Alex's movie together, also he says his work schedule is packed but he'll help anyway he can and to just give him a call".

"Okay, so are you back at the hotel now or..."

"Still at the downtown area where I met Tim. Just thought I'd call you after Tim left. Where are you? Want me to meet you there?"

"Um, how about I meet you at the wooden bridge?", Jay suggested. I nodded, but I'm not sure why since he obviously could'nt see it.

"Yeah, I'll you there. Later". I hung up and looked around me before I got up and began making may way down the street.

Jay was already at the bridge by the time I got there and was resting his elbows on the railings, looking deep in thought.

"Here they are", I said and Jay turned to face me as I held up the plastic bag filled with tapes. Jay took the bag and glanced inside.

"Thanks Rebecca. So, do you think you have any idea of what exactly might be on them?", Jay asked me.

"I dunno". I shrugged my shouldors. "It could just be some behind the scene stuff is all. It'd make sense if it was deffinetly Tim who shot all these", I added as we began to walk away from the bridge, heading back to the hotel.

"So, anything else?", Jay asked. I was'nt too sure if I should tell the truth or not, but I decided that this I would be honest.

"I'm meeting up with Tim later at the park", I said simply. Might as well come out and say it. Jay was silent for a minute or two.

"What for exactly?"

"Just to talk", I answered. "If I can I might try and ask some more questions".

"Right well...just, stay safe okay?"

"I was already planning to but okay".

I was'nt going to deny that it felt kinda weird going to this park, looking for a bench which I myself did not remember but only got mentioned once or twice in my notebook. Well, I'm sure that I would find it somehow. There would have to be something about it to make me want to sit there.

It was evening now, and the sky was a soft orange colour. I calmly walked along a pathway in the park and looked for any particular benches that might have caught my attention. It was funny in a way. Me and Jay had been back in this town since November but it's only now that I think of this.

But soon I did spot a particular bench. There was'nt anything different about this one from any of the other ones I passed, I just got a sort of vibe from it. I placed my hand on it and thought of what I (or my past self if you will) wrote, particularly the one about the first kiss here.

"Tim...", I murmured to myself. I just stood there silently for a bit before I sat down and began waiting. I hoped Tim would be able to find me, then again it was'nt like there were too many people around, or too many benches around. Actually, now that I think of it we never said exactly what time to meet. I inwardly groaned at my own idiocy. Well...nothing I can do about that now, right? I'll just have to wait and hope for the best.

"Hey, Rebecca". I nearly jumped from the bench when I heard thesudden voice calling my name and looking over I saw it was Tim.

"Hey Tim", I said, giving a small smile as he sat down. "Soo, you seem to be doing okay".

"Well, there are some ups and downs, but it's nothing really", Tim shrugged. "So, how's life been treating you?"

"It's been okay. Nothing too exciting really". Technically that is'nt a lie. I would'nt classify what's been happening as exciting, just terrifying.

"Right, and have you heard from Alex? I think you mentioned something about trying to get in contact with him".

"Um, sort of. It's er...complicated, but we're not exactly talking. I don't really like talking about it", I said.

"Oh, sorry about that", Tim apologised.

"No, it's okay".

"So, how come your still helping Jay with the movie?", asked Tim and I just shrugged a little.

"Why not? I don't have anything else planned".

"Did'nt think you were interested in movies", Tim said.

"Not in the same way as Alex", I said back. "I'm more of a writer then a film maker".

Time seemed to fly by as we talked. It was deffinetly one of the few good moments (that I remember) that have happened to me during all of this. It was only when the sky began to get dark that I reluctantly felt it was time to go.

"Um, I think I have to go now. It's getting pretty late", I said before I stood up.

"Guess your right. It was nice talking to you, Rebecca. Bye". Tim gave a small smile and turned to leave.

"Right, bye", I said before I put a hand on his shouldor and leaned up to peck his cheek goodbye. Of course Tim's head turned around (probably because I put a hand on his shouldor, but in my defense he was taller then me and it sort of helped) and I ended up kissing half his lips.

"Oh, osrry 'bout that", I said quickly, looking away. I felt heat come to my cheeks so I could only guess I was blushing in embarresment.

"N-no, it's okay", I heard Tim say. I was'nt too sure if I wanted to see his exspression or not but I figured it would just be best to go now.

"Erm, yeah...so I'll just be heading back to the hotel now", I said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, but one more thing first".

"Wha-", I was cut off by Tim's lips pressed over mine in a brief kiss before he pulled away, a somewhat sly smile on his face.

"See you later, Rebecca", Tim murmured before he turned to leave. If I had'nt been blushing before I'm pretty sure I was now. I probably would have stayed in that spot for a few extra minutes if I was'nt afraid of what might come out during the night.

When I walked back to the hotel, I could'nt help but feel there was a bit of irony in what had just happened. Maybe it was because it was the place of our first kiss, and our first kiss that I myself would remember. Well, unless you count that one near Christmas.

* * *

_Date: 03/25/12_

_Time: 22:01_

_Got the tapes from Tim today. Me and Jay have watched the first couple and...I'm not too sure what to say exactly. Whatever it is that's been following Alex is...well, I would write down bad news, but in reality that would be stating the obvious, or an under statement._

_I also met up with Tim in the park, at the same bench that we had our first kiss at I think._

_I'll be damned if I forget this memory!_

_Rebecca Kralie._


	37. The Abandoned Hospital

Me and Jay watched the last of the tapes a couple of days ago. The fact that Tim seems to have those symptoms before Marble Hornets makes me wonder. Does that thing mark those he plans to hunt when they're young? The evidence to support this would be that Tim talked to someone (presumably a doctor) about having a history of symptoms similar to what Alex had. Also there's the fact that I , during July of 2000, had suffered from similar symptoms from what I've seen. The final piece of evidence being 'enttry #37', which pretty much seals the deal, at least in my opinion.

But for the moment I was just going to pretend that I did'nt think of any of that. Jay wanted to ask Tim about the abandoned hospital, so we're meeting him at a bridge...well, more like Jay will be meeting me and Tim there. I wanted to go a little early to hang out with Tim. We've actually been hanging out whenever he was'nt at work and I was'nt looking through the tapes. I guess you could say they've been like little dates.

"So, did you and Jay find anything usefull on those tapes I gave you? Or were they even playable?", Tim asked me as we walked.

"Yeah, we could play them. Jay thinks he's found some usefull stuff on them", I said to him.

"Huh. I'm kinda surprised. I thought it was mostly just us goofing off", Tim commented.

"Well, there was some of that. You and Alex should have started a band with your ukulele and keyboard", I joked. Tim chuckled a little.

"Yeah, we would have been an over night sensation", Tim joked back as I smiled. True, I did worry about what would happen if Tim found out the truth, but for the moment I would put everything behind me and enjoy these moments.

"So, when is Jay getting here? I would have thought he'd be here by now", Tim asked me.

"Um, he had to rewatch one or two tapes. But he should be here shortly", I replied.

"Right, I see", Tim nodded. "Well, if he does go through with this movie hopefully he'll be a better director then Alex. He was okay at first but then-"

"He started acting like a movie dictator?", I mused.

"Pretty much. Hey, what was it exactly you and Jay wanted to talk about with me?" I was about to answer but I was cut off by Tim's phone which decided to ring at that point. He checked it and said to me,

"Sorry, gotta take this. It's my doctor".

"That's okay I can wait", I said before Tim walked a little further ahead to talk with his doctor. During this I was tempted to try and see if I could listen in discretely but I did'nt think I would be able to do it without getting caught and I don't think I would be able to come up with a good enough excuse.

"Rebecca". I turned around and saw Jay walked up to me. "Who's Tim talking to?"

"His doctor", I answered before adding a bit more quietly. "I was thinking of trying to listen in but I doubt I'd be able to do it without raising suspician".

"Well, at least you considered it. Did you ask him about the hospital?", Jay asked.

"I was going to but then his doctor rang", I replied.

"Sorry about that. My doctor calls me every few days to make sure I'm alright. Oh, hey Jay", Tim said, having finished his call and comeback to us as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Well, uh, are you?", Jay asked.

"Well, I'm not dead yet, so...that's something I guess", Tim said. "So, you wanted to ask me about something?"

"Uh, I was- I was going to ask you something about that footage. You mentioned something to Alex about going to see an abandoned hospital or something. To go location-scouting, I think? With him?", Jay asked

"I think I remember, 'cause he said he was looking for abandoned locations to shoot the movie in, 'cause I'm from…I grew up here".

"Uh huh", Jay nodded his head.

"And I knew that there's an abandoned hospital off...past Rosswood Park. But, we never went", Tim explained. The tapes begged to differ of course, so either he did'nt remember or he was lying.

"So, you never went there?", I asked Tim, who just shuck his head.

"How come, did he want something else?", Jay asked.

"Just could'nt be bothered I guess", Tim said. "I mean you remember him. If it was ten minutes away from his house it was too far away so I could only imagine trying to get him out all the way here". Me and Jay had to give a small chuckle there since what Tim said about Alex was pretty much true.

"Yeah, that sounds like him", I agreed.

"Well uh...could you maybe show it to us, while we're out here?", Jay asked, and I could tell that he was trying to ask the question without raising questions. "Y'know, cause I'm finishing it for him. I could use it".

"I can...but only if your okay with a little bit of, y'know, tresspassing", Tim said. I pursed my lips together at that since me and Jay have already tresspassed that house we first encountered Masky in three times and Alex's house twice. Oh, and that antique store...and if it counts that mill Alex tried to kill me, Jay and Jessica in.

...How is it we have'nt gotten in trouble with the law yet?...

"Well, shooting this thing, this movie we've had our fair share of it", Jay said. I guess he had been thinking the same thing as me. "So, we're pretty use to it".

"It's a wonder we have'nt been caught yet actually", I joked.

"Yeah well, technically it's tresspassing but they don't really enforce it during the day so if we went while it's still light out we should'nt have any problem", Tim said.

"Okay. I don't see any reason to go there at night", Jay said.

"If you were I'd stay at the hotel", I said, half humourously.

"I certainly would'nt want to go there", Tim added in. "Um, I'm not entirely sure what my work schedule is but I think I'm off on Friday. So if your free on Friday?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're not really doing much of anything right now so any day will work really", Jay said.

"Okay well, let me run home and check and see what my work schedule is and I can just give you a call and we can meet up Friday morning somewhere".

"Yeah, sounds good", Jay nodded.

Tim was free that Friday so we were going to be making that trip to the hospital, and during the daytime is just perfect...almost too perfect though. Could something happen?

"Hey Rebecca, I've been meaning to ask you this but did Alex ever mention this place to you? I don't really know why I'm only asking you this now". I thought about Jay's question as we walked to the place we were meeting Tim and thought back before answering,

"Um, I don't really remember to be honest. He could have but he did I don't remember". I then asked, "what do you think we'll find? At the hospital?"

"I don't know. I don't exactly expect to find anything really, but if we do that's good I think", Jay shrugged. A few minutes later we saw Tim leaning against a tree. He waved at us before saying,

"hope you came ready to walk today".

"What?", Jay asked, and I could understand why. Judging from what Tim said there was bound to be a long walk.

"Said hope you came ready to walk today", Tim repeated himself before gesturing down the direction I was assuming we would be walking through and squinted as I tried to make out anything that could look like our destination. I wish I had brought my glasses with me.

"Um, far away exactly is it?", I asked Tim.

"Past those trees, past the railway track, past the field, y'know. It's a bit of a walk", Tim answered simply.

"Well, is this as close as we could have parked?", Jay asked. I could tell he was'nt exactly pleased about this and I could'nt really blame him. In facy I was sort of on his side.

"Well, we could have driven up to the front door if you want to. But some in a pickup truck would have pointed a shotgun at you and told you to turn around so I figured we could sort of skip that stuff", Tim said as the three of us started walking.

"Okay. Sounds like you come out here a lot", Jay commented.

"I've only been out here a couple of times", Tim said. "But, the place kinda has a reputation around here".

"So? What do you think?", Tim asked as we finally arrived at the hospital. It had dull red bricks, and the spaces where windows used to be were just void of glass. Plants had deffinetly made their home around here. "Not bad, huh?"

"There's a lot of graffiti", I noted, spotting some artist-wanna-be's handy work on two white columns.

"Yeah the first floor has a lot, but the upper floors are'nt as bad", Tim said.

"Um, on those tapes you gave us, you mentioned another building out here", Jay said as he turned to look around.

"Really? I don't remember. But this is way better. You got three floors, roof access, basement. I mean there's no reason to go to the other one this one should have everything you need", Tim said. I can't help but feel that Tim was saying that on purpose.

"I don't know, I don't think it'll work", Jay said.

"How do you know, we have'nt been inside it yet".

"I can tell it's just not going to work for the scene that needs to be shot in it", Jay explained. I would be surprised if it turned out Tim would go along with this. "Let's go look at the other one. We'll come back and look at it if the other one is'nt as good", Jay said.

"Okay fine. But I'm telling you it's really nothing special", Tim grumbled as he began to lead the way.

The other building was only ground level, and it seemed in worse condition then the hospital itself. The halls were filled with rubble and broken glass and there were remains of a courtyard to be seen through where a wall had once stood.

"Looks like there was a fire here or something", Jay commented as we passed one room.

"Was there a fire here?", I asked Tim as I kicked away a small piece of burnt timber.

"Yeah. I think that's why they closed it down in the first place. You can see the paints a whole lot darker up near the top", Tim said pointing to near the top of the wall.

"Hold on", Jay said as he went into a room. I was going to ask what he was looking at but then Tim broke into a small cough.

"You okay?", I asked him.

"Yeah, it's nothing", Tim waved it off before a sudden sound like something falling over was heard.

"What was that?", Jay asked, looking in the direction in the direction sound possibly came from.

"This is a really old building. I'm sure there's junk that falls here all the time", Tim brushed it off as he walked through some gaps in the wall to check, only to shrug after looking through a doorway. I was'nt too sure but I decided to just listen to Tim for the moment.

For the rest of the trip I did'nt listen too much to Tim or Jay as they talked about the movie. Instead I just walked up ahead a little bit, seeing if I could spot anything of interest at all. I was just looking into another room filled with rubble when I heard Jay yell,

"H-hey! Hey!"

I looked ahead just in time to see the guy we saw in 'Entry #42' walk into another room. Jay ran after him and I followed. No doubt Tim was confused by this but we'll worry about that later.

The room Hoodie went into was empty when we got there though.

"Where'd he go?", Tim asked.

"Probably went out the window. C'mon, this way!" I did'nt waste time in agreeing and just ran after Jay as fast as I could. We ran outside and when we saw him Jay yelled to him as we ran,

"Hey, stop!"

Jay was already ahead of me and Tim and Tim called after him but Jay did'nt stop.

"Is he always this reckless?", Tim asked me.

"You would'nt believe it", I answered quickly, before we found Jay at what looked like some sort of power room. Jay was already inside looking down at what looked like a maintenance tunnel that was in a sort of pit.

"I think he jumped down there", Jay said, still panting lightly as he still looked down.

"Well, I'm not going down there so I say we get out of here", Tim said. I was deffinetly with Tim on this one. I did'nt want to go down there, though I'm betting Jay will want to eventually. Besides, we did'nt have a flashlight with us.

But of course Jay being Jay, he stepped inside the pit and pointed his camera to take a look inside the tunnel. I decided I might as well looked as well and kneeled down and tilted my head a little.

It was narrow, but I suppose more then one person would be able to go down there as long as they were carefull.

I suddenly broke into a small cough and stood up.

"You okay?", Tim asked me.

"Y-yeah. Just gonna...go out...side", I said inbetween coughs and stepped outside for some freshair. I probably just accidently breathed in dust without realising it. At least that was what I was telling myself.

In the end, in turned out Jay was sensible enough to not go inside the tunnel without a flashlight, so we just left that place. But as I said, Jay would probably want to come back later.

"You still want to check out in here?", Jay asked Tim when we came back to the hospital.

"No", Tim answered bluntly. "Obviously you don't want to be here anyway".

"Well, we could still look in there if you want to", Jay suggested as Tim countinued walking. "You seem to like it better".

"I just wanna get out of here", Tim stated bluntly. After that it was just silent between the three of us untill we came to the train tracks.

"Look, I don't know what your up to, but I've think I've had enough", Tim said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean, 'what I'm up to'?", Jay asked. "I'm just trying to finish Alex's movie for him".

"Yeah well I think I've helped enough. Especially if it involves going out there", Tim said. "I've had enough of that place for a lifetime", he mumbled.

"What?", Jay asked.

"I said I've had enough of that place for a lifetime", Tim repeated louder.

"You said you've only been out there a few times", Jay reminded him, and I have to say what Tim said was kinda suspicious.

"Yeah, well that was enough", Tim said.

"Well, at least me and Rebecca know where it is now", Jay mumbled. I did'nt say anything much and just folded my arms.

Nothing else was said after that. I probably would have tried to make a conversation but it felt too awkward to do it right there and then.

Soon we reached the place the cars were parked at. Jay already went up ahead to his car, not saying a word to Tim. I however said,

"Bye Tim. See you later?"

"I'll call you", Tim mumbled as he put a hand on my shouldor and kissed my forehead and going off to his own car. I sighed a little and went to Jay's car.

We knew where the hospital was now, but Tim was possibly not going to help us with anything involving that place.

"...We have to tell the truth to him", I said as Jay drove us back to the hotel. Jay sighed a little. Had he been thinking the same thing?

"I know. It's not like we have much to loose", he mumbled before catching my slight glare and gave a sheepish look. "Sorry". I just clicked my tounge as I looked out the window.

"It's okay", I mumbled. "Besides, I could have been honest at anytime but I was'nt, so I guess even if he's not so pissed off at you I'll still look bad.

* * *

_Date: 05/18/12_

_Time: 16:54_

_Me and Jay are back from looking at the hospital with Tim. Well, we went to the exstention of it. By the looks of it there was a fire there._

_We also saw Hoodie. We chased after him but he went down into a __maintenance tunnel and we did'nt have a flashlight._

___Jay wants to come clean with Tim about everything and I fully support this idea, I just fear how it will damage our relationship._

___...I already lost him once to erased memories, I don't want to loose him again because we had to lie..._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

**Well, we're nearing the point where I'm probably not going to be able to update the story as much untill the brilliant creators of Marble Hornets produce new entries. If I could, I would still update, but I want to keep this story as close to the original plot as possible. As a way of saying sorry about this, and also to thank everyone who has read this story and inspired me to keep going, I did a picture of Rebecca on my deviant art account. Just copy the half of the link below, go to deviant art and paste it at the end of the link of the wbsite and you should get it.**

#/d59wfs5

**Or, you can just type in vixin2 into the search engine of the site and all you have to do is look for the picture called, 'Marble Hornets OC'. It should be easy enough. I also plan to do some other pictures as well since this story does seem to be popular...for some reason. Personally I think I write better in third person but I thought this would be a good way to practice first person, that and I felt that this was a story to be told from the eyes of Rebecca, rather then my own. You can also read my other Marble Hornets story, 'The Marble Hornets Sketch Show'. It's meant to be the Marble Hornets characters and Rebecca in a sort of parody. It's not much, but you can hopefully still enjoy it while you wait for Marble Hornets to update, so I can update this.**

**I plan to write this story to the end! Whether it's good or bad!**


	38. Tears

With everything that's going on, I would have nearly forgotten I had turned twenty two a couple weeks ago if I had'nt put a reminder on my phone's calender. I can't help but wonder where exactly I had pictured myself at twenty two three years ago. In college? Having a good life? Right know that all seems like some taunting joke, maybe even something that can only be a dream for me.

Ever since we went to the hospital me and Jay have'nt heard from Tim. It's been nerve wracking to say the least. Hell, I've tried calling him but na-da. What could have happened? Was Tim okay? Was he still in town even? Those were the only questions I could think about, the kind that made me feel like a pit was in my stomach.

So, when I got a message from Tim today to meet him in the park tonight I was'nt really thinking things a hundred percent through. I was'nt thinking of why he had called Jay to meet him somewhere else at a earlier time then me, I was'nt thinking of why it had to be nighttime...I was just being a sort of idiot.

So, here I was. At the park at the usual bench. The only light came from some street lights. To be honest I did'nt want to be out here on my own while it was dark, but after not hearing from Tim in some time I was willing to force myself to come out here. I just took even breaths to keep myself calm. Whatever it was that Tim had to talk about with Jay, I hope he was finishing up now because I don't know how much longer I can put up with waiting here in the dark. Metaphorically and literally.

"It'll be okay, he'll be here soon", I kept telling myself, only to be startled when I heard my phone ring. I sighed a little in relief before I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca, it's Jay". Something was wrong, I could tell.

"Jay, did something happen?", I asked, trying to prepair myself for the worst. I heard Jay breath out before he answered,

"Tim knows. He knows everything".

"Shit, shit, shit", I mumbled under my breath before asking, "wh-what exactly happened?"

"Well", Jay began. "When he arrived he just punched me out of nowhere, twice. Then he started yelling at me and saying it was my fault that Jessica was missing and that you were dragged into this before saying he never wanted to see me again". I frowned as Jay talked. He was clearly upset, and I could have sworn I heard him cry a little.

"Jay", I murmured. "It's not your fault. Everything with Jessica was my fault if anything and I decided I wanted to know what happened to Alex. None of this is your fault, and don't even start thinking that". Jay was quiet, and I nearly thought that Jay had hung up untill he said,

"Your at the park, right? Look, I'm guessing Tim is on his way there and he is probably just as pissed at you as he is me so just, leave and get back to the hotel before he comes". I was silent for a moment, but then I said,

"No".

"Rebecca-"

"No Jay", I cut off. "If I'm not here when he gets here things will only be worse. At least I can try...something, I don't know".

"...I'll park the car and I'll stay nearby, incase things get really ugly".

"Thanks Jay. Y'know, you've been like a brother to me in the past three years, deffinetly a better one then Alex, that's for sure".

"Thanks Rebecca. That means a lot". I almost felt Jay smile through the phone, and I almost smiled untill I could hear faint footsteps. I closed my eyes and murmured,

"He's here now. See you when the yelling's over". I put my phone in my pocket after ending the call and put my hands to my face, eyes still closed as I tried to think of what to say. I had had to play a good card first if this was going to go well.

"...So, he already told you?" I could hear the scowling in Tim's voice.

"...Yeah", I said. I sighed as I stood up and said, "look Tim I-"

"What, your sorry? You regret this? Huh?!", Tim spat. "So was all this, all the times we were together just you trying to get something for Jay's damn investigation?!"

"Wh-NO!" This was deffinetly not going down a good route. "All of those time I was with you was because I liked you, always I swear!"

"Always, huh", Tim grunted, pacing a little. "Well, damn great way to show it, not even being honest with me".

"Jay did'nt think you would help us if we told you the truth, but we were going to!", I said. I could feel my hands shake a little, possibly from the fear of what could happen.

"Well why would I? I just want to forget about everything. Every. Damn. Thing. But you and Jay are'nt making it easy exactly!"

"So you think I want you miserable?", I shot back. "No, I just want to know what the hell's happened to my brother!"

"Even when he tried to kill me!"

"I saved you!", I yelled. "I kept him away from you enough so only your leg got hurt, and I helped you as much as I could with the short time I had back at that house!"

"Yes, because only getting a broken leg is an accomplisment", Tim sarcastically said.

"HEY, your not an angel yourself bud! You've strangled me, you've attacked me and Jay and even when I apologised for stabbing you, you fucking stab me! But oh, that's not all. You also make me taste your blood and then you tasted-"

"SHUT UP!", Tim yelled. "You don't know anything! You got yourself in this mess and if you had just said no to Jay, then you would'nt be!"

"Well soorrry for caring about my own brother! For wanting know what the hell happend to him!", I said.

"Sure, because you've done great things to try and save Alex. Like, just going along with Jay in breaking into Alex's apartment. Twice. Or just doing nothing when he was, right, there!"

"Yes, because Alex was deffinetly giving me every opportuinity. Oh wait that's right, I don't fucking remember a whole seven months, because your not the only one who's missing memory!", I shouted. There was silence between us after that, the both of us just glaring at eachother.

"You think, that you are the only one that was hurt by that thing? That bastard thing kidnaped me when I was ten. For a week! God knows what happened during that time, but you know what I'm certain of? That thing killed Michael! Possibly because he looked similar to Alex! Do YOU know how much it hurts, knowing someone is dead because of you!? Hell, if Jessica is dead then it's my fault as well! I'm the one who has to live with that!", I yelled.

"NO! That is Alex's fault, and Jay's!", Tim snapped.

"Oh, so now your saying I'm innocent? Make up your fucking mind?!", I shrieked. "Do you hate me or what?!"

"...I don't hate you", Tim muttered. "I want to but...it's a mixed bag. I still care for you though". I snorted.

"Why do you care?", I muttered.

"I-"

"According to you, me and Jay are nothing but bad luck".

"Will you just-"

"Hell, you'd probably be more then happy if we never came here so you can-"

"Will you fucking listen to me!", Tim yelled moving towards me, making me take some steps back. He grabbed my arms and pressed his lips onto mine roughly. What the hell!? What's with this guy?! The kiss only lasted a few seconds untill Tim pulled away abruptly.

"You want to know why? You want to know why? Well here's a damn reason, I cared for you. A lot. Hell, I think I even love you".

Those words stunned me. He...loved me? He looked into my eyes. What was he looking for? Whatever it was I think he found it since he seemed to have a brief glint of hope in his eyes if I'm not mistaken.

"You...you love me...?"

"Yeah", Tim grumbled, looking away.

"...I think I love you too", I murmured. The grips on my arms felt loosened so I took a risk to slowly place a hand on his cheek.

"Tim...I know you want to pretend that this is all a bad dream. So do I, every time something terrible happens. But...I've come to accept that even if this was a dream, it's one I'm not going to wake up from". Tim placed a hand over my hand on his cheek.

"...Stay here", he said.

"What?"

"Stay here, with me. Forget about Jay, Alex, that stupid movie. Everything. I'll keep you safe. I promise".

I felt tears start to come into my eyes. As much as I hated to say it, I already knew my answer.

"Tim...I'm sorry but I can't".

"Why not?!", he snapped. "Do you actually want all of this bullcrap?!"

"No! It's just...I know I can't run, or hide from that thing. Alex did and look what good that did him. Besides, I'm all Jay has left. If I abandon him here, he'll have no one. He needs support. I can't just leave him on his own".

Tim was silent and clenched his jaw before stepping away from me.

"Well then...I guess this is it".

"Wha...?" The tears were really starting to threaten to come out now.

"I don't want to have anything to do with this investigation. When you finally come to your senses, you know where I live", Tim mumbled before he turned around and walked away. I could'nt do anything but stand there, frozen in shock of what had just happened.

"Bi-big girls don't cry", I mumbled to myself as Tim became nothing but a speck. I wanted to keep myself together. I know the world's not going to end because of this, but...why did it hurt so much?

"Big girl-girls don-don't cry", I tried to tell myself, but tears began to come out as my lower lip trembled and my knees began to give way till I finally dropped down against the bench and pulled my knees to my chest. I soon gave into my tears. It was childish I know, but...I don't know what else to say.

"Rebecca...", I heard a voice softly say. I sharply looked in the direction opposite where Tim had been and saw Jay. He was frowning and he also looked...guilty?

"H-hey Jay", I said, forcing a smile, ignoring the water staining my face. "Wh-what's up? Ti-Tim has'n-has'nt shown up yet". Jay sighed and sat down next to me and put an arm aroun my shouldor.

"Rebecca...just let it all out...", Jay murmured gently.

"I-I-I don't-don't know what you me-mean. B-big girls don't cr-cr..." I could'nt hold it anymore. Screw trying to be mature! I started bawling my eyes out while leaning against Jay, who just held me in a comforting hold.

* * *

_Date: 06/13/12_

_Time: 23:06_

___Me and Tim...I don't want to think about it._

___Jay feels guilty about Tim, Jessica...Me._

___I feel guilty about Tim, but Jay...I can't leave him on his own, otherwise who else will help him?_

___We'll be going back to that hospital soon, and all I can say is this:_

___I've lost nearly everything now, so I've barely anything left to loose._

___...I don't think I even care if I die anymore..._

___...I just don't want pain..._

___But, what can match with the pain I feel in my heart?_

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

***Sighs* I'm not going to lie, this was difficult to write. I'm sure you can see why. But, it had to be done.**

**Also, I've done a picture for this chapter. Just look up vixin2 on Deviantart and look for the picture, 'Big Girls don't Cry'.**


	39. Indiana Jones

Is it ironic that two weeks from the same day that Tim found out we were lying, and pretty much left me, that me and Jay were going to go back to that hospital again? Well, we were. It's really the only lead we have right now. Well, except for perhaps Rosswood Park, but that would'nt be a place I want to go to unless it's a last resort. Maybe if there was someone else with me and Jay we'd go ealier but otherwise no way in hell.

Luckily me and Jay still remember the way to the hospital, though having someone else with us would have made us both more at ease, but after what happened with Tim...

No, I should'nt think about him. Not now.

The walk was quiet except for our footsteps and the occaisional bird crying out. I decided to wear my glasses since it was going to be dim in the tunnel, even with flashlights. I also brought my shoulder bag to carry anything we might find of importance. I was'nt really too sure what we would find in that maintenance tunnel. It could be anything. ...God I hope it's not anything dead.

"Hey Jay? I've got a question for you"

"What is it, Rebecca?", Jay asked, looking over to me as we walked.

"Well, Masky turned out to be Tim right? So, do you think that the hodded guy, Hoodie, could have been someone else from the Marble Hornets crew? Like Brian? Or Seth?" Jay pondered this before nodding his thoughtfully.

"Maybe. One of them was with Tim when he hit Alex in the head with that rock on one of Alex's tapes, so I guess it could be someone who wants revenge on Alex".

"I suppose. But remember that tape that Alex sent us? The one with Amy in it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well remember at the begining of it, there was a person with a skull mask and a blonde wig I think. You think that could be Sarah?", I asked Jay.

"It makes sense I guess. But we don't really know what happened to Sarah. For all we know she may have just moved somewhere else", Jay shrugged.

"S'pose so", I said. "What about, say...Amy?"

"Well, she did have blonde hair I think so I can see why you'd think that but it's not really enough", Jay said.

We arrived at the hospital extension and started to walk through some hallways. So far by the looks of things nothing had changed since we were here last. There was still rubble and broken glass everywhere.

"Hey, I think Tim mentioned the fire starting here", Jay said as he looked into one room, that seemed a bit more black then the other rooms and had a gapping rectangle shapped hole in the wall.

"How do you think it started?", I asked.

"Not sure", Jay said as we looked around a bit more. The walls were covered in dirt, ash and graffiti as well as pealing paint. "C'mon, lets go see if we can find that room that hooded guy came out of"

The room was'nt too far away. A small walk and we were there. I was'nt expecting to find anything there let alone much, but on the wall in black was written,

"'He is a liar'?", I breathed as we approached the wall. Who could this have been refering to? Jay? Tim? Maybe even Alex? None of them would be too far off so they would all make sense. In one way or another.

"'Follow me'", I heard Jay say and when I turned around I saw that he had been reading another message off the opposite wall.

"Do you think that guy had wanted us to follow him that day, or did he just leave this message for later?", I asked Jay.

"Well, does'nt matter now does it? We're here now". Jay sighed before he said, "Well, might as well go outside now". I just nodded and followed after Jay, walking to the building where the maintenance tunnel was.

The building looked the same as it had been when we were here last time. The only difference was that both Jay and I had flashlights with us.

"You sure you want to come with me? You can just wait up here if you want. I understand", Jay told me. I did'nt respond at first but I gave an affirming nod.

"Yeah, I'm besides. Besides one, it looks big enough for the both of us. Two, I don't have much to loose and three, I'd feel safer with you down there then on my own up here", I said, briefly giving a ghost of a smile.

"Um...okay then. I'll go down first. Here, hold the camera for a sec", Jay said, holding the camera to me which I took before he turned on his flashlight and stepped into the pit that led inside the tunnel. I handed the camera back before I stepped in myself and turned on my own flashlight.

"Ready?", I asked.

"We're already here. Might as well", Jay mumbled. "Stay behind me", he added before he stepped inside. Me and Jay were able to walk without bumping into eachother so far but Jay did have to crouch down a bit since the ceiling was kinda low. I did'nt have such a problem since I was shorter, though I had to bend my knees a little.

"You know what? If I was told three years ago that we would be doing something like this I would have called that person crazy", I commented as we walked.

"I know what you mean. It's hard to believe that three years this month we got together to investigate all of this", Jay said to me.

"Well, at least we're going through this together", I said. "Who knows what would happen if we did it seperately".

"Well, you did'nt have to stay", Jay murmured.

"Jay, I'm not just going to leave you on you own. If we're this bad with company imagine if you were on your own? Besides, Alex is my brother so he is technically my responsibility".

"Even though he's older?" I could hear some amusement in Jay's voice.

"Well, I was always kinda mature for my age. Don't get me wrong I knew how to have fun but I was sort of the quiet kid who would'nt say a word when in class. Just listen", I murmured. "I wonder if it had anything to do with...that thing".

"Maybe". Jay stopped at some pipes and said, "hold the camera for a sec". I held the camera as Jay went over the pipes. I handed the camera back to him and went over the pipes as well.

We countinued walking on, but we stopped when he heard sounds from above us. They sounded like footsteps.

"Footsteps?", I whispered, afraid that whoever was above would hear me if I spoke too loud. It sounded like they were heading the opposite direction that me and Jay were going. For a moment we thought they stopped but started up again for a few seconds.

"L-let's keep going", Jay murmured before we started walking again. Nothing else was said after that. We just kept walking untill we reached a dead end. However there was a prize waiting for us. It was some kind of creepy doll with long legs and tiny bead eyes, and in front of it was a file folder with 'liar' written on it as well as a circle with an 'x' above it.

Jay put his flashlight down on some pipes and picked up the file.

"Can you shine your light on it? Smy hands are kinda full", Jay asked me, refering to the camera and folder

"Sure. Here you go", I said, shinning my flashlights over Jay's shoulder and onto the folder.

"Thanks", he murmured before opening the file.

"So, what's it about exactly?", I asked Jay since I could'nt really see what was on it looking over Jay's shoulder.

"It's a medical file. It says it's for a 'Timothy W'. The rest of the surname is missing. Maybe...it's Tim's".

"Think so?" I was a bit unsure about this. "I mean, I can understand, what with everything that's happened, why you would think it's Tim's but that is'nt really a rare name to be honest".

"Maybe, but we'll decide that when we get back to the hotel. Can you fit this in your bag?"

"Yeah. Just give it here". I took the file from Jay and put it in my bag, but then footsteps could be heard again.

"I'll put the doll in my pocket. Let's just go now", Jay said quickly before grabbing said doll and picked his flashlight back up.

"Right", I murmured before I started to walk through the direction we had come from, me leading the way this time. I had a small cough but did'nt think much of it since it was kinda dusty down here, but I felt a little uneasy. The coughing started to get a little heavier though.

"You okay?", Jay asked me, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I...I...", I don't know what exactly made me trail off, but me and Jay felt like someone else was here.

We turned around and panic filled us both as we saw 'Him', behind some pipes, moving like he was trying to get through them. Though I'm not too sure about that, because the moment we saw him, Jay and I both ran. Jay pushed me ahead, probably trying to keep me safe.

At first I thought we were safe, but as soon we turned a corner near where the were two paths we almost ran into him! He had been so close I could have touched him if I had wanted to (though I would have to be crazy). Jay grabbed my arm and ran in down a path. We came to some pipes that almost seemed like they would block our way but for the gap beneath them.

"You first, then the camera and me", Jay said, pushing me down for me to crawl under the pipes, looking over his shoulder incase He showed up by surprise. I quickly crawled under the pipes and took the camera from Jay, and as soon as said man was on my side we started running again.

The light of day was soon clear to us, making us run faster till we got to the pit. Jay pushed me up first before he pulled himself up with my help and we ran once again.

I can't exactly remember what happened after that. I presumed we ran through the hospital extension since we already went through it. After that, I remember everything from me and Jay being in his car.

"Well...that was something", Jay mumbled. "I do not want to go there ever again".

"That tunnel, or the hospital?", I asked dryly.

"Both", Jay mumbled. After a couple of minutes, a smile came to my face as well as a small chuckle.

"Y'know, I just realised something".

"What?", Jay asked me.

"Well, we were like Indiana Jones back there. Like the beginning of the first one. We Indiana Jones those pipes", the smile was clear on my face as I started to laugh a little. A smile slowly came to Jay's face as he chuckled.

"Actually now that you say it, we did Indiana Jones those pipes"

"Da, da-da da", I 'da'hd' out the the theme as a joke and we countinued to laugh for a while. Maybe it was a way to recover from the shock of what had just happened but hey, we deserved a laugh.

* * *

_Date: 06/27/12_

_Time: 19:14_

___We got back from the hospital fifteen minutes ago._

___We found a medical file (possibly Tim's) and a creepy doll._

___While we left we ran into that thing, but we escaped. Not sure how._

___We're going to take our time looking through the file, but right now I just want to sleep._

___...I still can't stop thinking about Tim..._

___I miss him so much._

___It's pathetic of me I know. I had the chance to be with him but I chose to find out what's going on rather then hide._

___...I feel like such a fucking idiot..._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	40. A Storm

I'm not too sure if finding those files was a good thing. From it we have learned that Tim has had problems since the early ninties such as the symptoms, and I guess unless there is something to prove false otherwise, the abandoned hospital could have been the same one Tim went to as a child. This has brought worrying questions up for myself.

Would I be in a similar situation as Tim had I not forgotten all of July of 2000? Would I be wearing a mask or some sort of disguise to cover my face like a bandana? Would I have gotten as serious treatment as Tim?

I feel me and Jay have made things worse for Tim, and it makes me question if I had made the right choice is deciding to countinue this dreadfull experience instead of just packing it in and staying here with Tim.

Jay tells me that if anything I should be blaming him but we are both equally responsible for what has happened to both us and some of the people we have encountered.

We have'nt started working on the video for what we will call, 'Entry #60.5', just yet. Maybe in a weel. We just want to get the facts straight so we don't make a mistake when posting that video. I'm not going to lie, it's weird looking through Tim's personal details like this, but if it will help the investigation then let it be done.

At this moment though, Jay was out to get something so for about fifteen minutes I had the room to myself. Not that I had a problem with that...as long as the light was on. I just laid on my bed. I did'nt want to look through those files unless Jay was here. It made me feel a bit better about snooping through Tim's privacy.

Then a knock came to the door. It could'nt have been Jay. He had the key to the room with him so this was a little worrying. I laid still as I could be, waiting for anything to just let itself in or to knock again, however there was nothing else after that. This reminded me of what had happened some time after me and Jay woke up with seven months missing from our memory. When Jay was gone someone left a package for me. Maybe it was just like that now.

I got up, deciding to take a chance and went to the door, first looking out the keyhole for a sign of anyone but from what I could tell there was no one outside, so I opened the door ajar to get a better look. Still no one. I looked down and saw a small flashdrive, with a string tied around it holding a card in place. I picked the flashdrive off the ground and looked at the card.

___'Happy 12____th____ Year Anniversary'_

"'Anni...versary'?", I questioned and furrowed my eyebrows. Today was July 2nd. What could have happened twelve years ago-

My eyes widened as I looked at the flashdrive. Did this have to do with my dissapearance. If so did I really want to see it? I looked right and left of the hall before comming back into my own room and closing the door before I went to sit on my bed, staring at the small computer device in my hand.

I glanced at the door and thought for a bit before grabbing my laptop. Might as well see what was on this thing, so I pluged it in and all I could do was hope that it is'nt some sort of virus.

There was only one file on it named, 'killer?'. I'm not too sure what to make of this but I'll watch it anyway. It might have been important to everything that was going on.

What I saw caught me by surprise. I saw myself, when I was ten and wore my hair in pigtails. It took me a moment to realise that this was from twelve years ago, on that July. Aparently Michael had brought a camera with him for some reason. Well, aparently we were looking for small animals or something so I'm guessing Michael wanted to tape it or something. For a couple minutes it was just plain dull, but the moment I noticed video tearing my attention was full.

Michael and the ten year old me had then noticed, 'Him'. He was just standing there, watching. Me and Michael took our eyes off him for a second but looking towards him again he was right in front of them before there was more tearing, along with a high pitched shriek which was either me Michael but distorted.

I'm not sure how much time had passed on the footage but when the tearing was gone it showed me and Michael silently sitting in the basement of the cabin. There was some paper in Michael's hand and he briefly glanced at it before throwing it to the ground. A brief message showed up on the screen and I had to rewind and pause it to catch what it said.

___'THE MOST USEFULL GET'S OUT ON GOOD BEHAVIOUR'_

After reading the creepy comment I continued watching the video. The scenes would be very brief, seperated by visual tearing. Once or twice it would just be me and Michael sitting against a wall, talking though what about is uncertain as there was no sound at this point. Other times Michael would be walking around the room, looking like he was yelling at the ceiling and other times doodling on dirt, possibly making up ideas to escape.

I however just sat by the wall, knees to my chin with a faraway look in my eyes whenever Michael was'nt looking at me.

But the next two scenes would haunt me for ages and ages. Eternity.

Michael was facing away from me. You could'nt see what he was doing since the camera was on the ground but he was probably doing something. I was standing up this time, staring at Michael in a trance like state before slowly walking to a tble nearby and grabbing a knife and walking back to original position. Then there was a sharp sound of distortion and tearing and He appeared behind me, his tentacle like appendage on my shoulder before I slowly made my way up to Michael. Michael then turned around and I charged at him.

Then there is another tear.

The final scene showed me sitting down against the wall, rocking back and forth with my arms around myself, staring at a twelve year old's body on the floor, the same knife I was seen with embedded into him. Even though blood could be seen on the ground there was none on me. By the looks of it I'm either screaming or crying.

The video then ended there.

I sat there quietly. Not too sure what to say. I'm not sure whether I'll show this to Jay or not. For now, I'll keep him in the dark about it untill I can think of something.

"See, it is your fault~", I turned my head sharply in the direction of the voice and saw...

"Michael...?", I breathed.

"You got me killed. No. YOU, murdered me", he said, grinning like the chesire cat hopped up on crack.

"N-no! I did'nt...It was Him!", I yelled at Michael. He just tutted.

"Tut, tut, tut. You had the knife your hand, Rebecca. So you must have killed me. And you know what else? You've possibly caused Jessica to die, Alex to die. Maybe even Ti-"

"Shut up you little fucker!", I yelled. Thank God there were'nt too many people in this hotel. "Just shut the fuck up!" I was clutching my hair on either side of my head now.

"...You've lost Rebecca. Why not just give up? Throw in the towel?", Michael shrugged. I narrowed my eyes before I began to give a low chuckle.

"Give in, huh?", my chuckle grew into laughter which got louder. "Well then, bring it on you shit heads! And not just you! I mean YOU, Mr. Tall Man", I cried pointing out the window as if someone was standing there. "You and your fuckers, no...all of you! C'MON, all you fuckers! C'mon you whore shits! Come at me! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Rebecca?"

"That's right, I'll kill you bastards! Especially YOU, tall guy!"

"Rebecca!" I felt a hand on my shouldor and I instantly turned around and saw Jay.

"Oh...Jay. I, um...can explain. I just snapped and...it just sorta...happened".

"Rebecca...are you feeling okay?", Jay asked. He looked very concerned, but also a little scared.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that", I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck out of embarresment.

"Well, just as long as your fine that's all that matters", Jay sighed before notcing my laptop. "What's this?"

"...I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later".

The Twitter account has been hacked into, and whoever did it was leaving strange messages, refering to thunder. I had checked the weather forecast earlier on my laptop and there should be some thunder starting aaannnnnyyyy minute now.

BOOM

Ah. There we go.

I'm not sure what we can do but wait to see what happens. Jay is trying to get the Twitter account back, but so far there has'nt been too much luck. Also we've had to move location a couple weeks ago because of some paranoia. I'm not too sure why but I just got this really bad feeling in my gut about tonight. I'm not sure why.

About hours since the storm (that was now over) had started, Jay said,

"Rebecca, I got the Twitter account back!"

"That's good, but...what with that look?", I asked, my eyes narrowed since Jay had a certain look on his face saying something was wrong.

"Someone uploaded a video onto the account again"

"Again?! That's the third time now", I said, frustrated with this. "So what's the video titled this time?"

"It's just, 'entry'", Jay answered. "We might as well watch it". I just nodded and sat next to Jay as he clicked play.

There was'nt anything much at first. It just showed the storm from earlier I'm guessing before looking into a window. My eyes widened when I saw Tim was inside, talking to someone on the phone, unawhere he was being watched. He was'nt there long though as he eventually left the room.

But whoever was holding the camera used this as an opportunity to get inside through the window. The person searched around the room a bit, stealing a bottle of pills in the process before putting the camera on a shelf I think, which revealed the person's identity as Hoodie before he hid as Tim's coughing could be faintly heard, something which actually started to make my heart beat faster in fear.

Tim almost collapse on the bed as he went to the cabinet, possibly to get the pills that had been stolen from Hoodie. He searched through the bowel the pills had been in desperately before falling to the ground, and started to have some sort of seizure I think. After some distortion. He was just sitting there, before he shakilly got up, and started to limp of screen. When he was gone, Hoodie appeared and took the camera.

The last words on the screen were,

___'WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE'_

___'THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE'_

My hands were shaking a little, my fear for Tim's safety at a high level.

"Wh-what do we d-do?", my voice stuttered a little as I asked Jay that question.

"...That had to have been shot a short time ago...", Jay murmured, looking like he was thinking really hard about this. "We have to find Tim".

"Even if you did'nt want to I would", I mumbled, trying to take calming breaths. I then noticed that Jay's eyes lit up in realization.

"I-I think I know where to find Tim!"

"Y-you do?! Where?!" I don't care if Tim considers us over till I, "come to my senses". I fell in love with him and damn me to hell and beyond.

"No time to explain! Rebecca, get the flashlights, and anything else we may need and get the car started and wait for me. I'll drive us there. I have to put this up on the MarbleHornets account!", Jay said as he began to do his thing.

I did'nt waste time in saying a word and grabbed what would be need and stuffed it into my shoulder bag and nearly ran down the flight of stairs.

"Please be okay Tim. For the love of God, please be okay", I mumbled before adding, "and God, please don't let Tim get hurt again".

* * *

_Date: 08/08/12_

_Time: 23:17_

___We saw a video and we think Tim might be in trouble. In it he seemed to regain his limp after failing to get medication stolen by Hoodie._

___Jay says he thinks he knows where Tim is, and he better be right. We're going there now as soon as he gets out. I'm already in the car, the ignition on._

___The video said something about this being our only chance. Does it mean a chance for Tim to join us?_

___While I still have time to write this, I can't help but feel that perhaps Masky is a seperate personality of Tim's as he has a limp._

___...Wait, does that mean I was technically dating two people at the same time?..._

___Never mind that! Jay's finally here!_

___Hopefully we'll find Tim and that this won't be my last entry._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

**Well, I guess you got this chapter earlier then expected XD I just saw Entry #61 this morning so I thought I might as well do the chapter. Also I've put up a new Marble Hornets picture on my Deviant account, 'What We Had Together, for Seven Months'. Well, we'll have to wait for the next update for the next chapter.**


	41. Another Trip to Rosswood

"Rosswood Park? Are you sure?", I asked Jay. He had just told me where we were going to find Tim, and to be honest I was already having doubts that Jay had a good idea of where we we should look. After what I've seen in the tapes, Rosswood seems like a bad idea.

"I know it might not seem like it's smart...". It is'nt. "...But I just know that Tim is going to be here. Besides, is'nt it always the most unlikely place?"

"I guess", I mumbled as Rosswood Park soon came into sight. If it was'nt for the fact that it was Tim, I would have suggested to Jay that we wait 'till morning to look out in the woods, but I could'nt. I had to find Tim. No matter what.

As soon as we parked the car we got out and turned on our flashlights. I felt a bit like an idiot for forgetting my glasses as my sight was'nt the best in darkness, and sometimes things tended to be a bit blurry around the edges then unless there was a reasonable amount of light nearby.

"Ready, Rebecca?", Jay asked me.

"Does it really matter at this point?"

The walk through the woods was tense. The only sounds we heard were the crickets' symphony and the occaisinally hoot of an owl. I stayed close to Jay, afraid of what may happen if I was'nt within arms length of him. This sort of reminded me of when we broke into that house, except we were outdoors.

"Hey, look". Jay pointed to the ground and looking closely I could make out what appeared to be footsteps.

"We've got to be on the right track then", I said and looked around us for any sign of movement.

"Let's keep going then", Jay said and we countinued to walk down the trail.

"Tim", Jay called out, but there was no response, even when I called out. This went on for some time. We walked while calling out for Tim, sometimes yelling loudly. I was feeling tired but I forced myself to keep moving, even when I felt unnerved by the way the tree branches arched over us.

"Tim", I yelled out shortly before I heard a sound behind us. Like running. Me and Jay looked back quickly to see who was there, but there was no one there which just made my stress levels rise a bit more then they were already. When we turned back the way we had been walking, I was surprised to see Tim with his mask on, walking towards us.

"Tim", me and Jay said, almost simultaneously. For that brief moment I felt a happiness in my heart. But is was replaced by fear when he ran at us.

"God damn it!", Jay yelled before grabbing my arm and running in the opposite direction. Tim- or Masky rather- still ran after us, and was right on our tail. We soon came to a wall of vines and Jay turned off his flashlight and I did the same before we went behind some. I was trying to keep my breathing even as I felt some of my sweat on my face. Things were deffinetly not going the way we wanted them to.

It was'nt long till Masky appeared, running by us. Jay kept an arm out in front of me, possibly as a way of telling me not to do anything to attract Masky's attention. Either that or he was prepaired to quickly grab me if necessary.

Masky walked back, looking for us no doubt. At first it seemed he was going in our direction but then he turned his back on us to look through some vines across from us. I felt myself shake along with my lower lip as he then looked at the vines we were behind. I wanted to close my eyes and put myself into a belief that not seeing him would mean he could'nt see me, but that would just be a foolish thing to do.

All of a sudden, Masky shot his arm out and nearly grabbed me, but me and Jay were quick enough to get out of reach and began running again.

"What do we do?", I asked Jay as we ran. It would be nice to know that there was something we could do other then run.

"I don't know, but just running and hiding I guess", was all Jay said as we came to a big tree with a thick base and multiple branches sticking out. We went behind it and lightly panted as we tried to catch our breath. To be honest, I would have expected to hear coughing, since Tim was a smoker. Maybe the Masky persona was'nt affected by that?

There was'nt much time to think though, because just as we turned around, Masky was suddenly there and moved to tackle us. Jay pushed me out of the way, yelling at me to run, before Masky shoved him to the ground while I ran away out of fear.

I did'nt run too far away. I just ran to some bushes a certain distance away and crouched down. I'm not sure why I did'nt just run away completely, but I guess it came down to two things. I did'nt know where I was exactly, and I just could'nt abandone Jay and Tim here, even if one of them was possibly going to kill me.

I heard Jay's muffled yelling, shortly followed by dragging, and peeking out through the bushes I could confirm Jay being dragged of by Maksy. It was only a few seconds later that Hoodie appeared and took the camera. He looked around though instead of walking away. He was probably keeping an eye out for me. The minute it took for him to leave felt more like fifteen to me. I then had to quickly make a decision. I could stay here till the sun came up, or I could try to follow those two and rescue Jay. Looking at my options, I'm possibly going to die either way.

'I can't believe I'm actually going to do this', I thought to myself before I started crawling thrugh the bushes and plants, keeping a carefull eye on where I moved so not to make too much noise. I would stop every now and then, just incase I got too close and drew attention to myself.

Eventually, I spotted a shack. I took a wild guess that maybe that's where Masky and Hoodie were taking Jay. I was a bit hesitant to move closer, but I was already this far and I could'nt just stop here, so with great reluctance I slowly crawled over, praying that I would get out of this alive. As soon as I got near an old window, I gulped and leaned up to pear in. I could make out Jay was sat in the middle of the room, and Hoodie was kneeling in front of him...man, if the female fans saw this, they would get lots of dirty ideas...then again, with everything that's happened tonight, I would'nt be surprised if someone were to write a fic about this with some kinky stuff in it.

A sudden movement brought me back to reality though. Hoodie was know looking out the window at me!

"Shit", I hissed under my breath and quickly moved to run. It's not like moving on my hands and feet would do much good, would it?

But even then life seemed to hate me, because just as I was about to run around the shack, Masky rushed out from behind the corner and pinned me to the wall, his grip on my wrists seemed strong enough to leave bruises.

My eyes were wide in fear as I looked at Masky, trying and failing to keep my breathing calm. 'What was going to happen now?', was the question I thought as I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw. This was'nt...the end, was it? However what happened next made me open my eyes again in shock.

I felt his mask against the side of my face, nuzzling me there. I then realised how much of an idiot I was to forget about what happened about...two years I think. He followed me when I was investigating my dissapearance back in 2000, and he was actually acting affectionate with me. I guess I could relax a little. I wondered who exactly Masky was. Was he a split personality? Was he simply what Tim becomes when needed for...what ever he's needed for? No matter who he was, he was still Tim and he had his own way of showing affection to me...it was just kinda creepy at times.

I had enjoyed the contact to be honest. It felt a bit soothing to be honest. However when I felt his hand go around my throat, I tensed and used my now free hand to grab his and move it away. He however grabbed it and moved it into the grip he had on my other then put his free hand over my eyes and I mentally panicked as I tried to figure out what Masky was going to do.

I felt taken back when I suddenly felt a warm tongue on my neck. He was giving little licks on it, mostly around my throat area. I was stunned and did'nt know how to feel about this exactly. It was deffinetly not something I had expected tonight. It was kinda though, and made me relax a little.

I felt him remove his tongue and a short time after he removed his hand from my eyes and pressed the lips of his mask onto mine. I closed my eyes and let my lips move a little, imagining that they were Tim's real lips rather then plastic ones.

It came as a sudden shock when I felt a grip around my throat, choking the breath out of me. As crazy as it might have been, I did'nt bother to struggling, even when I started to gasp for breath. Call me crazy, but I trusted Masky. He had other opportunities to kill me and did'nt, so why now? I just decide I would go along with this and let him make me unconcious. The sooner I get knocked out, the sooner I can wake up and find Tim.

"Rebecca, wake up", I felt a hand grip my arm and shake me, but I just groaned and tried to pull my arm away.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go to school today".

"Wake up". I forced my eyes open, flinching at the amount of sunlight before I saw Jay.

"J-Jay", I mumbled and stood up with some difficulty. Jay had to help me as I got steady on my knees. I could see I was still at the shack. In the same spot I was with Masky if I'm not mistatken. At the thought of Masky I immeadietly asked Jay,

"Where's Tim?"

"He just woke up a few seconds ago, but he's wandered off. C'mon", Jay said before started to walk in the direction Tim went in, followed by me. I soon saw Tim on a trail, looking around in a somewhat dazed manner. Well, we had Tim was okay now. At least that's what I hoped.

But he was alive, and that's the main thing.

I'm not sure if I'll write straight away in my notebook if we find our way to the car. I want to see what Tim will decide next before writing anything down

But, I do wish he might be willing to give me a second chance. If Masky's actions are anything to go by, Tim may still care for me, the same way I care for him.


	42. Reunion

The walk was long, and somewhat awkward in a way. But Tim seemed to have cooled down at least a little bit then when fought, so I had to keep that in mind. It took a while to find the right trail before it became familiar, and thankfully it took a shorter amount of time for us to find our way and get to Jay's car. Looking at my watch I saw it was nearly noon. I guess we were only in there a few hours after waking up.

"...Thanks for getting me out of there and I appreciate the help...", Tim said as Jay sat into the car, charging the camera since they went in the middle of the woods. I was outside next to the open door as Tim talked.

"...I really do. But I'm good to walk from here". Tim then began to walk away and I looked up sharply at him.

"Your gonna walk from here?", me and Jay asked in unison. Any other time and it would have been slightly funny. Now however...

"Yeah", Tim shrugged.

"But, that's like miles", I pointed out. Dear God, Jay's nature was rubbing off on Tim!

"Would'nt be the first time", Tim simply said. I was'nt too sure though if it was just that or if there was meant to be at least a little humour in what he said.

"What, so your just gonna walk away like nothing happened?", Jay asked as he got out of the car. "Like you don't need any help?"

"I got other problems I got to deal with right now okay?", Tim said as we walked back to us. "First of all, I gotta go to my doctor's office and explain to him why I called him up last night like it was some kind of big emergency and then just did'nt show up". Tim actually had a good point. I wonder what he would say?

"If you'll at least let me deal with that, then we can at least figure out where we're going from here. But untill then just...". Tim just sighed and said, "go back to wherever it is your both hold up and just try not to say anything about this to anybody, alright?"

"Okay", I murmured as Tim walked away again.

"How long do you think it'll be?", Jay asked. I could hear some annoyance in his tone and I could'nt really blame him.

"I got your number", was all Tim said.

"Tch. That's what Alex said", I muttered loudly, though I could'nt say for certain if Tim heard it. He did'nt seem to since he just kept walking. Strangely enough however he made it look good.

"So... back to the hotel I guess", Jay mumbled as we got back into the car.

"Yeah. I guess all we can do is wait for Tim to call", I said as Jay started the car. "So, if Tim's okay. What's our next course of action? Find Alex and snap him the fuck out of it?" Jay did'nt say anything at first as he pulled the car out of the parking space but eventually he said,

"No, not yet. I feel we should look for Jessica first, maybe Amy too. After that we might go after Alex, or see if we can find the other crew members of the movie".

"Not a bad plan, I guess", I mumbled as I looked out the side window.

"... Your worried about the video that said Alex's last birthday was his last, are'nt you?"

"I just... He's still my brother. Maybe the stupid part of me still thinks there's hope for him".

"Well... is'nt it a good thing to do though? Hope?" I chuckled darkly.

"I've been hoping and hoping for the last three years. It's times like this, you realise when God does'nt answer your prayers, it's his way of saying, 'don't be a lazy ass. Do it yourself'".

It was near the end of September before Tim called. We meeting him at night near the antique store we saw him at a couple months ago. At night. Funny how I somehow forgot my fear of darknesss for so long. I guess since Jay's always been there with me it makes it more bareable. We brought the medical records belonging to Tim with us to give back. Jay said it would be a sign of goodwill. I say it's more like a bribary of goodwill.

"Well, there he is", I murmured when we saw Tim near some trucks and standing under a street light. Dramatic much?

"Ready?", Jay asked.

"Yeah, but one thing first. Will it be okay if I get a chance to talk to Tim alone? I don't know for certain if I'll do it or not, just want to give you a heads up just incase".

"Sure, sure", Jay said as we stepped out of the car into the nighttime air and walked over to Tim.

"So we really could'nt have met during the day?", Jay asked Tim once he noticed us. "We gotta be under a streetlight, make it all dramatic?"

"Sorry I just got off work. I've been working all day", was Tim's explanation.

"What took you so long?", Jay asked before I questioned,

"Di you at least go see your doctor?"

"Well inbetween constant doctor's visits and trying to keep my job, I've been trying to figure out what kind of steps we need to take next", Tim answered and I resisted the urge to snort as Jay repeated,

"'Steps we need to take'?"

"Yeah".

"What would those be?", Jay asked Tim.

"We can start by giving my medical records back". Huh. I guess Jay had a great amount of dumb luck in deciding to take the file with us.

"Yeah, we were gonna do that. That's why we have 'em", Jay mumbled as he handed them to Tim who grabbed the from his hand and began looking through it.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you decided to listen to me whenever I told you to leave me out of this". This seemed more directed to Jay, not that I was complaining.

"Neither of us knew they were gonna be down there in the tunnel", Jay explained. "Someone obviously took them from me and left them for us to find...".

'Yeah, but that leads to the question of who exactly the liar is', I thought to myself but I paused for a moment. Did... did Jay say me? Almost... like he... I mentally shuck my head. No. That could'nt be it. Jay must have just said it by accident.

"...At least I'm giving them back to you".

"You kept them to yourself", Tim questioned, the look on his face said it clear. 'Are you serious?'

"Sorry", me and Jay mumbled before the conversation went on untill we began discussing what our plan was exactly.

"...Otherwise we're just gonna keep running in circles like you two have been doing for months", Tim said, who was smoking by this stage, before Jay interrupted while I pursed my lips.

"We have'nt been running in circles".

"Well you don't seem like you have much of a plan", Tim pointed out.

"We have a plan", Jay said defensively.

"And what is that?"

"Well at first it was to find you and now that we've done that we need to find out what happened to Jessica".

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since you've seen Jessica?" I temporally block out the conversation since the guilt of Jessica's dissapearance was still heavy in my mind. I knew was going to say she was possibly dead and I hoped that was'nt the case. If I did kill Michael, one death on my conscious is bad enough. Two? Don't want to think about it.

"...There is someone out there who is an imeadiate threat to all three of us", Tim cut in when Jay began to go into a small rant.

"We're probably being watched right now when you think about it", I muttered bitterly as I glanced around and stuffed my hands into my hoodie's pockets.

"Probably, they know where I live", Tim said as Jay began walking around with the camera. "We need to deal with this right now. If we can do that, then sure I'll you guys find Jessica. Whatever it is I gotta do. Deal?"

"Yeah. If it'll get you to help us, fine", Jay mumbled in agreement.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?", Tim said.

"Guess not", I murmured. I don't think there really was a choice.

"What's your plan, what do you wanna do?", Jay questioned Tim.

"Well right now the only lead we have is Rosswood so we're gonna have to go back there sometime soon".

"No".

"Fuck no!"

"In the daytime, this time!", Tim said in a persuasive tone, trying to convince us. Like I said before. Fuck no.

"I've BEEN there in the daytime! Nothing good ever happens when we're there", Jay argued back angrilly.

"Is that Rosswood, or is that YOU?" Tim narrowed his eyes at Jay. I can't help but feel like he's either putting the blame solely on Jay or is just ignoring me. Jay shuck his head and said,

"Eiher way. You shouldn't go at all, and you definitely shouldn't go by yourself".

"Well, yeah, I kind of figured that out. I've seen what happens whenever you try to go by yourself. That's why I'm trying to get you to go with me!"

There was an uneasy pause from Jay. He looked thoughtful and then reluctant.

"All right. Been there plenty of times already; what's one more?"

"If you've got any better ideas… This doesn't just affect you any more! It concerns all of us. We've got to figure out what to do otherwise, one of us could end up dead".

"OK", Jay mumbled, finally giving in. "When d'you want to go?"

"I have to see what my work schedule's like, but hopefully, sometime this week. I can…give you a call whenever I know for sure, I guess". There was another pause that felt uneasy this time. Jay moved the camera around some more, scaning the area incase someone was watching.

"Listen", Jay began in a lower tone. "I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be out here in the open, so if there's nothing else you want to talk about, we should probably go.

"Unless Rebecca wants to talk, I guess not. I'm … Thanks for giving these back, I guess...". Tim held up his medical papers. "… For all the good that does".

Jay glanced at me and I gave a brief nod. I was confident I was going to be okay. It was just Tim, and Jay would be nearby in the car.

"OK, yeah, I'll see you there", Jay mumbled before he went off to the car. I however stayed where I was. It was just me and Tim now, and the silence. The awkward kind.

"...Good to see your... doing okay", Tim broke the silence. I did'nt say anything at first but replied with,

"I think I should be saying that to you. If anything, I look like shit".

"No... you look good", Tim said, in a honest tone. "You just look like you have'nt slept well in a while".

"It's been like that for nearly years". I paused for a moment and thought over what I wanted to say. I had it on my chest for a while now, and I wanted it off now.

"Tim... I'm sorry that I lied to you. But...", I cut him off before he could try to say something. "What you did was just plain cruel. At least me and Jay were actually planning to tell the truth to you".

"Cruel?", Tim repeated, his eyes narrowed at me and I just copied the facial expression.

"Let's see", I said sarcastically before I put on a deep voice and said, "'I love you, Rebecca and I... Wait, what's that? You don't want to leave Jay alone? Fuck this then bitch, it's over'". Tim cringed a little. I cared for him a lot, don't get me wrong, but deep, deep down there was some bitterness at how he had ended it between us. I had a right to be damn it! Who says 'I love you' before ending a relationship? Why I did'nt say this earlier? To be honest, I think I was still in the first two stages of grief.

"Well... I did'nt call you a bitch", Tim grumbled.

"You probably wanted to", I muttered.

"No!", Tim said sharply. "I did'nt! I would'nt even... Look, you have a point. I was a bastard back at the park. I was still angry with Jay and...", Tim sighed and threw the used ciggarette bud on the ground before stepping on it. "...I should'nt have taken any of it out on you".

"Just... don't yell at me again unless it's to tell me to run", I said as my lips twitched. I noticed Tim glance at my hands and then tucked the files under his arm before he grabbed one hand.

"What are you...?"

"You freezing. We're you in a freezer all day?" Tim began rubbing one hand and I could'nt deny that his felt fire hot compared to my hand.

"All my warmer clothes needed to be washed", was all I said. To save money, me and Jay washed our own clothes in the hotel bathtub. You might question how exactly that's saving money, but I won't bore you with the details. Although I will say that there was one incident were Jay accidently got a red shirt of mine in the tub which turned all of his white boxers pink. How my shirt got in his pile I'll never know.

As Tim began rubbing my other hand, I noticed how small my hands were compared to his. I did'nt know how exactly to feel about this but Tim's voice broke my thoughts.

"Your not okay with this?"

"Oh, no I was just... just thinking", I murmured. There was another moment of silence before Tim dropped the file on the ground and pulled me into a hug.

"I know your probably still mad at me, but... I never did stop caring for you", Tim murmured as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"... Same here", I murmured as I hugged him back.

"... Has Jay been... okay lately?" I was surprised by Tim's question and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did'nt you notice how Jay said the files were stolen from him, and not me?" I bit my lip. I guess since Tim heard it I could'nt say it was in my head.

"Well, yeah. But it could have been an accident".

"Maybe, but how long did you two have those files before Jay said it was time to show them to the world?"

"...About two weeks", I mumbled. I was'nt stupid. I knew what Tim was trying to suggest but I could'nt just believe it.

"Did he keep putting it off?"

"He said that he...". I paused. "... He said he wanted to double check".

"Has anything else gone missing?", Tim asked as his eyes glanced to the car Jay was in.

"...Yes", I murmured as I looked down at my feet. I did'nt want to admit it since I thought I left the flashdrive in the hotel, but then I would remember I shoved it in my pocket incase someone broke in. "I... had this flashdrive. Someone sent it too me back in July. It had... stuff on it. That I don't want getting out. It was in my pocket when me and Jay went to look for you and when we left the woods the next day, I noticed it was gone". My hands were shaking now but Tim just held them and asked in a gentle voice,

"Can you... say what was on it?" I nodded at first. I was only fair in my opinion.

"It was from twelve years ago, the week I went missing. Michael was holding a camera as we were in some woods and then... then 'He' showed up, and it changes to the basement in that fucking cabin, and a message pops up saying one gets out on good behaviour". I stoped for a minute and took a deep breath before I countinued. "By the looks of it, it was days when... when it hap-happened. I looked like it was in a trance, Michael was'nt looking and I got a knife and then 'He' showed up again and I ran at Micahel... and I ran at Michael... And I...", I was starting to hiccup but I wanted to finish to get this off my chest.

"Rebecca, you don't have to-"

"I don't know what happens after that, it just skips to me rocking back and forth and screaming while Michael is... is...", I was starting to crack now as tears were seeping out. "I... I don't even know for deffinate if I killed him or not! That's what makes it worse!".

"Rebecca..." Tim put a hand on my cheek and made me look at him and stroked some of my tears away with his thumb. "It was'nt your fault. You know you would'nt do that out of free will".

"I know, but I'm just... I tired of seeing Michael and seeing him blame me for his death", I cried. Tim brought me into another hug and rocked me a little.

"Rebecca... I can't guarentee that the others will be okay, especially Alex. But your going to be fine. Trust me", he murmured, stroking my hair a little. Surprisingly he was able to calm me down.

"Thanks for cheering me up", I murmured, wiping a few stray tears away.

"It's nothing, but first... There's something we have to make up for", Tim said as a small, sly grin came to his face.

"And what's-", but Tim pressed his lips onto mine hungrilly which was enough for me to stop yapping and start kissing. I gripped his shoulders as we kissed to make up for nearly three months of nothing. God I forgot how great of a kisser he was as he started nibbling on my lip gently. This was deffinetly worthwhile.

We were panting lightly when we broke away and looked directly into eachothers eyes.

"Feeling better?", Tim asked me and I replied.

"Yeah. Thanks".

"Don't worry about it". Tim picked the medical files off the ground and kissed my forehead. "Stay safe, okay? First sign of trouble, call me", Tim murmured before he walked away. I stood in the same spot a little longer before I turned back to walk to the car, a smile spreading across my face.

* * *

_Date: 09/25/12_

_Time: 23:05_

_Me and Tim are back together, so happy days!_

_As for the next course of action, we're going to Rosswood again. I wonder what shit will happen this time?_

_But, I am wondering about something..._

_Jay's been acting a little... odd._

_It's probably nothing, but I'm concerned. But maybe that's just paranoia._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	43. Older Brothers Suck

It was Sunday when me and Jay went back to Rosswood with Tim. Jay insisted I take my camera with me and he gave Tim the chest cam we found when we woke up in that hotel, uh... two years ago? I think that's right. feels like it anyway.

"You've the camera on?", Jay asked Tim as we went the mill that Alex had tried to murder us at, the crazy bastard.

"Yeah".

"And it's recording, right?"

"Uhh...", Tim checked the camera and replied, "if the blinking red light means recording then yes".

"Okay", Jay nodded as we got closer to the barn.

"Well, here we are", I mumbled as we walked over to the building. "This is where Alex took us".

"And neither of you have seen him since this happened?", Tim asked us.

"Nope", Jay answered but I thought a bit about this. Does hallucinating that your brother is in front of you and then trying to strangle you count as seeing him? If it feels real enough?

"I'm guessing you don't remember being here", Jay said to Tim which broke my thoughts.

"Can't say I do", Tim said as we looked around the ground floor. "Was'nt exactly in the right state of mind at the time".

"So you don't remember anything when your...that?", Jay asked.

"Masky", I corrected absent mindedly. I then noticed both the guys giving me a strange look.

"...What?"

"Masky? Seriously?", Jay asked me.

"It sounds like a pet name", Tim grumbled. I thought about this and answered,

"Well, I did'nt even think of that at the time, but considering the fact you were licking my neck last time we were in these woods-"

"Wait, I what?"

"Let's go upstairs", I said as I went up, pretending not to hear Tim's question. I...probably should'nt have said that.

Looking around the top floor, we saw a bullet shaped hole in the roof. Combining that with the fact that there was no blood had to suggest that Alex did'nt get shot and so was more then likely still around. I did'nt know whether this was good or bad considering he tried to kill us and is pretty much looking like the enemy.

"Alright, let's get going", Jay said when we looked at nearly every crevice up here.

"Can't think of anything else up here that would be of use to us", Tim said before he walked down the stairs.

"No use wasting time I guess", I mumbled as me and Jay followed after Tim. "So, should we look for the shack now? Or that tunnel Alex was at?"

"Shack", Tim replied bluntly. "We woke up there last time, so there might be something important there".

"Can't hurt to look", Jay mumbled as we went on.

We countinued walking on, deeper into the woods. I think we were off the trail by now. I stayed close to Tim as Jay trailed behind us. I could'nt lie to myself that I was getting nervous about being here. Hell, I would have stayed in the car but it was a loose-loose situation because then I would have to be on my own...for a while...worrying what was keeping them so long...and letting the fucked up part of my imagination run whild.

"Rebecca?"

I nearly jumped and looked quickly at Tim.

"Tim?"

"Are you okay? You seemed to space out a bit", Tim asked and I felt a little embarresed.

"Ye-yeah. Just...thinking",

"With the amount of thinking you do, I'm surprised your head has'nt blown up", Tim said with a faint grin.

"Don't laugh. You and Jay would have to be the one's to clean up my brain matter 'n stuff", I chuckled as we bent down under some low hanging branches.

"...Did I seriously lick your neck?"

"I would say your other side shows his affection differently...Sometimes in creepy ways", I answered Tim.

"Like...?", Tim prompted.

"Well, breaking into my hotel room and cuddling me in my sleep. Blindfolding me before making out with me. Making me taste his...well, your blood and vice versa", I listed off.

"And you have'nt called a restraining order on me because...?",Tim asked, a little humourously.

"Because I'm fucking crazy", I laughed.

"The place is up here I think", Jay said as we neared the place where the shack should have been.

"You mean, behind those bushes and stuff?", I asked, gesturing over to said bushes.

"Pretty sure", Jay said as Tim walked ahead us quickly. I was about to follow him as well but I then noticed that Jay was looking around.

"You okay Jay?", I asked Jay, startling him him a bit.

"Yea-yeah. I was just, looking around", Jay said before he called out to Tim, "so you see it?"

"...No".

"It's not back there?", I asked Tim as I walked in through the bushes to see for myself.

"No, there's nothing", Tim said simply as I walked up next to him, Jay shortly following behind. "Just a pile of dirt and trees, that's all there is back here".

Tim was'nt lying. If the shack was here, it was gone now without any sort of trace or sign of existance.

"But, I was sure it waas somewhere around here", Jay said as he looked around the area.

"Well, um...Maybe it's further up, or-or maybe it was disasembled? We have'nt been here since what, August? This would be more then enough time for that to happen", I suggested.

"I guess...that's possible", Jay mumbled as he thought it over.

"Well maybe we should look around a bit more, just incase", Tim said. "We got dropped off there so there must be something important there".

"There could also be someone waiting for us", Jay said. I rubbed my arms a little, feeling kinda cold even though I had a hoodie on. I did'nt want to spend more time here so I quickly spoke up.

"Hey um, guys? I know this is probably going to annoy you both, but I REALLY don't feel comfortable being here anymore. So if maybe, Jay, you could give me the car keys, I could wait there for you both?"

"You sure?" They both looked reluctant to say yes as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll just stick to the trail and I'll go straight to the car", I told them. I did'nt really want to be on my own, but the way I looked at it, I would be safer going back on my own then countinuing on. True, it sounded selfish, but can I honestly be blamed for that?

"Well, if your sure...", Jay mumbled as he took out the car keys and handed them to me. "Just stick to the trail, and nothing else. Okay?"

"I'll be fine", I said.

"Just...just be okay, alright", Tim mumbled before kissing my forehead and walking off with Jay while I walked back on my own.

Everything was just as calm as it was when I was with the guys. There was an occaisional caw from a bird but there was'nt really much else. If anything I was getting slightly bored. I did'nt want anything to happen but that did'nt change how I felt.

I stopped when I thought I heard footsteps. Was it just a random hiker? Or someone harmfull? I swallowed nervously and turned around quickly.

There was no one there.

My eyes glanced around at all the trees and inbetween. I did'nt see any living thing...Unless you counted trees...and the bird flying away.

"Rebecca your really going insane", I muttered to myself and shuck my head before I turned around again and countinued walking. But I had only taken a few steps when I heard,

"You need to wear your glasses more".

I froze. Was it... N-no. I t could'nt...

I turned around, saying every single swear word I could think off the top of my head as I did so, only stopping when I realised who it was that stood behind me.

Alex looked more or less the same as last time I saw him...well, in the videos at least. The only differences I could really notice on the spot was that his hair seemed a bit untidy.

He was standing several feet away from me, for which I was greatful. There was a silence between the both of us. Just staring, not saying anything.

However I broke the silence when I began to giggle a little. Alex raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something funny?"

"Well, considering I'm hallucinating again, more specifically you for the second time now. Yeah, this is pretty funny", I chuckled.

"You think I'm a hallucination?", Alex asked me, keeping a vacant expression on his face.

"'Think'? No. I know your a hallucination", I said with a confident smile before I turned around and began to walk "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to-".

But a sudden sharp sting on the back of my head made me stop and instinctly put my hands to where I was hit. I looked at the ground and saw a stone that seemed slightly bigger then the others around it and looked up at Alex who throwing a similar stone up into the air and catching it in his hand.

"Sill think I'm a hallucination?", Alex questioned, in a mocking tone hardly covered. He narrowed his eyes and muttered, "how about this for a little more proof?" As he said this, Alex threw the stone in his hand directly at me, and it possibly would have hit my face if I had'nt ducked.

I instantly felt a knot in my throat when I realized the truth. I was in trouble now. What the hell was I thinking going off on my own?! Seriously, is all of this horror making my brain cells commit suicide? Possibly even murder-suicide?

"What? Do you still need more?", Alex asked as he bent down to pick up another stone.

"NO! No, I believe you", I quickly said.

"Good", Alex muttered as he stood up.

"What are you doing here?", I demanded, not wanting to look scared for too long.

"None of your buisness", Alex bluntly said as he started to walk over to me. I took big steps back. I could'nt just run because Alex would just run after me, and he was a faster runner then me...like everyone else.

"So, what? You gonna kill me now?", I sneered.

"Would'nt you like to know", Alex mocked. "'Waiting is the worse part'. You said that once. Said you got it from a book".

"Said by the prison governor when it was time for Anne Green to be hanged", I mumbled. "'News From the Dead', by Mary Hooper".

"You always had a weird taste in books", Alex commented in a bored tone.

"At least the title is better then, Marble Hornets'", I said back. "Honestly, Marble Hornets? Was'nt that movie suppose to be some cliché, college love story?"

"At least I've been to college", Alex smirked slightly. He was still walking towards me but I was keeping the distance between us.

"At least I was'nt stalked by a skinny, non fuzzy version of pedo-bear since I was five or under", I retorted.

"At least I was'nt kidnapped when I was ten and murdered my friend", Alex snapped.

"THERE'S NO PROOF OF THAT! NO SOLID PROOF!", I yelled. "And at least I did'nt lead my friends to their doom!" Alex clenched his fists. There was another silence. Alex was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Your not going to get away with this you know. We know you killed that man at the tunnel, and I know you thought he was Jay".

"What makes you so sure?", Alex asked. He was now just two feet away from me, and only know did I remember how short I was compared to him, only coming up to his chin much to my annoyance.

"You yelled at him to not follow you", I answered quickly. "You said that to us, and you probably thought that guy was Jay in your warped mind".

"My mind's, 'warped'? Says the girl who apparently has hallucinations?"

"Well, considering what you've become, your pretty much a murderous pyscho now". Alex huffed.

"So, what do want with me?", I demanded.

"Two things", Alex said simply. "One, I want Jay's phone number".

"I don't think he swings that way, even if he would be bottom", I commented, the insult towards Alex being obvious. Alex just glared and countinued.

"Two, tell me where they're heading now".

"Why should I?"

"Because", Alex said. He did'nt add anything else on so I guess he was'nt going to add anything else on.

"It's funny though", Alex suddenly said. "You say I'm a 'murderous pyscho', even when you tried to kill me".

I felt like a volt of electricity hit me. Did Alex really just say that I...

"Your lying. I never-"

"When we were younger. After we found you when you went missing. You tried to stab me, saying it was my fault what happened", Alex said calmly.

"Your lying!", I said, glaring at the idiot. "I've seen my files and they never mentioned-".

"We never told anyone", Alex interrupted. "Mom and dad were gone for the night and it was just Aunt Edna. But we thought you might be put away if the doctors found out so we decided to pretend it never happened unless you made another killing attempt", Alex explained. "Although in retrospect, you should have been put away the moment you bit that nurse".

I scowled deeply at Alex as I clenched my fists. Somehow I always felt that Aunt Edna had been hiding something when I tried to talk to her about my dissapearance.

"Well, I guess it was a shame I did'nt succeed in stabbing you", I muttered, but Alex just snorted.

"Your just saying that to sound brave, but it is'nt working".

...God damn it!

"Now. Give me Jay's number". Alex started walking faster now, and against my better judgement I immedieatly turned around and began to run, and no sooner had I done that did I hear Alex run after me.

I had only run a short distance away before I felt Alex grab my hair and pull me back.

"AH!", I yelled and tried to get away when Alex pulled my hair towards him. I quickly elbowed him in the stomach with enough force to make him let go and I tried to run again but Alex grabbed my hood and pulled it back with enough force to choke me.

"I want the damn number!", Alex shouted.

"NO!" I struggled when lex grabbed my arms and I tried kicking him but he only tightened his grip on my arms and threw me against a tree very hard before I slumped onto my stomach, down on the leaf covered ground. I glanced at my camera to see if it was still on and working, and took the red light as a yes. Alex knelt down by me and grabbed my hair tighter then before and pulled my head up which naturally hurt like hell! I quickly moved my hands to myscalp but then Alex let go and my head hit the ground before Alex grabbed my wrists and pinned them down.

"Your an ass!", I spat as I tried to kick him. Alex did'nt say anything and stuck his free hand into my pocket and took my phone. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Alex stayed quiet still. I felt his knee press down on the back of my neck as he removed his hands and all I heard were buttons being pressed after that.

"Thanks for the number", Alex muttered before he shoved my phone back in my pocket. He then pulled me onto my back. "Now, where are they going now?"

"..."

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" Alex's hands were suddenly around my throat and choking me. "Tell me where or I'll kill you here and now!"

This...this could'nt be real. This had to be a nightmare, a hallucination. But, I could feel his grip on my neck, and hear the anger in his voice. I grabbed onto his hands and tried to pull them off as I choked. I was already feeling lightheaded and could hardly think.

"Rebecca", Alex said in a icy tone. "If you don't tell me where the hell they are, I can promise you that what's going to happen to them will be a lot worse then this. You don't want do you?"

"...The tunnel. You know the one", I whimpered, feeling my eyes become wet. I blinked rapidly as I tried to keep myself from crying.

Alex then pressed his foot on my neck and stood up, making me wince a little in pain from the amount of pressure he was putting on my neck. I heard him ringing someone. Probably Jay.

"Hello?", I could just make out Jay speaking from Alex's phone.

"Leave. Now", was all Alex said, but shortly after I yelled out, hoping Jay and Tim would hear me,

"I'M SORRY I TOLD! JUST RUN HE WANTS TO KILL US!" A little towards the end though Alex disconnected the call. Hopefully they would listen to me.

"Do you really think warning them will do any good, sis?., Alex put a mocking emphasis on 'sis'. "You might think your smarter then some of us, but in reality your just the kid in all this, especially since the rest of us are at least four-five years older".

While Alex was talking and putting his phone away, I spotted a stone within arms reach and took a hold of it. I aimed as best as I could and threw the rock at Alex's head, which succesfully made impact. While Alex was stunned and lifted his foot from my neck I grabbed it and toppled him onto his back. Using this to my advantage I quickly got up and began to run away from Alex.

"YOUR DEAD REBECCA, YOU BITCH!"

I could already hear Alex starting to run after me and quickly made a turn behind a big tree and dived deep into some very thick bushes. Hopefully my shortness would come in usefull for once and let me stay hidden from Alex.

I laid down flat as Alex ran past and made no sound. By the sounds of it he was not going to be running back but I stayed a little extra just incase.

After about two minutes or more I slowlt got out of the bushes. It seemed like I was lucky since there did'nt seem to be a sign of Alex nearby, but whe I began to walk I took careful steps just incase.

I started walking slowly, but I became a bit more confident and picked up the pace. I was feeling sore, but I think it would be best for me to get to the car now and-

Wait a sec. I should probably call Jay and Tim and let them know I'm okay.

I was about to take my phone out when something hit the back of my head and I fell to the ground, and met darkness.

"Ughhh...", I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the sudden amount of light. I blinked and tried to make out where I was exactly and I saw I was laying int the back seat of a car.

"You okay, Rebecca?" I sat up sharply and looked to the source of the voice and saw Jay.

"Jay? Wha-"

"Stuff happened after Alex called. I had to leave without Tim but I found him in his car when I came back to the carpark but he drove off. I tried following after him but I lost him".

"He...left?", I murmured. "What happened at the tunnel?"

"You know what showed up", Jay muttered. "Tim started coughing and just collapsed. I tried to take him with me, I swear, but I could'nt and...and I wanted to look for you but I was scared and...", Jay trailed off and rested his head on the steering wheel while I looked outside, only noticing now that we were outside our hotel.

"We have to find Tim, especially if Alex is around". Jay then sat up quickly and looked at me. "What happened between you two? Was there a fight?"

"You could say that. Pretty sure he tried to kill me", I muttered. "Don't really want to talk about it, but I think it's all on camera".

"Good", Jay mumbled.

"How did you get in anyway if I've-"

"The door was open. You were there asleep when I got to the car", Jay answered.

"So. We're looking for Tim. Again?", I mumured.

"Looks like it". Jay sighed.

Why can't things be easier then this?

* * *

_Date: 10/07/12_

_Time: 16:34_

_Shit went down in the forest for me. Alex showed up and the fucker tried to kill me. Pissed off at him more then ever._

_Jay and Tim ran into that thing at the tunnel Alex murdered that guy at. Something happened and Jay had to run away, but Tim somehow ended up back in his car._

_Like how I somehow ended up back in Jay's car._

_Still feeling kinda sore from the little beating Alex gave me._

_Again, he is a fucker._

_Now, we need to find Tim somehow. I swear if Alex goes near him even I'll fucking castrate him with blunt scissors._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	44. So Many Feels!

"Rebecca? Rebecca?".

"Hm?", I looked up from the bed where I was laying on my side and looked up at Jay who had just come back from going outside for fresh air. It's been a month since we've seen Tim, and not even seeing him around town was starting to get to me. I could understand him being pissed at Jay for leaving him. To be honest, I was slightly peeved by that as well. But I would have thought he'd contact me... Unless of course he thinks something happened to me, but the footage from my camera and Jay shows I was fine. Though we never did see who it was that knocked me out and brought me to the car.

"I was just checking my phone for missed messages, and Tim called last night".

"He did?!" I sat up so quickly it was surprising I did'nt break any part of my body.

"Yeah", Jay nodded. "I just called him and we're meeting up in a little bit".

"Well let's go then!", I said as I got off the bed. At that moment I did'nt know whether to be relieved that Tim was alive at least, or pissed off because he was gone for so long and did'nt contact us. The possibility that something had happened was the only thing that would keep me from just loosing it with him.

We arrived at a small housing estate, during the daylight hours thankfully. Me and Jay stood outside the car as we waited for Tim.

"So, you sure this is the place he said?", I asked Jay.

"Tim said this was the place", Jay answered. "It's the right address".

"I know this is a stupid question to ask, but do you think Tim's okay?", I asked hesitantly.

"...I'm not sure", Jay mumbled. "And, to be honest, I'm not sure if I can one hundred percent trust him".

"Why do you say that?" I was trying my best not to let my emotions show in my question, but I was peeved by what Jay had just said.

"It's just that, with everything that's happened, I feel like... I feel like my ability to trust has been badly damaged", Jay answered. "No offense, but I'm surprised that your able to still trust".

"It's really only my brother who I think I can't trust", I admitted. "I mean, he tried to kill us during those missing seven months, and he attacked me just a month ago, and for all we know he could have murdered me".

"That's true". We were silent again before I asked,

"Do you still trust me?"

"You've been with me from the beginning, and stuck by me even though I've messed up your life", Jay told me. "I mean, if it was'nt for me, you would probably be happy in college right now. Maybe you would have gotten together with Tim earlier even", he added dryly.

"... Jay, there's something I have to confess", I said. There was something I've been keeping from him for a few years and I felt I had to get it off my chest.

"What is it?"

"... I never just decided to take a year off before college", I admitted. "I signed up for a scholarship for this course I really wanted to do, and I got it because the guy who originally had it was in a coma. But, a couple months before I was going to go, I was told the guy woke up from his coma so I lost the scholarship, and it was too late to apply to other colleges. I did'nt tell anybody because... because I felt like to admit to it would be like... like saying I'm a failure and an idiot for putting my hopes in that scholarship. So, I just told everyone I decided to take a year off. I was going to try and apply the following year, but when you contacted me and I thought I could hold it off a year".

"What about your Aunt Edna?", Jay asked. By the sounds of it, he was surprised by my confession.

"I told her the same and got a part time job at a book store".

"... Why are you telling me this now?"

"... I just feel, if anything does happen, that it would be wrong for you to think I just decided to take the year off".

"... Does Tim know?"

"... I was thinking of telling him", I admitted. "I mean, I know he is'nt going to think any differently of me so I guess I don't have a reason not to tell him. But I don't have a reason to tell either".

"You told me", Jay pointed out.

"Touché", I mumbled. "And one more thing Jay, if your going to upload this to YouTube, I'd appreciate it if you did'nt add any of this on".

"Sure. No problem", Jay agreed with me.

"Good". I nodded my head and thought back to the flashdrive I had a few months ago that had me possibly murdering Michael. "And, there's something else I need to-". But just a few seconds before I could say anything, we heard a door opening and we looked behind us to see Tim getting out of his car. I guess we were so busy talking we did'nt hear his car pull up.

"We were'nt sure you'd be coming back", Jay said as Tim walked up to us, holding the camera he had with him back at the trail. He seemed to be limping slightly and looked like something was really bothering him.

"What happened?", I immeadietly asked.

"I don't remember", Tim said before he held the camera out to Jay. "Had this with me the whole time though".

"Okay, thanks", Jay said as he took it.

"I know it was recording the whole time we were at the park", Tim said as Jay put the camera in the back seat of the car. "But the batteries are dead now. I don't know how long they lasted".

Jay mumbled something I did'nt really hear before sighing.

"Listen. There's some things we need to talk about", Tim said as he sat on the edge of the pavement.

"Alright, well now would be the time", Jay commented.

"There's something I need to show you too".

"Around here?", I asked.

"No. Neither of you are going to like this, but we need to go back to that hospital", Tim told us and for that moment I felt like I had forgotten how to breath.

"The fuck?"

"What? Why? No, why would we do that?", Jay demanded.

"Look, if we're going to keep working together, it's just something we need to do", Tim explained. "I guess you'll just have to trust me on this one".

"Not really a trusting person anymore Tim", Jay said.

"I know, I understand that. I would'nt ask either of you to do this if it was'nt important".

Jay seemed to be thinking this over, but he soon had a reluctant looking face on before he asked,

"Are you sure it's going to help?"

"Yeah".

"Your positive?"

Hmm".

"If he really thinks so I don't see why not", I added hesitantly. After what happened last time there I was a bit reluctant myself, but in hindsight I doubted we would go into the maintenance tunnel again.

"...Alright, let's go over there now and get it out of the way", Jay gave in.

"Wait, hang on", Tim said as he tried to stand up. He seemed to be having some difficulty so I gave him a hand which he seemed pretty thankful for. "I can't just yet. I need to... go talk to my boss and see if I still have a job. Probably don't, but it's worth a shot I guess". I frowned a little as Tim said that. I had forgotten about the fact that he had a job unlike me and Jay and would possibly loose it. I felt some guilt coming up for what happened at the nature trail. Maybe if I had'nt left Tim and Jay halfway through then I could have helped Tim out.

"Okay. Yeah, do that. I'll be around. Just call whenever your done, and we'll head over there", Jay said as he went ot go into the drivers seat.

"Okay", Tim mumbled as he went to his own car, but I quickly went up to him.

"Wait, Tim".

"Hm?"

"...", I bit my lip and gave him a comforting hug.

"What's that for?", Tim asked, a bit surprised but my sudden action.

"I just... I just felt like you needed a hug", I mumbled, feeling my face heat up from embarresment.

"...Thanks", Tim murmured before he kissed my cheek and got into his car.

"So, what are we going to do while we wait for Tim?", I asked Jay when we got back to the hotel to wait for Tim to call.

"Well, we might as well see what happened to Tim at the trail", Jay mumbled as he held up the camera. I swallowed and nodded my head. I felt I had to see what happened. I felt it would give me some closure on what had happened to Tim.

However, I could'nt help but second guess the need for closure after watching Tim drowning, shouting for me and Jay, being dragged through a forest, finding the body of the man Alex murdered, having some sort of seizure, coughing up blood and possibly something that scared me the most, Tim hallucinating at the hospital and trying to OD on pills. I don't know if it's because of how terrified Tim seemed when he was at the hospital or the fact that as someone who has had hallucinations, if there had been a time off camera where I had tried to kill myself. It seemed farfetched a little, but it could have been possible.

At the end, when Tim collapsed onto his back, all I could do was hug myself and try to keep my breathing steady. Even Jay seemed shaken.

* * *

_Date: 19/11/12_

_Time: 12:15_

_Tim is back, but the stuff we saw happen to him on the tape makes me feel ill._

_We're going to be meeting with him back at the hospital. But, Tim suffered there. Even if he does'nt remember what it is, I still don't see why he would go there of all places in the world._

_It must be pretty important._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

**That entry... So many feels... So many.**

**Rebecca: *sniff and shaking in corner***

**And thus Troy Wagner's sadistic side was revealed to us on November Nineteenth, 2012.**

**At least Rebecca was able to give a hug to Tim for the fandom!**

**And congratulations! As of November twenty fifth, this story has had fourty four chapters, thirty four reviews, 100350 words and has given me both pride in knowing I have created a story people like and love! It gives me confidence in my ability in writing since I want to be a writer. **

**Not to sound narcissistic, I have seen several Masky stories on a site called Quotev, and only one of them was good, and even then it was'nt the best. At times I can't help but think to myself when I look, "man! My story is so much better then this shit!". In my opinion, you need time to fall in love with someone. That's what I believe at least. **

**What I'm trying to say is, thanks for the support, reviews and all of that!**

**Hugs for you all! :D**


	45. Return of the Tapes

It's a new year. We haven't seen too much of Tim since we last saw him. He's been working constantly and he told us that he's just save up some cash, though me and Jay can't help but feel he might be considering leaving his job. Although I can't help but feel it's in case he does loose his job. It makes sense in my opinion at least. There's also been a new video from Totheark, and he (or she) left a code in it, and on the Twitter account as well.

And I don't understand any of it. At all.

And what makes me feel stupid about it all is that Jay seems to know what to do more then I do. It's not that I think he's stupid, far from it. It's just a moment where I wish I was better with numbers.

"... 46 ... 57 ... 68 ... and 79 ... Rebecca, are you listening?" I jumped a little when Jay turned his attention to me. I grimaced a bit before I replied,

"Uh, sorry but... I do not understand... ANY, THING, you are saying right now". Jay sighed and rubbed his face.

"Can't really blame you. Even the viewers are stumped, and they're usually able to help us with things like this".

"Thinking back now, I'm surprised I ever managed to pass maths", I muttered as I stretched my arms out. "Do you think the message has to do with Jessica? There was footage of her seen in the video".

"Yeah, but it was our footage though. Chances are Totheark may just be trying to mock us because of Jessica".

"Do you think he might know where Jessica is?", I asked Jay.

"Hard to tell. He's using our footage but that could just be a coincidence".

"So, are you any closer to figuring out what it means?"

"Kinda. It's hard to tell", Jay admitted.

"'Kay", I nodded as I stood up from the bed and looked out the hotel window. The weather had been pretty stormy down here in Alabama for some time. Mostly rain.

"How's your sleep been lately?", Jay asked randomly, not looking away from his laptop.

"My sleep? Well, it's been... so-so", I said as I gave a small shrug. "Why?"

"It's just that, I know a couple nights ago I had this horrible nightmare, but when I woke up I forgot about it", Jay answered a little quietly.

"Are you sure it was a nightmare?"

"I just have a feeling it was", Jay answered me. "You sure your sleeps been fine?" I thought back until something came to mind.

"Well, I did have this one dream. I was at a beach with Alex when we were younger. I think it was a beach we were vacationing at when I was five, or six. I don't remember much, but I was happy, and so was Alex too I think".

"Must have been nice", Jay sighed.

"Yeah", I murmured before I thought over what's been on my mind for ages. I was still thinking over that footage of me possibly killing Michael, and it was still haunting me. I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to tell Jay. "Jay, there's something I have to tell you". Jay looked up at me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I... you remember the boy I told you about? Michael? Well, I got this tape footage a little while ago, but it's missing now, and on it... on it was... It was me and Michael in that cabin's basement, and I was in like, a trance or something, and there was this knife in my hand and... and I think I... I might have killed Michael".

"Yo-your serious?", Jay questioned as he stood up.

"Damn straight I am", I muttered. "And... and that... that THING, was there too". There was then a silence in the room from both of us. We didn't say anything, but Jay eventually said,

"Well, do you have an idea of where the tape could have come from?"

"It was on a flash drive actually", I corrected. "And with this stuff coming in from Totheark recently who's to say it wasn't him?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Do you honestly think every detail in all of this will have an actual answer?", I asked,

"Fair point", Jay admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.

"... Hey Jay, I know this is gonna sound a bit stupid to ask, but... are you holding up okay? You seemed a bit anti-social with Tim when we talked with him back in November". I felt it was only right to ask. Jay seemed a bit moody with Tim after we had met up with him, saying he wasn't really going to completely trust him. A bit of a dick thing to say in my opinion.

"... I'm fine", Jay grumbled back. "Just... tired is all".

I was hesitant but I slowly nodded my head before looking outside again. I wasn't stupid. I had a pretty good idea that Jay was keeping how he actually felt to himself, though chances were he wasn't going to actually tell me. At least for a while anyway.

"If you say so. Do you think it has anything to do with Jessica? She was in that last video by Totheark".

"He either knows where she is, what's happened to her, or is just mocking us", Jay listed out.

"Well, if there's something specific he wants us to do, he's terrible at giving instructions". Jay gave a weak smile in agreement and gave a small nod.

Well, it took a while, but the code was eventually cracked, and it translated into this.

_'Truly your fault_

_'She's out there_

_'I am watching'_

Isn't that last one especially pleasant to hear? I know it makes me happy as hell. So, assuming this is about Jessica, chances are that she is alive and... um, maybe not well, but alive.

The weather was pretty bad for a while as well, but we were able to finally go back to the hospital, even though my inner coward wants to cling to the car door and just stay there.

"Well... This is it", Tim said softly as we walked into one of the many ruined rooms of the hospital. He didn't look at us and was staring out over the half remaining walls.

"This is... what, exactly?", Jay asked after turning around in the room.

"This was my room", Tim began. "I use to live here, er, use to be a patient here. But I guess you both figured that out already".

"Well, we did consider it", I admitted.

"But we never really knew for sure", Jay added in. "Why were you here?"

"C'mon you've seen my medical history, obviously you know I have some... 'issues'. And I've had them for a pretty long time".

"How long exactly?", I asked Tim as he slowly paced around the room, avoiding looking at Jay and I.

"As long as I can remember", he answered. "M-my mom brought me here when I was really young, but she never told me exactly why".

"You ever asked here?", Jay asked.

"She was never really around to ask. The doctors would never really tell it to my face either. But I'd always hear them say things like... 'violent episodes', or 'delusions', you know stuff you can't just tell a little kid. They ran all kinds of tests for nearly every disorder you could think of on me at some point or another. They said I had schizophrenia eventually but I don't think even they knew for sure. I was on a lot of medication for most of the time I was here. I got use to it after a while. And it helped, but, not enough".

"What do you mean?", I questioned.

"One of the problems I was having was, hallucinations. I had a lot of them. Part of me knew they weren't real but, that still din't make them go away. Maybe I just didn't want them to at the time. At one point they got so bad that I kept escaping from my room. I'd hide in the maintenance tunnel or right off to Rosswood Park, which y'know isn't that far away from here. And whenever they would find me, I would say that I was hiding from whatever it was that I was seeing so, they'd bring me back. Didn't have much of a choice except to lock me in here. That's when it was at it's worse. I'd be, clawing at the walls and screaming at all hours of the night. Had to up my dosages to calm me down. To a point where I was almost numb".

"But these hallucinations what did they look like?", Jay asked.

"That's the thing I can't remember any of them. Probably because of the medication. It didn't cure me exactly but it kinda leveled me out enough that I was able to go to a normal school, I got transferred to another facility. Got into college, that's where I met Brian. The first real friend I remember having".

"That's where you met my brother too, right?", I asked Tim.

"Yeah", Tim said as he rubbed his face.. "When I saw that footage that you got from him... That person in the background, or whatever it was, I couldn't help but think, y'know what if that's what I was seeing when I was in here. What if it wasn't a hallucination at all".

"What are you trying to say", Jay asked.

"I'm saying, what if this is my fault?", Tim's voice raised. "Alex could be a normal person, the both of you could be living normal lives, so could Jessica, so could everybody else if it wasn't for me!"

"Tim..."

"I have no way of knowing that for sure, that's always going to be in the back of my mind!", Tim went on. "How am I suppose to handle that?"

"I don't think shifting the blame is going to help anyone right now", Jay said as Tim walked out of the room.

"I've blamed everybody else except for me and I could be the one that started this!"

"I think you just need to relax because all this stress is making you paranoid", Jay tried to reason.

"BUT WHAT IF I'M RIGHT?", Tim yelled before leaning his back against the wall and sliding down. I sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder in an attempt to give some sort of comfort, though it didn't change much.

It took a while for Tim to fully calm down and regain his senses before we began to look around the building once more. Eventually we came to room that had a desk typically seen in hospital waiting rooms, which was probably where we were.

"Is it behind this desk?", Jay asked as we all walked behind it.

"I think so", Tim responded as he took out a flashlight and looked through a door behind the desk. "And of course there is nothing", Tim muttered as me and Jay followed him further inside. When we were further in we heard something outside. Like a foot hitting a piece of glass.

"Those are footsteps", Jay whispered and we back away from the door as Tim turned off his flashlight. I wasn't able to look past Jay much, but I was able to make out the hooded man coming inside the building and walking past the door. A few seconds later Tim walked out and peeked behind the door frame before he began to slowly walk around the desk.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?", I hissed quietly.

"Stay behind us, Rebecca", Jay whispered to me, and I could tell he did not want to follow after Hoodie either.

We both followed after Tim, all three of us walking carefully so not to disturb the rubble on the floor too much to make noise to alert Hoodie to our presence, said man walking as if this building was his home. At one point Tim picked up a wrench. When asked about he, he simply whispered back,

"Just in case".

We continued on, quiet as could be. We then neared the room where the message, 'he is a liar' was painted. We went into another room across from that and looked around the edge. Well, Jay and Tim did. I couldn't really look behind them too much and could only catch glimpses of Hoodie in the other room. He was kneeling down near a pile of dirt. We quickly hid behind the door as Hoodie stood up and turned around and when he left the room, we slowly came out. The hooded man was barely outside when Tim made the motion to me and Jay to go into the room where Hoodie had just been as he continued after Hoodie slowly.

At first there didn't seem to be anything to find, but in a corner of the room under rubble and dirt was a tape.

And you know that when there's a tape it's something good.

"He's heading off into the woods, c'mon!", Tim whispered loudly to us from behind from the door.

We went outside at a moderate pace, but sped up towards the woods, not wanting to loose the one guy who possibly knew what we should do. In the woods we went through trees and branches and seemed to be going all over the place until finally, we came upon a cut field.

"So what now?", Jay asked.

"We were this close!", Tim said in an annoyed tone as he walked by us and I walked after him. "How could he just disappear like that?"

"He could have hidden in the woods and we went by him", I suggested.

"Maybe he got ahead of us, maybe he's on the other side of that hill somewhere".

"Or maybe he's anywhere, c'mon, look around", Jay said.

"So what are we suppose to do, just go home and forget about it?", Tim asked.

"Well, we have this", Jay said as he held up the tape we found.

"Yeah, that makes me feel better", Tim said with some sarcasm as he walked back to the woods we came from. "Feel a lot better. Or maybe I'll just go home and wait for him to show up at my house again!"

"We'll just have to see what's on that tape and see if it was worthwhile", I said as I walked along with him. But I stopped to look back at Jay who was looking at the field still and called out to him,

"C'mon Jay, let's go".

* * *

**I'm sorry this came out so late. I got a bit distracted by other things, and I was busy deciding on which college courses I want to do next year. I hope you like this chapter though.**


	46. The Hospital Stalking

"So, anything on that tape yet?", Tim asked as we sat at our usual bench at the park. It's been a while since we went to the hospital. The tape we found in the dirt can't play properly yet because of that, but Jay's been working on fixing it.

"Jay says he's nearly got all the dirt out", I answered. "It might be a little while more but it depends on what part of the tape the dirt is actually stuck to".

"Good point", Tim said. "But ave you been able to get anything to play on it?"

"No", I replied. "But I've been thinking of ideas what could be on it".

"And what would they be?", Tim asked me.

"Well, that code we cracked seemed to focus on Jessica, right? So the most logical thing would be that it would have something to do with Jessica. If not that though, then possibly something to do with Alex".

"Makes sense", Tim agreed. "Do you have any ideas who that hooded guy is?" I couldn't resist chuckling a little and Tim raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Well, it's just that according to my diary, during those missing seven months, I actually asked you that. You said you did but wouldn't say. I guess it's safe to say you don't remember".

"It would be kinda stupid to think I did". We were silent for a moment before I asked,

"So how are things going at work?"

"Meh", Tim shrugged. "The usual, nothing to worry yourself about".

"Em, you don't have to answer this since it's a personal question", I started off. "But have you been er... Considering quitting?"

"Where'd that come from?", asked Tim.

"Well it's just that you seemed to be at work a lot more then usual around November and onwards. It was just something I noticed", I admitted.

"... You don't have to worry yourself about that", Tim simply said. He didn't seemed annoyed with my question, which I was happy about so I decided to give the benefit of the doubt and trust Tim not to worry. "So, has there been any sign of Alex since you saw him in Rosswood?", Tim asked me.

"No", I answered. "Me and Jay think he might have moved to another area". Tim looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "C'mon, it's not like you can blame us for wanting to think that".

"Well, considering he's pretty much a murderer now, and bent on killing the three of us I kinda doubt that".

"Nothing wrong with just thinking it", I mumbled.

"The viewers on YouTube would probably agree", Tim mumbled. He was still a bit bitter about the channel, but he didn't really say anything about it.

"Yeah", I agreed. Thinking on them, and then the more weird viewers made me chuckle. "Man, those viewers. Some of them are weird I tell you".

"How so?", Tim asked me.

"Well, unsurprisingly some of them think this is some sort of act. Like the 'Blair Witch Project'...".

"Uh huh...".

"And so they show their love for this, 'show'...", I continued, using finger quotes. "... By doing things like drawings of us, and writing stories. Man, if you knew some of the twisted things they can come up with..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how for some shows people pair characters in their own mind, because they think they'd be cute together or something? Well, we're no exception. People really like us together for example".

"Good, 'cause that's not changing", Tim said with a twitch of a smile.

"But that's not all".

"... What do you mean?"

"Um, well you see some people, mostly teen girls, kinda think you and Jay would be a cute gay couple and even wrote dirty stuff about you two". I know it was somewhat cruel to tell this to Tim, but it was kinda funny and I wanted to see his reaction. His mouth was open as the disturbing images washed over him.

"Please tell me that's it. For me at least".

"Tim, of course there is. It's the rule of the internet. But if it makes you feel better, I have it worse then you. Some people wrote stuff about me and Alex! That's MUCH, worse".

"... You win", Tim agreed. Shortly after my phone began to vibrate, letting me know I got a message and I quickly took it out and answered after seeing it was a message from Jay.

'I got the tape fixed.'

"It's Jay. He's got the tape fixed", I told Tim. "Do you want to come with me to watch it?"

"Sorry, but I got to get back to work soon. But I'll watch it on YouTube as soon as it's up", Tim said as we stood up before he kissed my cheek. "Talk to you soon", he murmured before he walked away.

"I'm back", I said aloud when I came back to me and Jay's hotel room. "Tim couldn't come. He had work, but he said he'll watch it on the channel later. You watch it yet?", I asked Jay.

"No, I figured I'd wait for you first", Jay answered. "So, ready to watch?"

"As I'll ever be", I shrugged as I sat next to Jay on one of the beds as started to bring up the video on his laptop.

"Just to let you know, I couldn't get everything so there might be some stuff missing", Jay explained.

"Well that's understandable", I nodded. "Maybe we'll even be able to get an idea of how long the tape was in the hospital for".

"Maybe", Jay agreed as the footage began.

One of the first shots was Tim being dragged out of the hospital by Hoodie by the looks of it. It then changed to Hoodie holding the camera as he walked through some of the halls and then stopped to pick up a long, metal pipe. There was walking again, and then hiding. My breath hitched as I saw my brother walk by, not noticing the camera or the person behind it. Alex seemed to be looking for something or someone as Hoodie began to stalk him through the old building. The stalking went on until finally it happened. Hoodie ran up behind Alex and hit him with the pipe.

After that, Alex was tied to a chair, clearly outraged and yelling as Hoodie went into another room where Tim was. Tim had then ran out and seemed to have tackled Alex to the floor and started punching him repeatedly. After that beating, Alex seemed to be barely conscience, and was bleeding a little. Hoodie searched Alex's clothes until he found a gun. My breathing went heavy when I heard the gun click and pointed at Alex's forehead. But then the tall man appeared before anything could happen.

The next few minutes were unplayable, and we had to skip foreword a bit until we came to something playable. There was a static sound, and footsteps going through a forest, and someone (possibly Hoodie) held the gun. It cut to Tim waking up in the woods and coughing violently. He saw his mask, but dropped it back on the ground before vomiting a little. He took something out of his pocket, and by the looks of it he seemed to be wondering where it came from. It was hard to tell what it was exactly, but I think it was the gun.

Judging from Tim's shirt, this was shot around November. But that's only a guess. But there's a big question now.

Why didn't Tim say he found a gun?

* * *

_Date: 14/2/13_

_Time: 20:34_

_The tape we found at the hospital is playable now. Alex was in it and he got beaten up a little by Hoodie and Tim, and Hoodie was possibly going to murder Alex with a gun._

_I know my feeling for my brother have been twisted into a hate, but I don't want him to die. _

_D__on't I?_

_That one video said Alex's last birthday would be his last. April isn't too far away._

_Rebecca Kralie._


	47. Goodbye Rosswood

"... So that's pretty much what I think we should do", Jay explained to Tim and I. The three of us were standing behind the old antique shop during the night, discussing our next course of action in relation to Alex due to the last video. "We should just leave this area because we know Alex is here. He was definitely here in November, and for all we know he has been since. We have to get out of here and go somewhere else so we'll have a better chance of beating Alex".

"Alright, where you have in mind?", Tim asked as he folded his arms.

"You sure you're okay with this? You would have to give up your job and-"

"I was planning on leaving anyway", Tim admitted. "I already gave my notice and I was going to suggest leaving to you two anyway".

"Oh", Jay voiced his (and my) surprise. "Well, I have some ideas where we could go".

"Then when should we go then?", I asked, finally speaking up.

"... Do you want to go with us Rebecca?", Jay asked hesitantly. "It's just that, I was thinking me and Tim would go our way and maybe you could go your own. Make it harder for Alex to find all of us".

"Not doing it", I said bluntly. "Alex will find us sooner or later whether we're together or not. It'll just prolong that at most. Let's face it, no one is getting a special deal. He tried to bash Tim's head in with a rock, strangled me and held a gun at you, me and Jessica! It's best if we stay together".

"She's right you know", Tim told Jay. "If we split up now, it could only mess things up".

"Good point", Jay admitted. "So when can you leave? I think Rebecca and I can leave any time".

"I'll be finishing up tomorrow. Once I get out and grab my stuff, I'll meet you at your hotel. How does that sound?"

"Perfect", I answered for me and Jay. "Just call Jay or myself when you get there".

We were leaving at night. It seemed like a good idea. Well maybe not the best since darkness was a good time to hide. But that didn't mean that all three of us couldn't use that to leave this town.

Though I wish I didn't have these damn stomach cramps!

"Feeling any better?", Jay asked after he left the bathroom. I was lying on my side on my bed, with the pillow clutched to my abdomen.

"You have these once a month pains and we'll see how you fair", I muttered bitterly in response. Jay gave a small sigh and I swear I could have felt him roll his eyes.

"Well did you take any of the tablets?"

"I took 'em an hour ago. When's Tim getting here?", I asked Jay, looking up at the man a little as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Well he called an hour ago, so he should be here soon. He said he'd call once he got here".

"Right", I mumbled before asking, "hey Jay, what do you think will happen if we get through this. Alive. Without that... 'thing' following us?" Jay didn't say anything for the first few minutes, looking very unsure how to answer. In hindsight it was probably not a comfortable question to answer. Jay did however soon answer.

"I... don't really know. I guess... Get our lives back on track from before all this started". He looked through the blinds in front of the window as he added, "can't believe it's been nearly four years since this started".

"Feels only like yesterday you called me and we were committing our first acts of breaking and entering", I added with a tiny smile as I thought back on those memories. It was funny in a way. Back then I was so terrified and scared, but now... Those memories kind of feel exciting. Not like the recent memories though, they were horrifying, but perhaps the length of time has sort of made it so that I feel excited thinking of those memories. Like one big adventure. But, when I linger on them longer then needed, the familiar sense of fear I felt in those memories return to me like a magnet, even if that is a bit of a cliché metaphor. Better then. 'a moth to a flame' though. Right?

"That's true. I can still hear you nagging at me for going in through that back sliding door", Jay said. He too had a small smile, thinking to that far memory.

"I did not nag!", I immediately defended myself, grabbing a spare pillow and throwing it at Jay who just side stepped out of the way.

"It was close to nagging". I decided to just ignore that... for now.

I then heard the faint vibration of Jay's phone. No doubt it was Tim. Jay answered it with speaker and I could heard Tim saying he was on his way, giving a small sense of relief. In the fifteen minutes after, Jay put our stuff in his car as I stayed curled on the bed, rubbing my stomach to ease the pain. The loud knocking on the door made it clear that Tim was now here.

"Where's your car?", Tim asked Jay as he was let into the room.

"It's round back".

"Got everything?"

"I don't have much. Here, take this", Jay said as he gave Tim the spare camera. I got off the bed just as Tim noticed me.

"You okay?", he asked me. I guess the fact I was a bit sick was kinda obvious.

"Just a bit of stomach cramps", I replied. "A bit nauseous but that's about it. I'll be fine to go".

"Well... if your sure...", Tim sounded a bit doubtful, but quickly returned his mind to the real reason he was here. "So I'll follow you two?"

"I think that would be the safest thing to do. Right?" Tim only said a low 'yeah' while nodded. "C'mon, let's get out of here", Jay said as he opened the door and let us all out.

"You know if Alex is still out there he's gonna find us sooner or later", Tim commented.

"... Then let's make it later", I said. At least, that's what I think I want. I'm not sure.

It was a week later when we left the town that a video was loaded onto the YouTube account without our knowledge. It was probably done by the hooded man since he was in it. He was in Rosswood park, and Alex showed up and demanded him to tell where Jay, Tim and I were, but Hoodie just ran back to the hospital into the same maintenance shaft at the hospital me and Jay entered.

Alex doesn't know where we are yet. Whether I want to find him or avoid him doesn't matter.

But, I would like my brother back.

* * *

_Date: 12/3/13_

_Time: 23:54_

_Can't sleep. I just don't feel like sleeping. Tim and Jay are I think. I don't want to move too much in bed in case I wake them up._

_I think that Hoodie may either be Brian or Seth. Definitely someone Alex knew judging from Entry #68. Maybe both even. Though since as far as I knew, Seth was good with cameras, I'm inclined to believe he may have a bigger role._

_Maybe I'm putting my expectations up too high._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

**And so it was, that on the day that the Easter holidays (or Springbreak for some of you) began, that vixin2 finally updated this story!**


	48. Red Tower, Once More

I'm not sure how exactly to describe our little trip of sorts since we left that place. It's been mainly a sense of paranoia, fearing that Alex could come out at anytime and try to hurt us, fearing that tall thing will come out and hurt us, fearing anything will come out and hurt us. You get the idea.

As for what our plan is now, we're going back to that park with the red tower. It was one of the place's Alex wanted to shoot his movie. It's funny in a way, I kinda remember going there with Alex and Brian in the early days. Dad thought it would be good for me to have something else on my mind after the doctors told us that mom was very sick so he had asked Alex if I could help with the script a little and maybe hang out with him for some of the summer. Alex was cool with it so I helped Jay with some of the script. Then Alex went crazy and nearly seven years later, here we are.

_"So you really think this will be a good place to shoot?", I asked Alex as I walked with him and Brian towards the clearing of the woods. In the distance a red tower._

_"It's perfect. It looks good, it's big enough for not many people to be coming through and it's close by", Alex responded, sounding pretty upbeat about it._

_"And what scenes exactly are we shooting here?", Brian asked._

_"I was thinking maybe a bonfire scene somewhere around here. I think as long as we bring a fire extinguisher or two just in case, it'll be okay", Alex explained. "I was also planning on getting a shot of this area for either the opening or closing credits". The red tower was starting to make me curious, so I asked,_

_"Hey, Alex. What exactly is that red tower over there?"_

_"That?", Alex looked to the tower briefly. "I think it was either a climbing wall or something for the fire station. I'm not really too sure"._

_"Have you showed any of the other?", Brian asked._

_"Just Jay. Sarah and Seth were gonna come but they had something else scheduled for today. That reminds me actually, where's Tim?"_

_"Yeah, I thought he was comin' with us", I added in._

_"He had a doctor's appointment", Brian shrugged._

_"Another one? Is he okay or something?", Alex questioned._

_"He says it's nothing. He's kinda private about it so I didn't really push him about it"._

_"Fair enough". Alex gave a low whistle as he looked from the red tower to the woods. "I was thinking maybe one of us could climb up the inside of that tower and try to get a shot of the woods. I think it would look good"._

"Rebecca?" I nearly jumped when Tim said my name, him and Jay looking back at me. "You okay? You looked like you were somewhere else".

"Yeah, just thinking is all", I replied simply. I guess walking through these woods just brought back some happier memories. They both gave a small nod before we continued on through the woods. We had only walked a further distance and down a slight slope when Tim stumbled a bit.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, just a hole".

"Yeah, Forgot there were holes out here", Jay said, trying to hide a sheepish look along with me. It was so long since we were here that we forgot about the holes that were around this area.

"Nice timing", Tim simply said, no doubt trying to be sarcastic.

"Uh, sorry", I said for Jay and I, before noticing Jay seemed to be looking at something.

"What is it?", asked Tim before I could say a word. Jay just looked quickly at us before walking ahead.

"I just thought I saw something. You okay?"

"Yeah. What'd you see?", Tim asked again.

"I thought I saw something moving there for a second but it was nothing". Jay seemed to shrug it off, but I wasn't just going to let it go just yet.

"You sure? I mean, if it made you stop and look..."

"Happens to a lot of people", Jay defended himself. He had me there.

"Are you positive? Nowadays even thinking we saw something is enough to be worried about", Tim questioned as he looked in the direction Jay had been looking.

"I know, but I think it's just a bird flying in between the trees". Well, considering we're in a forest that was believable. Either way the subject was dropped and we continued on until we made it to the red tower. It didn't seem to have changed much since we were last here, but there was a chance that the wood might have been a bit more unstable.

"This is where you found that tape, right?", Tim asked us. "Where was it exactly? It was inside, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was on one of the ledges at the top", I answered as we went inside the tower.

"... Hold this". Tim put his camera in my hands and began his own climb up. I wasn't really too worried for him since physically speaking he was stronger then Jay so he would have less of a chance of falling and breaking his neck.

"Be careful because last time we were here I nearly slipped off", Jay told him.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack", I mumbled as Tim looked along the ledges.

"I don't see anything up here".

"I wouldn't think there would be", Jay said as he moved to go outside but then moved quickly back in and Tim asked,

"What is it?".

"... Come back down", Jay whispered loud enough for Tim to hear and climb back down.

"What's wrong?", I quietly asked Jay.

"I think there's someone out there".

"Is somebody following us?", Tim wondered out loud as he discretely peaked through the entrance.

"Where are they even?", I added in when I peaked out as well.

"Right outside". I bit my lip briefly as I saw no one out there in the warm Spring sun.

"Well there's nobody there now", Tim simply said before going outside. "I don't see anybody". Jay frowned, looking like he didn't believe what Tim was saying.

"They were right there", Jay insisted, as he pointed in a direction.

"A-are you sure it wasn't your mind playing tricks?", I questioned carefully.

"No, but they were right there!"

"Did you point the camera at them at all?", asked Tim.

"Yeah, I think so".

"Rewind it. Let's check".

"Good idea", I agreed with Tim as Jay quickly pressed the rewind button of his camera just a few short seconds and we watched the footage.

There was no one there.

"... I'm positive there was someone standing outside when you weren't looking", Jay told us as we made out way back the way the way we came through the woods. "I just... Didn't point the camera directly at them like I thought I did. Must have been, on side of the frame or something".

"Well we should leave. We should have left when you first thought you saw something", Tim said back.

"... Sorry".

"Don't worry about it Jay. It's not like you're the only one who's seen things", I pointed out with a small shrug, remember the occasional hallucination I had of Michael. But I usual did my best to hide it from the guys, instead opting to go to a private place to cry my frustrations out. There's no use crying in front of them. We have more serious problems then my weepy emotions.

Suddenly I felt Jay's weight on top of me as he fell, bringing us both to the leaf covered ground, and Tim quickly ran back to us.

"You guys okay?"

"I am", I mumbled as Jay moved over to let me sit up. "Jay?"

"Yeah", Jay replied as we both got up. "Give me a second".

"Hmp, those holes are a death trap waiting to happen", I grumbled when I saw the cause of Jay falling.

"Yeah. You got lucky. This hole is pretty deep", Tim noted as he began shifting through he leaves in it. But he then pulled out what looked like melted plastic.

"Is that a tape?", I asked as Jay took hold of it.

"Sure as hell looks like it. There's more". And there was as Tim began pulling them out.

"They're all melted".

"Didn't Alex say he was going to burn those Marble Hornets tapes before he gave them to you?", I asked Jay.

"Yeah, but I got them from him before he did that".

"He might have already burned half of them before then, or maybe he decided to keep the more important or condemning ones to himself", I suggested, and Tim agreed with me.

"Makes sense. These could be his".

"... Keep looking through these holes. There might be more". I nodded and went to a separate hole to look through. I thought we were finished with Alex's tapes. But I guess I was wrong. I am confident to say though that if we live, I never want to see another fucking tape as long as I live!

* * *

_Date: 27/04/13_

_Time: 09:56_

_Ever since I watched those tapes with Jay, tapes have become the bane of my existence. Possibly woods too._

_The one tape that didn't seem melted took some time to get working but we finally did. It seemed to be a continuation of previous footage of Alex in some sort of playground at night. Though I could be wrong. _

_What stuck out though was that Alex was talking to Amy in the beginning of the footage. She was never mentioned in the tapes Jay and I found. Thinking on it now, Alex did hint at having a girlfriend six, nearly seven years ago. I can't believe I actually forgot about that. But giving the time span, can I really be blamed? And to be fair, Alex never actually mentioned her name. I guess Alex never gave us the tapes he burned because they had mentions of Amy? Or maybe there was some darker stuff on those tapes?_

_Either way, we'll have to see if we can get those tapes working. I don't have high hopes for it to be honest._

_Rebecca Kralie._

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long. I was working on my new story, 'Challenged Chronicle', and I also have some exams coming up, and it's my graduation on Thursday and I'm playing my sax for it.**


	49. Alex's House

It's been a month since we've last looked at the tapes we found and posted. It's been mostly quiet as we try to figure out what to do next. Right now me and Tim we're waiting outside of his car while Jay (being his turn today) went to get breakfast for us. It was a pretty warm and pleasant day so far. But it wouldn't lift our spirits up as much as we would like it to.

"... You okay? You seem quieter then usual?", Tim bluntly asked me.

"Um, I was just thinking about the last tape. You know, where Alex apparently really attacked Jay and Jay's memories got messed up. It just got me thinking. Could something like that have happened to me?", I asked. "It wouldn't be too far off, would it?"

"... I guess not", Tim answered. "Alex seemed pretty..."

"Out of it?"

"To put it lightly yeah, when he attacked Jay. But if it was like what happened to Jay, you wouldn't exactly be able to know when it happened. Would you?"

"I guess", I responded back. "Any encounter with Alex before he went missing could have been one where he attacked me".

"Probably would have been the last you saw him", Tim brought up.

"I doubted it could have been mom's funeral", I pointed out. "He left sometime near the end or after the funeral reception dinner and I doubted the people attending wouldn't have noticed Alex just standing up and suddenly strangling me", I said as a light joke. While he didn't laugh, Tim did twitch a smile. After a couple minutes he asked,

"So since Jay is obviously alive after Alex attacked him, what are the odds that the others are still around. You know, Brian, Seth, Sarah..."

It was a pretty good question. And we didn't even know what happened to Sarah. A few people online speculated that Alex killed her, even suggesting he drowned her because of one of the Totheark videos and that she herself was Totheark, or among them if it was an actual group like some believed.

"Well, whatever happened to her could have been on one of the tapes that weren't so fixable", I answered back, referring to the melted tapes we had found near the tower.

"... Do you think it's weird that we don't know what exactly happened to her?", Tim brought up. "I mean, she could have up and moved, but we do know what happened to Brian and Seth".

"We would probably be asking the same thing if it was Jay missing and Sarah with us, or hell anyone else in an unknown fate with Sarah taking their place".

"Good point", Tim mumbled. "But I suppose it doesn't really matter right now. Does it?"

"Hmm. But what should we do about that Totheark guy or group? It was only mentioned once, but they mentioned something and I think it was directed towards Jay more then me. 'you will lead me to the ark'".

"Funny how there hasn't been any mention of an ark since", Tim mused.

"I know, right? It's like they just expect everyone to keep it in mind. There are times where I completely forget about it". I think I had a valid point. I was actually starting to wonder if the ark was even that important. Then again, whatever it was exactly might be unknown to the person(s) themselves so could we really judge them? At least not too much?

We weren't waiting too long for Jay. He eventually came back with some bread rolls and after eating them quickly we discussed what to do next.

"Okay, well if we've already looked at some of the old places Marble Hornets was shot at, where else could there be to look?", Tim asked. "I mean unless there's a good reason I doubt Rosswood would be a good place".

"Only if it turned out Jessica or someone else was there", Jay mumbled. "But there's always the chance Alex could be..." Jay trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face before it looked an idea dawned on him. "What about Alex's house?", Jay asked us quickly. "The one he lived in seven years ago. There could be something there".

"That might be a good idea", I agreed. "And Alex probably wouldn't expect us to go there either. It would be the least likely place for us to look in his opinion I would think. I think I might even remember where it was".

"Great. We'll go look there then".

"Wait a sec. How do we even know the house would be vacant", Tim brought up. "For all we know someone else could be there now, and even if no one was living there it would probably be locked".

"We'll find a way in", Jay stated bluntly. "We've trespassed before. What's one more?"

"It can't hurt to look anyway. We don't exactly know where else to look right now", I said.

"And to think, four years ago you were berating me for going into that abandoned house", Jay commented dryly and I shrugged a little.

"Times change, don't they?"

We did decided to go to Alex's house. It was surprising I was able to direct us to the house since I haven't been there in seven years. Well, there were two mistakes made but it was okay. Luckily it was vacant since there was a 'for rent' sign up so that got rid of the worry that someone else lived here now.

"So, how are we gonna get inside?", Jay asked after getting out of Tim's car.

"Guess we'll find out", was Tim's blunt response as Jay and I walked up by the small bungalow.

"Hopefully it won't have to come to it, but we could always break a window", I said. "But with that 'for rent' sign I'm not sure if anyone would notice".

"This is weird", Jay commented as we looked over the green field close by. "I remember this area being a lot more wooded then this. But of course, apparently my memory of here is very spotty already".

"To be fair it has been seven years. There are bound to be some changes", I pointed out to Jay as Tim went to unlock the front door. "They probably cut the woods for some land development or something".

"I guess".

"Fingers crossed", Tim said, before he turned the doorknob of the front door and opened it.

Strange. Why would it be open?

"Huh".

"Was it that easy?", Jay asked, sounding as surprised as I was as we all went inside.

"Shh, don't jinx it", Tim said before adding with a little humor, "it'll never happen again".

"Why would whoever owns this place leave it unlocked like that?", Jay questioned as he peered into the bathroom.

"Probably didn't expect people like us to just wander in here", Tim guessed.

"Or maybe, assuming Alex was the last person living here, Alex forgot to lock the door or didn't bother too and the landowner assumed he did lock it", I added in.

"Maybe", Tim said. "I don't think anyone's lived here after Alex did. If so, I don't think we're going to find much of anything. It's worth a shot though".

"Hopefully we'll find something though", Jay said back as we went into the kitchen and looked through some of the cupboards, and talking about Alex and Amy. We found the door leading to the basement but decided to look there last since the lights weren't working and the flashlights were in the car. We then looked in the separate, empty bedrooms until Jay called out to me and Tim to come into the room he was in as he found something.

Going in, we found him holding a bunch of papers with drawings and writings. The ones that Alex did if I'm not mistaken. Some of the sheets of paper had crossed out names on them such as Sarah and Jay. Everyone who was involved with Alex's movie project. I think I might have even spotted Amy's name and maybe my own though I don't think it was crossed out.

"Shh, get down! Get down!" Jay had only looked out the window before he dropped down in a panic, me and Tim following suit.

"What is it?", I whispered.

"It's outside", Jay whispered back.

"... You sure?", Tim asked as I glanced up at the window ledge above us.

"Yeah. No, stay down, stay down". But Tim ignored Jay and looked up.

"... Where?"

"Out there in the tall grass".

"... No".

Jay stood up and I did as well and looked outside but saw nothing. Was Jay seeing things? Or did that thing go away? Either way, Jay was adamant about what he saw and even tried to prove it by rewinding the footage of his camera. But there was still nothing.

"We need to get you to a doctor soon".

"But I'm fine, I'm not stupid. I know what I saw!", Jay insisted after Tim spoke.

"I never said you were stupid but this is the second time this has happened and in case you've forgotten I've had some experience with hallucinations".

"I don't think I was hallucinating", Jay said. "I've just haven't had a good nights sleep in what, two or three years because of all this?"

"Well as soon as we get out of here, we need to take you and Rebecca someplace to get help because this stuff does not go away. Trust me".

"I don't need help", Jay snapped.

"This is just how it started with me. Is that how you wanna end up?"

"... I'll be okay", Jay simply said.

"... Let's just finish looking around and get the flashlights to look in the basement", I said, before coughing a little. The air was a bit dry I think.

"You sure you wanna come down with us?", Jay asked me as we stood outside the basement.

"I'm sure", I replied. "No use waiting up here for anything to happen".

"I guess", Jay mumbled as Tim opened the door up and we all turned our flashlights on, and went downstairs into the basement, which was just as empty as the rest of the house. To be honest, I was a bit squeamish about being in a basement, given my history with them is not very pleasant.

It's darker then I thought it would be", Jay said. as he shun the light around the ceiling.

"Jay, Rebecca. What time is it?" I turned around to answer but stopped when I looked out the small window Tim was looking out of. It was night time it was only around the late afternoon when we got here.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here. We gotta get out of here right now!"

"Let's go", Jay agreed with Tim as we turned to leave.

Only to find our tall, skinny, pale and monstrous stalker standing by the stairs, and we didn't hesitate to run out the door down here. I can't exactly remember what happened for a few minutes. It happened so fast and it was all spotty. I do remember running to a fence and going over it with Tim before before Jay gave Tim his camera. Tim and I did continue to run until we realised that Jay wasn't with us and we ran back to find him.

We ran through he field, yelling out for Jay as we tried to find where he was. I was feeling more scared by the second. It got worse when Tim started having his coughing fit, though he did take his pills before we continued looking for Jay.

It was when we neared the house again did we spot Jay, lying on the ground semi-unconscious as we ran towards him and knelt by him.

"Stay with us Jay", Tim told him as I tried to shake Jay to make him more alert.

"Wake up, Jay. Come on!" I started to cough again and I remember looking up and seeing Him before I fell to my side and went into a coughing fit as I felt a massive headache grow in my head. I think I could hear Tim walking stiffly by but I couldn't really focus too much on anything really.

"You awake?" I opened my eyes and while it was still dark I could make out Tim looking over Jay and I. I could hear Jay mumbling as I sat up, shakily standing up with Tim's help.

"You okay?", I asked Tim, feeling a slight numbness on my tongue.

"Yeah, but we gotta get him to the car", Tim said as he lifted Jay up and put his arm around his shoulder. "You grab Jay's camera and unlock the car. The key are in my pocket".

"Right". I quickly grabbed the camera and took Tim's car keys before making my way to his car. It felt a bit odd when I was walking. Like my body had been under the influence of morphine and that it was still there. But I managed to make it to Tim's car and unlock it before helping Jay inside.

I guess even Alex's old house can fuck us over.

* * *

_Date: 07/06/13_

_Time: 01:44_

_I'm not sure what we're going to do next. Jay's gotten over what happened to him back at Alex's house._

_That thing was there, and I doubt it's going to stop following us there._

_I doubt Rosswood would be a good place to look, though if 'Totheark' could be helpful and actually give us an idea where the fuck to go now, that would be awesome._

_Seriously. Give us a fucking clue you horse fucker._

_Rebecca Kralie._


End file.
